Black Swan
by Raven Jadewolfe
Summary: Bella Black, having divorced Jacob after he finds his imprint, reconnects with a certain young man who stole her heart many years ago, but she isn't the only one keeping a secret.Language warning,Lemons eventually, NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing copyrighted.**

**WARNING: Just like with all of my writing, there will be foul language, adult situations, violence, and quite possibly the return of my beloved catapults if I can work them in. If you are underage, move along.**

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, this is just a story that I began playing around with in my head. Don't expect regular updates because I have real life bullshit going on up to my eyeballs right now. I'm using writing as therapy, please don't start harassing me for more regular updates, that just puts more pressure on me than I can deal with at the moment. **

**Please give this a read and tell me what you think an account I'm kind of making it up as I go. Thanks. Oh, and sorry for the bad mood, it's been an issue lately. **

**Black Swan**

**Chapter One**

**~Bella Swan-Black~**

_ Edmund's golden eyes fall closed, reveling in the warmth of his beloved's hand upon his cheek, "I love you so much Bailey," he purrs, his voice like melted chocolate._

_ Bailey breathes a soft sigh, "I love you too Edmund, forever...."_

"Mom, we're home!" accompanies the door slam that causes the entire 14 X 70 foot trailer that is my home to shudder.

"I'm right here in the kitchen Seth, you don't need to yell," I grumble, quickly saving my writing and shutting the laptop.

In bounces two fourteen year old teenagers with matching dark eyes and ink black hair. You would think that they were both boys, the way they are dressed, except for the fact that one of them has their hair in two long braids. My babies, the only thing I've done right in my life since graduating high school.

"What's for dinner mommy-dearest?" my daughter asks as she and her twin brother unceremoniously drop their back packs by the kitchen table, "Please tell me it's not meatloaf, I hate meatloaf."

"It's not meatloaf Leah," I assure her as I heft myself up from my chair. Oh what I wouldn't give to have the body I had when I was seventeen. Too bad my metabolism decided to quit on me and my thyroid went insane, now aside from having frizzy auburn hair and muddy brown eyes, I have the body of a baby whale. Yay for me.

Seth catches my expression before I can cover it and quickly wraps his arms around my shoulders. I swear these two have grown a foot since the school year began. What is the school feeding the freshmen class? It's downright embarrassing to have your kids taller than you.

"Has anyone told you that you're beautiful today mom?" his voice interrupts my thoughts.

I roll my eyes but give him a kiss on the cheek, "Someone just did," I give him a quick squeeze and push him towards the table, "Do your homework now that you've successfully sucked up to mom. The roast will be done in about an hour."

The familiar shuffling commences as the twins dig into their homework and I start making a salad. I turn on my cheap mp3 player and connect it to the surround sound so we have some music to work to.

"Is dad coming home tonight?" Leah suddenly asks as I am rifling through the cupboards to find the shelled sunflower seeds.

"I don't know sweetheart, him and the guys have been putting in a lot of over time at the station," I confess, only half lying to my child.

**~*~flashback 6 months~*~**

_For the past four months Jake has been getting home later and later and it has nothing to do with the pack or his duties at the police station. I wouldn't have thought anything was going on until Charlie, preparing to finally retire as sheriff, had called one night to see if Jake could come in and help him with a few things. When I told my dad that he hadn't made it home yet, Charlie was confused but accepting when I said that he was probably out with Sam and the guys._

_ After hanging up with him I had immediately called Sam to see if there was anything going on with the pack and he had admitted that he didn't think so, but he'd check it out and get back to me. Two hours later, Embry had called and choked out that he'd seen my husband with a redhead up around Port Angeles earlier. I politely asked him to keep the information to himself and went back to making dinner._

_ When Jake got home that night, I'd kept my mouth shut, but I could smell the faint scent of perfume on him. I never wore perfume, he said it bothered his sensitive werewolf nose, so it had to have come from some outside source. No wonder we hadn't been intimate for half a year, he'd been going to someone else._

_ Two week later, I asked Sue and Charlie to watched the monsters while I ran some errands. Sue was thrilled, never having children of her own, and Charlie never passed up an opportunity to spend time with his grandchildren. With that taken care of, I was careful to take a shower with some new soap and dress in clothes that were right off the rack before grabbing my keys and my helmet and riding up to Port Angeles._

_ It took me an hour to find them, walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. To a complete stranger they would look like a nice couple, her flaming red hair and alabaster skin contrasting beautifully against his raven hair and russet skin. To a wife who has endured perpetual poverty and countless nights alone because her husband is a werewolf, it was the most vile thing I've ever seen._

_ I'd stumbled back to my bike, after expelling the contents of my stomach, and drove at insane speeds back to the reservation, my tears making everything one continuous blur. I'm so lucky that I didn't hurt myself or anyone else that night._

_ When Jake had finally stumbled in, he mumbled something about a crash on the highway and went straight to bed. The cheating in itself hurt, but what really shattered my love for my husband was that it had been our wedding anniversary and he had spent it with another woman. _

_ There are three reasons I had decided to keep my mouth shut. Leah and Seth were two of them. The third reason was the I refused to let us become Charlie and Renee._

**~*~flashback end~*~**

I drop the bag of sunflower seeds on to the counter and glance at the calender. January 18th. Huh. The day I met Edward Cullen, the man who would forever hold a big piece of my heart. In eighteen years that hasn't changed.

**~*~flashback 18 years~*~**

_My second day at Forks High. Meh. I think I hate Tuesdays now as much as I hate Mondays. At least the novelty of my abrupt appearance has begun to wear off. My morning is still just as painful __though, damn migraine, has to be from all the mold that blooms from the ever present dampness in the god forsaken place._

_ I'm sitting with my head buried in my arms, trying to tune out the incessant babble going on at the lunch table, when Jessica, I think her name is, grabs my arm and squeals._

_ "Oh my god! It's the Cullens! They're back!" she squawks, making me want to ram my back pack in her mouth just so I don't have to hear her voice any more._

_ "Who are the Cullens?" I ask as I lift my head, mainly because I know she is going to tell me whether I want to know or not._

_ "They moved here from Alaska a few years ago," the tall girl, Angela explains in her timid voice, "The blonde model is Rosalie, the little dark haired girl is Alice, and the bronzed haired, dreamy looking guy is their brother, Edward."_

_ "They were all adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen," Jessica interjects, "But I would keep my distance if I were you, they think they're too good for anyone around here." It makes me wonder how many times she's been turned down by the boy._

_ "I wonder if they'd adopt me," Angela jokes as we watch them situate themselves at a table away from the other students._

_ In that moment, Edward looks in our direction and our eyes connect. The world seems to fall away. The annoying din of the overcrowded lunchroom retreats and the only thing in the world is him and I. I feel my blood pulsing in my ears and my heart pounding furiously in my chest. For the first time in my life, I know someone sees _me._ Then he smiles._

_ 'Hi' his perfect lips mouth silently while still curled up into a mischievous grin._

_ 'Hi' I mouth back, the heat coming off of my cheeks enough to warm the room for the winter._

_ He nods his chin towards the exit 'Come outside with me?'_

_ I bob my head once, agreeing, and toss my bag over my shoulder before following the most beautiful boy I've ever seen out into the cold January day._

_**~*~flashback end~*~**_

I draw a ragged breath and push the image of the bronze haired, green eyed angel out of my head. It's not his fault that his adopted father was chosen to go to Italy and work with some of the most prestigious and affluent doctors on the planet on my eighteenth birthday. It wasn't Edward's fault that three days later, he left my life forever.

"I have to go over to Sam and Emily's tonight," Leah lilts as she drops the last of her books back into her bag, "I promised them last week that I would watch Billy for them."

"Who's coming to get you?" I inquire as I hand her a plate full of food.

"Emily is," my daughter reveals in between bites, "I told her that dad still hasn't got the Rabbit fixed. She said that either her or Sam would bring me home in the morning."

"Can I go over too?" Seth asks, his dark eyes eager. He never passes up a chance to rough house with the wolves when they stop by.

"I'm sure your sister could use the help, chasing a hyperactive four year old around," I chuckle. Billy is a handful, but adores Leah. I also think watching the young boy makes her and Seth feel closer to Jake's dad, who passed just a month before his namesake was born.

Almost as soon as they're finished with dinner, I hear a car horn signaling Emily's arrival. I receive a swift kiss from each child as they bolt out the door. I follow them out on to the screened-in porch and give a little wave as Emily turns the car around and starts back up the lane. I wait until the tail lights have faded from sight before returning to the tedious duty of cleaning up the kitchen.

Four hours and a phone call from Renee later, I'm staring at my laptop, snickering at a review for the latest chapter of my fan fiction story from someone named Coppertop. I always pay attention when they review because the person is forever giving me little hints on how to write better while praising the inane babbling I call writing. In the past few weeks, our messages have slowly become less about writing and more about our lives.

I just hit the button to reply when the front door swings open and a 6' 7" Indian stomps in the door.

"Where are the kids?" Jacob absently inquires as he takes his jacket off and hangs it on one of the hooks by the door.

I close the laptop and set it on the coffee table, "They are at Sam and Emily's watching Billy. I thought you were on patrol tonight and figured one of the pack would tell you."

He ducks into the kitchen and I hear him getting his plate of food and a beer from the fridge, "I switched with Embry. I was hoping to have a night with them."

I shrug as he passes me and drops onto the couch, "I tried calling the station but Mark said you'd already left."

"I went to the junkyard to try and find that part for the Rabbit," he offers in explanation, "This roast is dry, what did you do to it?"

"It's dry because you were supposed to be home almost five hour ago," I growl in return, preparing for the inevitable argument, "And, as usual, you didn't bother calling to tell me that you would be late."

He sighs and drops his plate onto the coffee table then turns to glare at me, "Well, if you're whiny ass could keep a job for more than a few months, I wouldn't have to be pulling extra shifts to keep the bills paid, now would I?"

I get to my feet, "Don't you dare blame me for this Jacob Black! If you would actually let me buy a car that runs for more than a few weeks at a time, I wouldn't have lost all of those jobs! Besides, the kids need at least one parent that cares whether they are being fed and clothed or not!"

Jake jumps to his feet and moves so that he towers over me, "Goddamit Bella, everything I do is for those kids!"

"Really Jake? Everything?" I snort sarcastically, "So where does the redhead you've been screwing for almost a year now factor into bettering Seth and Leah's lives? Going to toss away the fat wife and give them a mommy that has the body of a supermodel?"

His tanned face suddenly crumples and he drops to his knees like I had kicked him in the stomach, "It's not like that Bells. No one in the world could be a better mother to them than you." He buries his face in his hands, "This is all my fault."

"You're damn right it's your fault," I snap even though seeing him like this reminds me of the seventeen year old I married in my quest to forget what could have been and would never be, "You threw away our whole life together for a fresh piece of ass, you fucking monster."

He drops his head into his calloused hands, "I'm so sorry Bella. I tried to stay away from her, but it's impossible. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you like this, but she's my imprint. I love her more than my own life."

"I want a divorce," I hear myself command in an icy cold voice.

**I should know better than to ask for reviews by now, but they always make me feel better because then I know my stuff is actually being read.**

**Come on, hit the little green button and tell me if this story is worth pursuing!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to go over this again, I don't own any copyrighted material, Twilight or otherwise.**

**A big THANK YOU to ****athena-apollo**** and ****scarletappy ****for reviewing the first chapter. Thirty-eight fucking hits so far and these two were the only ones awesome enough to take the time and tell me their thoughts *BIG HUGS *******

**Black Swan**

**Chapter Two**

**~Bella Swan-Black~**

I never thought I'd be in this house again. Charlie had moved onto the reservation when he and Sue married ten years back, but had kept his house and rented it out on occasion for the extra income. Luckily it was unoccupied when I asked about renting it until I had enough money to find a bigger place for me and the kids. Jake had signed everything over into my name, but I wasn't about to continue living in the modest home we had shared since we got married. I also couldn't live with the sympathetic looks I was receiving from the rest of the pack and their imprints. I wanted to hate the pack because they'd known all along and kept it from me even though I knew they had no choice in the matter.

When I talked to dad about renting the old house, he had argued that no child of his was going to pay rent, but when he discovered that Jake would be paying it as part of his obligatory child support, the rent suddenly became $750 a month, utilities being part of the rent. Jake didn't say a word about it and immediately sold his motorcycle to pay three months in advance for us. There was enough money left over to fix the ancient VW and Jacob had dropped it of himself after helping us get everything moved into the place.

I set down my cup of tea and look around the living room aka my bedroom, and mentally go over the colors Seth, Leah, and I chose for each room to be painted. Seth's room, which used to be Charlie's, would be dark blue with white trim. Leah's room , my old bedroom, was going to be a soft lilac and espresso. It's so unlike her usual tomboy choices, but even that has begun to change since starting high school. The kitchen will be painted a buttery gold and the cabinets are to be stripped down to their natural oak and sealed. The lone bathroom with be white with burgundy accents while the living room will become a light blue that reminds me of a clear sky.

My laptop dings and I look down to see a new message from Coppertop.

Coppertop- _You on tonight BS?_

Black Swan- _Nope. I'm a figment of your underactive imagination Cp. Seriously, you need to upgrade to a better imagination man._

Coppertop- _Well that's good to know, at least now I have proof that there really are voices in my head. Where you been lately?_

Black Swan- _Driving myself insane, moving into a new place, getting a divorce, you know, the usual._

Coppertop- _I'm so sorry to hear that. What did he do this time? It must have been awful for you to be getting a divorce._

Black Swan- _He cheated, lots. Called me a whiny ass then proclaimed how much he loved the other woman. Yippee for me._

Coppertop- _Point me in the right direction and I'll rip his arms off and beat him with them. You don't deserve to be treated that way BS._

Black Swan- _As tempting as it is, I'm going to have to pass. The kids will wonder where he disappeared to. It was really sweet for you to offer though._

Coppertop- _If it makes you feel better, I'm moving into a new place as well. It's in one of the wettest places in the continental US. To use your words, yippee for me._

Black Swan- _lol. Sounds like you're moving out to where I am Cp. If so, you still owe me that cup of hot chocolate that you promised if I got that chapter done early just for you._

Coppertop- _I've moved to Seattle, so if you're anywhere close, stop on by BS._

Holy shit. I read his answer twice before responding.

Black Swan- _I actually live a few hours out of Seattle. I would try to give you directions but I'd just screw it up. You have a map handy?_

Coppertop- _I'll Google it if I have to, but are you sure you want to give a stranger the name of the city you live in?_

Black Swan- _For some crazy reason, I feel I can trust you._

Coppertop- _Okay then BS, you're the boss lol._

Black Swan- _Damn straight. Now get your butt in gear and Google Forks, Washington. That's home sweet home now that we've moved off the rez._

Coppertop- _I don't need to Google that shit._

Black Swan- _Oh, and why not?_

Coppertop- _Because I used to live there. Left my heart there too, when my dad got transferred to a new job. I wanted to marry her._

Black Swan- _What was the lucky girl's name? Maybe I can track her down for you._

Coppertop- _Her name was Bella Swan._ _I doubt she would even remember me if she still happened to live in the area._

It takes me a minute to regain my composure and choke back the odd mixture of hope and fear that have burst forth. With a shaking hand, I finally force myself to answer him.

Black Swan- _Edward?_

I wait for over five minutes and still no answer. Finally I get tired of waiting because I have to be up to take the kids to Forks High tomorrow and sign papers for the transfer of their school records. I decide to leave one last message for him before calling it a night.

Black Swan- _Edward, if this really is you, it's Bella. I moved back into my dad's old place and managed to get the old number back. I'm uncomfortable just giving it to someone over the internet, but if you remember it, give me a call any time, day or night. If you don't want to, I understand. A lot has happened since we were both seventeen, but I'd love a chance just to sit and catch up sometime._

I close the laptop with a heavy sigh after waiting another five minutes. I know that I shouldn't be upset, Edward wasn't the only guy who tried to get my attention back at school, but the feelings of rejection still pierce deeply through the still raw wounds I already bear.

After making one last round to make sure that all of the doors and windows are locked up tight, I trudge upstairs to take a quick shower before donning my threadbare tee shirt and ratty sweats then pass out on the couch.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

I officially hate alarm clocks. Why do I hate them? Because they lead to bad days. How do they lead to bad days? It all started at 6 am, when the little damn squawking thing made me fall off the couch and bang my head off of the coffee table. I managed to stumble up the stairs, gaining a few stubbed toes along the way. That was round one.

Round two came when I was in the shower and Leah's alarm clock went off, making me jump at the blaring noise, slip on my wash cloth, and fall out of the shower, taking the shower curtain with me as I crashed on to the linoleum. I somehow was able to avoid hitting my head when I collided with the old metal tub, but my shoulder wasn't so lucky.

I had just finished rinsing myself off, after fixing the the curtain rod, and started getting dressed when Seth's clock went off and I heard a loud thump come from his room. This caused me to run to him clad, dripping wet and only in a towel. Unfortunately gravity was out to get me and I ended up high-fiving Seth's door with my face after slipping on the rug in the hallway. I guess third time isn't a charm after all.

I kept my fingers crossed as I drove them to school and walked them in to get their papers signed. Mrs. Cope, still the secretary here, tried to ply me into a conversation with the latest town gossip, but my head hurt so badly that I didn't even try to hide my attempts at ignoring her.

"I'll pick you guys up after school so you're not walking home in the rain," I tell the twins just before pushing the double doors open, "Love you."

They echoed their love back as I felt the first drops of rain fall onto my unprotected head.

After tripping on the stairs that lead to the parking lot, I finally climb into the ancient car and navigate my way to the paint store to pick up the colors I was going to need and then grocery store to both stock the pantry and fill out job applications.

Once I get my purchases in the house and put away, I quickly change into a shredded pair of sweats and one of Jake's old shirts. My hair gets put into a loose bun and is covered with a bandanna so I don't have to fight to get paint out of it later.

I somehow avoid killing myself as I cover everything in the living room with plastic and get stuff taped off. I affix my mp3 player back to the surround sounds and get to work painting. I open the windows as I work so I don't accidentally fume myself to death, which would be my luck.

By noon, the living room is finished, as is the entry way that leads from the front door to the stairwell, so I decide to take a break and finally get something to eat. I pop a cup of noodles in the microwave and grab a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge, cracking it open and drinking half the bottle in one long pull. The microwave beeps and I pull out a plastic fork before plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs to stuff myself.

Three bites in I hear a soft knock on the door. _Wonderful, first full day back here and I'm already being harassed _I think to myself as I dump the styrofoam cup and fork into the trash and stomp towards the door.

With an aggravated sigh, I open the door. "Look, I don't know..." my brain forgets how to form words as it is assaulted by a ghost of my past. Tall, lanky body dressed in blue jeans and a soft leather jacket, bronze hair dripping with rain, a bouquet of flowers hiding the rest of his face.

"Edward?" I hear myself whisper as the flowers descend to reveal his golden _golden?_ Eyes and perfectly lopsided grin. There is something different about him, but other than his eyes, I see nothing else that can clue me in as to what it may be.

"Hello Bella," he replies, his voice silken and sultry, and I realize that my memories of his voice had not done it justice.

He seems to be waiting for something and I internally smack myself, "Come in?" The way it comes out is more of a question than an invitation, but his smile only broadens as he nods and steps passed me into the house. His amazing scent stuns me briefly until I see him looking around the rooms that were once very familiar to him.

"Sorry about the mess," I mutter as I rush to uncover the couch and ball up the plastic sheet while doing my best to stifle the embarrassment over my tattered clothes and girth, "I was trying to get some of the painting out of the way while the kids were at school."

"It's alright Bella, I don't mind at all," Edward chuckles as he pushes the flowers into my hand, "Why don't you put them in water and I'll fold up the plastic?"

His eyes burn into mine and all train of though is scattered, leaving me helpless under his gaze. "Uh-huh," I answer dumbly before stumbling onto the kitchen.

"This color is much better than the old one," he comments as I try not to drop the crystal vase while filling it with water, "The old paint looked like mold. This one reminds me of the sky."

I unwrap the flowers and stuff them into the container before putting them on the table. "That was the idea behind it," I answer as I carefully make my way back into the room with him, "Everything is so damn dreary around here that me and the kids wanted something that didn't make us depressed."

Something in his features shifts slightly as I talk, but he catches himself and his gleaming smile returns, "Sounds like your children are as smart as their mom. I bet they're great."

I take a drink of my Gatorade and shake my head, "Seth and Leah are so much smarter than I am and I'm grateful for that. You won't find two better kids than my brats."

I sit down on the couch and self consciously try to cover my substantial bulk with my arms. He frowns slightly but eases himself down onto the opposite end. "Isn't that what every parent wants?" he asks, his topaz orbs flashing from the floor to my face, "For their children to be better than them, I mean? To do better than them?"

"Definitely," I agree, trying not to think about our proximity to one another but relishing in the fact that the connection we used to have is just a strong after so many years apart, "What about you? Wife? Kids?"

Edward's head immediately droops and his shoulders slump, "Neither, actually. Truth be known, after I-we-my family and I left Forks, so did my desire to have anything like that. It doesn't help that my job is pretty complicated."

"That's right, you're some kind of doctor now," I ponder, remembering the conversations we'd had over the computer.

His hair falls over his forehead as he bobs his head in agreement, "Veterinarian, but yeah, I have a doctorate in it. It's easier than working with people."

"Seth will love that," I admit genuinely, "My son is a born animal lover." I've never been able to figure out if it was because of or in spite of his father being a werewolf though.

Suddenly I feel his hand on my arm, "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't respond last night, but there was an emergency at the clinic. I drove straight here from there. I knew this was going to be the only way to make things right."

I feel myself melt into his touch, like I always have. Unfortunately, Jake's indiscretions overwhelm me and instantly I'm scared of what could happen. He seems to sense my fear and drops his hand. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not afraid of you," I instantly retort, moving to face him so I can look him in the eyes and prove to him that he is not the cause, "I just have a lot of stuff going on right now Edward, and it's kind of overwhelming me."

A smile plays at his lips as he tentatively reaches up and tucks a lock of escaped hair behind my ear, "I understand Bella. I was very selfish when I made the decision to come and see you without prior consent. I was so thrilled with the concept of seeing you again that all common sense flew out the window. I'm sorry for that."

Instinctively I take his hand in mine, it feels cool, but I probably do too, with the windows all being open to the February air, "Don't be sorry Edward. I'm glad you came, I promise. It's good to have someone on my side for once, with everything that is going on."

Edward's fingers gently curl around mine, giving them a friendly squeeze,"I'll always be on your side Bella, for as long as you'll have me, I swear. I want us to get to know each other again."

I bite my bottom lip in reaction to seeing my own tangled mess of feelings play across his pale chiseled features. "I want that too," I finally confess in a whisper so low I'm not sure that he's heard it until I see one side of his mouth turn upwards.

We sit for a long while, talking about our lives. Okay, I mostly talk about the kids and the hardships that had come with being married to a cop and he catches me up on what he and my two former best friends have been doing. I'm amazed to hear that both of his sisters are now happily married. Alice married a Texan named Jasper and Rosalie had married an ogre from Tennessee called Emmett. Oddly enough, they had all met while in Africa while Carlisle was volunteering with the Doctors Without Borders program.

I happen to look up at the clock and realize that we had spent all afternoon talking. I'd have to leave in fifteen minutes to pick up the twins.

"I have to go pick up Seth and Leah soon, but would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask as I get to my feet and stretch, but still not letting go of his hand, "You can come with me, visit our old stomping grounds."

He runs his free hand through his hair and I'm reminded once again of just how sexy Edward Cullen is as he also stands and stretches, "As much as I'd love to, I have to be getting home and it's a long drive back. Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure, you know where I live," I joke to cover the unwanted feelings of sadness and rejection that have cropped up, "Though Sunday nights are reserved for me and the kids. We have a movie night together, no friends allowed. We've been doing it since they started school."

He surprises me by laughing and pulling me into a hug, "Oh, how I've missed you, my Bella," Edward breathes into my hair, the bandanna long stripped off.

I feel my insides swell upon hearing the words _my Bella_, and I'm fairly certain if my smile was able, it would be wrapped around my head at this point. "I've missed you too Edward."

My cell phone starts beeping, reminding me that I have to retrieve my children, so I grudgingly step back out of our embrace, "I have to go get my monsters so I can walk out with you."

He nods and I pull my hoodie on before grabbing my phone and keys. Edward pulls an umbrella out and holds it over us as we walk to our cars. Ever the gentleman, he opens the door of my Rabbit and seems completely oblivious to the condition of the vehicle as he waits for me to get in.

After taking the umbrella from him and dropping it on the floor, I reach out and grab his hand before he walks off, "Call me when you get home? I want to know that you made it back safely."

Edward flashes his crooked smile, "Your wish, my command Isabella. Can I ask you to do something for me in return?"

I nod, losing my voice again under his intense gaze.

"Be safe," he whispers then presses his lips to my knuckles. He jogs off towards his car before I can formulate an answer. I touch the flesh where his lips rested briefly, remembering the coolness of his touch that is leaving my body anything but.

I pull myself together and throw the car in reverse but can't help but glance at the black vehicle that follows me until I pull into the parking lot of the high school. I see him wave as he passes and can't help but feel a little sad as I watch him disappear.

_ At least you know you'll see him again this time _my mind quips against my will.

_ But what in the hell am I doing? I'm in the middle of a freaking divorce! _I argue internally as I check the time on my cell phone.

_If you read some of your own stories, you'd realize that you're getting a second chance _it smugly counters _Why don't you just concentrate on not fucking it up?_

_Yeah, that's real helpful. _I think, adding a heavy sigh for good measure.

_ Is that sarcasm I hear? Awesome!_

_ I'm losing my goddamn mind_ I huff, dropping my head back onto the seat and let my eyes fall closed.

Images of Edward float around my mind despite my attempts to banish them and focus on the task of deciding on what to make for dinner. That doesn't end well either. I find myself debating between pork chops and grilling up some chicken on the back porch.

The bell signaling the end of the school day rouses me from my internal argument and I straighten up to watch for my son and daughter.

**Okay, that's two chapters in one day, show me how much you love me by hitting that little green button and leaving me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any copyrighted material, Twilight or otherwise.**

**I know, I know. WTF, another chapter already Raven? What can I say, I've had the time and inspiration so stop trying to figure out the crazy lady and get to reading the chapter...this time from Edward's POV! Enjoy!**

**BTW, thanks for reading. Oh, and you people that have reviewed, I seriously love you guys!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter Three**

**Edward Cullen**

I can't help but smile at Bella,"Your wish, my command Isabella. Can I ask you to do something for me in return?"

She nods quietly, the different hues in her eyes swirling from a light honey to almost onyx. I could lose myself within their soulful depths for a millennium and not be tired of them.

"Be safe," I murmur before grazing my lips over her knuckles. Without looking at her heart shaped face again, I trot at a suitable human speed back to my car. I can't bring myself to see whether the slight intimate contact had been accepted or rejected.

While waiting for her to move the death trap on to the road, I sift through my cds and choose a mixed one that I usually listen to when driving long distances. The Rabbit lurches forward after blowing out a large cloud of gray smoke and I resolve in that moment that, no matter what occurs between Bella and I, purchasing her a new, reliable vehicle is inevitable now.

I hit the button and crack my window as I follow the car shaped rust heap towards my old high school in an attempt to rid myself of the repugnant odor that had clung to everything in Bella's home. The stench is unique to Children of the Night, and I'm still reeling at the idea of werewolves living around Forks as I wave good-bye to Bella when she turns off into the parking lot.

By the time I reach the faded green sign that welcomes travelers to the small town, I've ignored four of Alice's phone calls, two of Esme's, and a single text from Carlisle with wishes that everything went well with Bella. I wait until I am on the freeway to send a text back to all of them, informing them that things did indeed go well, but a family meeting was in order upon my return.

The normal four and a half hour drive to Seattle is significantly shortened to just under three hours due to the fact that I can hear the thoughts of any patrol car laying in wait for speeders. It's not like they would know what to to when I blew passed them going 140 mph in my Mercedes, but still.

Luckily my family's estate lies on the outer western rim of the big city, so I don't have to be assaulted continuously with the never-ending slew of thoughts of the populace. Forks was a cake walk in comparison. It is also home to the only person I've found that I cannot hear their internal thoughts..the one person whom I would give anything to hear. My Bella.

I have no right to call her that. I haven't had the right in seventeen years, not since I stepped onto that plane with my family for Italy. But holding her in my arms today, I couldn't help it, it tumbled so easily from my lips, just like it always had. Even the overpowering stench of werewolf didn't stop me from embracing her like I had been needing to ever since she opened up the front door of her modest home and I saw those beautiful brown eyes.

I can hear the thoughts of my family as I park in front of the main house, where Carlisle and Esme reign over our family of oddities.

_What on earth happened to make you leave so quickly? Is Bella alright son? _Esme ponders while she arranges a bouquet of white and blue roses.

"I'll explain when I get inside mom," I murmur, knowing full well that everyone heard it as if they were standing right beside me.

_I told you that you would find her again! Now we can help her and her beautiful babies!_ Alice smugly projects while going through her massive closet. Of course Alice would be tickled, she had blathered on about being reunited with her best friend all night at the clinic.

"What's that god awful smell?" Emmett booms as I enter the house. I can see him covering his face with his shirt while I slip my shoes off and put them in the closet.

"In the dining room please," Carlisle announces while descending the stairwell set opposite the main entry. He moves to intercept me, his amber eyes full of love and concern for the woman he still considers a daughter after all these years, "How is she son? Are her and the children well?"

I shove one hand in my pocket and the other through my hair, "She's getting better. I think she was in shock from seeing me mostly. The kids are fine, I didn't get to meet them and that might be for the best right now."

"We will find a way to work things out Edward," he assures me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders while we pad into where everyone has already gathered, except for two.

"Ben and Tia will sleep soundly all night," Alice pipes up, "You'd figure twelve year olds would have learned not to taunt Jasper about his ability to put them out like that."

"Yes, well, with one being his daughter and the other his nephew, you'd think they would know a lot of things," Rosalie laughs as she drops her feet into her husband's lap, "But then again Ben is so much like his father it downright scares me sometimes."

"Hey, that ain't funny," Emmett pouts, but starts massaging his wife's marble feet, "Ben got a lot of good things from me."

"Like what?" Jasper interjects in his slow drawl, "Besides a love of human bodily functions and disgusting jokes?"

"He has excellent hand-eye coordination," the bear of a man retorts proudly, "And he is strong as on ox."

"Luckily he's a half vampire to increase is brain function or he'd be about as smart as his father as well," Alice snarks after situating herself in Jasper's lap.

"Just remember smart ass, if Jasper and I hadn't found you two in time, those freaky, all grown up twelve year olds would have eaten their mommies for breakfast," Emmett grumbles and is immediately remorseful. "Shit, sorry guys."

None of us liked to bring up how we ended up becoming a family of vampires who raised a pair of half-human half-vampire children that were born to my sisters after being brutalized and held captive by a rogue vampire in Africa almost thirteen years ago. The bastard's intent was to create what he viewed as the 'master race', composed of half vampires born of human mothers after being inseminated by him.

Jasper and Emmett were two other vampires who were trying to put an end to his madness when they had come upon the camp that he had set up for Alice and Rosalie. My sisters had been being attended to by a young half vampire female, one of the monsters daughters, when Emmett and Jasper found them. Rosalie was in full labor when they arrived and Alice's began shortly after.

I have seen the event in their minds many times, but I don't know how they resisted draining my sisters dry when they initiated the change that saved them from the slaughter that was the birth of Tia and Benjamin.

"It's okay Emmett," my blonde sisters says with uncharacteristic softness, "We're still here and together, happy, and that's what matters, not how it came to be."

"So, why did you call a meeting Eddie? Did you eat your old girlfriend?" Jasper inquires, eyeing the sprite on his legs who is vibrating with nervous energy, "Shit. Are we going to have to move again?"

"I didn't eat Bella, you flaming asshole," I growl and Esme puts a hand on my shoulder to hold me down, "But there is a complication now that Alice didn't foresee."

"What complication would that be?" my adoptive mother asks before the conversation goes any further off topic.

"I think Bella's ex-husband is a werewolf," I confess, keeping my tone as neutral as possible, "And that means my scent will be picked up on at some point."

"I fail to see where the problem is," Emmett challenges in an aggravated tone, "You have two options little bro. The first one is not to go back and kiss Bella bye bye for good, but you'll look like even more of a pussy than you already do if you pick that one. I like the second one better anyways. Kill the wolf, throw the girl of your dreams on a bed and give her the best damn night of her life before you turn her."

"You are a fucking idiot," Rosalie seethes, then smacks the back of his head, "Bella has two kids that need her! It could take years before she had the control to see them again!"

He crosses his arms over his massive barrel chest, "Nah, we could protect the runts from anything she might do. Ben could drop her in a pit if she didn't behave and Tia could do her Poison Ivy thing, wrapping her in strong plants and shit, so Bella could have a civilized conversation with them and not have them for dinner."

"And you think Bella wouldn't be just a little concerned about someone who could manipulate earth or move plants?" Rosalie argues, glaring at her husband, "Doesn't she have enough trouble in her life without us making things worse?"

"Don't you want your friend back though Rosie?" Emmett pouts while giving his best sad puppy face, "I just want you to be happy."

"There are other ways for me to reconnect with Bella that has nothing to do with kidnapping her and her kids," she kisses his cheek, leaving a crimson imprint of her lips on his ivory skin, "But thanks for the sentiment dear."

"Fill us in on what you've learned," Carlisle redirects and I give them a run through of everything that has happened since this morning, from Bella's message to my intent to see her again despite my concerns about the ex-husband.

"Who is the unlucky ex? If that's okay to ask," Jasper questions, his eyes shifting between Alice and me.

"Jacob Black," Alice blurts before I can answer, "Kate, Garrett, and the other Denali's made a treaty with his great grandfather about seventy five years ago. The Quileutes have a legend about our kind, but the Denali's managed to prove that they didn't hunt humans. That will be on our side if Edward still wants to try and win Bella back. It will make things a lot easier when we show them that we're vegetarians as well."

"How did the Quileutes know about them?" Esme asks what we are all wondering.

"Ephriam Black was a werewolf, but not the same as the European werewolves," the sprite continues her explanation, "They're born into it and they can't make more by biting people. Also, they can shift at will, no waiting on the full moon for those boys. I'm guessing that they didn't die out as Kate originally thought."

Esme's motherly instinct rears it's head, _What will our presence mean for Bella, Seth, and Leah then? I can't bear the thought of putting them in danger._

"I honestly don't know how our presence will affect things," I admit out loud, stretching my hands out across the antique table, "But because of the circumstances, maybe informing Bella of our 'condition' sooner rather than later is probably for the best. Give Bella the choice on whether she stills wants us to come back into her life or not. Right Alice?"

My dark haired sibling scrunches her face up, concentrating on the possible futures, but only fleeting images flutter through her mind. "Dammit, I can't see," she finally huffs in defeat after many minutes of searching, "Something is blocking me, but I can't tell what it is. It keeps blurring in and out."

"Could it be Bella herself?" I inquire, shifting to sit on the edge of my chair, "When I was with her, I couldn't hear her thoughts. That's never happened before."

"You couldn't read her at all?" Jasper's voice is heavy with disbelief.

I shake my head no and he blows out a loud whistle. "Damn," he chuckles under his breath, "I never thought that I would see the day that the mind reader would hit a road block."

"Said roadblock being in the petite form of his ex-girlfriend, no less, that is so screwed up," Emmett adds, openly laughing at the irony of it all.

Carlisle gets to his feet, "I'm going to call Kate and inform her that we will most likely be making trips to Forks, maybe she can arrange a meeting with the wolves so we can introduce ourselves and prove that we mean no harm."

With the family meeting done, we all spend some time at the house together before heading off to our own homes. I will always be grateful to Esme for when she saw my misery and had offered to design and build separate homes for each of us on the nearly two hundred acres of property that Carlisle had bought when the decision to move back to Washington had been made.

Living in a house full of mated pairs had been one continuous nightmare for me because I was unable to tune out their thoughts in the beginning. I'm only able to hold their thoughts out on my peripheral now because I have been practicing for so long, but the only time my mind is truly free from them is when I am locked away in my cabin.

_Cabin, my sparkly ass_ I mentally snort as I walk into my house after parking the Mercedes in the garage. When my mother had asked what kind of home I wanted, I had told her that I would be happy with just a log cabin. A month later, I had the million dollar equivalent. And people ask where I got my tendency to overdo things.

Remembering the promise I had made to Bella about calling to prove I made it home safely, I ghost through the house and immediately grab the phone, dialing Bella's number with the nervous enthusiasm of a teenage boy. _Please don't let me sound like an idiot._

Three rings in, I'm ready to hang up and smash the phone. Just before I give in to the urge, I hear a breathless, "Hello?"

"It's um, Edward," I stammer and then smack myself on the forehead for sounding like an idiot. _Pull yourself together man, you're a vampire for fuck's sake!_ "You asked me to call when I got home. Sorry I didn't do that immediately, but I had to talk to my parents. Forgive me?"

"Oh, that's fine Edward," Bella answers and I swear I can hear her smiling, "I'm glad you made it home okay. How are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Good, they're good," I tell her as I push open the sliding glass door and step out onto the covered deck, "They miss you and desperately want to meet your son and daughter. I think Esme has already adopted them as grandkids."

"That sounds like her," she laughs. The sound reminds me of tinkling wind chimes. "Tell her that she might change her mind when she discovers how hard it is to feed and clothe two teenagers on the budget I live on."

I feel a pang in my chest when she so easily jokes about her humble existence but I force myself to joke back, "Oh hell no. Between her, my sisters, and Tia, they would buy everything that isn't nailed down and try to cram it in your house."

"Tia?" she asks, her tone sounding slightly strained, "You're girlfriend?"

"No, nothing like that," I rush to soothe her, although it hurts to feed her a lie concerning my niece and nephew, "Tia and Ben are two more wayward kids that mom and dad brought home, but Ben is closer to Rose and Em while Tia is close to Alice and Jazz. They just turned sixteen last week."

"That must have been crazy, I remember how much your family loves parties," she qualifies with a decidedly sadder voice. I know why she sounds like that, we had thrown her eighteenth birthday party just days before leaving Forks.

"Just wait until they find out when the twins birthday is," I choke out in a fake cheery timbre, "You're place with be overrun with Cullen women."

"I'll make sure to keep their birthday to myself then to spare me the trip to the loony bin," Bella answers with a soft snicker, "With everything that's been going on though, I haven't had much time to plan their party and I've got less than a month left to do it."

"I can help, if you want," I offer before I can stop myself, "If you want me to, I mean. You're already so busy...."

"Tell you what," she says after cursing at her washer, "Jake's got the kids next weekend, if you're not busy, I'd love to have company that isn't bitching about how hard being a teenager is for a day. I don't really have the money to go out or anything, but I could maybe make dinner and we could catch up some more?"

I go over my itinerary in my head quickly. All I would have to do is shuffle a few pets coming in for vaccinations to the morning and I could be in Forks by early afternoon. "Sure, I'd love to visit again," I tell her, chagrined that I'm unable to fully contain my excitement over being invited to her home so soon, "But only if I can take you out to dinner. Nothing fancy, just something to get you out and about for a little while. Deal?"

She is quiet a few moments and I begin to panic, fearing that I've asked too much too soon. I open my mouth to tell her never mind when she answers. "I'd really like that Edward, but I'm holding you to it not being anything fancy. You know I can't stand people spending money on me."

I roll my eyes, "How could I ever forget? You punched me in the face for buying you that necklace for your birthday."

"Yeah, well you have to admit that a seventeen year old girl rarely receives diamonds from her boyfriend on her birthday," Bella grumbles.

I stifle a laugh at her stubbornness over it after all this time. "I still swear that the only money I spent on that was buying the box and the bow on it."

"I still have it," I hear her say in a soft whisper, almost too low for human ears, "I used to wear it on my birthday every year until the chain got broke."

"I'll have to buy a chain for it then," I murmur. _After buying you a safer car to drive, a simple gold chain should go over no problem _I silently add.

Suddenly she yawns and I look up to the clock, it's nearly ten. "Get some sleep Bella, you sound exhausted," I tell her, "We can talk tomorrow, if you'd like."

"It'll have to be either in the morning or after eleven tomorrow night," she replies after a second yawn, "I start my new job tomorrow. Back to Newton's, it sucks, but they were the only ones hiring and I have to feed my monsters. Night Edward, I've missed you."

"Sweet sleep, my Bella. I've missed you too," I answer. _I love you._

After hanging up, I shower and change into a set of scrubs before heading to the clinic for a few hours. If I didn't go and occupy myself, I wasn't sure that I would be able to resist running all the way to Forks just to watch her sleep.

**Reviews are almost as awesome as having Alice and Rose plan your birthday party!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope, still don't own anything, except for a sinus headache and an inferiority complex. Ah, the luck.**

**I'm really glad that this story is going over so well with you guys. Thanks for reading, and your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy!**

**Black Swan **

**Chapter Four**

**Bella Swan-Black**

"What are you so happy about?" Mike Newton, former classmate and Golden Retriever turned manager for his parents store, inquires as I hang my vest up for the night, "You've just worked fourteen freaking hours, nobody should be as happy as you."

"I'm happy because this day is over and I have the weekend off," I happily admit, feeling more energized the closer the clock gets to midnight, when I can clock out and go home.

"Let me guess, you have a hot date?" his tone is dripping with sarcasm as he deliberately looks up and down my bulky form.

I go to rub my wedding ring to cease any further annoyance, but stop short when I realize for the hundredth time today that I'm no longer wearing it. I look down at the indent in my finger where the modest heart shaped diamond engagement ring and simple gold band had rested for so long and a wave of anger rolls over me.

"Look Mike, I know you had hoped that I was still the beanpole that I was back in high school so you could spend every day ogling me and you regret ever hiring me because you think I'm repulsive now, but don't talk or ask anything about my relationships. Ever," I snap with more than a little venom coating my words, "I got this job to make money and take care of my children, not feed you with eye candy and endless stories about my life. I show up, I work, I go home, that's all there is to it."

He winces as I brush passed him and punch out before he can say another idiotic word. I'm really pissed off that he ruined my good mood. It gets worse as I drive through the rain and remember that Seth and Leah won't be home when I get there, Jake had picked them up after school and taken them to his new place on the reservation.

Dark thoughts invade my brain while I make my way into the house. Will Jake introduce his precious fucking imprint to our children? Is he going to admit that he cheated on their mother? Will he try to make me the bad guy in all of this?

When we had sat down with our kids and told them of the divorce, we left things very vague, stating that we didn't get along like we used to and felt that we could be better parents and friends if we lived apart from one another.

I had promised Jacob that I would not talk down about him to Seth and Leah, and I've kept my word. I haven't even mentioned Liz to them. I pray that he extends the same courtesy or my own children may hate me come Monday when they get home from school.

After grabbing a shower and making a sandwich for dinner, I sit my big ass down on the floor in front of the coffee table and open my laptop. I check to see if Edward has left a message. Nope. Must have had something come up at the clinic. Ignoring the slight pang in my chest, I open up my fan fic profile and check my numbers.

After doing a happy dance at the hit quota and booing the usual lack of reviews, I decide to catch up on my story. I haven't gotten much writing done this whole week as a result of the new job and I feel that I owe it to my readers to give them something for not giving up on me, so I spend a few hours working out my frustrations on fiction characters and post a new chapter.

When I am finished for the night, the clock tells me that it's three am, so I close the computer and lock up the house before turning on my mp3 player and going to bed.

_ I'm standing on a rock amidst a clearing filled with wildflowers, the area surrounded by trees. I hear my name being called and turn to see Edward, dressed all in black._

_ "Bella, come with me, I need you," he pleads, his voice liquid velvet, as he extends a pale hand towards me._

_ I begin crossing the flat-topped boulder, "What's wrong Edward?"_

_ "Bella, no!" Jake's voice rings out from the other side of the clearing. I turn to see his quivering form sprinting across the space, "You can't go with him!"_

_ He explodes in a flurry of fabric and fur as he launches himself at Edward, who smiles and reveals a mouth full of sharp fangs._

_ "Nnnooo-_oooooo!!" my scream follows me into consciousness as I bolt upright from my place on the sofa.

"Just a dream," I mumble to myself and rub my face in a weak attempt to rid my mind of the image of Jake attacking Edward.

Wait. Werewolves only attack vampires.

_He was most definitely a vampire in the dream, remember the fangs?_

"Not possible," I argue as I throw the faded blue comforter off and stagger to my feet.

_Think about it for a minute. Edward and his family disappear for years and when you finally see him again, his eyes are amber gold, not the emerald green that you remember. His hands are frigid, his body hard as stone, and he kept wrinkling his nose like something smelled bad when he was visiting. Of course, Edward having yellow eyes would mean that he was part of the group that has sworn off feeding from humans, but come on Bella, how could you have missed it?_

"Oh shit," my legs become rubbery and I sink down on to a step halfway up the stairwell. _I have to tell Edward when he gets here. He deserves to know about my ties to the wolves even if it ends with him severing all contact._

With that decision made, I continue up to my original destination and take the shower that I'd skipped over last night. I'm still contemplating my odd dream as I pull on a pair of comfortable jeans, a long-sleeved black thermal, and my standard hoodie. After quickly pulling my hair back into a wet bun, I successfully navigate the stairs without tripping and killing myself.

While folding my blankets and putting them in the wicker basket I use to hide them during the day, I get a text from Edward.

_Bella, got out of work earlier than expected, stopping at home to shower and change before heading out- Edward_

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I expected to have more time to get the house cleaned up! I can't tell him that though, he might cancel.

_That's great Edward, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Drive safe- Bella_

I really hope that I didn't come off as pathetic as I feel. Add to that a heap of teenage giddiness, a sprinkle of self loathing, a dash of the warm and fuzzies, and just a pinch of tingling girly parts. Toss in blender, hit the button, you get the Bella special.

I spend the next few hours running around the house like a lunatic, trying to get everything straightened up before Edward shows. I haven't been this nervous since I had to sit down and have 'the talk' with Seth and Leah after catching Leah's Geometry tutor with his tongue shoved down her throat the second week of school last semester. It took all of my self control not to pull out Jake's rifle and shoot the boy.

My hoodie gets discarded in the middle of mopping the kitchen as I am dancing and belting out 'Sex on Fire' from Kings of Leon playing on my surround sound.

"That is so damn cute," Edward's amused tone cuts through my haze, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh shit," I mumble and hastily turn to face him.

Oh my long neglected nethers, he is sex incarnate as he leans against the arch way, his arms and ankles crossed and a Cheshire cat worthy smirk on his ivory face. My face burns as it occurs to me what song I was murdering when he caught me acting like an imbecile.

"There's no need to stop on my account," he waves a hand, indicating for me to continue, "You are still so beautiful when you dance with such abandon. I missed seeing you get so lost in music that you forget everything, including someone knocking on your door."

"I'm so sorry Edward," I gush as I put the mop back in the bucket and slide it against the wall, "I'm, uh, going to turn the music down."

I push passed him and into the living room to grab the remote and lower the volume. "I didn't realize that I'd been busy for so long."

"You weren't actually," he admits, uncrossing his limbs and sauntering over to me, "I told you a little white lie when I sent you that text message. I was already halfway here, but I didn't want to seem to eager to see you. Can you forgive me?"

His penetrating ocher orbs lock with mine and my brain instantly turns to mush. "Um..okay," I finally manage to say and spots begin to form as his plump lips twitch upwards into that perfectly crooked grin again.

Edward's face draws ever closer and my heart irrationally leaps at the thought of his lips on mine. "Bella," he whispers when our lips are less than an inch apart and his cool breath washes across my face, nearly shocking me deeper into stupidity. Then everything goes black.

**Edward Cullen**

I'm so close that I can taste her scent, kicking my venom glands into overdrive. The luscious bouquet of her blood is nothing I have ever smelled before. Every scrap of my willpower is strained to the limit as I fight the urge to have my way with her body and her blood.

Suddenly her face pales, then her eyes roll back in her head and she drops. I swiftly catch her and ease her to the hardwood floor. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I ask, alarm ringing in my voice.

Three agonizing seconds later, her lavender eyelids flutter open and she peers up at me from under her thick lashes. "Oh crap," she groans and buries her face in my chest, her heat feeling amazing against my cold flesh, "I fainted, didn't I? I haven't done that since....high school."

I wind my arms around her and give her an extremely gentle squeeze, "It's nice to know that I still have that effect on you. What did you used to call it? Oh yes, 'dazzling'. You used to say that I dazzled you."

"Doesn't seem like much has changed," I can hear her mutter under her breath. I obviously was not meant to hear it, but I cannot pry the satisfied grin from my face.

"Let's get you to the couch and I'll gt you something to drink," I tell her as I slide an arm under her legs and back and lift her, bridal style, to me. I hold my breath, just in case, while toting her into the living room.

"Put me down!" Bella nearly shrieks, her eyes wild, "I'm too fat to be carried around like this Edward!"

"Nonsense," I counter, using some of my precious air supply, "You're a lot lighter than you give yourself credit for Bella. Besides, you shouldn't be walking just yet."

She glares up at me, "Edward, I weigh a ton, you don't have to be nice just to spare my feelings. I'm nothing like the twig you used to throw on to your back when I'd hurt myself hiking."

I gingerly lower her to the couch and kneel down so that our faces are level, "Bella, stop it. I don't care whether you are one hundred or five hundred pounds, I will always be willing to carry you wherever you need to go. Please don't insult yourself any more, it hurts to hear it."

I stand and stroll into the kitchen, able to breathe safely once again, "What would you like to drink?" I open the refrigerator, "You have iced tea, Gatorade, and juice, what shall it be?"

"Um, iced tea is fine," Bella answers, "Thank you."

I get a clean glass from the cupboard, fill it, and bring it in to her. I'm glad to see that her color is coming back so quickly. She takes the glass and sips it as we sit in silence for a while. Again I find myself growing frustrated at not being able to hear what's going on in that beautiful mind of hers.

"What are you thinking?" I softly inquire after she breathes out her fourth sigh.

"What made you decide to become a vegetarian? Isn't that what you call it?" she asks and I feel myself freeze, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but most of your kind find that way of life beneath them."

"I didn't want to be a monster," I retort in a flat voice, "And neither did my family. I discovered it while trying to find an alternative to human blood for my niece and nephew. It doesn't taste as good, but it sustains us well enough."

She lifts her right hand and slowly brings it back down on my own hand. "You're niece and nephew are vampires too? How did that happen?"

I run my free hand through my hair, "It's complicated, but I'll give you the abridged version. Evidently male vampires can breed with female humans and one particularly nasty one chose Rosalie and Alice as incubators for his offspring. The mothers usually don't survive the birthing and if Jasper and Emmett hadn't have found them and turned them, they would have died." I go on to explain that Ben and Tia have heartbeats, sleep, can go out in the sun without alerting humans to their natures, and can live on blood and human food, but blood is preferable.

I also tell her about the rest of the family and the unique abilities some of them have. I admit that Carlisle, Esme, and I are, in vampiric terms, slightly younger that my sisters and their children, having only been living this way for a decade. We had been turned the by others when I was just barely twenty five, after contracting a jungle disease that killed 99% of it's victims. We had been searching for Alice and Rosalie for two years when it happened.

I lose track of how long we talk, but am grateful as I slowly become desensitized to her scent. I make a mental note to hunt before visiting in the future, to prevent any mistakes on my part that could endanger Bella or her children.

"Damn, that's wild," Bella, now sitting with her back against my chest and her legs stretched out over the rest of the couch, confesses in an awed tone, "And I thought living with werewolves on a daily basis was crazy."

"Oh, I think each way of life brings it's own unique brand of insanity," I laugh and lay my cheek against the top of her head, "We just have to find a way to work around it."

"I think we can do that," she qualifies, holding up our now joined hands and gazing at them like she used to do when we were younger. I'm not sure when we began holding hands, but I'm too thrilled to dwell on it. "But it's going to take time for everyone to get used to the idea of not killing each other on sight."

"Time is one of the things I have plenty of, my Bella," I assure her, then on an impulse, kiss her chestnut waves.

"That makes one of us," she growls nearly silently then clears her throat and says in a louder voice, "I'm a thirty five year old single mom who happens to have an ass the size of a small continent Edward. My ex husband stills looks like he's eighteen, his imprint looks the same age and my son and daughter a growing up faster than I can even bear to think about. My hourglass is emptying pretty damn quickly."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Bella," I quickly retort, hoping my sincerity reaches her ears, "I just meant that taking things slowly with the pack is probably best. I had no intention of making you feeling old, sweet girl."

She turns to face me, her free hand falling on to my chest, "I'm sorry, it's just that my age has been a sore spot for a very long time. You tend to develop a complex when your husband and his brothers look the same age that they did fifteen years ago while you start noticing the crows feet and frown lines beginning to etch themselves into your skin."

I glide my fingers over her smooth face and kiss her forehead, "You will always be beautiful to me Isabella. There isn't a damn thing on this earth that could convince me otherwise."

"Can vampires get brain damage? Because I think there is something seriously wrong with your brain," she jokes, pushing herself off of me and getting to her feet.

"Har-har," I scoff and allow her to pull me up alongside her, "Are you wearing that to dinner?"

"I'm not hun-" she begins to argue but her stomach chooses that moment to make itself known, contradicting her words.

"Get your shoes on and we can go," I tell her before pressing a kiss to her temple and nudging her towards the entryway closet where I know the shoes are still kept.

She obliges me and after tugging a hooded sweatshirt on that is two sizes too big, she turns to me, her gaze thoughtful, "You make it look so easy, you know that?"

"What do I make look easy?" I ask, confused, as we walk to my car.

"You haven't tried to eat me once," she mutters while I open the passenger side door and motion for her to get in.

I wait until I get in as well to answer. "Do I now?" I take her hand and ghost my nose along her exposed wrist and feel the flames in my throat intensify a thousandfold.

"Y-yes," Bella stammers, her eyes locked onto where our skin meets, "Care to tell me how you're doing it?"

I allow myself once last whiff of her tantalizing scent before resting her hand in her lap and pulling on to the road, "It's not easy, by any means, I just keep how much you mean to me firmly in the forefront of my mind. Mind over matter."

"I trust that you won't hurt me," she admits as the small town fades behind us. I feel her soft touch on my hand again and cannot resist holding it in my own.

"You shouldn't," I warn her honestly, "If I miscalculate even a little, you could end up dead."

"Then why force yourself into a confined space with me?" she argues, not looking at me.

"Because I don't have the strength to stay away," I admit, only partially ashamed at the confession.

"I'm glad," she whispers before using her free hand to turn on the radio.

**Port Angeles is next chapter, don't worry lol. Give the author some love now by pressing that little button and leaving a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own anything.**

**As always, a big thank you goes out to my readers! You got it goin' on like Donkey Kong! Yeah, I really am that lame lol. But at least you know I really love you!! :-)**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella Swan-Black**

As we drive north in the fading light, I feel like I'm seventeen again, going out on my first date with the untouchable Edward Cullen. Everything is new and familiar all at once, making my head spin.

All afternoon, emotions and feelings that I had long since buried clawed their way to the surface while Edward and I sat in the living room, chatting about our daily lives. It was a flipped over, rebuilt copy of how our relationship as teenagers had been.

Somehow we had found ourselves mirroring the position we had sat in so often after school. Edward, his back resting against the arm of the couch and his leg tucked into the back of the cushions, me reclining back against him, my legs splayed out over the rest of the couch, his arms wrapped around me and our hands locked together as we conversed. Things were never this easy with Jake.

Dammit Jake, where did it all go wrong?

_"You've always been my best friend Bells," Jake's butterscotch tenor flows through the phone after concluding our agreement about Seth and Leah spending the weekend with him, "But somewhere we got off track. Maybe it was when I thought I could make you happy, that we could be happy even though I didn't imprint on you. Maybe it was when we thought that having a baby would make us feel like a normal couple. I don't think we'll ever really know. I hate myself for this, for hurting you, but for the first time in forever, I feel that I love you the right way."_

The wetness gathering in my eyes threatens to spill over and I try to blink it away before Edward notices. I should have known better. Stupid vampire super senses.

"What's wrong?" he asks as I swipe away the traitorous liquid.

I shrug a shoulder, "Nothing, it's just that this, us," I wave our intertwined hands between us, "still comes easier after eighteen years than my entire marriage to Jake. It feels so right and so wrong at the same time. I can connect to my first love, who is now a vampire, infinitely better than I ever could with the father of my children, how insane is that?"

He lifts our hands and tucks a stray lock of hair behind my ear, "I don't think that it's insane Bella. I look at it as maybe the things that have happened in our lives were preparing us for this."

"But what is this Edward?" I question, his golden orbs flashing to mine as I speak, "I'm in the middle of getting divorced from the alpha werewolf and am now going out to dinner with his natural enemy. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"It is whatever you wish it to be Bella," Edward answers genuinely, "I will glad accept whatever role in your life that is offered, be it a friend, confidant, or just someone you can vent to when things get rough. I don't care as long as you are happy."

I absently chew on my bottom lip before asking the next question, "What role do you want Edward? Be honest."

"I want to make you happy like you deserve," he admits, his thumb tracing small circles on my skin, "Of course I wish that one day I can fulfill the role that Jacob failed so miserably at, but I realize that you have been hurt very badly and would never force myself on you in any way."

_Because I used to live there. Left my heart there too, when my dad got transferred to a new job. I wanted to marry her. _His words come back to me.

"You said that you had wanted to marry me," I repeat out loud, "The other night when you said you left your heart behind when your family moved."

Edward nods his head once, "I was going to propose on New Year's. I had gotten my birth mother's engagement ring from the safe deposit box and everything. Please don't freak out though, I am well aware that if something like that would ever happen between us, it wouldn't be for a long time."

I nod in agreement as the lights of Port Angeles grow closer, "I'm not sure I will ever be ready for that level of commitment again. I have higher priorities now."

"Seth and Leah always come first in your life, I would be worried if it were any other way," he pulls into a parking spot, then turns to look at me, "Just being in your life is enough and I would be a fool to ask for more than you have already so generously given Bella."

"Are you always this sweet?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Actually, if you ask my family, they would probably tell you that I'm kind of an asshole," Edward qualifies and is out of the car and opening my door before I can formulate a reply.

I take his outstretched hand and he pulls me to his side. "That's good to know. I was starting to feel like Princess Buttercup. Should I start calling you farm boy?"

An ornery glint flashes in his eyes and he leans down so that his lips are close to my ear, "As you wish."

"And what if I want to be Snow White instead?" I quip as we make our way down the sidewalk.

"You want fed bad food and gang banged by seven angry midgets?" he shakes his head, but smiles, "I think I could have that arranged, if you're set on it."

"Ooh, kinky," I laugh just in time for an elderly couple to exit the restaurant that is our destination. They give me a dirty look and shuffle off in a hurry, causing me to burst into howling laughter.

Edward doesn't get a chance to reply because suddenly a pair of obscenely large breasts attached to a pencil appears in front of us.

"Welcome to Bella Italia, my name is Brandy, how can I help you tonight?" Tits inquires, her eyes never moving from Edward.

He pulls me closer to him but smiles his pantie-dropping grin at the plastic bitch, "Table for two please, in the back, if possible."

Her smile falters a bit when he asks for the table, but she recovers immediately, "Sure, just follow me."

She leads us through the room, eventually stopping at a booth behind an amber glass divider, "Here we are," she gestures with a hand that has fluorescent pink tipped fingernails. She turns to Edward as soon as we are seated and I get a feeling of deja vu. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Edward leans around her, "What would you like Bella?"

"Iced tea please," I say through clenched teeth, only relaxing when Edward reaches across the table and takes my hand.

"Make that two," he tells her, not bothering to look up at the annoying waitress.

She huffs and stalks off. As soon as she is out of sight, Edward begins snickering. "You know, I might be considered the world's best predator, but that girl seriously scares the shit out of me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from little Miss I-Wanna-Be-A-Pornstar," I assuage him and he answers by brushing his lips along my knuckles.

A few minutes later, the walking sperm bank returns with our glasses and this time I hear a quiet growl rumble out of Edward. The girl glances at us fearfully and scurries away without taking our order.

"What the hell was that about?" I hiss at Edward, tugging on his hand until he looks at me. I notice that his eyes are black as midnight and I briefly worry for the bimbo's life.

"I didn't appreciate what she was thinking about you," he snarls in response, "you are a hundred times the woman she could ever hope to be."

"Stop it this instant Edward or you can take me home right now," I command, seriously miffed, "I'm used to people looking down at me for whatever reason they can conjure. That aspect of my life hasn't changed all that much over the years."

"I didn't like it back then either," he argues, but he seems to relax minutely, "I can't help but feel very protective of you Bella. To use your own words again, that part of me hasn't changed all that much over the years."

"Just try to block them out, for me, please Edward," I ask, pulling out my ace in the hole. I learned a long time ago that he has a hard time resisting the 'p' word when it comes to me.

He lets out a defeated sigh but nods, and picks up the menu, "For you, I will do my best to ignore them. What will you be having?"

Again I find myself chewing on my lip while I peruse the menu until a cool finger pulls it from between my teeth before caressing my jawline, "Please stop using your lip as a chew toy Bella, it is extremely distracting."

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I confess, feeling my cheeks heat up, "Should I get the mushroom ravioli for old times sake? Or should I try something new?"

"Well, you could mix old and new," he suggests with a slight grin, "They have a seven cheese ravioli with Italian sausage and garlic bread."

I shut the menu and push it towards the middle of the table, "Sounds good to me. We can order the large and share, if you want."

Edward's smile grows exponentially at my ingenious idea to cover his lack of appetite, "That sounds perfect love."

He instantly looks remorseful at the usage of his favorite pet name for me, but I feel nothing but joy in that moment. "It's okay Edward, I don't mind," I tell him honestly and I watch his dark eyes brighten back to the color of honey as he beams at me.

Our bubble is broken by the slutbag, and after Edward refuses to acknowledge her presence, she is forced to turn to me for the order. Her tiny smile is forced as she writes it down and informs us how long it will take to arrive.

We talk about a gaggle of random things as I eat and he pretends to and it seems like we've only arrived when I find us looking into the bay windows of various shops as we wander the shopping district.

On our way out of the single music store that exists away from the mall, Edward's phone begins ringing non-stop until he finally sighs and pulls it out, "It's Alice, I'll only be a minute," he informs me.

"I'll meet you down at the book store then, if that's okay?" I ask as he moves towards the alley. He grins, nodding, and sneaks a kiss on the cheek before I continue my way down the sidewalk.

I'm disappointed to see that the store has moved to a new location since my last visit, but stalk off in the direction in which it relocated. I'm less than two blocks away when I hear voices from behind me. I shrug my bag higher up on my shoulder and increase my speed. I really don't feel like dealing with a bunch of drunks tonight.

"Bbeelllaaa!" one of them yells and I recognize the voice. It's Tyler Crowley's asshole cousin, Kevin.

The jerk practically stalked me after Edward left. He stopped once Jake and I became an item though. He must be feeling brave tonight because I'm alone. I ignore him and keep walking. The footsteps speed up and before I can react, I'm pulled into another dank alleyway and a foul smelling mouth clamps onto mine while my arms are pulled over my head. Another set of hands gropes at my chest, harshly squeezing them until I cry out in pain.

I try to wrench myself free, but a knee driven hard into my stomach knocks the wind out of me. The man takes the opportunity to force his tongue into my mouth and I do the only thing I can under the circumstances, I bite down with all of my strength and begin shaking my head back and forth. My stomach churns as his blood floods my mouth, but I refuse to let go. Someone else punches me in the side of the head a few times, stunning me, and I let go of the offending organ.

A few kicks connect with my back and I try to cover my head from the worst of the damage, but a few shots get through anyway. I hear a pocket knife be opened just before I hear a growl so menacing that it causes a chill to race up my spine. The blows stop and I chance a glimpse to find Edward storming down the alley.

"Go get in the car Bella," he snarls while lifting Kevin, no doubt the ringleader, up by his neck.

My fear quickly boils into rage and I spit the rest of the blood out as I approach the two men. Edward gives me a curious look and I give him a wink before drawing my arm back and punching the jerk in the groin with every ounce of strength I can muster up. The second shot I throw connects with his face and I hear and feel a sickening crunch come from my hand.

"Wait for me in the car now love," Edward demands, his voice softer now although his eyes are still murderous, "I'll be there in a minute. You're going to need to have your hand looked at."

I bring my newly broken hand to my chest and limp to the Mercedes, its door open and engine still running. I drop into the seat and let my head fall back after shutting the door and locking it. I strain to listen for any sounds coming out of the dark alley, but all I hear is the bitter wind.

A tapping on the glass causes me to jump and squeal like a little girl. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you," Edward says, his voice and eyes contrite, "Could you please unlock the door now?"

I reach over and hit the button. The night air rolls over me as Edward slides in and shuts the door. In an instant, I'm in his lap and his arms are around me, "I'm so sorry love. Alice was calling to warn me about those assholes staggering around. I should never have let you go off alone. I've failed you yet again."

"You didn't do anything wrong Edward," I mumble against his jacket, the hot tears gliding down my face, "I'm just glad that you got there before anything worse happened."

He gingerly helps me back into my seat but lets me lay my head lay on his shoulder as he drives, "My father is on his way to check out your wounds, Alice said that you would rather avoid going to the hospital if at all possible."

"He doesn't have to come all the way out here just for me," I half-heartedly argue, too tired to put much effort into it.

"Everyone was coming this way in the next few days anyways Bella," he tells me, "The Denali's are introducing us to the pack and we're hoping they will extend the treaty to us as well. Carlisle is just going to get here first so stop thinking that you are inconveniencing anyone."

"Where are we meeting him then? Everyone won't fit in my house," I inquire, fighting the urge to let my eyes stay closed.

"Well, no one ever bought our property that we owned here so mom pulled it off the market when we moved to Seattle, in case we needed it. The house is still in excellent shape," he visibly relaxes as the tires hit the highway, "All the girls went out and cleaned it up over the summer so there shouldn't be too much to do with it."

"How are can you stand the smell of blood filling the car?" I impulsively ask as my stomach churns, "It's making me sick."

"I try not to breath. Wait, humans can't smell blood," he gives me a sideways glance and rolls down the window.

"Well, I'm a fucking human and I smell it," I snap, my irritation getting the best of me, "It smells like rust and salt. Coppery too. I've always been able to smell it. We've had this conversation before Edward."

"You're right, I remember now," Edward nods, "Junior year, we were blood typing in Biology. I was late because I had a doctor's appointment and came across you lying on the side walk with Mike Newton standing over you. I thought I was going to have to murder him for hurting you until I discovered that you had fainted and he was trying to get you to the nurse."

"You picked me up and carried me and I was praying that I didn't throw up all over you the whole time," I admit sheepishly, "You smelled like sandalwood and vanilla with a touch of clove.... I'm so tired Edward, I want to take a nap and my head hurts."

My eyelids droop closed but he gently nudges me until I open them again, "Bella love, you have to stay awake until dad takes a look at you and we're sure that you don't have a concussion. Just a few more minutes, I promise."

"I'll try," I mumble and shift my head from his stone body to the door frame so the cold air is blowing straight on my face.

True to his word, a short time later the familiar shape of the Cullen mansion comes into view. I'm vaguely aware that I missed the elusive turn off onto the three mile long driveway that leads to the house. An SUV sits in front of the place, Carlilse must have arrived.

Edward parks next to the vehicle and is opening my door a heartbeat later. "Come on sweet girl," he murmurs affectionately as he walks into the house, "Let's get you checked out so you can get some rest before deciding what you want to do next."

A streak of terror suddenly bolts through me. "No cops!" I beg him as he lays me down on the couch, "Jake will have a fit if he finds out, I don't want him to have any reason to fight me for custody. Promise me or I swear that I will find a way to get home by myself."

He pries my good hand from the front of his shirt and kisses it, "I promise, no police, no hospitals. Now relax Bella, before Carlisle decides to tranquilize you."

"I love you like my own daughter Isabella, but don't think I won't do it if I think it's the right thing to do," a rich, lightly accented voice hearkens Carlisle's entrance, "Edward, why don't you go find her some clean clothes to put on while I evaluate her injuries?"

"She kept trying to fall asleep in the car dad, I think she might have a concussion," Edward informs him, ignoring my death glare for ratting me out, "And I'm positive that she's broken at least one knuckle."

Carlisle's alabaster face consumes my vision, "As much as I've missed you pumpkin, did you really think it was necessary to revisit our time together in the ER so soon?"

"Well, you know how it is," I snark as he shines a light in my eyes, "I missed everyone so much that I decided to get you all here faster by inducing a near death experience for old times sake."

"Well, you don't have a concussion, thank goodness," he surmises and very carefully begins examining my swollen left hand, "But I think Edward is right about the broken knuckle. You're going to need a cast sweetheart."

I groan aloud, "Great. Newton's going to be all over me because I'm going to show up for my second week of work a gimp. I'll be lucky if I don't get fired. He's pissed off at me as it is."

"Why is that? Did you do something wrong to warrant termination?" the gentle Englishman inquires while sitting out the things needed to cast my damaged limb.

"Because I'm not eye candy any more and still won't deal with his chauvinistic bullshit," I grumble just as Edward comes back with a small bundle of fabric.

"I have no problem giving him an attitude adjustment for you," Edward happily offers as Carlisle prepares to set the broken bones.

"Yeah, and make everything worse for me, Yyeouch!" I shriek and for the second time today, my world goes dark.

**Yeah, I had to end it there because the rest of the family will be showing up soon and it's way too much stuff to pack into one chapter.**

**Come on, reviews are damn near as good as having a certain sexy ass Englishman treating you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own this shizzles. Nor do I own measles, fosizzles, fizzles, bisnits, or weinerschnitzels... you get what I mean lol.**

**Mmkay ladies and gents, without any goofing around, here's the next installment...enjoy!**

**P.S. One week before New Moon comes out! *squeals like a fan girl ***

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward Cullen**

"Yeah, and make everything worse for me, Yyeouch!" Bella cries out and goes limp. Luckily, I had anticipated it and already had a good hold on her.

"She still fainting?" Carlisle smirks after making sure that she is unharmed.

I nod an affirmative, "She told me that she hasn't done it since high school though. I believe that she was insinuating that the sudden reappearance of her fainting spells were in direct correlation with my return to her life."

My father laughs louder this time, "I don't know whether I should classify that as a good thing or a bad thing Edward. Ah, there," he adds after setting the last bone, "So...what of the perpetrator?"

I lay her down to make it easier for Carlisle to affix the plaster cast, "I didn't kill them, if that's what you're asking, though the emergency room will be a bit busier tonight. What misfire in someone's brain makes them think that it's okay for four grown men to attack and try to rape anyone? If I hadn't been so worried about Bella, I probably would have ripped them apart and dropped the pieces into the ocean."

"Well, then I will have to thank Bella for saving you from yourself when she wakes up," he answers as he meticulously winds the wet gauze around her wrist, "Have you told her yet?"

I shrug and absently play with the fingers of her uninjured hand, "I didn't have to. She broke the ice with asking what made me decide to become a vegetarian and it went from there. I guess being the wife of the alpha wolf for so long made her privy to the packs secrets."

"It does make sense son, but what of these fears of filing a police report?" he lifts one pale eyebrow and looks to me, "Is this Jacob so petty that he would hold her responsible for a gang of drunkards attacking her?"

"She doesn't talk about the details of the divorce," I confess, a bit chagrined at being kept in the dark, "But I have to assume that because the children are half Quileute and the oldest offspring of the alpha, that there have been conditions added that are not on paper."

"That is a complication for us as well," he points to a pile of colored gauze, "What color do you think she would like?"

"Not green," I chortle, remembering how, on the occasions Bella would sleep over with my sisters, she would complain about things being too green while she slumbered, "And no pink. Maybe dark blue?"

Carlisle gives me a knowing smile and gets back to work, "Blue it is then. Are you going to get your bed ready for her or are you going to put her in one of the guests rooms?"

"I was going to put her in my room, hopefully she will feel safer," I answer in a calm voice while pushing back the childish glee at the thought of having Bella back in my room, my bed.

"I'm almost finished, you might want to start on it now," he says, laying the first strip of blue fabric.

I move at my natural speed, pulling out one of the mattresses and carrying up to the third floor before stripping the protective plastic off of it. After spraying it with some kind of disinfectant spray, I drop it onto the bed frame. I search the linen closet and find sealed packages that contain bed sheets and comforters. I grab a cream and gold comforter and the matching sheets before darting back to my room.

When I'm done, something seems to be missing and I stare at the king sized bed for a minute before smacking myself in the forehead. "Pillows," I mumble and go back to the closet, cursing myself for forgetting so many of the basic human necessities in ten short years.

_Edward, she's all patched up son. Do you want me to carry her up there or are you going to come down and get her? _My father's thoughts drift up to me as I am pulling the dusty sheets off of the furniture.

"Can you stay with her a few more minutes until I get the rest of the dust cleared out?" I ask him, "You know how dust always used to bother her."

_Of course I can sit with her Edward_ his thoughts are slightly offended _You are not the only one who loves this sweet woman. _Flashes of Bella and my father chatting over dinner preparations and occasionally tossing dried cranberries at each other. He had asked for Bella's help with making Esme dinner for their wedding anniversary. He truly loves her as a daughter.

"Sorry dad," I murmur honestly while opening the glass door to my balcony and sweeping the dust out, "I'm just worried about her. She still means everything to me."

_I know she does. Would you like me to get her clothes changed?_

"I don't think that would be a good idea, she might get embarrassed if she finds out that the man she considers a second father saw her nude," I answer quickly, knowing how upset Bella would most likely be.

My phone chirps and I pull it out to see a text message from Alice.

_E- Don't bother changing her clothes. We're almost there and she is going to need to be washed up before she gets her pj's on.-A _

I just get the phone put back in my pocket and it beeps a second time.

_P.S. You undressing her would embarrass her more because of how much she has changed since the last time you saw her naked._

I leap over the railing and drop to the second floor landing before bounding down the stairs. "Alice just sent a message, they're almost here," I announce as I see Carlisle sitting on the couch, Bella's head resting on a pillow in his lap, and he is stroking her shining red brown curls affectionately like I had seen him do to his other daughters and granddaughter.

_Poor thing has been though so much and we weren't here when she needed us. _"I gave her a painkiller and a slight sedative," he tells me, his golden eyes concerned, "She was beginning to have a nightmare and the two medications combined should give her a dreamless rest."

"It will make it easier to get her washed and changed as well," I agree as I sit at the other end of the sofa and pull her shoes and socks off before setting her feet on my legs.

We sit in relative silence for the next thirty two minutes, aside from Carlisle flipping through a mental scrapbook of his fond memories. His mind conjuring images of how our family had felt so complete when Bella and I had begun dating in school draws to the surface my own memories of Bella and how perfectly we had fit together back then. I can only hope that our bond is still strong enough to help her overcome the injuries laid upon her heart in my absence.

On the thirty third minute of our walk down memory lane, Rosalie and Alice's thoughts creep into my brain. They are racing their newly acquired vehicles, a BMW and a Porsche, to be exact. I internally roll my eyes at their competitiveness because my sisters are always complaining about their husbands penchant for gambling.

"Are you sure that we're all adopted?" I jokingly ask my father, who looks at me inquisitively. "Rose and Ali are racing again," I offer in way of an explanation.

"Some days I wonder," he mutters in mock annoyance, but his thoughts are amused, "You might want to get Bella upstairs before Alice's psychotic energizer bunny impression wakes her up."

"Good idea," I admit and gently pick her up after standing. Her arms automatically wind themselves around my neck and she buries her face in my neck. "Come on love, time to go to bed," I whisper while carrying her through the house.

"No Seth, we can't knock your dad out and shave him, bald wolves look ugly," my angel mumbles, forcing me to hold her away from my body as I snicker. Some things never change.

"Okay, we won't shave him then," I answer her then lay her down on top of the covers. I retrieve a throw to keep her warm for now. This way it will be easier to clean her up and get her dressed.

She rolls on her side, drawing a pillow into her arms as a little smile plays at her lips, "Mmm, apple juice."

In reaction to her comment, my minds brings up the list of human foods that I remember Bela being fond of and add apple juice to it. I'm going to have to leave soon to get groceries so she has something to eat when she wakes up.

_I already have food Edward _Alice's eager thoughts hit me as her and Rose reach the driveway _I even bought apple juice. I also bought soap, shampoo, other necessities, and some comfortable clothing. I know she hates people buying things for her, but she is just going to have to deal with it._

I can't disagree, so I don't try to, instead opting to sit on the bed beside Bella, my back against the headboard. Another wave of deja vu occurs when she rolls over again, this time tossing an arm and leg over me before nestling into my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and pull her to my chest, hoping that she doesn't get too cold sleeping against me.

Strangely enough, since she was attacked earlier, I have felt no urge to feed on her when she has been this close. Something inside of me irrevocably changed when I saw Bella on the ground, curled into a ball while she was assaulted. The thought of it actually makes me sick to my stomach, no easy feat for a vampire. The same sensation occurs every time I think of the possibility that I might hurt her.

This is something I am going to have to ask Emmett and Jasper about when they arrive tomorrow. With over three hundred years worth of vampire experiences between the two of them, they might have an answer to my sudden shift in blood lust. Could it be my long buried humanity? Or is it because of the love I have had for Bella since the day I met her? No matter what it is, will it last?

Two vehicles sliding to a stop on the gravel drive pulls me out of my meanderings and I mentally prepare for the dual hurricanes that are Rosalie McCarty and Alice Whitlock.

"Edward, it's barely been a week and you already have her in your bed? Damn, you work fast," Rosalie taunts as she and Alice carry up the things they've bought for Bella.

"At least he has someone in his bed after all this time," Alice retorts, "I was beginning to think our brother became asexual when he was turned."

"It's not like that and you two know it," I growl, being careful not to wake the sleeping woman in my arms.

_You mean it's not like that yet _Rosalie thinks with a snort _Don't forget that I know what you and her were like before everything happened little brother._

"I don't think that is possible now," I confess with more than a little sadness as I look down at my angel's face and trace her cheekbone with the tips of my fingers, "She's so frail now, in comparison. There is no way I could live with myself if I hurt her."

"Oh please spare me the bullshit," Alice huffs as she and our other sibling strut into the room, their arms full of bags, "If a young werewolf can contain himself and not hurt her during sexy time, you should have no trouble at all." _Trust me._

"My goodness," Rosalie smirks, taking in her first sight of her old friend, "I think I like Bella plump and mommy-fied, she's gorgeous. She was always too thin before."

"Isn't she too cute?" Alice agrees with a matching grin, "I swear she could make millions as a plus sized model. And look at her hair! It has to reach passed her waist now!"

Rosalie purses her lips for a moment before shaking her head, "Still not a lick of fashion sense though, but we can still change that."

My arms instinctively tighten around the target of their observations, "I like Bella just how she is, just because she doesn't care for fashion does not mean that there is something wrong with her."

"Silly Edward, who ever said that you have a vote on the matter?" Alice counters as she comes in from the bathroom with a bowl of steaming water and a wash cloth, "We're going to help Bella be more Bella whether she takes your dumb ass back or not."

I untangle myself from the sleeping woman and get out of the way, "Just don't do anything to scare her, she's been through enough. Don't you think?"

"She has us to help her now," my blonde sister confidently proclaims while quickly freeing Bella from her dirty clothes, "I don't need to be psychic to know she's had a rough time Edward. It took all of us to raise Ben and Tia and Bella has practically raised hers alone. Please don't think that we have anything but the best of intentions for Bella."

Alice pokes me in the chest then points to the door, "Out of the room buster. Just because you seen it, once upon a time, does not give you any right to see it now. We will call for you when we are finished."

"Maybe," Rose mumbles as she begins brushing out Bella's tangled tresses, "Depends on how annoying you plan on being."

"You might as well come down Edward," Carlisle calls from below us, "You know how futile it is to argue with them when they actually agree on something. You can help me get the other rooms ready."

Grudgingly, I concede and head down to assist in preparing the house for the rest of our family's arrival in the morning. The process is tedious and could be done within an hour if one worked at vampire speed, but my father seems content to conduct the domestic chores at a steady human pace, so I follow his lead.

After what seems like hours, Rosalie bounces down the stairs and joins in after stating that Alice asked to be with Bella alone for a little while. Not being able to see Bella or her children's futures clearly has my pint sized sister more troubled that she outwardly shows.

Around four am, one car, two trucks, and two motorcycles pull into the garage. The added thoughts of the rest of my family overwhelms me for a short time after being in relative silence all night. Everyone seems to be in a pleasant mood but Tia, who is upset about something she believes could be a threat. I sigh upon the realization that this threat is Bella, of all things.

_Edward, where is my daughter? _Esme thinks to me as she enters the house.

"In my room, sound asleep, mom," I reply as I pull the canvas sheet from my beloved piano. I haven't touched a single set of ivory keys since we left this small town. My heart had no desire to make music without my muse.

_Wow, you were right Edward _Jasper muses as he carries more bags for Alice in _Bella does smell good. That has to be rough on you._

"Not so much now," I admit and explain the changes in me that I've noticed since Bella's attack.

"The reason that you are adverse to using her as a food source is because your psyche shifted," Emmett says nonchalantly after giving his wife a hello kiss, "When a vampire changes, it's a permanent shift dude. Something in your brain clicked and changed Bella's status from food to mate, thus removing her from the menu. It's what kept me and Jazz from eating your sisters."

My mate. Bella. Is. My. "Mate?" I speed through the house to face my brother-in-law. "Bella is my mate? But she's human! How can she be my mate if she's going to die in a few decades!"

Emmett rolls his butterscotch eyes and claps a meaty hand on my shoulder, "Then you have a tough decision to make bro. I think I've said something along these lines before, but I guess it didn't sink in the first time. Either Bella gets changed into one of us, or you ready yourself for a forever full of loneliness. I sympathize but cannot empathize with your plight, I had to turn my Rosie or I would have lost my mate before I ever really had her."

"I will not take her life from her just so I'm won't have to be alone," I mutter, suddenly feeling defeated, "She has her children to care for, a life to live. I can't be responsible of stripping that away."

"That's sure as hell a different tune than you were singing after you seen her on Monday," Jasper notes, dropping into one of the overstuffed chairs and putting his feet up on the ottoman, "What changed?"

"Easy," Alice lilts from upstairs, "When she still smelled like an all you can eat buffet, his thirst was helping him decide that turning her was a really good idea. Now that he's realized Bella is his mate, his first instinct is to protect her from anything and everything, including himself."

"Calm down son," Carlisle interjects in a soothing tone, "There is plenty of time to figure this out. Maybe it would be best to talk to Bella about this when the time is right. Until then, simply enjoy getting to know one another again."

"Do we really have to keep the human?" Tia questions from her newly appointed bedroom, "There are plenty of suitable females of our own species to mate with after all. I mean, I understand that she used to mean a lot to you all but this....human.... isn't really all that impressive, if you ask me. She's obese, has self esteem issues, and has bred with a werewolf. That thought alone makes my skin crawl."

Emmett and my father have their hands on me, holding me down so I don't tear my niece a new one.

"Tia Marie Whitlock, that was absolutely appalling!" her mother hisses, "Your father and I taught you better than to judge anyone without getting to know them first! And for your information, you were named after me and your aunt Rose's best friend, which also happens to be the human you just bashed. That's right Tia," Alice continues when her daughter gasps, "Your middle name came from this human that you seem to have developed an instant dislike of!"

"I think it could be fun to have a human around," Ben chuckles at his cousins predicament, "From what mom and aunt Alice have told me, things were never dull when Bella was around. That might be exactly what this family needs, if you ask me."

"No one asked you, you big lug, so shut up before I rip your arm off and beat you with it," Tia snaps before pressing the button on her iPod and maxing out the volume.

"Well, it's nice to see at least one of the kids ended up with your bitchy streak Rose," I deadpan, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up!" Tia yells, "Let's laugh and joke and pretend that uncle Eddie's girlfriend being around doesn't put us all right in the sights of werewolves who would love the chance to kill us all."

"Tia, that's enough!" Jasper growls and his daughter immediately falls silent, but her thoughts are teeming with fury and resentment. "I'm sorry Edward," he can sense that I'm tensed and ready to spring again, "She's never been in love so she's talking out her ass, thinking that she's protecting our family. I bet once she gives herself a chance to know Bella, she'll change her mind and realize that Bella is every bit part of this family as she is."

_Not bloody likely _Tia's thought hits me, but I nod and smile at her father so the subject can be dropped. Oh, this is ought to be all kinds of fun, especially if brain aneurysms are your thing.

**So, how are you liking the family so far? Press that little green button and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any copyrighted material, but I do happen to have an unhealthy obsession with zombie movies. Nom, nom, nom nom.**

**FF has been going insane all weekend and I have a migraine from hell, so.... have fun reading if I manage to get this posted.**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 7 **

**  
Bella Swan-Black**

Something tickles my nose and I bat it away, annoyed. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," an oddly familiar voice taunts.

I groan as my body protests being conscious and pull the blanket over my head, "Ten more minutes guys then I'll get up and make you breakfast."

"Aw Bella, don't be like that," another voice guffaws, "Although it would be funny to see what kind of breakfast you'd come up with."

I move to brush my hair out of my face and notice that my left arm is heavier than normal. Then I smack myself in the face with whatever is on it. I open my eyes, forcing them to focus, and see that my left hand is encased in a dark blue plaster cast that reaches halfway up my forearm.

Edward. Dinner. Bookstore. Kevin. Alley. Pain. Growling. Running. Edward holding me. Carlisle. More pain. Darkness.

"Oh shit." I sit up, in a hurry to find Edward, and freeze as I see two pairs of amber eyes staring at me from very recognizable faces. "Ali? Rose?" I whimper. I wait for their nods and easy smiles before awkwardly launching myself into the two women sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Damn girl, it took you long enough," Rosalie quips in her usual brusque manner, "It was starting to look like you were going to sleep all day. I was getting ready to sic Emmett on you when Alice stopped me."

"That's because he would have scared the shit out of her and she was going to break her other hand flailing to get away," Alice argues as she and Rosalie sit back to look at me, "Edward is downstairs making you breakfast with mom's help."

"He didn't have to do that, I am perfectly capable of making my own food, " I crawl out of bed and notice that I'm wearing a white cotton cami top and a pair of soft grey pajama pants, "Where are my clothes?"

"Tia and Ben eat human food, so it wasn't a big deal to make a little more for you hun. As for your clothes, I'm sorry, but they were ruined Bella," Alice chirps as she hops off the bed and bounces over to my side, "I took the liberty of buying you a few outfits on the way here you if you want to get dressed before you come down."

I bob my head yes, "That's probably for the best. I don't want to look like a complete idiot in front of of everyone. I can't stay long anyways, I have to finish painting everything so I can start getting pictures, shelves, and shit up."

"How come that sounds like an excuse to cut and run?" Rosalie inquires, carrying over a bundle of clothing.

"Cut her some slack Rose, you can't blame a girl for being overwhelmed," Alice chides as she helps me pull off the pajamas.

Rosalie hands me the undergarments they picked out for me. "I can't wear these!" I gasp, holding up the cream colored bra and panties that are covered in black lace, "Fat girls don't wear pretty negligee, it makes people vomit!"

"Puh-lease," Rose scoffs and forces the garments back into my unwilling hands, "Girls of all shapes and sizes deserve to feel and look beautiful, you are no exception B, so quit your verbal self mutilation and put on the bra and panties before I make you."

"You wouldn't," I challenge while trying to preserve what little modesty I have left.

Suddenly there is an outburst of tinkling laughter and Alice grabs my arms, "I've got her Rose, get her dressed while we have a chance!"

I can't help but laugh, remembering that this isn't the first time I had been gang-dressed by the terrible twosome. They usually did it when they were helping me get ready for a date with their brother. He wasn't around to save me from them before though.

"Edward save me! You're sisters are torturing me again!" I laugh-yell while Rosalie is sliding a pair of jeans up my legs, "They're cramming me into more designer clothes against my will!"

"Don't you dare come in here Edward or I will use all of your cd's as frisbee's!" Rosalie shouts back, "Better yet, I'll have sex with Emmett in your car!"

"Aw mom! Now I'm scarred for life!" a masculine voice bellows from outside the room.

Alice lets go of my arms and assists me in pulling the dark gray three quarter sleeve button up over my cast. She is muttering something under her breath and her visage is stormy.

"What's wrong Alice?" I ask, running a finger between her furrowed brows.

She shakes her head and sits me down in Edward's reading chair, "My daughter is being a brat, that's all. She is used to having everyone, especially her uncle Edward, dote on her. She's jealous of the attention you're getting sis."

Rosalie lifts a curling iron and winds a strip of my hair into it, "Tia is the baby of the family Bells. She's two hours younger than Ben and although she gripes about it, I think she secretly likes the fact that she is the youngest in the family."

"I don't want to cause any problems with your family guys," I mumble through Alice's ministrations to my face.

I am smacked on the shoulder with a hair brush by Rose and my nose is pinched by Alice. "You've always been part of this family Isabella Marie Swan Black," Alice growls, her topaz eyes swirling with emotion, "Just because we didn't see each other for a while does not change that fact. Get it through that thick skull of yours already and move on. The only trouble here is Tia is throwing a tantrum like a two year old and I'm going to have her father dismantle her motorcycle for a month if she keeps it up."

The door opens and a smiling caramel haired woman slips through the opening. "Oh my goodness Bella, you're still so beautiful!" Esme loudly proclaims before enveloping me in her tiny arms, "I finally have all my children in one place again."

"I missed you too Mama E," I murmur against her sage green turtleneck, "So much."

After a long hug and a longer moment recomposing ourselves, she holds my face in her icy hands, "I'm so sorry that we weren't here when you needed us, but we are here now, for good, I promise you sweetheart."

"I know Mama," I tell her and she kisses my forehead, "But you might reconsider once you meet Seth and Leah."

She rolls her ocher eyes, "I highly doubt that. You haven't met the infants that Ali and Rose married. I guarantee that your kids are already more mature than those two."

"Hey! No turning the little sister against us!" two men's voices call out.

"Done!" Alice and Rosalie exclaim simultaneously in victorious tones. Alice holds a mirror up and I'm flabbergasted at the woman looking back at me.

"Damn, I'd forgotten how good you two were," I admit, fingering one perfect curls cascading over my shoulder. The make-up looks very natural but makes my skin look creamy and my flat brown eyes glimmer. "You made me look beautiful again." I can feel the tears welling up and grab a tissue to blot the dampness before it ruins their hard work.

"Nonsense," Esme counters in a slightly condescending timbre as I slide on the metallic platinum ballet flats without complaint. I'm just grateful that Alice remembered my issues with gravity, "You were always beautiful darling, you just have a habit of not seeing yourself as clearly as the rest of us. Now come on," she holds out her hand, "Edward is pacing a hole in my floor and so is his father."

I take her hand and she pulls me to my feet like I weighed nothing at all. "Damn Mama E, you got strong."

She smirks and gives me a sideways glance as the four of us descend the stairs, "One of the perks of being what we are now hun."

Waiting at the bottom are two men, I'm assuming Alice and Rosalie's husbands. One is tall and lean with blond hair hanging passed his shoulders. He's dressed in a white tee shirt with a black, red, and gray striped button up hanging open over it. His long legs are clad in blue jeans and I see the tips of his cowboys boots poking out from under them. Huh, matches the beat up cowboy hat I guess.

I look at the second man and goddamn he's big. Taller than the blonde one and his shoulders would put a linebacker to shame, his mop of dark curls and huge grin making him only slightly less threatening. He's wearing a snug fitting black long sleeved tee that is tucked into a pair of tan cargo pants. I almost burst into laughter when I see what's on his feet. Fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

The blonde one gives Alice a kiss on the cheek and the big one gives Rosalie a very passionate kiss after we reach them.

"The blonde one making googly eyes at Alice is Jasper and the big guy trying to suck Rosalie's face off is Emmett," Esme explains, wrinkling her nose slightly at their enthusiastic display of affection.

Jasper takes my free hand and gives it a chaste kiss, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella," he says in a slow southern drawl, "Alice has told me so much about you that you already feel like a sister to me."

"That's Jazz for you," Emmett chuckles, evidently having concluded his hello kiss with his wife, "Always charming the ladies." In a flash his arms are holding me in a bear hug, "Welcome back to the family little sister, maybe now Rosie will stop whining about you!"

"Dad, don't squish the human, I haven't got to say hi yet," another man jokes. Emmett spins around and I am faced with a young man with long dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a mischievous grin. He sticks his hand out after his father sets me down, "I'm Benjamin McCarty, Ben for short. It's so cool to meet you aunt B."

"Aunt?" I ask, looking to Rosalie with an eyebrow raised.

She bobs her blonde head yes, "Of course silly girl. It happened when I first started showing him photo albums when he was little. He asked who you were and I might have kinda sorta told him that you were his Aunt Bella. I hope you don't mind."

"How could I?" I wrap my arms around the man and hug him, "I'm an aunt!"

"Any of those hugs left for me now that you're fully aware of your surroundings?" Carlisle asks, a grin playing at his lips.

Ben scoops me up in his arms, causing me to squeal, and carries me over to the man despite my vehement protests. With a laugh, he drops me into his grandfather's waiting arms. "All yours grandpa!"

Carlisle hugs me to him for a second before allowing me to stand on my own, "You are looking so much better this morning, how are you feeling?"

I shrug, "I'm sore as hell and a family of vampires just played hot potato with me, other than that, I feel fine."

Everyone laughs, but stops short when a thundering crash comes from the second floor. Jasper and Alice turn and dash up the stairs while the rest of the group sighs and parts as Edward enters and makes a beeline towards me.

"What's going on?" I ask him as I feel his lips press into my hair.

Edward shakes his head, "Nothing that Jazz and Ali can't handle," he gives my hand a gentle tug, "Breakfast is waiting, you don't want it to get cold, do you?"

I roll my eyes, but can't hide my broad smile as the smirking vampire pulls me into the kitchen . He pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit next to Ben, who has already started happily munching on the massive omelet on his plate. Before I can blink, another plate, covered with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and thick sliced bacon is set before me.

"Wow, someone likes to cook," I ponder aloud, wondering if I'm even going ot be able to finish half of the food.

"I couldn't remember exactly what you liked, so I made a bit of everything," Edward answers as he hands me a glass of orange juice.

"That's right uncle, run around playing Igor for the human," a young woman with waist length blue-black hair and piercing blue eyes spits as she floats into the room. This must be Tia.

"Tia," he growls but I wave him off.

"What is your problem kiddo?" I ask in the most polite voice I can muster.

"You are," Tia spits, her hostility evident in her eyes, "You don't belong here. You should be with the rest of the mongrels."

"So you decided to throw a temper tantrum and make an ass out of yourself?" I ask her, "Yeah, that's real fucking mature. If you were my child, I would have turned you over my knee and tanned your ass for being such a little brat."

She is standing over me in a flash, "Is that a threat little human?"

Edward looks like he's going to tear her apart and I give him a glare as I get to my feet, "Nope, no threat at all little girl, it's just that I've been raising children longer than you've been alive and my two human children have better manners than I think you are even capable of."

I hear a low growl roll out of her, "You think you're something special because you used to be married to the leader of a pack of wild dogs, but you must not be all that good because he tossed you away when you lost your looks."

I ignore the pain that streaks through me and laugh in her perfect face, "At least I can survive on my own two feet and have grown up enough to take responsibility for my own life instead of sitting around on my ass and letting mommy and daddy take care of me. It's kind of sad really that you are so goddamn jealous of people who take the attention away from you that you have to take pot shots at a human to make yourself feel better."

She looks frozen as I walk passed her. I'm almost to the doorway when something else occurs to me and I turn to look at her again, "Oh, and for the record you spoiled little brat, I've been dealing with werewolves on almost a daily basis for pushing twenty years, so your attitude problem doesn't phase me in the least. Since they don't scare me by now, don't ever expect me to fear you either."

"You can't talk to me like that!" she suddenly shrieks from behind me.

I spin on my heel and face her, "I just did, you egotistical brat. Get the hell over it or kill me; either way stop fucking talking because you're voice seriously annoys the hell out of me. I honestly don't know how your parents can even stand listening to that whiny ass voice all the time."

"Mom!" Tia cries out and stomps her foot like a petulant child.

Alice and Jasper, along with the rest of the family, streak into the room.

"What Tia?" Alice asks her daughter, fighting a grin.

"There is no way I'm going to spend any more time around this human!" the girl screeches, pointing a finger at me, "She keeps insulting me and smells like garbage!"

"Apologize to Bella now Tia," Jasper interjects in a calm voice, "You had no right to treat her like that, especially since she has been part of this family since before you were born."

"That dog fucker is not my family! Ow!" she gasps, holding the side of her face where Alice just smacked her.

"You will keep a respectful tongue when it comes to Bella and her children Tia!" Alice snarls in a tone that causes chills to run through me, "They are family! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Humans are dangerous and stupid," her daughter argues,"It's only a matter of time before this ends badly and we will have to move again because one of us has killed her or the damn werewolves try to come kill us. That is what's wrong with me mother."

"We don't have to worry about the wolves trying to hurt us Tia," Carlisle chimes in, attempting to smooth things over, "The treaty has been reworked and now the same courtesy that the Denali's live with has been extended to us. And just to let you know, Bella has never been stupid and I resent the fact that you called someone that I consider a daughter all of that awful garbage that you spewed. I am very disappointed in you and am shocked that you would judge anyone without getting to know them first."

"So does this mean uncle Edward is just going to go kill himself when she dies because she is his mate or is he going to turn her and risk the wrath of the pack?" Tia counters, giving me a stare that would kill if she could manage it.

"That is between Edward and Bella," Esme explains as she lays a hand on my and Edward's shoulders, "You should stay out of other peoples business sweetheart."

"It is my business because Edward is my uncle and I think we need to know if the dogs are going to be attacking us because Edward didn't have the sense to mate with another vampire!" Tia's voice begins rising to ear-shattering octaves again.

"Enough!" Jasper bellows, causing me to jump and cover my ears, "Tia, you are way out of fucking line, consider yourself grounded for the next month." He turns to me as his daughter huffs and storms up the stairs, his expression sad, "I'm so sorry, Bella darlin', I think you were right when you said she needed a good spankin' to put her back in line. Please don't think that the rest of us feel that way about you. She's just being difficult."

I wave him off as I watch Alice follow her daughter, "I have teenage twins, I know temper tantrums when I see them. Her ass needs reminded that the world doesn't revolve around her, that's all. She's a teenager so she's going to act up and show her ass every now and then. No harm done Jasper, I promise. I've heard worse out of my own two brats."

Everyone chuckles and Emmett pats me on the back, "Bellaboo, I think you pissed her off more when you said that you weren't scared of her than anything else that got said. I've never seen Tia that mad before when some has stood up to her, it was hilarious!"

Ben slides passed Edward and hugs me, "That was so fucking awesome aunt B! You definitely have to come back if you can piss her off like that again! And don't worry about her hurting you, I'll protect you."

I can't help but roll my eyes and laugh at my new nephew's enthusiasm. "At least I was able to entertain you Ben," I giggle and pat his face, "That alone made it worth it."

Edward not so subtly pries me away from his brother-in-law and our nephew, "Do you want to finish eating now?"

I shake my head and sigh, "Nah, I've lost my appetite. I should probably get home and give Tia some time to cool down so I don't breathe wrong or something and piss her off again. Do you mind taking me home?"

He smiles and ghosts his lips over my cheek, "Not at all love. Let me jus--"

"We're going too!" Rosalie interrupts, grabbing Alice who has just come back down the steps, "Bella needs to get the house done before the kids come home and we need more time to catch up!"

He looks down at me, his face uncertain, "Do you mind if Rose and Ali come as well?"

I shake my head, "Not at all. I could honestly use the help and having friends that can work at the speeds you guys do can only be a good thing." I see Ben looking a little dejected and quickly form a plan, "Can Ben come too? Having two big guys to help move stuff around is better than one."

"As you wish," Edward softly proclaims and I thank the Princess Bride creators all over again.

**Here's where I am supposed to be pathetic all over again and beg for your reviews but my head hurts too much to give a shit right now so either review or don't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The crazy ass author of this story doesn't own any copyrighted material, but I'm hoping to own a ticket to see New Moon come Friday!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella Swan-Black**

"I'm sorry Bells," Alice says for the twentieth time in three hours, "I don't know what got into Tia, we raised her better than that."

I give the newly stripped and varnished cabinet one last swipe before turning to the diminutive woman, "Dammit Alice, just drop it. You know, I thought being a vampire would have made you calmer." I tug the glossy black braid that is hanging between her shoulder blades, "I'm not mad at you because your daughter decided to be a royal bitch."

"Where do you want this Bells?" Ben inquires while nodding his chin to the cedar chest in his arms.

"Um, I have no idea right now Ben," I confess, "Why are you pulling stuff out of the basement?"

I was outvoted earlier in the day when Alice and Edward thought it would be a good idea to convert the covered back porch into my bedroom so that I had a 'personal space' to retreat to when I needed a minute. Edward and Ben had driven back to the mansion to get materials, tools, and draft everyone else into the project to get it done faster. It must nearly be done if they have moved on to furniture moving.

"It looks like something that would go in your bedroom B," he admits, "Mom and grandma have one at the end of their beds so you being so close to them, I just kind of figured it would be something you did too. It's full of blankets and Edward didn't want you hurting yourself dragging it upstairs."

"Go ahead and put it in my room then, as long as the painting is done," I qualify, "That was my Grandma Swan's and it would kill me if something happened to it. Please be careful with it hun."

He nods solemnly and shifts the wooden box so that he has a more secure grip on it, "I swear I will take care of it aunt Bella."

He hobbles off just as Esme and Edward comes down the stairs. "Leah's room is all done sweetheart," Esme proclaims with a satisfied smirk, "I hope she likes what we did with it."

"I'm sure she will love it Mama E," I reassure her while fetching a Red Bull from the fridge. Edward gives the can a disapproving glance and I shrug a shoulder, "What? I need something to help me keep up with all the mythical creatures that have taken over my life. You need blood and I need caffeine."

He makes a face so I give him the mature response, I stick my tongue out at him and give him the finger, nearly making Alice fall off her ladder when she doubles over in a giggling fit. Edward just looks stunned.

"I told you that she grew up!" Alice shrieks amidst her mirthful guffaws.

Edward shakes his head, but I don't miss the little grin on his lips as he points towards the ceiling, "Jasper's finished laying the plywood floor in the attic and wants to know what you want stored up there."

"Anything that could get ruined when the basement leaks would be appreciated Jazz," I call out in a normal voice. It's funny how quickly I've taken to using the nicknames for everyone.

Alice suddenly stops laughing, "Everything just went blank on me," she growls, "So I have an idea of what's coming. Should we be here when Jacob drops off Seth and Leah?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't be," I answer while rinsing out my can and dropping it in the recycling bin, "Carlisle said that the treaty was firmly in place, right?"

Everyone in the rooms nods at my question, "Well, then Jake will just have to deal with who my friends are. He's seen pictures of you guys from way back then so he has no right to bitch on any front."

"Aren't you worried about what he might say to the children?" Edward inquires. He wants to meet Seth and Leah so badly but is afraid of what could happen to me because of Jake.

"Edward, I am a firm believer in getting to know someone before judging them," I lay a hand on his crossed arms, "And there is nothing Jake or the tribal council can do about who I make friends with."

"Can this affect your custody agreement?" Rosalie asks, her amazonian body taking up residence in the doorway.

I shake my head, "Unless somebody is is an escaped convict, drug dealer, or international super spy, I again don't see where anything in the custody agreement is being broken. Please guys, just relax, you're starting to freak me out."

"Carlisle and Emmett are going to be disappointed that they didn't get to meet the children," Esme pouts in a despondent voice.

I walk over and lay my head on her shoulder, "It's alright Esme, I'm sure that they will get a chance to meet my brats soon enough. Just think of it this way, you will get to go home and brag that you got to meet Leah and Seth first."

She snakes a frigid arm around my waist and presses a kiss into my hair, "You're right Bells." She sighs and straightens up, clapping her hands twice, "Okay kids, let's get this stuff cleaned up as much as we can before Bella has to go back into mom mode!"

Twenty minutes later, we hear the tires of Jake's police issued SUV roll to a stop. I inwardly sigh with relief that the house is immaculate and am putting my pan of ziti in the oven to bake as they walk up the path to the door.

"Mom, we're home!" Leah shouts and I hear boots being dropped onto the hardwood.

"In the kitchen Lee-Lee!" I call back, ignoring Alice's snicker at Leah's nickname.

"What is that smell?" I hear Jake's voice right before he struts into the room, carrying the kids' bags. He stops dead when he spots everyone sitting around the kitchen table, playing rummy. "What are they doing here?"

I take the bags from him, "Jake, these are my friends from back in the day." I use my free hand to point, "That's Alice and her husband Jasper. The blonde bomb shell is Rosalie and her adopted son Ben. The gorgeous girl beside Ben is everyone's mom Esme, and this, this is Edward."

Jake's espresso hued orbs look like they are trying to escape his head, "Is that _the_ Edward? Edward Cullen? What, are you back with him now? How long has this been going on? Don't you know what they are?"

"It's not like it's any of your business any more Jacob, but Edward and I just started talking again in the past couple of weeks," I explain as calmly as I can, "When Alice and Rosalie found out, they insisted on everyone coming out to see me since we haven't seen each other or talked in so long."

"You didn't answer my other questions Bella," he challenges and I notice his hands are now trembling.

"Jake, number one, calm the fuck down before I tranquilize your ass," I snap, forcing him to look back to me, "And number two, it's none of your goddamn business if I'm seeing Edward or not. As for knowing, of course I know, and I don't give a shit. They are still my friends."

"No they aren't," he growls and I move to stand between him and the others, who have answered with growls of their own, "Leeches aren't people, let alone anyone's friend."

"Yes, they are Jacob," I insist, feeling the anger threatening to overflow. Edward slips his hand into my right one and Esme takes hold of my mummified left, "These people are like family to me Jake, just as much as the pack is. I love all of them equally and I could care less of who has fur and who has fangs so stop trying to push me around, I'm not one of the pack that you can force to do what you want."

"Are you trying to get even with me for what happened Bella?" Jacob suddenly asks, startling me, "Is this some scheme for revenge because I couldn't imprint on you?"

I swiftly pulls my hands free and stomp across the room until I am standing toe to toe with my ex husband. "Let's get something straight right now," I hiss, venom dripping from my words as I poke him in the chest, "My world doesn't fucking revolve around you Jacob Black, it never has. My world does however revolve around our children. I am not trying to get even with you for anything, I'm just getting on with my life."

"How are you getting on with your life Bela?!" he shouts, "By becoming a plaything to a leech so he'll buy your way to a better life?! I can't believe you would whore yourself out for money!"

Suddenly I feel a sting on my cheek and I reflexively swing at his face. Next thing I know, I'm holding my left hand and the shattered remnants of my cast in my right arm and a snarling Edward is being held back by Ben and Jasper while Rosalie and Alice crouch defensively between me and Jake.

"I think it's time for you to leave Mr. Black," Esme states, holding me tightly to her chest, "I don't think you would enjoy losing your job for domestic violence, do you?"

"Mom!" Seth cries out from the stairs. He runs passed the group and touches my cheek where it has begun to throb.

"I'm okay Seth," I try to explain, but he charges at his father.

"You son of a bitch!" my son screams, pounding his fists on his father's chest, "First you cheat on mom, then you throw her away like she's nothing, now you're hitting her?! You are a fucking monster and I don't ever want to see you again! I will fucking murder you if you touch my mother again!"

"What's going on?" Leah asks, rushing in after hearing her twin's screams. She grabs her brother and pulls him back to a safe distance because Jake looks like he is about to lose it. Seth is careful not hit hit her, letting his arms go limp as she drags him across the kitchen and dumps him into a chair. "Dad, you have to go now," she murmurs, refusing to look at him, "Go phase and kill some dear or something. You need to calm down before you hurt someone else."

"I'm so sorry Bella," Jake mutters with a look of horror still etched onto his russet face. Before I can answer, he darts out the front door. I don't hear his truck start, so he must have ran towards the woods to follow his daughter's advice.

Edward blurs across the space and takes me into his arms, "Are you okay love? Did he hurt you?" He brushes the tender flesh on my face, "If Jazz and Ben hadn't grabbed me, I don't know what I would have done..."

"I'm fine Edward, my hand hurts more than anything. Please put me down," I turn around after he complies so I can see my children, "Are you guys okay?"

Leah bobs her head but Seth shakes his head slowly and his hands are still curled into fists, "I'm not going back to his house ever again mom. Hurting a woman is something you never ever do, no matter how angry you get. You need to call grandpa Charlie."

"Wait a second here," Leah grabs my uninjured hand, "Dad hit you? Why the hell would he do that?"

"He is upset about some things hun and thinks I cheated on him with Edward," I tell her.

My daughter shifts her dark eyes towards Edward, "You're Edward Cullen, aren't you? The one who broke my mom's heart."

**Edward Cullen**

I holds my hands, palms up, in surrender, "It was never my intent to hurt your mother Leah. My father had gotten a rare opportunity to study medicine in Italy that we agreed, as a family, he shouldn't pass up. That's why I left. It was never because I didn't love her, please understand that."

"So why are you here now?" Seth lilts, his voice calmer but no less defensive that his sister's.

"Because me and my family missed Bella and were lucky enough to be given the chance to reconnect," I defends genuinely, "As for us being in the house, your mom had an accident, as you can see, but wanted to get the house done for you kids before your father brought you home and we wanted to help. Your mother has been consider a part of our family for a very long time."

"Does this mean you're getting back with our mom?" Leah's eyes are icy with concern for her mother, I have to word this just right.

"I hope to be friends with your mom before anything and everything else," I cautiously elaborate, "And I will not lie to either of you and say that I do not have romantic feelings for Isabella, but I would never force them upon her or you. No matter what happens, I know that you will always come first in your mom's life, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Leah pats her mothers hand and ignores Bella's warning glare as she stands to her full height before, "You hurt my mom, I break your face, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," I concur, no humor involved, "If I ever do anything to hurt your mother, I won't even stop you or Seth for putting me in my place. But I want both of you to know right now that I love your mother and hope to be around as long as she and both of you allow me to be."

"Okay, okay, enough with the interrogation guys," Bella commands from her position between my sisters, "I need to get another cast on this before I go to work tomorrow and my monsters need fed."

"Carlisle will be back after his shift Bella," my mother offers, "Maybe after dinner, we can all head to the house so he can patch you up."

"If that's not too much trouble," she answers, suddenly the shy, uncertain I remember from long ago. "What do you kids think?"

Seth and Leah nod their heads in agreement and everyone begins helping to finish the dinner preparations under Bella's watchful instruction. The smell of food is still unpleasant to my vampire senses, but after years of helping make food for Ben and Tia, I've mastered the ability to disguise my reactions.

To my surprise, neither child mentions the fact that none of us eat but Ben, who continuously praises Bella's knack for cooking throughout the meal. Everyone else wanders off to finish up various things while the four of them eat. I busy myself with washing up the dishes and tidying the kitchen just to stay close to Bella and keep an eye on her obvious discomfort.

When it comes time to head to our house, Leah and Seth choose to ride with me and their mom and I can see Bella's pride and slight amusement at her son and daughter's obvious protectiveness.

Halfway to my parents home, Seth catches my eye in the rear view mirror. "So, you're all vampires huh?" he asks as nonchalantly as if he had just asked about the weather, "That's pretty cool."

"Where did you hear that Seth?" Bella asks in a neutral tone while shifting the covered dish of food that she insisted on bringing for Tia, but her eyes are fearful as we steal a quick glance at one another.

"When dad was parking the car, he made a screwy face and grumbled something about bloodsuckers," the boy qualifies with a shrug, "I just put two and two together when dad flipped out and made a jackass out of himself. That and no one seemed shocked when Leah told dad to go phase and kill something."

"Do you eat people?" Leah blurts out a bit loudly, her body tensed.

I shake my head, "No, we don't eat people Leah. We hunt wild animals mostly. We do our best to find places with an overabundance of animals and thin the population. A few years ago my nephew, Ben, came up with the idea of donating the meat to homeless shelters so that it wasn't wasted. We are careful not to take in any animals that were sick so the human population aren't exposed."

"So what do you do for a living, besides be tall, pasty, and brooding?" Seth jokes, "Scout out locations to put your coffins or practice turning into mist to deflower unsuspecting virgins?"

"Seth!" Bella chastises her son, but I burst into quiet laughter.

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p', "No coffin missions or mist practice. We don't even have a decent dungeon to keep people prisoner in. I actually spend most of my time working at a veterinary clinic that my sister Alice and I opened just outside of Seattle. We also volunteer our time at various animal shelters in the area. It's our way of trying to be productive members of society."

"Sounds like the veggie vamp equivalent to fast food, just munch on the animals due to be euthanized," Leah deadpans as I turn off on to the hidden drive.

"We do drink from them on occasion because it is actually more humane than the chemicals used to end their lives," I admit, determined to be as honest as possible with my beloveds offspring, "But usually we try to find homes for them first."

I can hear the thoughts of my already gathered family. Even Tia seems a bit excited over the new arrivals, them being closer to her age and mindset, but she refuses to openly acknowledge it. Carlisle is nearly bouncing with excitement over meeting Seth and Leah. He, as I predicated, has already begun mentally calling them his grandchildren, much like Esme has been doing all day. He has everything prepared to x-ray Bella's hand and recast her damaged limb, a satisfied tone to his thoughts when he thinks about everyone explaining how Bella defended herself.

Emmett is with Ben and Jasper, preparing to pounce on Seth and drag him into the game room to show him their various game systems. Emmett is the only one who doesn't know about Bella's run in with Jacob, though I'm not sure why, except that Jasper and Ben want Bella to be the one to tell him.

Rosalie and Alice are finishing up internet orders, proud of their selections for Bella, Leah, and Seth. They are hoping that Leah hasn't inherited her mother's dislike of power shopping. Tia is in her room, hiding, but keeps looking out her window as she watches for my car to come into view. Esme is simply happy and smug at the thoughts of having her family complete and under one roof.

I park the Mercedes in front of the house, quickly exiting it and coming around to help Bella out. Once I have an arm around her and the covered dish in my free hand, I chance a kiss to her temple, "Ready for round two love?"

"Would it do any good if I said no?" she replies in a snarky voice.

I shake my head and chuckle, "Not one damn bit. They know we're here."

"Let's just get this over with then," she smirks nervously, winking at Seth as he takes her hand.

**Mmmuaahhhaaahhhaa! You have to wait a bit to see how the family is going to get along now!**

**Reviews help inspire me to write faster. Hint, press button below and leave me one! lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own copies of all four Twilight books (my hubby bought them for me) and the Twilight movie on DVD (again thanking the hubby), but that's my only claim to anything copyrighted.**

**I've decided that I need a clone, pronto, because I have had a conundrum dropped into my lap. New Moon comes out on Friday, but my kids want to go to our town's annual X-Mas parade, which is also on Friday. Grumble grumble growl growl**

**Black Swan **

**Chapter 9**

**Bella Swan-Black**

Edward, always the gentleman, walks into the house first in case Tia makes the decision that it's a good time for an ambush. Good thing he did, because as soon as the door closes behind us, she is standing in the foyer.

"Great, more humans to take in?" Tia snorts viciously, "I'm starting to feel like we're running a homeless shelter, with all of the charity cases showing up on our door lately."

"Well, I bet your parents had to give one helluva donation to get rid of you then," Leah fires back immediately, "It probably would have been cheaper and much more satisfying to put you in a burlap sack and drown your ass before your idiocy infected anyone else."

"Ooh, kitten has claws," Tia sneers, "Too bad you only bite as hard as a gnat."

Leah rolls her eyes, "Oh my god that was lame. If you are going to challenge someone to a battle of wits, it helps if you don't show up unarmed, Bitch Barbie."

Tia's gaze becomes stony, "If this were a challenge, you'd have to forfeit."

Leah stretches and yawns, "Bored with the lobotomized bimbo now. Next please."

Tia looks like she's going to explode, "This isn't over you little--"

"Everyone is over your bratty little attitude Tia because you sound like a broken record, whining about the same things over and over and over again," I interrupt in a disinterested tone, "So could you step out of the way so my children and I can spend time with our family?"

We walk passed her and Seth leans down to me, "Who's the rabid poodle?"

"That's just Tia," I answer him while trying to choke back laughter, "I think she's a little-" I whip a circle with my finger on the side of my head as I whistle a cuckoo sound.

"Oh," he impishly chuckles, "Don't they have special padded rooms for those types?"

Emmett's booming guffaws greet us as we enter the living room, "Okay, we definitely have to keep the pups, they crack me up!" He sees the state of my cast, "Trip and fall again Bella?"

I give him the finger, "No Emmett, I decked my ex husband."

"Isn't he a werewolf?" he asks, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yep," I reply with a smirk and he lets out a wolf whistle.

"I am so glad that you're one of the good guys Bells!" Jasper chortles as he gives me, then the kids, a hug, "Now we're going to steal the boy and Ali and Rose are getting Leah so big Daddy C can fix you up."

"Jasper, you know I hate that name," Carlisle half-heartedly complains, before turning to my children, "My name is Carlisle and because I think of Bella as another daughter, I hope to look at you as my grandchildren, if you'll let me have that honor."

Both of my children agree excitedly, especially when Esme comes in with a large plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. The family easily falls into conversation with Seth and Leah, aside from Tia, who sits in a chair, staring out the floor to ceiling window that spans the width of the family room.

Carlisle takes me up to his office after everyone settles. I stop on the stairs when I hear Ben ask Seth what he thinks about his cousin Tia.

"No offense Ben," my son says haltingly, probably between bites of cookie, "But you're cousin isn't very attractive, if you want me to be honest."

I smirk at Carlisle, who has tilted his head to the side to also hear the conversation.

"Why would you say that? She's gorgeous!" Ben counters.

"Because my grandad taught me that just because a woman is physically beautiful, she can be the ugliest creature on the face of this earth if she is ugly on the inside," Seth tells his new found friend, "And Tia is awfully ugly on the inside and it tarnishes her outer beauty. It's because of her attitude that she looks like a hag to me bro."

"Damn, your grandad sounds almost as smart as mine," Ben chuckles.

"Nah, Grandpa Charlie is smarter and stronger than your granddad," Seth challenges with another laugh.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because man, my grandpa has dealt with all of this crazy shit so smoothly for years, while still being a plain old human, and hasn't gotten his ticket to the funny farm yet," Seth replies in a victorious tone.

Carlisle and I shake our heads in unison and snicker quietly before completing our journey. Once in the office, he carefully aids me in the disposal of my hoodie.

"It looks like there is more damage this time around," he surmises while inspecting my hand and wrist.

"The downside of having a nearly indestructible ex when you're just a lowly human, I guess," I mumble, the events of the day finally taking its toll on me.

"Bella," Carlisle chides in a gentle timbre, "I hate when you talk down about yourself."

"Papa C, how can I be talking down about myself when I'm telling the truth?" I argue as he wheels over the portable x-ray machine.

"It was the way you said it," he positions my hand on the little table before pushing a button, "You are so strong and confident when comes to defending anyone but yourself, I sincerely did not expect to see that girl ever again."

I shrug my shoulders, "Well, look at who I am now Carlisle. I'm fat, I have stretch marks in places that I used to not know I had, my husband bails after spending almost our entire marriage making me feel like everything that went wrong was my fault. Now I'm a single mom on welfare who pretty much has to rebuilt my life again from scratch and raise two teenagers alone while working a minimum wage job that doesn't cover half the bills. Oh, and I probably am going to have to look forward to my son furploding for the first time in the next six months or so. My life is just peachy right now, I can't see why anyone would get a little depressed in a similar situation."

"We can help you Bella with so many things, if you would just let us," he answers, his voice so sincere and filled with emotion that I want to cry, "It's really driving Esme and Edward crazy, seeing you and those wonderful children so bereft when we have so much to give."

"I'm not a charity case Papa," I choke out, the tears no longer hiding, "And I have no idea of what to do about Edward. One minute I feel like I'm seventeen again and the next I'm scared shitless over what he might want from me. I have never stopped loving him, but everything is so different now, I'm so different now. Hell," I sniffle and wipe my eyes on my hoodie, "I'm crying myself to sleep damn near every night wondering what I did so wrong to deserve being abandoned by my husband like this. I don't know from one minute to the next what kind of future Edward and I could ever have. What if he asks for me to give something that I can't and he leaves like Jake did?"

"I never implied that you were a charity case pumpkin, please don't put words in my mouth," Carlisle says and draws me into a hug, "We love you and want to help you because of that love. And don't be scared of what Edward wants, he would happily spend his life only being a dear friend, if that is all you wanted."

I bury my head in his chest and he pulls me into his lap, I didn't realize we had sat down on the couch. "I'm scared Papa. I don't know if I can do this on my own. I don't know if I'm strong enough to take care of my babies." The dam breaks and a sob bursts out, "What if I can't do it and Jake takes Leah and Seth away from me? I couldn't survive without them, they are my reason for living. I spend so much energy pretending that I'm okay, but sometimes it's so hard to keep going. There are days that all I want to do is lay down and give up just so it stops hurting for a little while."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Isabella," he murmurs as he rocks me like a child, "But we will always be here to help in any way we can, I swear."

"As do I," Edward's low voice floats from the doorway. He walks over and sits on the couch beside us, "I never meant to make things more difficult for you Bella. I was trying to show you that I was on your side and that I wasn't going to abandon you ever again." He sighs and takes my hand, "You've been through so much, I wish that I could strip all the bad away and hand you back the bright and shining life that you've always deserved. I know I can't change the past, so I opted for the next best thing, helping you in any way I can to build a wonderful life for you and your children."

"See what I mean? How am I supposed to react to something like that?" I look to Carlisle, who shrugs and smiles before standing and placing me in Edward's lap.

"Of course I do," he tugs on my loose pony tail, "He is my son after all, and it's in every male Cullen's nature to be irresistibly charming. You just learn to live with it, my dear. I thought you learned that the first time around?"

I feel my heart speed up in its rhythm now that Edward is so close to me again and am a little embarrassed because I know that they can hear it. "This is ridiculous, I'm a grown woman for fuck's sake. I have kids and bills and a cranky ex, I shouldn't be feeling this way," I confess in a whisper.

Edward rests his head against mine as we watch Carlisle prep the plaster gauze for my new cast, "My heart might not physically react the way yours does, but almost everything else is the same. Being around you puts me on such an emotional roller coaster that I don't know if I want to shout my feelings from the highest rooftops or vomit the butterflies out of my stomach. I'm every bit as nervous you though, because I not only have to seek your approval, I also have to make sure that I am good enough for you to Seth and Leah. But no matter what happens, I will stand by what Carlisle and I both said, I'm just happy to be in your life, even if it's only as a friend."

"That's some of the problem Edward, when I'm with you, it's like you were never gone," I let out and exasperated sigh, "but then you go back to your life and I go back to mine. Everything slips back behind the veil and real life is right there to knock the wind out of me again."

"I guess that I'm just going to have to stick around and prove myself," he declares earnestly as Carlisle lifts my arm and begins reapplying the bandages.

We sit in silence until Carlisle finishes. I've had the increasing feeling of being a complete idiot growing in me while watching the doctor work.

"Um, I just want to apologize for being such a girl a little while ago," I blurt out after clamoring to my feet, "I swear that I'm not usually such an emotional train wreck."

"Bella, you've been under a huge amount of emotional stress lately," Carlisle rushes to soothe, "And compiled with the physical and mental trauma that you've endured in the past forty-eight hours alone are enough to wear on the strongest of people. Don't dwell on it any more tonight dear, instead, go down and enjoy spending time with the family. I'm going to get this cleaned up and I'll be down myself. Edward, would you mind helping Bella downstairs?"

"Not at all dad," Edward replies. I feel his cool hand pressing into the small of my back as he turns us towards the door. The simple gesture feels so right that I am leaning into his touch before I realize it.

The evening passes and it's actually really fun. Tia tries to pull her diva routine, but she is either teased for her childish antics or completely ignored. At one point I ask Edward why she doesn't go to her room and he informs me that her mother and father are forcing her to be down here with the rest of the family.

Seth and Leah have no trouble getting along fantastically with the others, which I'm eternally grateful for. I try to chastise my son when he begins cracking jokes about their diets, but my objections are quickly stifled when I get told that it's a relief to be able laugh about who and what they are.

I want to growl at Alice and Rosalie when I see the six bags of clothing that Leah has acquired, but her smiling face is enough for me to let it go. My beautiful daughter not only has a cute outfit on, consisting of a shimmery violet tunic top, a pleated black denim skirt that goes almost to her knees, an adorable pair of black and white striped tights, and a pair of chunky heeled Mary Jane's, but she is also wearing make up that is appropriate to her age. It's mainly a light powder to polish her nearly perfect skin, a touch of glittery eyeshadow that makes her eyes seem to really pop, and a coating of lip gloss that barely darkens her lips two shades. Her hair hangs in large, soft waves around her face and down her back and I can't help but envy my daughter's natural beauty. After seeing her, I turn around and openly thank my sisters for not turning my daughter into popular televisions version of a young teenage girl.

At eight pm it's finally time to head home despite the disappointed sounds coming out of both my kids and the rest of our family. I remind them all that tomorrow is a school day and I have to work, so the entire group rushes to shower us with hugs and promises to come visit next weekend, if I didn't mind. I obviously agree and am bombarded with more displays of affection and get crowned the coolest mom in the world by Seth.

Not long after, with another four bags of clothes for my son crammed into the trunk with my daughter's, Edward rides us back to our humble abode. He carries all of the bags in, a brilliant smile plastered on his pale features. The kids are running around the house, oohing and awwing all of the things that they didn't get a chance to see earlier, so I take the time to ask Edward if he wanted to stay a little longer.

"As much as I would love to accept the invitation Bella," he takes my hand in both of his, "I refuse to wear out my welcome so soon after we've found each other again. I don't want to make you feel smothered or that I'm forcing you to make a decision about you and me. Besides, I don't have to read your mind to know that you're looking forward to spending some alone time with your children. I can hear it in their minds as well and they have a similar desire to have their mom to themselves. I can't and won't interfere with that sacred time Isabella."

"Did you read the chivalry handbook or something?" I tease and kiss his cheek, "You always know what to say to make me feel better. Are you heading back to Seattle with the others then?"

His demeanor shifts and I can feel the sadness rolling of of his form. "Yes, I have to be at the clinic early in the morning for a surgery that I managed to wiggle out of on Saturday. I'll call, I promise. And if things go well, I should be able to come out Wednesday evening for a few hours, if it pleases you?"

I wrap my free arm around him and breathe in his scent, "It pleases me very much Edward. I know I'm confusing and my emotions are all bipolar right now, but never think that I am not glad to have you, and the rest of the family, back in my life. Okay?"

"Okay love," he whispers into my hair as he drops my hand to wind his own around me, "You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that Bella. When everything happened, I never thought I would get a chance to talk to you again, let alone see you and hold you like this. With a single gesture, allowing me back into your life once more, you've made me the happiest man in the world."

I feel like I'm dreaming as I raise my head to look at him. My breathing quickens as I lay a trembling hand on his smooth cheek. I watch the gold fade to onyx just as I close my eyes and stretch on to my tip toes, then impulsively press my heated lips to his frigid ones.

His body goes as still as a statue for a nanosecond, then it unlocks and molds with mine and his mouth begins to move in the eternal cadence of a lover's kiss. My brain remembers the choreography of kissing Edward, only part of it acknowledging the fact that his skin isn't as yielding as it used to be. He pulls me closer so there is no offending space separating us. The miniscule friction created by the closeness sets my body alight in ways that I have not felt in so long. Jacob could never invoke this kind of passion in me, no matter how hard he tried, and now I know why. Edward. He's been the only one who could ever make me feel like this.

I am beginning to see spots behind my eyelids when I hear a rumbling in Edward's chest and he pulls away so that only our hands are touching. "I'm sorry Bella," he automatically says while my body wails at the loss of contact, "It's...difficult.... to resist my instincts when it comes to you. I don't ever want to lose control and harm you. You mean too much to me."

"It makes you thirsty?" I ask in between gulps of air, suddenly horrified for tempting him like that.

He nods then shakes his head, "Yes and no. The thirst never goes away, but those aren't the only instincts threatening to consume me love. Memories of my human life may be a little foggy in some areas, but neither my mind or body has forgotten what it was like to make love to you. Before you freak out, please know that I'm not trying to insinuate anything Bella, I am simply resolved to tell you the truth."

"Even if it embarrasses the hell out of you?" I inquire and give him a peck on the lips.

"Even if it embarrasses the hell out of me," Edward admits in a joking tone, "Now I really should be going, Seth wants to brag to you about beating Emmett and Ben at a racing game. I do love you Bella."

I open my mouth to tell him that I'm not ready to say anything like that when he knowingly stops me with two fingers pressed to my lips, "I said it because I feel it Bella and I want you to know that you are loved unconditionally, not because I expect you to feel the same way or say it back. Don't ever think about saying it back unless you feel the same way and are ready to say it. Understood?"

I nod an affirmative and his lips replace his fingers once more before he gives me a hug and moves towards the door with the grace of a jungle cat. "I'll call you tomorrow before you go to work," he says over his shoulder, not looking back as he leaves the warmth of the house and shuts the door behind him.

I dart to the window and watch him get in the Mercedes. "I miss you already. God help me, but I do," I whisper. I know he hears me because a sad smile flits across his lips as he starts the car and backs out of the driveway. I wait until his tail lights have disappeared before skulking back to the couch.

Just as I get situated. I hear a beeping coming out of my purse. I grab it and pull it open, then mutter a few curses under my breath. Sitting on top of my things is a brand new glittering midnight blue cell phone with a tiny white bow on it. It's screen is alerting me that I have a new text message. It slides open sideways to reveal the message that is from Edward.

_ I miss you too, my sweet angel._

Damn it all to hell, I think I just fell in love with Edward Cullen all over again.

**Okay, although reviews are not nearly as awesome as New Moon is no doubt going to be, they are still pretty damn fantastic, share the love?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for the disclaimer, yippee. I OWN NOTHING COPYRIGHTED. You know, that is so fucking annoying.**

**Before I forget, I want to say thanks to everyone who has read and/or rec'd my badly written story, I love you!!!!!!! And to those who take the time to reviews *big hugs* I love hearing your thoughts on stuff!!**

**Now I need a show of hands for this one. Who liked Bella's impulsive lip lock with Edward? A show of hands will work just fine lol Yeah, it shocked the hell out of me when they told me to write it in.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Black Swan **

**Chapter 10**

**Edward Cullen**

In the four short days it has been since Bella's unexpected, but no less than heavenly, kiss, most of my mind has settled into a revolving orbit around the memory. Unfortunately I was unable to visit her and the children last night because of an emergency with an Irish Setter. She sounded dejected when I called her to explain the development, but promised that she understood. I hated disappointing her so I led her to believe that I would be leaving Friday night and staying the weekend in Forks while making plans to surprise her tonight.

I knew I was taking a chance, showing up without any warning, on Valentine's Day of all days, but I couldn't not go to her after detecting the rejection in her voice when I spoke to her. Luckily my sisters had purchased Leah and Seth cell phones along with Bella's and I have been texting back and forth with them and asking their advice on how to do something nice for their mother because the holiday is sure to be rough on her.

Leah, still unsure of her feelings about what was happening between Bella and I, wished me all the luck in the world but asked me to leave her out of the planning process. I thanked her for her honesty and have not brought it up in any of the mini conversations we've had since. I get the feeling that she doesn't like me and it's troubling, but she hasn't forbid me from interacting with her mom, so I will have to wait and see what happens on that front.

Seth, on the other hand, has been my partner in crime every step of the way from planning a simple family dinner of Bella's favorites to researching flowers and their individual meanings then emailing the information. He's went as far as filching the gold flecked crimson Venetian glass heart that I had given to her on her eighteenth birthday and over-nighting it to me so that I could get it repaired and present it to her. The kid informed me that she loved that necklace and wore it for years until the heart separated from the gold loop that held it on the chain. She'd never had the money to get it fixed. The symbolism of the repaired heart didn't go unnoticed by the over-observant fourteen year old.

I finish my paperwork and tell Alice that I'm heading out. She just flashes me a grin and a snippet of a vision she's had of Bella and I sitting out on her back steps, wrapped in a blanket, and us kissing in the light of the moon.

"Thanks Ali," I mutter, too low for the humans around us to hear. Her vision was an encouraging one, and I'm hoping that nothing happens to change it.

Luck is with me as I step outside. The rain is coming down in a soft drizzle while I drive around Seattle, picking up the things I am going to need this evening. I was smart enough to take Alice's advice when she told me to call and order everything ahead of time so all I had to do was run in and grab what I needed. Bella's shift at Newton's ended at four and I have been planning to be at the house by six.

Four hours, twelve stops, three detours, and thirteen unwanted phone numbers later, I have a trunk full of stuff and am wishing that I could bleach my brain to rid myself of some of the visions that I've had to see about me and about fifty other people this afternoon, especially one pertaining an elderly couple involving chaps, a rope, some baby oil, and the removal of false teeth. My body is wracked with an involuntary shudder at that particular little image.

After another two and a half agonizing hours of driving, I finally pull into the garage of the Forks house, then carry all of the bags in at vampire speed. I'm running behind and have little over an hour to get things ready.

I turn on the oven to reheat the baked macaroni and cheese, along with the mandarin chicken and steamed broccoli. I slide the double layer pumpkin cheesecake into the freezer and get to work on chopping the ingredients for the salad. I left the bottle of blackberry wine in the car to maintain the best possible temperature, according to the man I bought it from.

As I run around like a lunatic, my eyes keep drifting back to the two small boxes perched on the counter top. One contains the repaired pendant while the second holds a silver filigree and ivy cuff bracelet that has a beautiful piece of amber set in the center. My Bella was never one for flashy gifts no matter how close she was to my sisters. If she doesn't kill me for it, I will have to thank my mother for offering up the piece in lieu of what I had originally picked.

My gifts for both Leah and Seth are in a bag in my backseat. Leah's are another piece of jewelry from Esme's endless supply of jewelry, this time in the form of sterling silver and violet amethyst dangling earrings. I don't pretend to know what their proper name is, only that mom assured me that Leah will love them. Seth is going to receive a less flashy present. It is a simple bracelet of braided black leather with a sterling shield of a wolf howling at the moon. I had bought it at Ben's suggestion and Alice's confirmation that it would be a hit.

The timer dings and I have just put the food into spill-safe containers when my phone rings, flashing Bella's number.

"Hello love," I answer while rescuing the cheesecake and putting it into one of those lined bags designed to keep things either warm or cold.

A quiet sniffle precedes her less enthusiastic greeting, "Edward, I got some stuff delivered today and just need someone to talk to."

"What's wrong Bella? What did you get?" I ask, silently hoping that nothing terrible has happened to her or the children.

"I got my court papers today," she explains and I can tell the tears have begun to flow freely, "I'm officially single again as of today, according to the state of Washington. I felt like I was going to pass out when I read that he didn't fight me at all for primary custody or the seven fifty a month for living expenses." I hear papers being shuffled and she lets out a humorless chuckle, "If I had known that it was going to go so smoothly, I would have thought about fighting for alimony."

"I'm on my way now angel," I tell her as I pack the last of the stuff into the Mercedes, "Will you be okay until I get there or do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"You don't have to drive all the way out here for me Edward," Bella sighs, "I can just call my dad and Sue to come get the kids for the night if I really need them to."

"Um, if that's what you want," I acquiesce, "But the truth is that I was already on my way to surprise you. I got things out of the way and was coming out for the weekend tonight instead of tomorrow. In all honesty, I will be pulling into you're driveway in under ten minutes, but I can turn around if you don't want me there. I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you."

"You might as well come over, since you're so close," she counters, "But I warn you, Leah is a little crazier than usual, so be prepared."

"What's up with her?" I push, only three blocks away from the house now.

"I guess the neighbor boy has been trying to get her attention since we moved in and he made his move today," this time her laugh is more genuine, "He brought her a huge bouquet of flowers and gave them to her during choir class. Then he pulled out his acoustic guitar and sang her 'I Will Follow You Into the Dark' from Death Cab for Cutie in front of the entire class. He got detention for skipping P.E and my daughter got her first boyfriend."

"What's his name?" I chortle, turning onto her street.

"Randall Danford," Bella tells me, "His parents are Allen and Mischa Danford. You remember them from school? The goth twins?"

"Yeah, I do. If it's who I think, they were pretty cool," I confess, slowing down to pull off the street in front of her house, "I'm here love, I'm hanging up so I can carry some things in."

I can hear the thoughts of a few neighbors who have noticed me so I am forced to make multiple trips as to not draw any unwanted attention. Seth, my ever faithful cohort, is standing guard over the bags because Bella keeps trying to sneak a peek at what's inside of them.

My arms are full of two bouquets of flowers when I hear Bella's voice ring out, "Ouch, dammit Seth! What did you smack me for?"

"Because, my dear mother, if Edward wanted you to see what was in the bags, he would have had you help him bring them in," her son answers, his arms crossed and acting as a human shield between Bella and the bags lined up on the edge of the porch.

"Don't be upset with Seth, angel," I chime in as I walk up the stairs, "I asked him to help me with a little surprise for you."

She raises one thin eyebrow and her eyes grow dark, "I'm not upset with Seth, Edward, but both of you know how I hate surprises, they always ends up going horribly wrong."

I give her a kiss on the cheek and feel the blood rush to her face under my lips, "I know, but I cannot say that I'm sorry for this one because it looks like you need something to make your day a little brighter."

Bella rolls her eyes in mock annoyance and swings open the screen door, "Fine, but if you hired strippers, I'm taking a baseball bat to that pretty little head of yours Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Oops, I should probably call and cancel them then huh?" I tease as I slip passed her and into the house. I head straight for the kitchen where Seth is waiting as Bela calls upstairs for Leah.

"You're middle name is Anthony too?" Seth asks while we unpack the various food containers and line them up on the counter.

I hide my surprise at the new discovery and bob my head once, "Yep. Pretty cool, don't you think?"

Seth nods thoughtfully then hits me in the chest with one of the bouquet, "You forgot to give mom her flowers dude, not a good move."

"Shit, you're right," I grab them and move towards the living room, but Bella is nowhere in sight. I focus on listening for her heartbeat and find it coming from her converted bedroom. It's rhythm is faster than normal so I pad over to the half open door.

I see Bella sitting on the cedar chest at the bottom of her bed, turning a gold band over and over between her fingers. Dammit, what I wouldn't give to be able to her what she's thinking right now! I spot a stack of folded papers lying on the bed. Ah, those must be the finalized papers. Is she regretting it now?

A ragged sigh brings me back to her. She stands and drops the ring onto the papers before wiping her face. I sit the flowers down in front of the door and dart back into the kitchen to help Seth serve diner. Leah appears shortly after and I present her with her own bunch of flowers, which she accepts graciously. They don't compare to the ones Randall gave her today, in her mind, but she appreciates the gesture nevertheless.

I hear Bella shuffle in and offer her a smile, which she returns. "I had to pick the kids' brains to remember what your favorite foods were, I hope you don't mind," I confess while puling out her chair and gesturing for her to sit.

"Not at all Edward," she chuckles and settles herself at the table, "And thanks for the flowers." I nod as I pull out my iPod and hook it up to her surround sound system and find the play-list filled with some of her favorite songs, again according to Seth.

When I walk back in, I retrieve the bag with their gifts in it. "I wanted to get everyone something to show my gratitude for being allowed into your lives and also to convey the adoration and admiration that I feel for each of you. I would have chosen much more ostentatious gifts, but I realized very quickly that the size of the gift never compares to the intentions behind it."

Without another word, I hand Seth and Leah each a box then set Bella's boxes before her. Leah gasps and immediately thanks me after I explain that they were once Esme's. Meanwhile, Seth simply beams a bright smile and mutters a soft but heartfelt thank you before sliding on his bracelet.

I shift to see what Bella thinks of her gifts, but she is sitting still as a statue, her eyes locked on to the red and gold glass heart in her hands. There are tears pouring down her face and suddenly I feel like I've made a terrible mistake.

I rush to her side and kneel beside her, "Oh god Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! It's just that Seth told me that it still meant so much and it was broken a--"

My words are cut off by her arms around my neck and her searing hot lips pressed against my cold ones. After the span of a few heartbeats, she pulls back and rests her forehead on mine, "It's perfect, Edward. There are no words..."

"There never need be any my love," I assure her, drinking in her essence as I lay my hand on her rosy cheek, "I only hope that one day I may be lucky enough to be the one that repairs the fractures in your heart as I was able to repair this pendant."

"You're already starting to," she mumbles so quietly that I barely hear it over her pounding heart. I can't fight the triumphant smirk that is trying to permanently attach itself to my face. I take the chain and slip it around her neck, careful not to pull her hair or skin as I adjust it and center the heart on her breastbone.

"So what's the other present mom?" Leah asks, dispelling the intimate bubble that had been created.

"Um, I don't know," her mother admits so I hand her the box. She gently coaxes the top off and smiles when she sees the simple cuff bracelet. "It's beautiful Edward," she breathes as I take it and slide it onto her right wrist.

"It's nice, but then nothing is beautiful when compared to you," I declare and reverently kiss her hand before getting to my feet, "Please, eat before it gets cold or I stumble upon another opportunity to make a fool of myself."

Bella insists that I sit beside her and take part in the chatter going around the table as they eat. I am glad I did, because I come to find out that Leah's middle name is Rosemary and something clicks in my mind. Bella found a way to keep her family with her through her children's names.

I lean over and rest my chin on her shoulder, "Seth Anthony and Leah Rosemary, eh? How did you come up with those names?"

She gives me a sideways glance and an impish grin crosses those irresistible lips of hers, "I got their first names from a set of books that I read and you damn well know where their middle names came from so don't pay stupid with me Edward Cullen."

I kiss her shoulder, "Thank you," I whisper against her collarbone, knowing that I don't have to elaborate, "I can't wait to see what Rose and Ali do when they find out. They will no doubt feel as honored as I do. Then they'll lose their little vampire minds and squeal like the evil children they are."

Bella's body shakes with quiet laughter, "I might have to buy a video camera just to film that one."

It seems like only minutes since my arrival, but as Seth and Leah start getting ready for bed, I have to force Bella to sit and drink her glass of wine while I clean up the kitchen.

"I am perfectly capable of cleaning my own kitchen Edward," she growls, reminding me of an angry kitten, "You don't even eat human food so you shouldn't have to clean up the mess." Her frown deepens when I snicker at her so I hastily wipe the grin off of my face and focus on the task in front of me.

"Whether you are capable or not is currently irrelevant Isabella," I calmly challenge as I rinse the last plate and set it in the dishwasher, "You deserve a break and I'm giving you one. It's almost ten and you're exhausted Bells, so please just sit back and let me take care of this." _Of you._ I add silently.

She huffs and I hear he mumble, "Stupid doting vampire," under her breath as she exits the room and stomps up to the second floor to give her kids a kiss goodnight. Leah is uncertain about her mother spending time alone with me, but Seth is happy that his mom has a friend who wants to do nice things for her instead of acting like she, or him and his sister, are burdens.

I frown at the boy's thought. Who would ever be stupid enough to consider Bella or her children a burden? They are some of the most wonderful people I have had the honor of meeting in my existence, any person who could believe otherwise needs their head checked.

I start the dishwasher and quickly rinse out the sink before moving onto the counters, lost in my thoughts until Bella's tantalizing aroma alerts me that she has come back down and is heading towards her own room. I listen out of curiosity, then tune the sounds out when it dawns on me that she is changing clothes.

Just as I finish drying the counters with a clean dish towel, she ghosts into the room, clad in another hooded sweatshirt and a pair of faded black yoga pants. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun and all I can think of is how beautiful my angel is.

"All done?" she inquires, her mocha eyes glinting with amusement and I know that I've been caught gawking.

Unable to speak for fear of saying something completely stupid, I dumbly nod yes to her question.

"Good," she chuckles then slides her hand into mine, "It's stopped raining for the moment, want to sit outside with me?"

Alice's vision flashes in my brain and the eager teenager start jumping up and down. "I'd really like that," I tell her genuinely, a sliver of my mind noting that my tone sounded huskier than normal.

"I plugged in my electric blanket so we can sit together and I don't freeze my ass off," Bella qualifies, a blush staining her smooth cheeks.

"Smart move," I gladly concede and gloss my free hand over her deliciously inflamed flesh, "I love it when you blush, I swear I never tire of seeing it."

She swats my chest with her casted hand, "That's because you have brain damage. Come on."

I allow her to pull me through her bedroom, out the back door, and down onto the concrete step. She seats herself at my side and reaches for the warm blanket, but I use my speed and wrap it around both of us before her fingers touch the spot where it had previously rested.

To our amazement, within minutes of taking up residence on the stairs, the clouds part and grace us with a beautiful collage of stars flickering around the moon. Bella shifts slightly so that her back is resting against my chest and together we marvel at the night sky. I point out constellations and explain their meanings, occasionally murmuring an 'I love you'. My heart leaps every time when she smiles in response.

At some point during our star gazing and chaste kisses, she notices that our hands have once again found each other and intertwined because a content sigh floats out of her. It's nearing midnight and her breathing has begun to slow and even out as sleep begins to overtake her. I wait a few more minutes before lifting her and carrying her to her bed.

After getting her laid down and tucked in, I lean over and kiss her alabaster forehead, "Goodnight my sweet girl. I love you." I brush her hair back from her face and start to leave when her hand shoots out from under the comforter and grabs mine.

"Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone," she mumbles with conviction even though she is half asleep.

I lay down on top of the covers and gather her in my arms, "I could never leave you love, you are my life. I love you so much that it kills me to ever imagine a world that you don't exist."

Minutes tick by, silent except for the dueling cadence of her heart beat and breathing. I'm positive that she has fallen to sleep again when I hear the four most beautiful words in the world whispered.

"I love you Edward."

**Ta-da! How's that for romantic? *smirks * Yeah, I melted when I wrote it lol. But the question is, was our little Bella awake or rambling in her sleep? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Muah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SSDD. I own no copyrighted material.**

**Okay, I'm warning you right now, because so many of you bitches got to see New Moon before me, I did something really mean this chapter. Serves you right for not sticking me in your purses and sneaking me into the damn movie with you *evil laugh ***

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella Swan-Black**

I drown out Mike's incessant rambling about some new sci-fi movie coming out and let my mind wander back to how amazing my morning was as I clock out and make my way towards my car.

~*~ flashback~*~

_ Edward's icy lips blazing a trail from my neck, to my bare shoulder, and back. I must have taken my hoodie off during the night because I remember falling asleep in it. One of his marble arms is wound around my waist and my back rests against his chest. I feel safe. And loved. I keep my eyelids closed, not wanting the beautiful moment to end, but evidently Edward has other plans._

_ "Time to wake up love," his mouth trembling against my skin as he speaks, "You're alarm went off half an hour ago and the children are rising was we speak."_

_ "Ugh," I groan and roll over to hide my face in his neck, "But I don't wanna to get up. Getting up means I have to talk to people and be nice and pretend that I don't want to strangle them."_

_ He strokes my hair before lifting my face to his and kissing me softly, "I'm sorry love. I'd be more than happy to pay all of your bills so that you can quit your job and write fan fiction all day, but somehow I don't think you'd go for that, despite your grumbling."_

_ "Does it count if I'm seriously considering it right now?" I answer half jokingly. I really hate mornings when I have an early shift and his offer is so damn tempting._

_ "Just say the word angel," he vows earnestly and presses his lips to mine once more before sliding out of the bed, "I've already made Seth and Leah breakfast so you can take your time with your shower."_

_ He saunters out, closing the door behind him and I rub my eyes as I sit up. Then, just as my feet touch the burgundy rug, the events of last night. After a wonderful dinner and stargazing on the back steps, I had begged Edward to stay with me when he'd carried me to bed then told him that I loved him._

_ I quickly shower and get dressed for work then head into the kitchen, where Edward hands me a cup of hazelnut cappuccino and directs me to the table, where Seth and Leah are demolishing plates of stuffed french toast and sausage._

_ As soon as I am situated, a similarly filled plate appears on the table before me. "Eat up," Edward commands then returns to hand washing the breakfast dishes._

_ "Mom, can we keep him?" Seth pleads between huge bites of food, "He is an awesome cook, almost as good as you!"_

_ "Quit being so melodramatic," Leah grumbles. She is not a morning person either. _

_ Seth sticks his tongue out at her, which she returns, and I see that despite her reservations about Edward, she is wearing the earring he gave her last night. I sneak a glance at Edward, and he gives me a wink to show that he's noticed as well._

_ We finish eating and I'm getting ready to go drop the kids off when there is a knock on the door. _

_ "I'll get it!!" Leah yells and sprints across the house to open the door._

_ I give Edward a questioning look, but he simply grins and shakes his head. "No fair," I mutter and see what has my daughter so excited. I don't have to wait long because she is damn near dragging a dark haired boy with hazel green eyes in my direction. He's dressed in jeans, boots, and a long jacket and looks terrified as hell._

_ "Mom, this is Randall, Rand for short. Rand, this is Bella, my mom," Leah announces with a smile, "His parents want to know if me and Seth are allowed to ride to school with them this morning."_

_ I peer out the window to see Allen standing beside his car, arms and ankles crossed. I wave and smile, he mimes the gestures. "Okay," I decide, turning to the trio, "But if I catch wind of you pulling anything, your ass is grounded till graduation, got it?"_

_ "Yes ma'am," All three chime before dashing out the door._

_ "That was interesting," Edward muses as he rests his head on mine and hugs me to him, "When is your shift done, so I know when it's safe to come over?"_

_ I try to resist the urge to bite my bottom lip and fail miserable as I go over my schedule in my head. _

_ "Bella," Edward growls, his golden eyes glued to my lips._

_ I let go of the piece of skin, "Sorry. Er, I get done at two but I have to go pick up groceries and stuff after that. I forgot to ask if I'm picking the kids up so I might not be back until around four. Why?"_

_ He leans down and slides his nose along my jawline once, twice, before suddenly pulling back, a low growl erupting from him. "I have to go hunt today if there is even a remote chance of having a repeat of last night." he explains with his eyes closed, "Spending the night holding you is a dream come true, but spending almost seven hours with nothing but three heartbeats and three sets of slumbering breaths to keep me company.....Well, I just don't want to take any chances with any of you. I love you, Seth, and Leah so much. I won't lie to you love, I hope that we can someday figure out how to be a family." _

~*~flashback end~*~

He said that he hopes that we can be a family. How do you answer something like that? I had taken the coward's way out and distracted him with a kiss until he had informed me that it was time for me to go to work.

The yellow glare of the sun nearly blinds me as I stroll across the parking lot and again makes me wonder why Edward won't let me see him when it's sunny if he doesn't burst into flames or anything like that. I slide into my car, pull my seldom used sunglasses out from the glove compartment, and shove them on to my face before coaxing the engine to life and pulling out onto the street.

The Rabbit backfires loudly when I stop at a red light, making me want to sink into the seat when a few people walking down the sidewalk turn and stare. To make things worse, the damn thing stalls and it takes four tries to get it started again before I coerce it into the parking lot of the grocery store.

I kill the engine and plod into the store while praying that my car will run long enough for me to get my groceries home because I'm not in the mood to deal with Jacob's shit if I call him and Edward would probably take at least an hour to get here with his Mercedes.

With a sigh, I grab a cart and start making my way through the store, trying to stretch my budget even farther than before. Mike Newton was understanding about my injury, but I've been forced to work less hours because of it.

I'm in the pasta aisle, picking up lasagna noodles, when I hear my name through the shelving.

"I heard Jacob got tired of her fat ass and kicked her to the curb for a model," Rhonda Mallory, the mother of my old high school tormentor, mock-whispers, "And I can't say that I blame him, just look at her. I'm contemplating calling Sea World and asking if they're missing one of their walruses."

"Well, I heard that Edward Cullen and his family moved back here," Suzanne Stanley, Jessica Stanley's mother, counters, "And as soon as Bella found out, she dropped poor Jacob like yesterday's newspaper and went running, well, waddling, after him but he won't give her the time of day because she's a welfare queen."

I push the cart down the aisle, away from their vile gossiping, before I lose my temper and cause a scene. I hate living in a small town. Everyone is always in your business. Can't those little waspish bitches find anything better to chatter about?

I'm still fuming when I hit the checkout and then make my way to the car. I get the bags loaded and proceed to spend fifteen minutes fighting with the Rabbit before it starts. Unfortunately for me, it's spewing thick black smoke and the engine is overheated when I pull in my driveway. Edward's Volvo is still out hunting, so I can't ask him what I should do and Jake is supposed to be on wolf patrol until Saturday so he's out as well. Dammit.

I'm scared that the engine has caught fire because the smoke is still rolling out like a chimney, so I quickly get the garden hose, turn the water on, and pull the trigger on the nozzle right after throwing the hood open. My luck goes from bad to worse when I hear a series of loud pops and hisses come from the engine block as I spray it down. What could be making that sound?

After dropping the hood, I try to start the rusted piece of junk but only get a few feeble clicks before it goes completely silent. Great, my car is dead. What am I going to do now? I can't afford the down payment for a new car and I highly doubt that I will qualify for a loan as divorces kill your credit. Mine was shitty to begin with, but now my credit score is probably in the negatives.

My phone begins chirping and I flip it open to find a new text from Edward. Of course. Alice had to have seen this little conundrum and laughed her pixie ass off.

_Alice called and said you were having car trouble. I'll be there in 20 minutes tops. I love you -E_

Well, I guess Alice isn't the only one who has psychic moments. Now what am I going to tell him? My evil lemon of a car picked today of all days to commit suicide? He's going to be upset that I didn't call him, but in my defense, he'd warned me that he was most likely going to be out of cell phone range for most of the day. Either way I'm in trouble. I groan in defeat and start punching out an answer.

_Yeah, I'm now the proud owner of a VW sized paperweight. Love you too. -B_

While carrying in the food and putting it away, I deliberate. For the moment Seth and Leah are getting rides to school with the neighbors, maybe I can talk to them and make it a regular thing until I can afford to buy another car. I can walk to work, it's only a few miles each way, and I could ask dad or Sue for rides to the grocery store once a week.

A few minutes later, the damn cell phone starts ringing. I turn it over to check the ID. Edward. I shake my head and hit the button. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," he chuckles, "I have a question for you. How badly would you object to Rosalie picking out a new car for you?"

I feel the phone slip out of my hands and scramble to catch it as it bounces off the counter and into the empty sink. I hasten to get it back to my ear, "Sorry, I, er, dropped the phone. What was the question again?"

"Rose says that she has the perfect car for you," Edward explains, "Nothing too expensive or dangerous, since the twins will be fifteen soon and will be learning how to drive in it."

"Edward, she just can't give me a damn car!" I shout in disbelief, "I have no way to pay for a vehicle within Rose's 'worthy car' price range!"

"Bella," he softly chides, "My sister already owns the car. It's been paid off for ages and is currently collecting dust in the garage at her home in Seattle. Think of it as a loaner if you have to, because if you don't accept this, I'm buying you one bright and early Monday morning and you won't have a say in it whatsoever."

"No, not happening," I stubbornly respond while crossing my arms defiantly even though he can't see me, "I won't accept something like this, it's too much and I can't pay any of you back right now."

"Dammit girl," he growls, "Let me and our family take care of you and those kids. You deserve something good to happen in your lives and we can help that happen. Please don't worry about prices or paying any of us back Bella, we want to do this because we love all three of you."

My eyes sting as the tears begin to fall and my shirt rides up in the back when I slide down the cabinets to sit on the floor, "Edward, I'm not trying to be a bitch but you don't understand. I have to do this on my own. If I can't take care of my babies by myself, what kind of mother am I?"

"Isabella, no one ever said that you would be a bad mother because you ask for help," my velvet voiced angel replies from the doorway as he hangs up his phone. Damn, I didn't even hear him pull in.

In a flash, he is holding me in his arms and pressing his lips to the inside of my wrist. "You are not a bad mother Bella," Edward insists fervently, "I sincerely believe that any child born into this world would be lucky to have you for their mom."

"I'm sorry Edward," I blurt out between sobs, "Ever since you came back, all you've got to see is me falling apart at the seams. I wouldn't blame you for wanting to run like hell right now because I'm so damn pathetic."

He brushes a few rogue strands of hair away from my forehead before kissing it and lifting my chin until I peer into his honey orbs, "Bella, I'm not Jacob Black, I'm not going to run away when we have problems. I'm tell you this for the last time, I will be here until you tell me to leave."

"That won't happen," I tell him honestly, my tears beginning to subside.

"Then we will be figuring this out together then," he surmises, that perfect crooked grin of his shining at me.

"I guess so," I qualify, unable to not respond with my own smile.

Edward pulls me to his feet after giving me a tender kiss then disappears to his car while I start tidying the house. He come back in with a box, strolling passed me and sitting it on the table before opening it.

I catch the label as he works. "An iPod deck? Did yours break or something?"

He shakes his head, causing his copper hair to fall onto his forehead, "No, mine didn't break love. I just thought if I was going to be over here as often as I hope to be, I would get this so you could listen to my music when you wanted. Ah, there." He turns and pulls out a gold iPod then sets it in the dock.

My eyes prickle again when I recognize Clair de lune floating out of the speakers. He closes the space that separates us, his hand held out. "Dance with me?"

I reach out and clasp his hand, remembering the first time this had happened, years ago, in his bedroom. "I still can't dance Edward."

He kisses my hand and twirls me in a single slow circle before pulling me to him, "And I still say that it's all in the leading my love."

"Oh my god," I snicker as we move across the floor, "This is so cliched Edward. We used to make fun of romantic movies that had this kind of stuff in it."

Edward's ocher eyes flicker with unrestrained mirth, "Well, the first sign of having a healthy sense of humor is being able to laugh at yourself."

"Then my sense of humor must be endless," I deadpan, "I laugh at everyone, especially myself, on a daily basis."

"Do you laugh at me Isabella?" he asks, his sweet, icy breath washing over my skin as we complete another revolution in the dance.

I force myself not to look up at him and shrug, "Nah, way too easy to poke fun at the vampire in love with his meal staple, although every once in a while, when you kiss me, a voice in the back of my head screams for you to stop playing with your food."

His gold orbs darken to an inky tint and then pulls us to a stop, "That's not funny Bella."

I roll my eyes and tug on him until he begins dancing with me again, "Neither is trying to be every movie cliche in one night, my tall, pale, and brooding prince, but you have to start somewhere."

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward chortles as the song ends and 'Only Time' from Enya begins.

"Start slipping Xanax into my drinks when I'm not looking to balance out my mood swings?" I offer with a straight face only to burst into a fit of giggles a second later when he freezes in shock as only a vampire can do.

"You are truly the most dangerous creature I have ever met," he declares in a husky tone then gets an odd look on his chiseled face.

I don't bother him for the rest of the song, leaving him to his thoughts as he spins us gracefully through my kitchen. When the music changes again, he draws away from me and lifts my chin with two fingers so that we're gazing into each others eyes.

"Bella, I love you more than anything," he vows with complete sincerity, "You are my sun and my moon. Your smiles are my dawns and your frowns my sunsets. In this short time I have come to realize that I cannot, will not ever know peace without you, Seth, or Leah. Marry me Bella...."

**Mmmkay, how many people are grabbing the torches and pitchforks over the cliffie? Just remember, if you kill me now, you'll never get Bella's answer!!! Reviews will obviously help me get the next chapter out faster because they inspire me!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**No ownage for me...jerks :-(**

**From what I've been hearing, the ending of the last chapter was pretty close to the ending of NM, damn, I must be channeling Alice again lol.**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella Swan-Black**

"Bella, I love you more than anything," he vows with complete sincerity, "You are my sun and my moon. Your smiles are my dawns and your frowns my sunsets. In this short time I have come to realize that I cannot, will not ever know peace without you, Seth, or Leah. Marry me Bella...."

"What? Are you insane?" I interrupt with a wave of my hands, forcing him away from me, "Edward, my divorce was only finalized yesterday. You can't honestly expect me to turn around and agree to get married again so damn soon!"

"I don't mean today or tomorrow," Edward hastens to explain, "Not even next week. But I am asking if, one day, when you are ready, would you consent to be my wife?"

After a few heartbeats of silence, he is beginning to look fearful, so I give him the truth. "Edward, I love you more than I will ever love anyone besides my children. Always have, always will. With that being said, _if_ I am ever ready for that level of commitment again, I can't see myself being married to anyone else but you. I know it's not the answer you want, but it's the only one I have."

Edward falls to his knees, his arms winding around my waist and his head coming to rest against my stomach, "Thank you Bella."

I run my hands through his wild copper tresses and am rewarded with a low, rumbling sound that reminds me of a content jungle cat. Who would have thought that a vampire could purr? "Why thank me Edward? I basically just turned down your proposal."

"That you did," he murmurs and moves so he is gazing up at me, "But in the next breath you then told me that I still have a chance to make you my wife one day, thus I thought a thank you was in order."

"You are one crazy-ass man," I snicker as his contented purring resumes, "But I guess it's better than boring."

"Technically I'm a crazy-ass vampire,"Edward counters with a laugh of his own, "Though I'm glad that I entertain you. I'd hate to think what happens on the day that I cease to do so."

I roll my eyes, "That's easy. I hand you over to your sisters for a makeover before letting you come home again." Oh shit, did I say that?

"Well then I just have to make sure that I never get boring then," he replies, hugging me to him once more then gets to his feet, "The children are almost here. Leah is going to ask if Randall can stay for dinner tonight and Seth wants to embarrass them as much as possible."

"Shit, I haven't even started dinner yet," I grumble and give Edward a quick kiss on the lips before plundering the kitchen for something to feed the kids.

"Should I go then?" Edward inquires while I rush around the space, "I wouldn't want to interfere with anything."

I shake my head as I dump the ingredients to make tacos onto the counter, "No, I was kind of hoping you would stay. Those super senses of yours will come in handy when Leah and her boyfriend think no one can see or hear what they're doing."

He graciously breaks up the frozen hamburger and drops it into the skillet, "It can't be that bad Bells, they are just kids."

I smack him with the spatula, "Edward, what were some of the things we did when we thought no one was paying attention?"

I'm answered with a growl, this time a defensive one, "I'll stay until the boy goes home."

I give him a smug smile, "Welcome to the wild, wonderful world of teenage parenting. It's almost guaranteed to give even you a few gray hairs at some point. Now put some music on that we can have fun to while I make dinner."

I let out a yelp when he playfully swats me on the rear on his way to the iPod dock, "While _we_ make dinner Bella. As long as I'm going to be around, I'm going to help in anyway I can."

"But you can't stand the smell of human food," I argue as I stir the sizzling meat, "You think you hide it, but you are sorely mistaken," he cocks an eyebrow at me as he searches for a suitable play-list and I concede. "Fine, but at least open a window to let the air circulate. It will also help dissipate our scents for you because I don't think anyone would appreciate it if you started eating the neighbors."

"Har-har, you think you're such a comedian," Edward pouts just as the first bars of 'Sin' from Nine Inch Nails begins.

"Holy crow, the big bad vampire listens to Nine Inch Nails," I slowly shake my head in disbelief, "That is so weird Edward. I mean, aren't you all supposed to be obsessed with classical music and stuff?"

"Contrary to popular belief, our likes and dislikes don't change all that much," he confesses while watching out the window, "Our tastes just broaden because we have an infinite amount of time on our hands. Kids just pulled in."

Less than a minute later, the twins plus Randall burst through the door. "Mom!" Leah lilts as she stumbles into the kitchen, "Can Randall stay over for dinner?" The boy in question appears behind her, his expression hopeful.

"As long as his parents don't mind," I tell them, "But there are a few rules. No closed doors if you two are in a room together and he is not allowed on your bed whatsoever. Failure to comply and he gets bounced faster than you can cop an attitude, got it?"

"Got it," comes out of both of them so I tell Randall to go inform whichever parent that he can stay. Seth is making goofy kissing faces behind them and I give him a look, trying to hold in my laughter, but I fail when I hear Edward's quiet guffaws.

Leah notices and turns around to smack her brother, who tries to dodge and fails miserably. I choose to ignore their antics and get back to dinner before it burns. I do not miss the fact the Randall gives Edward a curious look before Leah drags him into the living room to pick a movie to watch while we eat.

"What are they doing?" I ask Edward when I catch him smirking devilishly.

"Randall is debating whether holding hands with your daughter is going to get him thrown out of the house or beat up by me," he answers with a dismissive shrug, "He's slightly uncomfortable with my presence. It's not surprising because that's the normal human reaction to our kind."

"Are you saying that I'm not normal?" I taunt him while warming up the pan for the tortillas.

Suddenly his cold arms are locked around my waist and I feel his cold lips graze my neck, "Bella, you were never just normal, not even when we were younger. If anything, you've grown more unique and fascinating over the years. It's one of the many things I have always loved about you."

I elbow him in the ribs, being mindful not to give myself a bruise, "You have to stop distracting me Edward. If you think a ravenous vampire or a newborn werewolf is dangerous, wait until you have to deal with a pair, well now trio, of hungry teenagers. They are merciless and absolutely lethal with anyone who gets between them and their food."

"He thinks I am your boyfriend," Edward confesses as he relinquishes his hold, "He plans on asking Leah at a more prudent time."

"Shit, I still haven't talked to the kids about it," I qualify while putting the first tortilla on, "What should we do? What are we even?"

I see the liquid gold of his eyes darken slightly, "What would you like us to be Bella? I told you, I will gladly accept any place in your life as long as you choose for me to be a part of it."

"This coming from the guy who proposed to me less than twenty four hours after my divorce is final," I snort with a grin. The flash of hurt that streaks across his features forces me to change directions, "I didn't mean that to be a pot shot Edward, it was meant to be a joke. I just meant that you said that you're willing to accept what I want but have no shame in telling me what you want us to be. Urgh, can we both just agree that I'm a dumbass and move on?"

"That's not answering the question Bella," Edward reminds me, now leaning against the counter with his arms and ankles crossed as he watches me.

"I don't have an answer," I admit in a breathless voice, "I don't know how to do this Edward. I've only dated two people before in my life and neither of them involved kids during the whole boyfriend slash girlfriend process so I'm kind of rusty on the dating thing and completely clueless on how to proceed here."

He looks contemplative for a few moments before nodding to himself, obviously making a decision. "Okay," he begins while running his hands through his hair, "Do you plan on going out on dates with anyone else besides me?" I shake my head no. "Well, neither do I so, by default, that plainly states that we are going to maintain an exclusive relationship, right?" I nod yes, which makes him smirk. "So that could translate into the high school terminology that we are going steady or whatnot and therefore could be called boyfriend and girlfriend, yes?" I nod yes again, this time inciting a chuckle from him. "I guess we have our answer then!"

"Jebus Edward, you have a nasty habit of over-thinking things, you know that?" I can't help but tease.

"Be lucky I'm not Emmett love," Edward retaliates with another musical laugh, "At least I actually think before I do things. My brother usually just runs off and gets into things without hearing the whole explanation. Imagine the trouble we would be in if I were like that."

I pull the last tortilla out of the pan and shut the burner off, "I'm not even going to try." I turn in the direction of the living room, "Dinner's done, go wash up!"

Having three teenagers running through the house to get ready for dinner suddenly reminds me of a herd of buffalo. I look to Edward, "See what I mean?"

"Meh, you'll miss it when they go off to college angel," he retorts while retrieving plates for the humans.

"Not until their second year," I fire back, "And I'll never miss the mountains of laundry that will no longer exist once they're on their own."

"Unless they're like normal college kids and bring it home on the weekends when they visit dear old mum," he begins pulling a few cold sodas out of the fridge whilst I fill the tacos, "I mean, that's what I did."

"That's just because your lazy," I challenge as the kids come barreling into the kitchen. "What movie are we watching?"

Seth looks smug as I hand him his plate, "We played rock, paper, scissors and I won so we're watching Star Trek."

Edward chuckles and gives my son his soda, "How did you win Seth?"

"I used Spock and Spock always wins," he responds with an impish grin before bounding off to get the movie ready.

Leah and Randall follow and as I start after them, Edward grabs my arm with one hand and shows me his phone, "Alice and Jasper are on their way and Alice wants to know if they would be intruding if they stopped tonight."

I shake my head no, "Not really, as long as they don't mind Star Trek. Is something up?"

"No, Alice just wants to spend time with her favorite sister," he nudges my shoulder then catches my plate as is slips from my hands, "Tell me it's not a good thing I'm around angel."

"Jerk," I snark and stick my tongue out at him before stomping into the living room with the kids. I seat myself on the floor in front of the couch and Edward sits behind me so that I'm settled between his legs. I have to fight to remember that children are present and bite my cheek to fend off the constant stream of perverted one liners that sprint through my head.

Just as the movie starts Edward tells me that Alice and Jasper are pulling into the driveway. I don't get a chance to answer the door before my favorite pseudo-sister and her husband come sauntering into the living room.

"Evening kiddos!" Alice chirps and drops onto the couch beside Edward, "Ooh, I love Star Trek. Karl Urban as McCoy turned out to be so much better than I thought it would!"

Jasper sits down and pulls his wife onto his lap. She immediately relaxes into his loving touch. "Maybe we should let them watch the movie darlin'," he suggests as he ruffles her hair, "And not give them a running commentary on everything that happens."

She quiets and after she and Jasper turn down dinner, citing that they had eaten beforehand for Randall's sake, we settle down and become engrossed in the reinvention of the Star Trek mythos. When it's finished, we move on to Randall's pick, Serenity. I'm a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar. Yep, I am that big of a dork.

It's after ten by the time the movie is finished and Randall calls his parents to inform them that he will be home in a few minutes. Edward offers to walk him back over, but Randall politely declines. It does not stop my overprotective boyfriend from standing guard on my porch and watching the kid as he makes his way home, only coming back into the house once Randall is safe and sound in his own domicile.

"We're taking Edward home with us," Alice tells me while the kids pick another movie, "So you can use the Mercedes tomorrow."

"What am I going to need the car for?" I have to ask her as Edward hands me a set of keys, not sure what the evil sprite has up her sleeve.

"Oh, you'll see," she winks then turns to her brother, "Give your girl a kiss so we can get the hell out of here and let her spend some quality time with the hellions."

"Alice," he groans, but she doesn't waver so he pulls me into his arms and gives me a kiss that's passionate enough to make my blood boil. Just before I start feeling faint, he draws back, "I'm sorry love, but if it helps, we will see one another tomorrow. I love you."

My brain is still scrambled from his intoxicating kiss so the only coherent words that tumble out of me are, "I love you too."

Within minutes, goodbyes are exchanged and they leave whilst I sit down with my babies and watch Leah's movie pick for the night. It's The Crow, the one with Brandon Lee. By one am though, both the twins are crashed out and I shut the television and such off before locking up the house and heading to bed myself.

I'm awakened by my phone ringing. Without opening my eyes to the daylight filtering into my room, I grope for the phone. Once found, I put it to my ear, "This had better be good or I'm hanging up."

"Good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty!" Rosalie's silken lilt responds, "You're car is here so get your ass out of bed and bring my niece and nephew with you! You have an hour and if you're not here, I'll be down with a bucket of water!" She hangs up without waiting for an answer.

"Fuck you Rose," I growl into the empty line but throw the blankets off and roll out of my warm bed. I know Rosalie well enough to be certain that if we're not at the house within the hour, she would show up with a five gallon bucket of freezing cold river water to dump on me. How do I know? The bitch has done it before, back in school.

I get a hot shower, then pull on a pair of clean jeans, a black turtleneck, and one of my favorite flannel shirts before waking the kids, who are still asleep until I inform them of where we are going, then they race around the place to get ready in just under twenty minutes.

I'm careful with Edward's car as we make our way through town, but have a moment of weakness when I stop at the gas station to get cappuccinos for the three of us to drink on the way. I mentally kick myself for not making them breakfast before we took off, but release myself from guilt when I realize that Edward or one of the others most likely has human food ready if Ben or Tia have come out as well.

Right after I find the nearly invisible turn that puts us on the winding driveway, my daughter blindsides me with a question.

"Are you dating Edward or what?"

I chew on my bottom lip a moment before nodding my head yes. "Yes, I suppose I am hun. Are you guys okay with that?"

"Hell yeah mom! Oops!" Seth shouts, then covers his mouth as I give him a look through the rear view mirror.

I glance at Leah, in the front seat beside me, for her answer but she doesn't respond at all. I nudge her, "What do you think kiddo?"

She shrugs, her face smooth and not revealing any emotion, "He's alright I guess, but do you think you should be dating so soon after the divorce?"

I take her hand in mine while keeping an eye on the road, "Sweetheart, Edward knows that you and your brother come first. He would never do anything to get in the way of me and you guys. As a matter of fact, he expects you and Seth to always come first in my life. We've pretty much agreed to take things slow as well because of me just being divorced and not knowing if I'll ever be able to commit to something like that ever again. Will you give him and I a chance before making a final decision?"

Leah is silent for a minute and I begin to fear the worst when she blows out a loud breath, "Okay mom, I'll give him, and you, a chance, but that's all I'm willing to promise."

"Thank you baby," I tell her truthfully just as the house comes into view, "I hope that you can find it in you to accept Edward someday because he genuinely loves you and your brother so much already."

"No promises mom," she answers and opens the door of the vehicle right as it stops. She's out and running over to Rosalie and Alice before I can say any more.

I feel Seth's warm hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry mom, Leah will come around eventually. She didn't see what dad did to you and I think that part of her still hopes that you and him can work things out."

I clasp his hand and give it a light squeeze, "I know babe. Come on, lets go see what monstrosity your aunt Rose found for us."

Okay, a monstrosity might have been overstating things because calling an Audi A3 that is just wrong on so many levels. It's a glossy black, which looks like swirling ink with the clouds moving over head. Rosalie begins rattling off the specs but I'm no good at speaking Car and Driver so I ask Seth to translate it for me later. I'm just happy that it has four doors, and an engine that runs. I'm not even bothered by the fact that it's a hatchback, something I wouldn't have been caught dead in when I was younger. I guess people are right when they say that being a parent changes you in ways that you never thought possible.

"Good morning love," Edward's lyrical voice draws me out of my internal musings, "Do you like it? The car?"

I bob my head once, "I love it, but I'm going to have a hard time explaining it if Jake decides to be an ass and bring it up in court."

He gives me a hug and a tender kiss, "Don't worry, Rosalie had paperwork drawn up for that reason. On paper, you will be paying dad fifty dollars a month, a rent-to-own agreement or something. It's all perfectly legal and realistically well within your financial ability to do. Not even a judge can nail you for having the fortune to be purchasing a car this way."

I let my head fall onto his marble chest, "I think I can afford fifty bucks a month, but the insurance is going to kill me."

"That's the beauty of it my love, you won't really be shelling out the money for anything, including insurance," he explains, "Dad kind of insisted that he keep the insurance on it until it's paid off."

"I can't just take the thing for free Edward," I argue although this is an argument I've lost once before, "I feel like I'm taking advantage."

"Fine, pay the fifty per month, but I'll pay the insurance if you are so worried," he offers as a compromise, "You did agree that we would figure these things out together after all."

"Don't remind me right now," I groan, "My brain still hurts from Rose trying to cram every tiny detail about my new car into me at vampire speed."

"Come on, Emmett and Jasper made breakfast," Edward declares and pulls me towards the house.

I go along with him, but can't help but wonder what's going to be the price for all this good luck that has befallen me.

**Okay, a lot of drabble this chapter, but sometimes you gotta have chapters like that.**

**Reviews make me feel like Rosalie does every time she gets a new issue of Car and Driver!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I still don't own anything.**

**I'm so happy with the readers and reviewers that have come my way, I seriously fucking love you guys!!!!! Thank you for taking the time to read my nonsense, it makes me deliriously happy!**

**On an egotistical note, feel free to pimp me out! lol**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella Swan-Black**

You know, when I asked Jake for a divorce, I thought that we would be able to get along better since we weren't around one another as often as before. I was so fucking wrong.

After I admitted to the kids that Edward and I were together everything went into a downward spiral with Jacob. He started showing up at my house, at my job, and at least once when Edward and I had been out on a date. It almost always led to an argument and, eventually, me being rude and tearful to everyone for hours afterword.

The shit hit the proverbial fan last weekend when Jake tried to tell me that Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan were not welcome to Seth and Leah's birthday party. I turned around and informed him that his happy little home-wrecker wasn't welcome to the party either. It turned into a nasty fight in the middle of my living room and only ended after Leah came storming downstairs and screeched that she didn't care whether Edward was invited or not, but her adopted aunts, uncles, and grandparents had better be.

Jake screamed at her that he'd rather be drawn and quartered that have his children call 'filthy bloodsuckers' family. She screeched that if he really loved us that he would have imprinted on me. She went on to say that if that had happened, her family would still be whole and then she wouldn't have to hate Edward so much for taking her dad's place in my life. She also wanted to cancel everything if things like this were always going to end with her mom and dad fighting. Jake broke the front door on his way out.

It's amazing what can go wrong having two kids born on April Fool's Day.

Although Edward and the others offered to bow out of the festivities, my son had a moment of ingenuity. He suggested two separate birthday parties. One on the reservation with his father and the pack and one here at home with the Cullen's. Alice couldn't help herself and promptly demanded that the second party be moved from our house to their mansion. I have a feeling that she was trying to outdo anything Jacob and Liz could think of, and of course, I was right.

And so this is how I came to find myself in another screaming match with Jacob in my backyard while the kids were over at Randall's house playing X-Box.

"A fucking restraining order Bella?!" Jake bellows while waving the crumpled papers in his mammoth fist, "Why in the hell did you get a restraining order against Elizabeth?! That's low, even for your leech loving ass!"

I square my shoulders and stand firm, "I fucking warned you that I didn't want that little red-headed bitch anywhere near my children Jake and you went and fucking lied to me about their birthday party! You didn't think that I wouldn't figure out why I suddenly was no longer welcome to attend Seth and Leah's party?! Or are you going to tell me that she wasn't going to be there?!"

"You didn't have to get a restraining order against her Bella!" he shouts, flecks of spittle hitting me in the face as he bows over me, "You are one stupid bitch if you think this is going to hold any amount of time!"

"Fuck you Jake!" I hiss in return, not giving him any ground, "You should have thought about that _before_ you abandoned your family and started putting your dick into a nineteen year old tramp instead of your wife! Even the pack is disgusted with what you've done, they just can't say anything because you're their alpha!" It's true and we both know it. He chose to hide his imprinting from me for almost a year and barred the pack members from telling me.

"How dare you!" Jake howls and raises his hand like he's going to strike. I close my eyes and prepare myself for what's coming because there is no way a human could outrun the blow.

_**Click.**_

"I don't really know if silver bullets kill your kind, but I will happily test the theory out if you don't step away from Bella," a familiar masculine voice interjects calmly, "And because I know for damn sure that we're not in the Matrix, I doubt if you can dodge it before it turns your head into hamburger fur-ball."

My eyelids fly open and standing with an antique Colt Peacemaker aimed at Jacob's head is none other than Allen Danford. And he just basically outed Jake as a werewolf. What the hell is going on?

After turning a surprised gaze from Allen, to me, and back to Allen again, the massive Indian turns on his heel and darts into the woods without another word. Once Jake is out of sight, Allen puts the gun into a fringed leather holster at his side and puts a hand on my shoulder, his hazel eyes swimming with worry. "Hey, you okay Bells?" he asks in a low voice.

I bob my head once, willing myself for it to be the truth. "I will be. How?" There is no way that he doesn't understand what I'm asking.

He shrugs, causing his long black hair to fall onto his chest. "I heard Seth and Rand discussing an incident between you and your ex. I heard about him hitting you so when I heard raised voices, I knew it wasn't you and Edward having words."

He's obviously not going to elaborate at the moment, so I take a step towards the house, "I have soda."

Allen wordlessly follows me in through the new back door to the kitchen that Edward and Jasper had put in for me so that I didn't have people trampsing though my bedroom to get to the backyard anymore.

I get a few sodas out of the fridge and we each take one as we sit down in the living room. He is silent at first, but I know this is Allen's nature. He and Mischa Cole had been a year ahead of me in school but Mischa and I had the same art class my junior year and he always was waiting for her when class ended, much like Edward would wait for me.

"The summer Misch and I graduated, we went on a camping trip the first weekend of July," Allen begins, his soft tenor taking on the rhythm of a natural born storyteller, "We were watching a pack of wolves passing through a clearing when they suddenly took off. We started looking for whatever scared them when this humungous wolf came loping out of the brambles with a Quileute girl on its back. It came to a stop and the girl slid off it's back, pulling a sleeping bag with her. The wolf then shifted into the form of a man. I didn't know their names at the time but it was Sam and Emily Uley. We learned that there were others from our frequent camping trips and just being aware of people who were close to Sam. We studied and learned, but didn't dare let on that we knew the secrets of the Quileute tribe. Neither or us have ever told another soul, until now."

"They're good people," I feel the overwhelming need to protect the pack because they still are family, "It's just that they have a hard time setting aside prejudices and make a judgment based off of their own experiences."

"The Cullen's being vampires must terrify the werevolves," Allen surmises, his visage thoughtful, "The only other vamps that they've most likely encountered have been the bad kind, so to speak. They have no reason to believe that Edward and his family aren't just playing some elaborate game with their food."

"They are vegetarians," I confess to be met with Allen's confused expression, "It's a joke with them. They don't eat people, instead, they eat animals. Edward once equivocated it to a human solely living on tofu and soy milk for their entire lives, but it helps rein in less civilized parts of their nature."

Allen's expression shifts from confused to shocked, disgusted to disbelieving, until finally settling on amused. "Happy little veggie vamps, are you serious? If you are, that's the funniest and most fucked up thing I have ever heard when it comes to vampires."

"I'm very serious Allen," I proclaim in all truthfulness, "Edward, his family, they don't want to hurt anyone. Of course everyone has difficulties from time to time, it can't be helped. Look at it from this point of view: become a drug addict unwillingly and then do everything in your power to deny yourself that fix. The catch? The need for it never lessens, never goes away, and yet they restrain themselves every day so innocent people don't die at their hands. They just want to be able to pursue their lives and be as happy as they can despite what they have be turned into. Is that so wrong?"

He doesn't answer immediately and I don't force the issue. I have my own problems to sort through as well. My mind is bouncing around like Alice on crack during an all expenses paid shopping spree on how I'm going to tell the family that Allen and Mischa know about everything.

When Allen finishes his can of soda, I can see that he is still deep in thought so I fetch another for him. He absently nods a thank you when I push it into his hands. He looks so conflicted for a while that panic tries to invade my thoughts, but then it softens again when something new appears on his face.

Understanding.

In that singular instant, I solidify my resolve to be patient until he is ready to speak. Allen is going to be alright with this and that means Edward and the rest of my long lost family don't have to leave again.

"No, I guess not," he finally admits, shocking us both at how loud his gravelly voice sounds after such a long span of silence, "They are trying to do the right thing, though I can only imagine what it's like for them to deny their instincts. The Cullen's have to be pretty spectacular to do it day in and day out like that."

"I know for a fact that the Cullen's were all wonderful people in their humans lives, even if you don't remember," I agree, shifting myself forward in the seat to look him in the eye, " I honestly believe that their penchant for kindness and generosity only magnified when they were turned. I swear on my children Allen, the Cullen's are good people."

"I believe you," he answers genuinely and gets to his feet, "I should probably be getting back home. Mischa worries if she's going to get a call from the police every time I pull out the family gun. For some reason she's convinced that I'm going to murder my boss and bury him somewhere out in the mountains."

"Is he that bad?" I warily inquire, knowing just how bad stupid bosses can be.

Allen scratches his neck and shrugs, "Put it this way Bella, the idiot not only believes in elbow grease, blinker fluid, and buckets of steam, he honestly asked me one day where the copper magnet was. I swear the jackass eats lead paint for lunch."

"Maybe for breakfast and dinner too," I laugh as I walk him to the door.

"Take care of yourself Bella," he mumbles before stepping out into the chilly afternoon air.

"Thanks for not wasting a perfectly good silver bullet," I counter with a tiny smile, "But I might enlist you next time if you have a baseball bat handy."

"I'll have to buy one then, just in case," Allen chuckles, trodding across the wet grass. He turns around again, "You'll be okay by yourself until Edward gets home, right?"

No, I'm scared shitless that Jake will come back. "Yeah Allen, I'll be fine, I'm wearing my big girl panties," I tell him and watch him shrug and wave before I step back into the warmth of my house.

It takes very little time for the heavy silence to wear on my already frayed nerves, so I turn on Edward's iPod and tidy the house up after locking all of the doors and windows. I know none of that would matter if Jake really wanted to get into my home, but it's a superficial comfort nonetheless. I learned when I was younger that the small noises of this house made one paranoid if you sat still and listened to it long enough, so tidying up soon becomes a full out housecleaning.

More than once during my impromptu cleaning spree, I find myself glancing at the blue rectangle on the coffee table, willing it to ring so that Edward can tell me that he's on his way from Seattle. I don't want to be here alone all weekend while the kids celebrate their birthday down at La Push with their father and the rest of the pack.

I know that Seth and Leah won't be home until after the Danford's fill their bellies so I forgo making a big dinner and settle for a hot ham and cheese sandwich before throwing myself into doing laundry. It had suffered while I was stuck in a cast and it's taken the passed two weeks to get ahead, there's no way I want to fall behind again.

Around eight I get a call from Mischa, asking if the kids can stay the night. I'm leery until she explains that their daughter, Mackenna, is home visiting from college this weekend and she and Leah have hit it off amazingly well. Evidently Mackenna is a freshman at Udub and this is only her third trip home since the holidays. It is also the last until the semester is over.

I am about to ask if the boys want to stay at my house tonight when Mischa promises that Leah and Randall will be supervised at all times and that all of the kids will be sleeping in the living room. She also informs me that she will also be camping in the living room, to keep an eye on them. I feebly try to argue, but the excited voices in the background convince me that my children really do want this, so I relent and offer to buy them pizza. It's turned down, of course. I tell Mischa that she can send the kids home at any point if they misbehave and she reminds me that Allen has his Colt to scare them out of their wits if it comes to that. Needless to say, we are both laughing when we hang up.

At nine, I'm doing my best not to go crazy when my phone chirps. I dive at the stupid thing, glad to be distracted from my increasing paranoia. It shows that I have a new text message.

_Love, can't make it tonight, had to perform emergency c-section. 2 pups didn't make it and 2 more may not survive the night. Hopefully can be home by noon. Miss you. Call you when I can. I Love You -E_

"Shit, what am I going to do now?" I mutter aloud to myself. I can't tell him what happened or he will drop everything and come running. Edward cannot jeopardize his career for me, he's worked too hard to make a life for himself. I have to do what's best for him. I quickly type out my response.

_Take your time, make sure the pups are going to be okay. Kids are at A & M's tonight so most likely going to stay home and do laundry. Can't wait till tomorrow though, miss you too :-) I love you -B_

I wait a few minutes for an answer, but am not surprised when none comes. He probably texted me right before going to check on the pups. I won't hear from him for an hour minimum. When I'm done, I toss the phone on the table and let my head fall back on the cushions. Well, there goes my night. There's no way in hell that I'm going to be able to sleep knowing that Jake is still extremely pissed off at me and I'm here, alone, until some time tomorrow.

Half and hour later, I'm sitting on my living room floor, folding clothes, when I hear a knock on the door. My muscles lock down and I can't move while my mind conjures images of an angry werewolf on my porch.

While I'm frantically scanning the room for a weapon, they knock again. "Bella, are you okay darlin'?" Jasper's soothing drawl filters through the glass and wood.

My body relaxes and I sprint to the door, throwing it wide, and launch myself into the blonde vampire's arms. I had no idea how frightened I truly was until I'd heard them knock.

"What's wrong Bellie-bean?" Emmett's warm baritone comes from over Jasper's left shoulder, "You look really spooked."

"Let's get you in the house first," Jasper suggests and nearly carries me back into the house. It never crosses my mind how odd it is to feel safe in a vampires embrace.

He pulls me down on to the couch next to him and tucks me into his side while Emmett says something about getting me a glass of water. Both of their alabaster faces are etched with worry as I pull myself together. I wipe my face and realize I've been crying.

Emmett carefully moves a pile of Seth's clothes and kneels down in front of me. "What in the hell's got you so worked up little sister? You're scaring me and Jazz," he inquires as he takes the hand that Jasper isn't grasping.

I can't seem to keep quiet and end up blurting everything out to them, from the problems I've been having with Jake to Allen knowing about them and the wolves to me being terrified to be in my own home alone.

"Please don't call Edward," I beg them, the tears falling freely again, "You know how he is. He'll abandon his job, come flying out here like a madman, and then get himself killed trying to murder Jake. I can't lose him like that, it would kill me."

Jasper directs a wave of calm in my direction until I stop crying. I give him a smile in way of thanks and he gives my hand a squeeze.

Emmett, who is now sitting on my other side, pats my leg, "Well, we were out hunting and realized that we was close enough to come say hi. I'm glad we did cuz you're not getting us out of your hair until Eddie shows up now. The only question left to ask then is, you want to come up to our place and get your ass kicked playing Tekken?"

I can't help but laugh and give him a playful swat, "Sure, just let me call over to tell the Danford's that I'm going out. Then I can change clothes and we can go."

They agree and I call Mischa, explaining that Edward's brothers have invited me to go out with them since Edward's not back yet. She laughs and tells me to have fun but she's not bailing me out if I get arrested. I snicker in return that it's a good thing that Jasper and Emmett are independently wealthy so they can spring me if it comes down to it.

After getting off the phone, I rush into my room, changing into a long-sleeved gray tee shirt and a pair of black cargo pants before brushing my hair out and pulling it up into a loose bun. Then I tug on my jacket and boots. Once I locate my charger and stuff it in my jacket pocket, I grab my phone and keys and inform the guys that I'm ready to go. Maybe this distraction is exactly what I need.

**Reviews are nearly as fun as getting kidnapped by Em and Jazz to play video games!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Insert redundant disclaimer here.**

**Woo-hoo! Another chapter done without an absurd amount of time in between!!!! And please, before anyone complains, I wanted to get right to the fun stuff, but Edward just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote what he wanted!!! lol **

**And even though I'm thoroughly disgusted with commercialized holidays, I know that they are usually the only time of year a lot of people get to see their families so Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 14**

**Edward Cullen**

I hadn't been able to shake the feeling all night that something was wrong at Bella's and, much to my chagrin, Jake's frequent involvement in Bella, Leah, and Seth's life makes seeing their futures extremely difficult.

The second problem of the night was a pregnant spaniel that had been brought in after her owner came home to a bloody kitchen and two dead pups. I had to do an emergency Cesarean because the mother was fading quickly and any chance of the puppies surviving was dwindling rapidly. I'd ended up losing the mother during the surgery, but managed to safely deliver the remaining six pups. Two of them weren't doing well and Alice didn't see them living through the night, so I had to stay and see what I could do for the other four.

After changing out of my bloodied scrubs and yanking on clean ones in my office, I quickly send a text to Bella, hoping she was near her phone.

_Love, can't make it tonight, had to perform emergency c-section. 2 pups didn't make it and 2 more may not survive the night. Hopefully can be home by noon. Miss you. Call you when I can. I Love You -E_

I glance at the clock and frown when I see that I have less than thirty seconds before I have to go back out. Just as I set the phone down, it alerts me to a new message. I grab it like it's my lifeline to my beloved, because right now, it is.

_Take your time, make sure the pups are going to be okay. Kids are at A & M's tonight so most likely going to stay home and do laundry. Can't wait till tomorrow though, miss you too :-) I love you -B_

Shit. She's going to be home alone. With the trouble she's been having with Jake lately, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Wait, Jasper and Emmett were heading out for a hunting trip when I was getting ready for work, maybe they're close enough to stop in and make sure she's okay. I hit the speed dial for Jasper.

"How's work?" my brother's Texas accent immediately answers.

"Where did you and Emmett end up hunting?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Just on the western side of the mountain range, why?"

"Bella's home alone tonight and I was wondering--"

He cuts me off, "Em was whining about stopping to see her anyways so yeah, we'll go check on her. Alice see something?"

I shake my head even though he can't see it, "No. Jake was supposed to pick the kids up for the weekend so she didn't even try. Thanks Jazz, I owe you one."

His laughter floats out of the receiver, "Whatever hoss. You're not the only one who loves Bella and those overgrown ankle biters, so this one's a free-bee. What time are you leaving?"

"Not till Dr. Berger gets here in the morning," I confess, guilt ridden once more for failing my girl, "There was an emergency and I've got six premature pups I'm trying keep alive. Hey, could you do me a favor and not tell Bella that I asked you to come and check on her? You know how she hates anyone going out of their way for her."

"No problem. We'll be there in under an hour, less if Emmett gets his way," Jasper answers, "He wants to challenge Bella to a rematch on Tekken. See you tomorrow dude."

"Tomorrow," I promise and flip the phone closed before heading back out.

_She's going to be fine_ Alice's mind whispers from across the room while she dutifully checks on a tabby that had been spayed earlier in the day _Jazz and Em will take good care of her Edward._

"I can't help it Alice," I defend myself in a whisper too low for human ears while flipping through charts, "Bella and those kids mean more to me than anything. I can't stand only being able to see them a few days a week. If something would happen to them while I'm so far away, I'd go crazy."

_It's all part of being a parent and having a mate Edward_ my sister chuckles in her mind _Now you finally understand why the rest of us are insane. What bits of our brains that the kids didn't manage to scramble, our spouses did for them._

I grab my stethoscope, pen, and clipboard to start doing the hourly vitals check, making sure to scribble down my findings each time. "Does it get any easier? The constant worrying and such?"

_Never, you just learn to live with it and do your best not to overreact when something unexpected happens. _Not what I wanted to hear. _Just wait until the holidays come around and every gift idea you consider makes you feel as inadequate as wings on an ostrich._

Oh crap. Seth and Leah's birthday is tomorrow and they'll be at their father's house all weekend. Bella is going to be miserable. I have to think of something to keep her occupied. Maybe Alice could help me.

_She wants to get another tattoo_ Alice immediately answers my unspoken question _You could finally bring her here to visit and Ben could do it. He'd be honored to ink his aunt. Tia won't be a problem, she went shopping in Tacoma with mom._

Another tattoo? How many does-- _Three total_ the sprite interrupts _They're all sentimental too. She's not stupid enough to mark herself permanently with worthless images. One might upset you though. It's a pair of mated wolves with two pups in front of them. She got it done right after Seth and Leah's first birthday._

"What are the other two?" My curiosity is getting the better of me. Bella never told me that she had a tattoo, let alone multiple ones.

_She has asters tattooed on her right foot, they're the flower for September _Alice thinks to me _And she has blue daisies on her left foot because daisies are April's flower._

"I didn't know she had tattoos on her feet," I confess, shamefaced, "And I've been over there dozens of times."

_Have you seen her barefoot in all this time?_ I shake my head no. She's always had slippers, socks, or shoes on every time. _I thought not loverboy. You'll get your chance to see them this weekend._

"Any idea of what her next tattoo is going to be?"

_Bella wants roses with some tribal work with them. Don't ask me why, it's not for me to tell _she answers with a devilish smirk.

"My girl certainly has a thing for flowers, doesn't she?" I ponder aloud to myself, mostly. Maybe I should get her a few plants for around the house.

_Just make sure that they are the flowering kind, otherwise she will feel like you're just trying to bring the overabundant greenery inside _the evil pixie suggests.

"I'll keep that in mind," I murmur as I push the door open to check on the newborn pups.

Things are relatively quiet, with the exception of Alice's vision of Bella, Emmett, and Jasper playing video games and throwing popcorn at each other in the family room of the Forks house. I replay the scene in my head all night, unable to suppress the smile that ghosts across my face every time Bella's own mirthful smirk flits through my head.

The only damper on the night, other than missing time with Bella, is that the two pups Alice had pointed out earlier didn't make it after all. On the plus side, the other four were growing stronger every hour.

I'm finishing up the night's paperwork when Alice's cheery thoughts invade my mind as she sashays towards the parking lot. _Take a shower before you leave, wear your coat and a towel over your wet hair until you get to the car. It's going to be sunny until you're halfway to Forks. I'm stopping to pick up Rose and we will meet you there._

"Why a towel?" I barely move my lips because there's no real need to.

_Because you got blood on your hooded sweatshirt and it wouldn't be prudent to wear it after showering._ I don't have to be in the same room with her to know that she rolled her eyes as she projected her answer.

I finish the rest of the work at my speed before grabbing my bag and going to the employee shower. We had two installed when we purchased the building so the employees had a way to wash off the blood from accidents or surgeries, thus removing temptation. It also helps when you don't feel like driving twenty miles out of your way to get a shower at home before racing to get to the love of your life. Emmett would have a field day if he heard me talking like such a sap.

I roll my eyes internally as I strip and step into the hot shower. I don't bother with the cold water at all this time, which is what I usually use. I always take the hottest shower possible before visiting Bella and the kids so I can be the warmest temperature possible when I touch any of them. Running the heater on high during the long drive helps exponentially as well.

After scrubbing off and rinsing, I quickly dry off and dress, purposely leaving my hair slightly damp for appearances. Unwilling to deal with a wet towel on my head, I pull out a spare from the cabinet and unfold it over my head before putting on my sunglasses and making my way to the car.

Twenty minutes and a stop to fill the tank later, I'm on my way to my Bella and whatever trouble that my brothers have managed to get her in to. It's early enough that I manage to catch the ferry out of Edmonds, cutting almost an hour out of my normal driving time because this way I don't have to drive south around Olympia and back up. As soon as my tires touch the 104 West, I turn on my iPod and hit shuffle. By the time I reach the 101, the Mercedes is doing a cool 120mph.

Alice's earlier suggestion forces me to stop in Port Angeles, where I find a suitable store and peruse the available flower selections until I find a miniature hibiscus with canary yellow tipped petals that turn into a blushing violet the closer you get to the center. _Beautiful and unique, just like my Bella._

God, what the hell is happening to me? I'm turning into such a girl.

_But aside from them proving that you're whipped, the flowers will make her smile._

On that thought, I quickly pay for the flowers and get back on the road. Halfway to Forks, the little flowers sitting on the floor of the passenger side catch my eye and it makes me wonder how Bella will react to them. Oh shit, Emmett was right. I am so whipped.

_And you don't give a damn or you'd be running away faster than Emmett did at that drag queen competition you and Jasper entered him into out in Vegas last year. _

Oh, shut up. Great, now I'm arguing with myself and telling the voice in my head to shut up. I must be losing my damn mind.

I'm distracted from my internal argument when the hidden drive comes into view and I smoothly make the turn going a mere 70 mph. I ease my foot off the accelerator until I literally coast into the garage door that's been opened by Jasper.

_Dude, you're early_ Emmett's thoughts are amused as I gingerly carry the potted plant into the house.

"Aw, you bought me flowers, you shouldn't have," he continues out loud with a wide grin, "Just to let you know, I don't put out on the first date."

"Yeah, you put out beforehand," I fire back as I place the hibiscus on the credenza by the entrance to the living room.

_Edward, we need to talk before Bella wakes up_ Jasper silently informs me as he appears on the winding stairwell. Flashes of Bella in tears, fearfully clinging to Jasper flicker through his head.

"What happened?" I try to hold back the growl building in my chest.

Jasper explains what happened to Bella the day before. Emmett, the pain that he can be, falls off the couch laughing when Jasper gets to the part where Bella's neighbor, Allen, held a gun to Jacob Black's head and threatened to shoot him with a silver bullet. The only thing that keeps me from tearing into Emmett for his snickering is his deep concern for Bella's safety under everything. Jasper's thoughts are closer to mine, he wants to rip the mongrel to shreds for terrorizing the woman he loves as a younger sibling.

"That dog is probably going to do the predictable thing and attempt to get a restraining order against you now Edward," Emmett qualifies after his laughter dies out. Emmett has several law degrees despite his dumb jock appearance so I take his words to heart.

"What should I do then?" I ask him honestly, "I don't want to cause any more trouble for Bella and the kids if I can prevent it."

He scratches his jaw for a few seconds then shrugs, "Bella managed to get the restraining order with her father's help. I doubt that a judge would allow a restraining order against you without some kind of proof that you are a bad influence or a potential danger to either Bella or the runts. Bell's is running a real risk of the one against dog boy's girlfriend being overturned by Monday afternoon."

"Bella only needed it to survive the weekend to keep Jacob's imprint away from Seth and Leah," I confess to him, slightly guilty to be discussing Bella's private business without her permission even if it was with someone she trusts implicitly. Then another thought occurs to me, "With Jacob turning up uninvited multiple times to Bella's home and job, then all of these fights and more than one witness who can attest to him being physically violent with her, is there any way she can get one against him instead?"

Emmett nods an affirmative, "Yes, if that's what Bella wants. If you want, I can get ahold of Jenks, tell him to whip up some new license for me to practice law, and personally handle her case from here on out."

"I think we should run it passed Bella, but I believe that she would feel better about all of the legal stuff if she has a lawyer that she can trust," I tell him as Jasper's phone beeps from his back pocket.

He pulls it out and flips it open, "Alice says that Bella is going to wake up in half an hour. She'll love the flowers and you should make her oatmeal with dried cranberries for breakfast. She also says that her and Rose will be here in ten." He looks up at me, "And it wouldn't be good to pull Allen Danford into court over the domestic issues. The gun isn't registered and he'd go to jail. Did I mention that Bella will be in a hurry to get out of here so that you guys can spend time with the kids before they go to their father's?"

"I kind of figured that one. Tell the shopicidal maniac to use her evil superpowers and find a suitable plane for us, with all of this back and forth from Seattle. And before she whines, the family jet is too damn wasteful for carrying two people on such a short jaunt," I answer as I start into the kitchen, "Rose is going to kill me for wracking up the mileage on the Mercedes if I don't do something soon."

"She said that renting one is cheaper in the short term, but buying one saves time and trouble in the long run," Jasper retorts, "It will be fueled and waiting at the Port Angeles airport by the time you and Bella are ready to leave. Your pilot's license and everything will be delivered by the wife when her and Rosalie arrive."

"How big is it?" I hear myself asking and cringing simultaneously while sifting through the cabinets to start Bella's breakfast. My sister is well known for her excesses.

"Only a seven passenger Learjet, no sweat," he calls back with a gleeful snicker.

"Wonderful," I grudgingly answer, but the truth is, I'm also a bit smug. I want Bella to see that I can take care of anything she, Seth, or Leah, might ever need. Hell, maybe after seeing the jet, she won't be that upset about the college funds that I had established for the kids as part of my birthday gift to them.

Just as the oatmeal is done cooking, Alice's work car aka her Mini-Cooper, rolls to a stop in front of the garage. "They're here, run for your lives boys," I snark while stirring in the dried fruit that Bella seems to favor into the grotesque glue-like substance.

_You need laid Edward_ Rosalie's sharp thoughts hit me as they ascend the stairs to the house _Maybe then you'd relax a little. Gonna have to have a little talk with Bella about putting you out of our collective misery._

"There are more things to a healthy relationship that sex Rose," I snap in annoyance, "And I'm not going to push Bella into any damn thing that she isn't ready for."

"You are such a fucking girl sometimes little brother, "Emmett guffaws just before scooping his wife into his tree trunk arms and giving her a sloppy kiss.

Jasper and Alice aren't as flamboyant about their affection. After readying a tray with Bella's food, I trudge passed my dainty sister and her mate who are standing quietly, linked only by their fingertips and loving gazes. Yes, they might be more subtle, but the emotions are infinitely magnified and it has nothing to do with Jasper being an empath.

The door to my room is slightly ajar and I nudge it open with my foot to be greeted with one of the most breathtaking sights ever. On my old bed is a true Sleeping Beauty. She's laying on her back, her long auburn tresses spilling over the pillows. Her head is tilted to the side, one pale hand tucked under her cheek while the other is tangled in her hair. A single curl has fallen down over her right eye, burning a burgundy ribbon across her flawless ivory skin.

The duvet has shifted down slightly, exposing her shoulders to the pale morning light flowing over her like a golden halo. Those perfectly kissable lips, looking like they've been stained by red wine, are pursed into a sinful pout. As I drink in her heavenly essence, her lips twitch upward and her cheeks flush to a beautiful rose hue. If not for her steady breathing, one would think that the angel before me had awakened from her slumber, on account of that blush.

As quiet as I can, I set the tray and flowers on the bedside table and ease myself on to the bed beside her, curling an arm under my head to more effectively gaze upon her face. The lock of hair over her eye draws my hand in until I can no longer resist stroking it gently and smoothing it away from the soulful mocha eyes that I'm counting down to see once more. I don't even care if Emmett makes fun of me for it. I guess love does that.

**Reviews will never be as good as Edward buying you flowers or making you breakfast, but they make me feel almost as loved as I love you guys and gals :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last I heard, I still own nothing copyrighted....**

**Here I am, stuffed with turkey and pumpkin pie, but I couldn't help but try and give my readers a Thanksgiving treat as well. I hope you enjoy!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 15 **

**Bella Swan-Black**

I know Edward is laying beside me before I open my eyes. No one has ever been able to induce the current racing over every inch of my skin like he can. Suddenly I'm bombarded with images of him and I, years ago, laying just like this, and my body begins to ache in a way I'd long forgotten it was capable of.

I blindly reach for Edward and pull myself closer to him and am rewarded with what I was searching for, his cool lips against mine. At first he is so timid, keeping his touch feather-light, and I hear an infuriated snarl explode from me. "Damn it Edward, touch me, it's been so long," I growl against his mouth as my hands slide down his sides and tug at the hem of his shirt.

He draws back and slides his nose along my jaw, "I don't want to hurt you Bella. I love you too much for that." Although his words are fearful, I still feel a marble hand find its way under my shirt and a barely perceptible hiss comes out of him as it comes in contact with my bare skin.

"Edward, I was married to a werewolf for almost fifteen years, if he could keep control of himself, it should be no problem for you," I hiss, suddenly annoyed at his hesitation, "Look, if you don't want me, just say so, but don't pretend that it's about me getting hurt. It's bullshit and you know it."

Edward leans back until our eyes meet, "You think I don't want you? You're a fool to have ever let those thoughts enter your mind Bella. Since that morning when I stood on your porch and saw you for the first time since my family moved to Italy, I've wanted you," he moves in a blur so that he is hovering over me, his body situated between my bare legs. I can feel his arousal pressing into my panty-covered center, "And I mean I've wanted all of you," he rolls his hips and the friction created causes a desperate moan to bubble up and out of me.

"Prove it."

This time, when his lips claim mine, it isn't shy or questioning. My fingers find their way into his copper tresses, remembering how wonderful his silken hair feels against my skin. When my nails scratch his scalp, the now familiar purr begins and the vibrations burn their way to my core.

His mouth leaves mine to lick, suck, and nibble the flesh of my neck and collarbone. His name rolls off my tongue in reverent whispers as his tentative exploration of my body grows more confident.

With a single motion, he splits the neck of my tee shirt, throws the shreds across the room, then bows his head and runs his tongue up the valley between my breasts. "I can taste how much you want me," he confesses in a throaty groan as he throws his head back and takes a deep breath, "The scent of your arousal is enough to drive me mad."

I slide one of my hands from his hair to cradle his cheek, "I love you Edward. I want you. I want this."

His nostrils flare and when he opens his eyes to look at me, I notice that they are black as pitch, "I love you. Tell me that your mine Isabella, no one elses'." There is a slight movement and then I feel his now unclad legs touch mine. Another tearing sound and his member is hovering at my entrance. "Tell me, I need to know that you're mine."

"I'm yours, I swear," I gasp as I thrust my hips into his and feel his glorious length easily find its way home again after so long.

I lift my head again, silently begging, and he doesn't deny. Our lips dance the age old ballet as we hold one another, content for the moment simply to be complete again. His cool form warms quickly with the aid of my heat and soon the need to feel him move inside of me becomes too great.

"Edward, please," I plead, my voice coming out as a whimper. He runs a free hand down my side as he raises up on the other. It moves towards my thigh, and I gasp when he suddenly lifts it onto his shoulder as he plunges into me.

"God Bella, you feel so good," he murmurs, his face the definition of bliss. My ability to forms words is lost as our bodies move in perfect rhythm, "Nothing has ever come close to how it feels to be inside of you. I could spend an eternity in this bed, making love to you."

I let my hands drop from his body and begin twisting and rubbing the aching peaks of my breasts. Edward's onyx orbs appear to be transfixed with my movements, so I arch my back to enhance them. The tempo of his thrusts are becoming faster, more aggressive as he watches. "Don't stop," I beg, the tightening in my core almost to it's breaking point.

He answers with another growl and I release one breast and start moving my hand lower in an effort to find my release when he grabs it and pushes it back to my hardened peak. "Let me please, I want to give you this," his husky voice is almost desperate so I can only nod.

In a heartbeat, the smooth tips of his fingers graze my aching bud and I cry out at the contact. "Fuck.... Edward...I'm so close," I nearly sob at the sensations overwhelming me.

"Let go Bella," he commands, "I want to see it. Cum for me." His touch becomes firmer and the coil inside of me breaks. I hear myself scream with unabashed pleasure, then as I feel his seed spill into me, I'm hit with a second wave and my body jerks and twitches at the carnal overload.

His lips moving on my blistering flesh brings me back to reality. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispers while rolling us over so that I'm laying across his stone form, "You are perfection, my love. I don't know how I ever survived without you."

I muster enough energy to give him a weak smack, he pretends that it stung. "I'm not perfect Edward. If I was, that means the only way to go from here is down, and not in a good way."

He gathers my face in his hands and gives me a tender kiss, "You're perfect for me and that will never change."

Instead of answering him, I let my impish side take over and playfully bite one of his nipples. I feel his member jump inside of me and he moans. I don't waste the moment and capture the sensitive nub between my lips before sucking on it gently. With my free hand, I begin to pinch and twist the other, causing his back to arch into me.

"Bella," he breathlessly pleads and my lips curve into a satisfied smirk against his skin. I roll my hips as I manipulate his body, both of us gasping at the renewed friction. His hands fly up to my hips, trying to establish the sensual cadence that would drive us over the edge again.

And I let him.

I push away from his torso, sitting up straight and throwing my head back in ecstasy as I move with him. Once again, my hands find their way to my breasts and I peer through hooded lids to watch their steady ministrations hypnotize my lover.

Edward tries to keep our movements slower, but my need is too great. "Faster Edward. I need to feel you," I demand, pushing to increase the tempo.

"So...fucking...good," he groans through clenched teeth and complies with my earlier command. The sounds of our bodies coming together echo through the room, and instead of embarrassing me, it only spurns me on to move faster and harder against him as I feel it building inside of me again.

Suddenly he releases his iron grip on one of my hips and feel his thumb connect with my little bundle of nerves and my pleasure driven whimpers immediately transform into open mouth cries.

"Cum with me Bella," he pleads and I come undone as he finds his release for a second time.

I fall against his chest, my head finding the crook of his neck instinctively as his arms envelop me. Edward must be able to tell that my nether regions are tender from over a year of celibacy because he slips out of me with a soft moan and adjust our bodies into a more comfortable position.

A few minutes go by, the two of us swaddled in post-coital bliss, when Edward suddenly tenses beneath me. "Oh god Bella, we didn't use any protection!" he gasps.

I shrug and kiss the hollow below his ear, "That's not a problem. I won't get pregnant Edward, trust me."

He shifts to look at me, his perplexed eyes once again bright gold, "What are you on? I have to ask because not all of them will work against vampire seed."

I blow out a loud sigh, then sit up to face him, "It's called the hysterectomy special. I hemorrhaged giving birth to the twins and the doctor had to take my uterus before I bled to death. So, like I said, trust me, I won't get pregnant."

"I'm so sorry love," Edward murmurs and sits up to hug me, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe from me."

"It's not your fault Edward," I feel his hand stroking my tangled mane and am comforted, "Seth and Leah are everything to me and I've never regretted not being able to have more children. Besides, as the kids got older, I realized that having two children was more than enough for me."

He presses his lips to my temple, "Do you ever think about it though?"

I nod yes, "Of course I do, but I don't feel cheated out of anything because of Carlisle and Esme. I always knew that I had options like being a foster parent or looking into adoption. Hell, I wouldn't have met five of the most caring and wonderful people in the world if it hadn't been for adoption, how could I not look at it as a good thing?"

Edward gives me a tender kiss, then snaps his head towards the door before hurriedly covering us with the blankets. I don't get a chance to ask him what's going on because a second later, the door swings open and Alice comes strolling in, bags hanging from her arms.

"Good morning lovebirds!" she chirps, happiness rolling off of her petite form, "It's time to get up and go spend some time with the kids before they go to their dad's!"

Edward leans over the side of the bed and lobs a shoe at her, which she neatly dodges, "Out Alice or I swear I will turn your Porsche into a heap of unidentifiable scraps."

His sister drops the bags at the foot of the bed, "Whatever Edward. Bella, your oatmeal is cold and it tastes awful reheated so Jasper made muffins to take with you." She claps her hands twice, "Chop chop! You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Give me the other shoe Edward, I want my chance to hit her," I grumble as she dances out the door, filling the hall with tinkling laughter.

Edward is out of bed and pulling his khaki's on before I finish the sentence. "She's right love," he admits as he pulls a shirt out of his dresser, "We should get going. I don't want you being deprived of your time with Seth and Leah if I can help it."

He tosses the bags down in front of me, "You know what it's like if you fight her on this. It's best just to put on what's in the bag."

"Like hell it is," I challenge even though I'm already reaching for whatever crazy shit the evil pixie's bought for me this time.

Faded boot-cut jeans with golden ivy swirling down the left leg, an ivory cashmere turtleneck and a pair of soft brown leather ankle boots with low heels. Hidden under the clothes are a pale ivory bra and panty set. The second bag contains a calf-length caramel colored pea-coat that is angora soft when I run my hand over it.

"I'll wait for you downstairs my love," Edward proclaims, giving me a peck on the cheek before he pads out of the room.

I debate with myself for a few seconds before deciding on a shower as to not soil the no doubt designer clothes sitting on Edward's bed. When I come out of the now steam filled space, I spot Rosalie and Alice standing in front of a vanity that wasn't there before.

"We're going to make you more drop dead gorgeous than you already are," Rosalie announces without an ounce of doubt while pushing me down onto the padded stool. "It will drive Edward crazy just like the old days!"

"Yes and we are going to help you make Jacob Black salivate at the sight of you. Make his furry ass regret ever thinking anyone could be better than Bella Swan," Alice adds with a devious grin.

"Alice, I haven't been Bella Swan since I was twenty," I correct the dark haired demon who has begun torturing me with a hair dryer and brush, "And I didn't change my name back after the divorce because of Seth and Leah."

Her tiny hands take my face hostage. "Bella, Bella, Bella," she murmurs sadly while shaking her head, "Bella Swan isn't just a name darling. When Rose and I met you, you were quiet, shy, reserved, but we worked diligently to bring out that beautiful, kind, and confident girl that we could see hiding inside of you. She's still there, buried under years of self doubt and rejection, and she's screaming for her freedom. It's time to dig her out, polish her up, and release her back into the world."

"Amen!" Rose snickers and proceeds to attack me with beauty products while my defenses are down.

Thirty minutes later, I'm poofed, primped, and polished to what my semi-sisters deem perfection. After a set of near bone crushing hugs, I am all but pushed out the door with the warning that my kids will be awake in twenty five minutes and Jake will be at my home by noon, since that's when Alice's sight goes blank.

Of course, I stumble halfway down the steps and am startled when Emmett, not Edward, catches me and slings me onto his broad back. "There is never a dull moment when you're around baby girl," he chuckles and piggy backs me into Edward, who is holding a napkin containing two muffins and a travel mug with what smells like white hot chocolate.

"Em, quit slinging my girlfriend around like your shiny new toy," Edward chastises, but his tone is betrayed by the lopsided grin plastered to his face.

"Nah, if I stopped messing with her, she'd think I didn't like her anymore," Emmett counters as he helps me to my feet.

I laugh and nudge him in the ribs, "I'd just figure that you were done playing with your food and save Tia the pleasure of killing me."

Edward hands me the mug and takes my hand, "Let's not give the caveman any more ammunition sweetheart. If we stay much longer, he'll be humping your leg and begging for Seth to come over and play."

"Speaking of playing," Jasper's voice leads him into the kitchen, his worn cowboy boots clicking on the hard wood,"Alice just informed me that Carlisle and Esme want Bella and the kids to come stay at the estate the last weekend of the month and have promised to bring out the four wheelers if they agree. "

"I'll talk to them, but I don't see where it will be a problem," I confess to him.

"Glad to hear that," he declares in his Texas twang and gives me a brief but heartfelt hug before pushing me back to Edward, "Better get going, kids hate waiting for anything."

"You're telling me," I chuckle while following Edward out the door, "See everybody later."

A chorus of good byes follow us to the Mercedes and once again, my heart fills with warmth at the amazing family that not only still calls me one of their own, but have now eagerly accepted my children as well.

Edward gives me full control of the stereo as he masterfully navigates the winding road. We enjoy a comfortable silence until he leans over to me. "You look amazing Bella. The make up and hair are pretty too, but you've never needed them to drive me crazy," his lips trembling against my ear sends a chill down my spine and floods my mind with the wonderful way that I woke up this morning.

"Thank you," I tell him genuinely, my cheeks blazing as he kisses my temple and takes my hand in his.

Two blocks from the house, Edward's phone rings. He flips it open, "What do you need Ali?" In the next second, he wrenches his hand from mine and pushes me into the seat as he slams on the brakes. "What?! Is that stupid fucking mongrel trying to start a war?! Did he ever consider what these idiotic antics are doing to Bella and the kids?! Yeah, we'll wait. See you then."

He closes the phone and turns to me, "Alice called the kids to tell them that you were on your way and Leah told her that her dad and his pack are waiting out in your front yard. About five minutes ago, he tried to talk Mischa into letting him have the kids. She slammed the door in his face and threatened to call the cops. He called the pack in as a result, evidently. Everyone is on their way."

"Edward, I can't let Seth and Leah get hurt over inter-species prejudice," I run my hands through my loose curls, "Let me try to get rid of them before anything else happens, please?"

He takes both of my hands and presses a kiss onto each of them, "Fine, but wait until the rest of the family arrives. They move faster than the wolves so they can get you and the children out if this goes bad. Will you do that much for me?"

I consider my options a minute, then nod. "That seems like the best route to take. How will we know when they get here?"

The roars of engines answer for him. Four motorcycles come to a stop at each corner of the vehicle, taking a defensive position. Edward mutters something too low and too fast for me to hear. I cock an eyebrow at him and he shrugs, "Letting them in on the game plan. Jasper thinks it's a good idea too, and on account he's been in every war that's occurred on American soil, I'm not about to toss his advice aside."

"I understand," I choke out through the fear gripping me, "I just hope it doesn't come down to a fight. Seth and Leah shouldn't have to see that."

"I hope it doesn't either," Edward agrees and the car resumes it's journey.

I count the group of over-sized Quileutes in my yard as we pull in the driveway. "They're not all here Edward. Brady and Collin are missing."

Edward shifts the car into park and shuts off the engine. "Regardless, we won't let anything happen to you, Seth, or Leah."

"I'll remember that," I snark and throw open the car door, determined to find out exactly who in the hell Jacob Black thinks he is.

**Reviews are to me what playing Bella Barbie is for Alice and Rosalie!**


	16. Chapter 16

**As usual, no ownage by little ole' me. But I finally got to see New Moon on Friday. OMG! WTF with the "vision" of Bella as a vampire?!!!!!! And Rosalie's wig looked like a dead animal glued to her head!!!!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella Swan-Black**

Edward shifts the car into park and shuts off the engine. "Regardless, we won't let anything happen to you, Seth, or Leah."

"I'll remember that," I snark and throw open the car door, determined to find out exactly who in the hell Jacob Black thinks he is.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward also getting out of the car. He gives me a wink as he stands by Jasper, giving me his silent assurance. The wolves have moved to the backyard and I'm quick to follow.

Jacob is pacing, head held high like is the lord of the land or some shit. He sees me stalking over and gives me a smug grin. Stupid bastard thinks he's pulled one over on me. I spot a piece of re-bar leaning against the house and grab it on my way.

"Bella, I want my son and daughter, and I want them now," Jake commands like a petulant child as I close the distance between us. The other pack members are glancing nervously between their alpha and me and have started to back up, getting out of my way. I guess I'm not the only one who thinks Jacob is doing this all wrong.

I don't bother answering. Instead, I lift the piece of metal in my hands and swing it as hard as I can, catching him in the side of his head. He must have been too shocked that I would resort to violence to defend himself and I don't give him time to recover. "You stupid sonofabitch! You fucking stalk me, harass me, tell me who I can invite into my own house," I scream as I keep swinging, "You cheat on me, hide your imprinting, command the pack to keep your dirty secrets and cut all contact with me, then expect me to bow to your every whim even after we're divorced?! I don't fucking think so! I'm done with you Jacob Black! I can't even sleep at night because I'm so goddamn scared that you're going to show up and try to hurt me again! I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you need some serious mental help!"

The re-bar, already mangled, snaps on the last hit, sending its remnants spraying out into the yard. Jacob opens one eye, the other currently blinded by the blood running down his face, and glares at me. I have time to take a single breath before he launches himself in my direction.

I defensively raise the twisted piece of metal I have left, but a stone wall plows into me before Jacob can. "No Bella!," Edward yells, holding me to him, "No matter what he's done, he is still Seth and Leah's father. Would you be able to look your children in the eyes ever again if you killed him?"

I managed to peer over his shoulder to see a black wolf standing nearly muzzle to muzzle with Jacob's own russet form. Two other wolves flank the black one.

"Sam?" I call out, knowing who the newcomers are now. "Sam, don't. Emily would never forgive me if something happened to you."

The black wolf's dark eyes dart to mine and a soft grumble rolls through his massive physique before turning back to Jacob and puffs his furry chest out defensively.

"Sam is warning Jacob of the implications of his actions here today," Edward murmurs quietly, as enamored with the odd stand off as I am, "He has misused his status as alpha wolf time and again for his own gain and had now called the pack to meet out a vendetta again his ex wife."

"Where are the others?" I ask him, worried for the rest of the Cullen clan.

"Alice and Rose went to the Danford's to stand guard over the children," he explains, "Jasper and Emmett are close enough to keep you from harm should one of these pups get it in his head to attack me."

"They won't attack us Edward," I tell him as I see Brady and Collin walk back from the wood in human form, "I don't think anyone wants to fight but Jake right now."

Edward nods, his ginger locks falling over his pale skin, "I know they won't. Sam has asked them not to."

I shift my gaze back to the two wolves, "Sam asked them not to and they listened?"

"Jacob has all but forfeited his right as the alpha because of his actions," Edward is still listening to the silent conversation, "Sam is giving the pack a choice to break off and allow him to become their leader once again. All but two have agreed. Quil and Embry believe they can help Jacob find himself again. Sam doubts it, but will not force the issue for now."

Suddenly Jake, Quil, and Embry break off and sprint into the forest while the others converge around Sam. When the men retreat, Sam is once again in human form, clothed in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.

"He would like to speak to you alone," Edward states in a flat voice, "As much as he dislikes what Jake is doing, he does not fully trust me or my family now." He gives me a chaste kiss and lets his arms drop, "I will wait for you love. When you are finished we can take the children somewhere nice to celebrate their birthday, if you wish."

I bob my head yes and we exchange I love you's before I start walking to the house, Sam close behind. We don't speak while I make a pot of coffee, Sam knows that I'm giving him time to get his adrenaline down so he doesn't furplode in my house. For a long time we watch one another from across the kitchen table, wordlessly trying to make sense of the debacle Jacob's actions have created. I can hear Seth and Leah outside talking with everyone. I'm not surprised to hear Jared's laughter mixing with Emmett's, their sense of humor is quite similar.

"Do you know why Jacob is acting so erratically?" Sam asks in his low tenor, his big hands nearly consuming the mug held in them.

I shake my head no emphatically, "If I did, I would have done my damnedest to fix it by now Sam. All I do know is that ever since I said that I wanted a divorce, he's gone from annoying to downright psychotic. He's followed me to work, to the grocery store, and Edward has caught his scent more than once when him and I have went out together. Do you know what's gotten into him?"

He lifts one hand and runs it over his close-cropped hair, "I think that his dual natures are clashing Bella. Here Jake is with his imprint, but he also has a family that came before her and he is at odds with himself. His human nature clings to what life was before the imprinting but his wolf nature puts his new mate before everything. Both his human and wolf sides are very protective of Seth and Leah because they are his children, but I believe that he resents the fact that his offspring were not born to his mate. I'm guessing that Elizabeth has also voiced her unhappiness over that fact as well and Jacob is being pulled in two directions now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, trying to keep calm while ignoring the headache that has begun, "Is he expecting me to just sign my kids over to some nineteen year old so that they can call her mom now?"

"Unfortunately I think that's exactly what he's trying to accomplish," Sam qualifies with a frown, "Unless his mate doesn't want them around at all, which is also possible. If that becomes the case, I figure Jacob will sign away all of his rights."

I smack the table top, "But why is he stalking me? Why is he always hurting me? He didn't used to be the abusive type, but now I'm terrified that he's going to snap and I'm going to end up dead Sam."

"Bells, you have to realize that the Cullen's involvement has exacerbated things," Sam takes my now throbbing hand I his and gives it an affectionate squeeze, "Try to see this from a werewolf's point of view. Here are his children, in the company of his mortal enemy, and their mother is romantically involved with one of them. His instinct puts you in the vamp camp and tells him that you are endangering his offspring."

"But Sam, you know Edward, Rose, and Alice," I argue as the traitorous tears begin to cascade down my face, "Damn near everyone in the pack knows them from all the times we partied on the beach together when we were teenagers. They won't hurt us, no matter what their genetic make-up is now. The Cullen's are still the sweet, gentle people we've always known and they love my kids and I like their own."

"I realize that sweetie, honestly I do," Sam counters in a reassuring tone, "But Jake doesn't care how gentle and compassionate they are. He's already upset by the fact that you are back with Edward, the man he struggled for many years to help you forget, and it's impossible to ignore the bond that your children have forged with various members of the Cullen clan. I think this is going to get worse before it gets better Bells."

"How much worse?" I choke out, "In what way can this get any worse than it is now Sam?"

His eyes grow dark with sadness, "I think he may try to kill you Bella. If you're gone, it paves the way for his imprint to adopt the children, remove the dangers of vampires being around Seth and Leah, and, in a way, it gives him an out from the guilt he has over the things he has said and done to you."

"That's not going to happen," Edward suddenly growls from behind me, his eyes blackened with restrained fury, "Sam, you know that my family and I respect the wolves and the treaty but I will gladly hunt down and kill the mongrel right now if that's what it will take to end this. I will not allow any harm to come to Bella or the children. My family will do whatever it takes to protect our own."

Sam doesn't flinch, "Edward, I understand. Bella and the twins are loved by many and there isn't one of us who wouldn't put our lives on the line for them, including Embry and Quil, but this is an extremely delicate situation. Jacob's actions have put everyone on the defensive. He crossed the line when he ordered the pack to sever all ties with Bella and to only acknowledge the children when they were on the reservation with him. We must reestablish solidarity within the pack before we can effectively protect them."

Edward rests on hand on my shoulder and rubs the back of his neck with the other for a few moments before nodding. "Fine. Bella, Seth, and Leah are coming to stay with me and my family in Seattle for the next week or so, that way the pack can concentrate on reorganizing. My father can write them a medical excuse, stating a short term illness to cover their absence from school and work."

Sam blows out a soft sigh and bobs his head yes, "As uncomfortable as I am with allowing three humans to reside with vampires, I trust you and your family not to endanger them. Though, under these circumstances, I can't afford not to."

"I'm going to take Bella and the children to our home here in Forks," Edward declares, "You and the pack are more than welcome to come so that we can work on the finer points of this arrangement."

Sam raises a single black eyebrow, "You would open your home to your natural enemy?"

Edward shakes his bronzed head, "No, we wouldn't, but you're not our enemy Sam, unless you choose to be. Just because you turn into an oversized dog and we eat animals does not mean we cannot reestablish the friendships we had when we were younger."

"Every relationship has its problems I guess," Sam chuckles lightly, "But let's error on the side of caution so our instincts don't get any of us in trouble. There is a clearing not far from your place that sits on neutral territory, do you know where I speak of?" Edward nods. "It's a nice open space in which to talk and neither of us will end up with an overwhelming urge to gag at the smell or kill each other as a result. Sound good?"

Edward nods then presses a kiss into my hair before walking back outside to inform the family of the new plan of action.

Sam waits until Edward is out of sight, then turns back to me, "He loves you now like he loved you back then. No, strike that. I think he loves you more now. He loves those children too, I can see it in his eyes when he talks about them. I would never have believed a vampire to be capable of such devotion to something other than their whim until he looked me in the eye and I saw unflinching loyalty to you and your children Bella. It was truly amazing."

I nod in agreement, "Yes it is, but what's really going to bake your noodle is when you realize that all of them are like that. Even the spoiled brat, Tia, loves her family with everything that she has. I swear Sam, each and every one of those vampires in their little clan have more humanity than most humans you meet."

"When are you going to tell Leah and Seth?" he suddenly inquires, "I know Leah is already having difficulty with Edward, but seems very attached to the others whereas Seth is very taken with them all. Maybe it would be best to tell them when we meet at the field so both of them have the ability to talk to us and to answer any questions they may have?"

"By they, you mean Leah, right?" I snicker, "She doesn't hate Edward because he's a vampire, she hates him because of what he represents."

"And what does he represent Bells?" Sam asks as we get to our feet.

"Edward becoming a permanent fixture in our lives means that the chances of her dad and I fixing things and getting back together have went to zero," I confess with a sigh, "She used to be such a daddy's girl, until Jake started distancing himself from us. She's angry at her father, I can tell, but it's easier to be mad at Edward because he's the new guy in her mom's life. He's the usurper. She probably feels the same way about Liz, or at least I hope she does."

He pulls me in a hug, "Regardless, we will do whatever we can to help you and the munchkins through this Bells, we love you like our sister, imprinting be damned."

"I love you guys too Sam," I slowly retract myself from his embrace, "I've got to tell the kids that we're going to be part of the action tonight. They'll be thrilled until they find out what it's about."

"No doubt," Sam agrees while opening the door and motioning for me to step out ahead of him.

Edward is at the bottom of the steps in a flash, holding his hand out, I take it without hesitation. "We will get this worked out Bella," Sam vows as the kids start running our direction, "For now, take the kids up to the Cullen's and let them enjoy their birthday."

Seth and Leah tackle him in a dual hug before he gathers the rest of the pack and fade into the surrounding forest.

"What's going on mom?" Leah inquires, her tone suspicious, when she reaches me.

"We'll talk about it later kiddo, I promise," I hedge and wrap an arm around her middle, "What I can tell you is that the Cullen's have invited us to come to their house to celebrate you and Seth's birthday instead of going to your dad's."

She stops dead and turns to me, "Why aren't we going to dad's? Is it because of Liz? Because if it is, that's not fair mom. If Edward is allowed to be at our party, why can't she?"

I gently grip her arms, "Leah, this has nothing to do with Liz being at your party or not. Please, can you wait until we're in a more private setting Lee-Lee? I'm begging here kiddo."

Seth drapes his arms over my shoulders, "Sure mom, it can wait. We trust you not to hide anything from us. Leah's just ticked because dad promised to start teaching us how to drive this weekend."

"Now that scares me," Emmett calls over from his motorcycle, "Teenager drivers are the worst. They think they know everything and before you know it, you have a Ferrari sitting in the middle of your living room. You might want to start running now little sister."

"Alice and Rose already have bags packed for the three of you so you don't have to worry about coming back after dark," Edward murmurs in my ear as the four of us walk to my car, "Emmett and Jasper are going to take the lead, I'll be right behind you in the Mercedes."

"Can I ride with you then?" Seth quips, his ornery grin beaming at us, "I promise to behave mom."

I glance at Edward, who shrugs a shoulder and gives me a look that implies 'why not?'. I wave a hand in the direction of Edward's car, "By all means, but don't be a pain in the ass Seth Anthony Back or you won't be learning who to drive until you're sixteen."

He gives me an Emmett worthy hug, "Thanks mom!" He then mock punches my boyfriend's shoulder, "Can I drive?"

I turn my back to them and pull my daughter along, "I don't want to know the answer to Seth's question Edward."

Leah leans down and rests her chin on my shoulder, "Edward's going to let Seth drive the Mercedes? Does that mean I get to drive your car?"

"Once we get to the Cullen's driveway hun," I compromise, "That way if you don't have to worry about other cars on the road or maintaining a certain speed. If I had to guess, I figure that's what Edward is going to do with your brother, so it's only fair that you get your chance too."

This time she gives me a heartfelt hug, "Thanks mom, you're so awesome!"

"Yeah," I snort a laugh as I get into the driver's seat, "And I think I just felt about a dozen gray hairs sprout."

Leah rolls her eyes, "Mom, you don't look a day over twenty five so stop with the old lady spiel. No one's falling for it."

I pull out onto the street in front of the black Mercedes, "Baby, I was middle aged at eighteen and have only gotten older since. I'm practically a senior citizen nowadays."

She fiddles with the stereo for a few minutes until she finds 'Teenagers' from My Chemical Romance. I watch her our of the corner of my eye as we sing the lyrics and realize that yes, teenagers scare the living shit out of me. I also wouldn't trade a single moment of it for anything.

Now if I can keep them safe from their father.

***cue suspenseful music* Anyone else getting creeped out by Jacob? I know I am. *shivers* Anyhoo, please leave me a review! They make me feel like you guys actually like my story!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yada yada yada, still nothing owned by me, yada yada yada**

**I know I haven't updated. What can I say? My hubby has a cold and I think I'm catching it. I feel like crap. Ugh.**

**Thanks for reading though, you know I love you guys.**

**  
Black Swan**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella Swan-Black**

By the time we reach the Cullen house, I'm ready to give up driving and walk everywhere for the rest of my life. It's not because my daughter is a bad driver, it's because she handled my car like she's been driving for ages! Goddamn teenage reflexes!

As Leah bounds into the house, the Mercedes parks beside my Audi. Edward and Seth exit the car, laughing exuberantly while I wait. Seth lopes over and gives me a quick peck on the cheek, "That was fun! I can't wait to race Leah on the four wheelers later!" He continues on the route already taken by his sister and I feel Edward's cool hand clasp mine.

"They have amazing reflexes Bella, I must confess that I'm in awe of them," he admits with a smirk, "Though Seth graciously told me that I could do with some air freshener."

Oh no.

"What's wrong love? What did I say?" he urges, leaning down to peer anxiously at me.

Faster than normal reflexes. Heightened sense of smell. Mood swings. Insane growth spurts.

"My kids are turning into werewolves," I choke out, the panic constricting my throat, "Oh no. Leah's showing the same symptoms Edward!" I grab his arms, "Girls don't become werewolves! They get imprinted on! Something's terribly wrong!"

"We'll ask Sam about it tonight when we meet," Edward rubs my back in a soothing pattern, "Until that time, I suggest that you not fret about it because it just adds undo stress."

"You're awfully calm about this," I blurt out as we reach the front door, "How in the hell are you managing that?"

He shrugs and snakes an arm around me, "One of us has to stay calm, think rationally, and since I have a tad bit more practice in maintaining my self control in stressful situations, I thought I'd take the calm role and let you do the freaking out."

I push open the door and my senses are immediately accosted with Emmett gleefully butchering Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' at the top of his lungs on the little karaoke machine.

"I thought I heard an animal dying a slow, painful death," I deadpan just as Seth, in his stocking feet, slides into the room, Jasper hot on his heels.

"Save me!" Seth jumps at a startled Edward, who catches my son bridal style.

Jasper blurs into the room, a Nerf gun in his hands. "Hand over Chief Shithead and no one gets hurt," the blonde vampire threatens with a mischievous grin, "I owe him big time for what he pulled."

"What did you do Seth?" I prod while trying not to think of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo as Edward holds my son and failing miserably.

"We were playing truth or dare with the karaoke machine," he explains hastily," Jasper picked an awful song for me to sing and I picked dare instead. The dare was to take his paintball gun and shoot a pair of Alice's shoes. How was I supposed to know that he had rigged his gun so that it had full auto?"

"You were supposed to give in and sing the song Seth!" Jasper desperately cries out in his own defense, "And now your aunt Alice is going to probably chop me up into itty-bitty little pieces until she decides to forgive me."

Seth's espresso eyes fall on me, "We could let her borrow our fancy knives if it will make her not want to kill me too, right?"

"You little traitor," Jasper scowls and aims the toy gun at him, preparing to fire. Edward winks at me and just as Jasper pulls the trigger, both Edward and Seth disappear. His brother is less than thrilled at the action. "Dammit Edward!"

Edward, now on the other side of the room with my son standing behind him, puts on his most innocent expression, "What Jazz? You can't keep up with me or Emmett so you have to start picking on humans in the family to give your ego a boost? Real fucking mature."

Jasper gives him the wtf? Look and puts a pale hand on his hip, "Edward, I'm standing here holding a Nerf dart gun that I was going to shoot my teenage nephew with, what level of maturity were you expecting to see out of me?"

I raise a finger, "Um Jazz, my son was in here all of five minutes before we came in, how in the hell did you manage to get him into trouble that fast?"

"Simple, the dare was issued as soon as he walked in the door," Emmett gloats as he strolls over, "I bet Jasper that he couldn't get Seth into the game in under a minute. I owe him three hundred dollars now, but it's money well spent, in my opinion."

There is a loud bang from upstairs and we all cringe. "Jasper! Emmett! Seth!" Alice's voice screeches.

Emmett reaches around Edward and lifts Seth onto his back, "Time to go little buddy, your aunt might kill us otherwise. Me and Jasper will have him back before the meeting Mama B." Before I can get a word in edgewise, the three of them push open one of the large windows and drop out of it, hitting the grass at a run.

They speed out of sight just as Alice stomps down the steps with a pair of paint splattered heels in her hand, looking every inch the angry vampire that she is. "I'm going to tear them apart when they get home! These were vintage! How could Seth do that to me?!"

A low growl from Edward makes Alice's head snap in his direction and roll her eyes. "For fuck's sake Edward, you know that I'm not going to hurt Seth, so quit with the overprotective daddy growl before I put a muzzle on you. Or worse."

Edward and Alice glare at each other for half a minute before my boyfriend takes in a sharp breath, "Alice, you wouldn't. You know what that would do to Bella."

I grab his arm, shifting my gaze back and forth between the dueling siblings, "What wouldn't she do? Alice, tell me what you're thinking about doing."

She shrugs a shoulder, "If Edward doesn't get his paternal instincts under control, I might have to let it slip to Emmett that you two did the deed finally. I think you can imagine what Emmett's going to say about it, right Edward?"

"Paternal instincts?" I ask, unable to hide my confusion.

Alice throws back her head and guffaws before nodding at me, "Here's the thing B. When vampires fall in love, it's a forever kind of thing, almost like a werewolf imprinting. Edward is in love with you, sees you as his mate thus your children become his, in a sense. You know, I feel like I've explained this before...." she trails off upon seeing my frozen form, "Oh shit, he hasn't explained any of this yet, has he?"

Imprinting? Mate? "I think I need to sit down for a minute," I whisper, my hands automatically pressing against my chest to keep my pounding heart inside of my body where it belongs. Edward picks me up and I don't protest this time because I'm not certain that I could have made it on my own.

He gently places me on the love-seat, then sits beside me and takes my hand, "I'm so sorry love. I was going to explain everything this weekend when I took you to see my home in Seattle, before Jake when bat-shit crazy and ruined it all for us and the twins. You weren't supposed to find out like this."

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, "Is this why everyone was going on and on about you would be happy to even play a small role in my life? Why you're so perturbed about Leah not liking you?"

"Yes," Edward answers quietly, his head hanging down so I can't see his eyes, "I wasn't lying when I told you that you, Seth, and Leah are everything to me. You three are my life now and I would do anything for you."

"Is that what made you ask me to marry you?" my voice is just as low as his.

"Yes and no," he confesses, those honey orbs still looking at everything but me, "I knew when we were seventeen that I wanted to marry you someday Bella. Here we are at thirty five, and do you know what's changed?"

I shake my head, "What?"

Finally he turns to me and cups my cheek as he gazes at me lovingly, "You have a son and daughter and I'm a vampire. That's all. You want to know something else? I didn't need to be changed into a vampire and see you again to know that I still wanted to be with you forever."

"Too bad forever doesn't have the same meaning anymore," I blurt and instantly regret it when I see the flash of agony run across his face.

"Bella, I-" he begins but Alice cuts him off, "She's going to be one of us Edward, I've seen it."

Edward looks like he is being tortured by whatever he is seeing in his sister's head. "What about the children Alice? They need their mother more than I need her, and she needs them more than she needs me, I won't take her from them."

"Edward look at me," I urge him and try to force him to look at me, but his head won't budge. I pull harder, "Edward. Look. At. Me. Dammit." He relents and I level his face with mine, "Both of my children are going to become werewolves and that means that they could live for decades, even centuries, before they find their imprints. I want to be there for them and for you. Ever since the day I realized that you were a vampire, I accepted the fact that if you and I were ever going to have a future, I would have to be changed at some point. I'm not afraid of that."

"What are you afraid of then Bella? I swear, you have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever," Edward states in a mocking voice, "The only world you've ever lived in has been full of monsters. You should have the choice whether to walk away or not."

"I made that fucking choice a long time ago Edward," I counter, annoyed now, "I'd rather be happy living in a world of monsters and surrounded by mythical creatures than to waste away while trying and failing to live a normal life. Think about that before you start trying to make decisions for me."

He's suddenly on the other side of the room, staring out of the large windows, "You want to be changed so we can have a future together, but you won't marry me? How am I supposed to react to that Bella?"

"It's not just for me and you Edward," I mumble, focusing on my now empty hands as I drop them to my lap, "I want to always be there for my children. I want to be able to love them, protect them, guide them for as long as I live. Spending forever with you would just be an added benefit to that."

I feel his cold arms wrap around me and his lips press against mine. "You really want to be with me forever?" Edward asks between tender kisses.

"Of course, you silly, insecure vampire, oh god..." I respond as his mouth trails down to my neck. I snake my hands around his neck and arch myself into his touch.

"Hello! Sister still standing here!" Alice's aggravated whine jolts us out of the lustful bubble that had begun to form around us.

"Go find someone else to annoy for a little while then," Edward grumbles then dips his head to blaze a trail of open mouthed kisses along my collarbone.

"You know, I really wish I could, but what are you going to do in two minutes when Leah comes down to show her mother the ring Rosalie just gave her for her birthday? Do you really want your daughter catching you two going at it like jackrabbits?"

His head drops onto my shoulder, a defeated sigh escaping his lips, "Fine, you evil imp, we'll behave."

"Like I said before, it's the price of being a parent Edward, you have to get used to it," Alice laughs and dances up the stairwell.

"She's right you know," I inform him as he takes my hand and leaves a line of butterfly kisses up my wrist and forearm, "I have to put my kids first, before any of my own wants or needs. Please tell me that you understand."

He nods and kisses my nose, "I understand and accept it. We have to put Seth and Leah's needs before our own. But you can't blame me if there is a little frustration here and there, I'm still new at this whole parenting thing."

I shake my head, "I don't blame you at all, but there is a time and a place. It's just not right now," I finish just I hear Leah skipping down the stairs.

"Mom! Look what aunt Rose and uncle Emmett got me for my birthday!" she squeals, yes, squeals! As she runs towards us, her right hand held out.

After I catch her hand with, of course, my face, I grab it and inspect the newest piece of jewelry my daughter has acquired. It is beautiful, I have to admit that. It's a band of interwoven white gold flowers with little diamonds gracing the flower petals, twinkling and shining from Leah's middle finger.

"It's gorgeous sweetheart," I tell her truthfully as I hug her, "Take good care of it, I know how your aunt Rose is about jewelry." I see Edward, now standing behind her, a wistful expression on his face. "Why don't you show Edward Lee-Lee? Maybe he can find you a pair of earrings for Christmas that matches it."

I'm surprised when instead of scowling, she giggles and turns to Edward, "Would you like to see my ring?"

The smile he gives her is almost blinding. "I'd love to see it Leah." He gingerly lifts her hand and inspects the band before nodding, "I'm fairly certain that I can find something to match it. I must confess that my present for you isn't nearly as beautiful though."

Leah's smile fades a little, "You bought me something for my birthday? Why?"

"Because even though you aren't certain about my place in your life, I still love you Leah, " Edward confesses honestly, "And before you think it, no, I'm not trying to buy my way into your good graces, that would be stupid and disrespectful. It's over on the credenza, if you still want to see it."

With russet cheeks flushed with pink, she nods and races over to the medium sized silver bag. She reaches in and pulls out a wooden jewelry box with gold filigree inlay. "It's beautiful," she murmurs to herself.

"Open it," Edward gently commands and she complies as he stands behind me. Another rounds of giggles and squeals accompanies my daughter's energetic bouncing as she pulls out a small white box and opens it.

"Earrings," he mutters in my ear while wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder, "Also in the flower motif. Mom and dad bought her a necklace to match as well. Alice gave her a few new outfits from her and Jasper."

I can't help but smile as my daughter puts in her new earrings. Small hoops with three diamond flowers in a line down the face of them. My daughter is most definitely getting the princess treatment today. I'm so grateful that our adopted family can give my children gifts that I could only dream of giving before. When Alice and Rose make their way down, she happily skips over to them and dives at the two women, hugging them fiercely.

She's still thanking everyone and babbling about her jewelry when Seth, Jasper, and Emmett come in, soaking wet and streaks of mud covering them. It's hilarious when Ben trudges in last, donning a blonde mohawk held up with dried mud.

"I'm guessing that you enjoyed your gifts Seth?" Alice manages to ask with a straight face.

He bobs his head enthusiastically, "A four wheeler, paintball guns, and a dirt bike? Of course I enjoyed them!"

Ben gives me a semi clean hug, then turns to Leah, "Don't look so glum cuz, I got you a four wheeler as well. Aunt B said you weren't too keen on dirt bikes so I got you something else instead."

He sprints out of the room for a second before reappearing with a bag and a box that he hands over. Leah tears into it, revealing a dark metallic purple iPod touch and a photon ball slash alarm clock dock for it.

Ben shuffles his feet nervously, "Do you like it?" He looks so uncertain that I just want to give him a hug.

"I love it!" my daughter shouts and throws herself into his arms for another hug.

The kids start chattering about their gifts and are doing their happy dances all over again when Esme, Carlisle, and Tia arrive. Leah's gift from her adoptive grandparents is a white gold necklace with three diamond flowers dangling from it and Seth's gift is his own radioactive green iPod that has a black bio-hazard sign on it with an R2-D2 docking station. It's so great that everyone has been able to push away the stress of tonight's meeting away for a little while at least. I don't think my sanity would have been able to stick around otherwise.

I believe that everyone is surprised when Tia stays in the room during the festivities, albeit keeping to herself, but wow, talk about progress. I even catch her laughing at some of the jokes the guys are firing at each other. When the pizza Ben ordered arrives, she eats with us and I notice something new. Those bright eyes of hers keep following my son around.

**Uh-oh, what's up with Tia suddenly taking an interest in Seth? Leave me a review with your thoughts on it!!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Still don't own anything, meh.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner guys. There was a death in the family, some other real life bullshit, and I know you're going to want to kill me at the end of this chapter on top of it all. Before anyone murders me in my sleep though, will you please take the time to remember how much I adore my readers? Please?**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 18**

**Bella Swan-Black**

After dinner we take turns on the four wheelers, laughing and being ridiculous. I notice that Tia's eyes are still wandering towards my son often. At six everyone in the house takes their turn showering the dirt, grass, and grime off and donning clean clothes.

After my shower, I rest on Edward's couch while he takes his turn. As I lay there, I can't help but think about the changes in Tia's attitude this time around. Does she have a thing for Seth? I'll have to ask Edward, but there is no way to do it without alerting the entire household to the conversation. I scan the space and smirk when I see a notebook and a pen sitting on his dresser. Perfect. I grab them and curl up on the bed to wait for the aforementioned vampire boyfriend to be done with his shower.

Five minuted later the door swings open and the vision before me makes me forget what I was going to ask. Edward, clad only in a pair of low slung jeans, the decadent V trailing down, down, down. His pale torso rippling like a Roman centurion, water droplets dripping onto it as he musses his hair. Oh my sex god, Adonis himself belongs to me.

"Bella, my eyes are up here love," Edward chuckles, ripping me from a dozen colliding fantasies of what I could do to and with that luscious physique.

I shake my head and get pulled in by those plump burgundy lips that are currently curved into an amused smirk. "I can't help it Edward. You come into a room with a very big bed, dressed like that, and for some damn reason all I can think about right now is getting you out of those jeans and into bed with me so we can explore my current favorite sin."

He walks to the end of the couch then cocks his head to the side a little and rests his hands on his hips. "And which sin is your favorite, if I may ask?"

I sit up and run my trembling hands up his torso. His ocher orbs darken at the contact, making me shudder with anticipation. "I'm usually a fan of all seven, but right now I'm going to have to say... Lust."

Edward leans down, forcing me to lie back again as his hands rest on either side of me, until our lips almost touch before changing directions and gliding his nose along my jawline until his lips caress the hollow beneath my ear. "Oh, really?" he taunts and my breathing catches when he nips my earlobe.

My head falls back to give him better access and he begins placing tiny nips along my neck. "Um, y-yeah, lust def-definitely my fav-vorite," I stammer as my hands find their way into his damp copper tresses.

"I can see the obvious benefits of that particular sin," he confesses, his voice husky. As he exhales, the cool air washes across my chest and the flesh of my mounds pucker into hardened peaks instantaneously. "I love every little reaction my touch coaxes out of you. I could spend a solid year touching you in different ways just to see how you respond to them." Suddenly he's on his feet and pulling a shirt on, leaving me gasping at the loss of contact, "I'll have to remember your particular fondness for it and bring it up at a more convenient time. " He extends a hand out and pulls me up from my prone position on the couch when I take it, "But for now, we must get ready for the meeting with the wolves."

My shoulders inadvertently sag at his words, the weight of the situation once again settling on them. "I know, I know," I mumble as I pull on a pair of hiking boots Alice had put in Edward's closet, "Is it wrong of me to wish that I had a fast forward button so we can get all of this out of the way?"

"Not at all," Edward darkly chuckles before grabbing my hand again and tugging me after him, "I can honestly say that nearly everyone in the house feels the same way, well, except for Emmett. It's been a century or so since he's had a good fight and he's wondering if the Quileutes could give him one."

"Oh," I so brilliantly answer as the gazes of our family greet our reemergence. I catch Seth grinning from ear to ear and mentally kick myself for forgetting to ask Edward what Tia's malfunction is.

Jasper gives Alice a chaste kiss before stepping in front of the group. "I want everyone to stay paired up," he declares in his soft drawl, "If this ends badly, our priority is to get Leah, Seth, and Bella to safety. This is paramount because should Jacob choose to come, there is little doubt that all three will be viable targets for him. Ben, Tia, it's your job to stick with the twins until we are safely back here," he turns to the other women, "Esme, Rose, we need you two to stay close to the back and make sure that no one is stupid enough to try and come up from behind. Alice, stay with Bella. If the fighting starts, hand her over to Esme and you and Rose will cover their exit. Emmett and Edward will be flanking Carlisle and myself during the talks. Any questions?" We all shake our head no and he smiles, "Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road."

An hour later, after the bumpiest car ride of my life and being carried for another mile or so by Edward, we finally arrive at the large clearing that is hidden in the mountain range. The wind is much cooler here and I am not surprised when Alice dances up with jackets for us humans and the two hybrids. They need it almost as much as the vampires do, but Alice's motherly glare keeps Ben and Tia quiet as we put them on.

Esme finds a semi-flat boulder off to one side of the field for me and the kids to sit on while we wait for the wolves to arrive. She also pulls out a large flannel blanket and a thermos of that white hot chocolate that we have become so fond of. Seth and Leah flank me, shooting the occasional nervous glance towards the tree line as wait and drink our hot chocolate.

My head begins to throb, but I do my best to ignore it. My stomach starts to roll with nausea so I pour out the contents of my cup and focus on not getting sick until the waves of sickness ebb. This is the fourth migraine this week. I'm going to have to get some better pain killers. The kids give me a questioning look but I simply shake my head and give them a weak smile.

I hold their hands, wishing that I could tell them that everything is going to turn out okay, but the words stick in my throat like cotton. I can't make myself say the words because I don't want to lie to them. I know that this meeting is about Jake, but I also know the wolves, they will use this opportunity to question Edward and me about our unusual relationship and Edward's intent over our future together.

As the minutes drag by, Leah closes her eyes and rests her head on my shoulder and Seth lays his head on my leg after mumbling that he wasn't feeling well. Edward and I exchange an alarmed glance, but I keep quiet and beginning running my fingers through my son's hair like I did when he was sick as a little boy. My children have begun their change and I have no idea how long it will be before they go through their first phasing.

Suddenly Edward drops into a defensive crouch between the boulder and the treeline. Tia, Ben, Rosalie, and Alice follow suit. "The pack has arrived," he states aloud for me and the twins benefit.

Less than two minutes pass by and I'm glad for the light of the moon because seeing the eleven horse sized wolves emerge is like watching a dream unfold. They are silent as ghosts as they warily pad in our direction. Behind them, Sam appears out of the darkness in human form, clad in jeans and a tee- shirt.

"Greetings," Carlisle steps forward, hands up in supplication, "My family harbors no ill intent nor desire to battle if your intentions be the same."

"They are," Sam declares in a clear voice, "There are those here that we both are protective of and we would never harm them by fighting with you and yours. It is because of that bond that this meeting was made necessary. The former alpha, Jacob Black, has become dangerously unstable and threatens all who would stand between him and Isabella, Seth, and Leah."

Carlisle nods and cautiously steps forward until his feet rest less than a foot from the invisible treaty line, "We know this, that is why the three of them have been appointed a guardian, of sorts. We would rather die than see any kind of harm come to a member of our family."

"They are family to you?" Sam questions even though he knows the answer, it must be for the packs benefit "I didn't know vampires could feel that kind of connection."

"We may survive on blood, but our turning did not deprive us of our emotions," Jasper interjects from his spot a few feet behind his father-in-law, "Though feeding on animal blood has aided us in retaining our humanity more so than those that choose to drink from humans. One of the many perks of being what we affectionately call a vegetarian."

"This lifestyle has been explained to us by Isabella, Seth, and Leah," Sam states with a slight nod, "It is a relief to know that your family has not abandoned their reverence for human life because of the hand that fate dealt you. It is also reassuring to know that Bella and her children will be well protected while in your family's care. I have to ask something though. What will you do if Jacob should make his presence known?"

"For Seth, Leah, and Bella's sake, I hope that we are not forced to end his life," Carlisle confesses in a somber tone, "But that is what we will do if that is what it takes to keep our family safe. That is largely the reason that we have asked Bella and the children to accompany us to Seattle for a while, to get them out of Jacob's reach. I hope you understand."

He bobs his head in agreement, "We understand. Arrangements have been made to extend our patrol range in an effort to block his path should he decide to try and follow. There is another matter I would like to discuss as well, if I may?"

Carlisle stiffens slightly, but again nods, we knew this was coming. "By all means Sam, speak your piece."

He looks a bit uncomfortable now, shifting his weight on his feet as he throws me an apologetic look, "What are Edward Cullen's intentions with Bella Black?"

"She's my mate," Edward qualifies in a neutral tone but the gentle upwards curve of his lips betray the pride that is invoked with his words.

The wolves grumble around Sam, their sounds matching his perplexed expression. "Mate? Vampires have mates? Could you explain how that is possible?"

Edward comes forward, his golden eyes flitting over the line of massive canines on either side of the Indian. "Vampires mate in a similar fashion to you and your pack. It is irrevocable, unchangeable, and lasts our entire existence. I know that you have concerns about Bella's humanity Sam, and I do not have an answer as of yet because it has not been discussed with Seth and Leah."

"You understand that biting a human would violate the treaty?" the alpha inquires in a saddened tone. He understands the irresistible pull towards your mate, but his status as protector cannot be ignored.

"I do," Edward confesses, "But I also believe that none of us have the right to take the choice away from Bella if she would choose to follow me into this existence. I only want Bella to be happy, it matters not if that happiness is found as a human or as a vampire. I love her unconditionally no matter what."

My vision begins to blur as they talk and I have a hard time hearing what they are saying. I rub my eyes in an attempt to clear them, but the effort is futile. All I end up with is a few big black splotches floating around my vision as I look around the clearing.

"Are you okay mom?" Leah quietly asks while rubbing my back.

I pat her leg, "It's nothing sweetheart, just another damn migraine. When we get back I'll take something for it and maybe take a nap."

"You look like you're either going to puke or pass out," Seth adds after gazing at me intently for a minute, "Maybe we should get someone to take you back to the house before you do either. I think they're almost done as it is, cutting out a few minutes early won't be a big deal."

"Since I know you guys aren't feeling too hot either," I agree. Seth and Leah slide off the rock to where Ben and Tia are waiting, having heard our exchange.

I slip down the rock and do a face plant before anyone can catch me. "My legs," I whisper more to myself than anyone else, "They're numb from sitting too long. I can't feel them at all." The pounding in my head grows worse and the sounds around me grow distant, then amplify into an overwhelming cacophony of noise as things begin to darken. That's when I begin to panic. "Something's wrong, I can't see!"

"Bella!" Edward calls out of the darkness. I feel his cold arms gather me to him and I cling to him like a frightened child. "I've got you love. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't see Edward," I whimper, feeling the hot tears spill over onto my chilled face, "I can't feel my legs. My head hurts so bad, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I've never had a migraine like this."

Cold lips brush my forehead and I feel him begin walking us somewhere, "Dad thinks we should take you to the hospital Bella, and I agree with him. Please let us get you checked out."

I nod my head yes, "But someone has to stay with Seth and Leah. I think their time is close. Tell Sam, he'll know what to do. Keep Jake away from my babies Edward, especially Leah. She's going to be so scared because there's never been a female werewolf before."

"We will protect the kids little sister," Jasper soothing tone instantly makes me feel more relaxed, "Even if we have to lock them in the basement while they change."

"Thank you," I manage to murmur before I twist myself in Edward's arms to empty my stomach. The retching makes my head hurt worse and I feel myself losing consciousness before I can defend against it.

_Beep beep beep beep_

"How do I tell her this?" Edward's voice is a velvet growl over the annoying machine sound coming from my right. "I don't think I can Alice, it's going to kill her. Yeah, okay, I get it, dad's not going to be back from the hospital in time. Look, I've got to go."

I hear a cellphone snap closed and open my eyes. Things are dim, but I'm in a room that I don't recognize. "Edward?" I croak out, reaching for him as I turn to look.

His perfect features are marred by a mask of worry until he notices that I am watching him, then it quickly smooths into the semblance of relief. "Good morning my love," he croons while taking my hand and leaning down for a soft kiss, "You worried all of us when you fainted in the field. How do you feel now?"

I stretch my body experimentally, careful of the wires and tubes attached at various places, and let out an involuntary groan, "Like Emmett used me as a basketball. What happened? Where are Seth and Leah? Everything from the meeting is blurry."

Edward gently brushes my hair back, "Seth and Leah are fine. Sam has seen them both and agreed that they will change soon. The pack is taking turns sitting with them at the house."

"This isn't your room," I blurt out before I can stop myself, "And there's no way that we're in a hospital, it's too damn nice here. Did I hit my head again?"

A smile plays at his lips but it doesn't reach his eyes. Something is very wrong. "We're at my house in Seattle angel. When you fainted, dad and I took you to the hospital in Forks but they didn't have all the equipment needed to assess you, so we brought you and this kids here. Dad has a basement full of medical equipment and we felt it would be better to bring you here, where you guys could be better protected."

"How long have I been out?" I interrupt, a bout of annoyance flaring.

"Two days," Edward admits with a slight flinch, "Bella, there's something that I need to tell you, but I can't find the right words...." The look on his face makes him look like he is going to cry though I know that he will never shed a tear.

"Please stop with the melodramatics love," I beg in the calmest voice I can conjure, "This isn't a Spanish soap opera or some shit."

He takes both of my hands in his and eases himself onto the bed beside me so that we are face to face. "Bella, the headaches, the fainting spells, the mood swings, even the numbness and blind spots you've recently experienced, they're all connected," a sob bursts forth from him and his glowing orbs drop to our interlocked hands, "I'm so sorry Bella.....you have an.....an.....inoperable brain tumor."

"What?!"

**Betchya didn't see that one coming lol. I told you that you'd want to kill me at the end of this chapter. Could I talk you into leaving a review before I die?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have a ton of personalities running around my head, but alas, none of them happen to be Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, a second chapter in the same night because Edward wouldn't let me leave things like they were. I've been typing for over four hours trying to get this right. I hope that I succeeded.**

**Black Swan **

**Chapter 19**

**Edward Cullen**

"What?!" Bella breathlessly shrieks from the hospital bed dad had brought over just for her.

I do my best to swallow the grief that threatens to consume me. I must be strong for her and the children no matter what comes our way now. "You have a grade four brain tumor that is classified as Glioblastoma Multiforme. It is very aggressive and is constantly mutating to invade new tissue. Dad was surprised to discover that you are functioning so well with the tumor's level of advancement."

"What the hell does that mean?" she asks in a strained whisper.

"I take a deep breath to steady myself mentally before answering. "Bella, considering the size of your tumor, you should be a vegetable, not up and running around like nothing is wrong."

"Oh," she murmurs, then those swirling pools of chocolate capture me, "How long do I have then if there's nothing that can be done about it?" Her words are calm and collected, but I can see the panic creeping into her eyes as she speaks. I don't have to be able to read her mind to know where her thoughts have taken her.

"Three months at the least and six months at the most," I unwillingly confess to the love of my existence, "Up to eighteen months with chemotherapy and radiation treatments, but that's not a guarantee."

The liquid making her eyes sparkle finally spills over and my heart breaks a little more. "What have you told Leah and Seth?"

I gingerly brush away her tears in spite of the trails instantly reappearing, "We haven't said anything yet. I was hoping you would be coherent enough when you awoke to figure out when and how much we were going to tell them."

Suddenly she pulls her hand out of mine and wraps both of her arms around herself protectively, "I'll figure something out Edward." She turns her gaze to the window, "I have to figure it out."

As I watch her, I can feel her shrinking into herself, internalizing everything like she used to do when we were younger. I try to ignore the stabbing pain that has been throbbing in my chest since my father informed me of Bella's condition but the added pain of her stating that she has no intention of letting me help her with this is too much.

Impulsively, I reach out and grab her hand again, "Bella, it's not _you _will figure something out, it's _we_ will figure something out. Together. I'm not going to let you do this on your own."

Her shoulders jerk as a sarcastic laugh escapes her. "How in the hell are you going to do this with me Edward? You going to go and buy yourself a brain tumor? Yeah, tell me how it stands up to that venom you vamps have coursing through you. Besides, one brain damaged vampire is enough. I don't think that the world could handle another Emmett."

"As much as I love your sarcasm, it isn't going to change how I feel about you," I tell her honestly, earning myself a lightning quick glare before she returns her focus to the window, "I'm here until you truly want me gone and even then I will only be just out of your visual range so I can be at your side at a moment's notice."

In a movement so fast that it startles me, Bella picks up the vase of flowers I'd gotten for her and launches it into my chest. It bounces off of my torso and I catch it before it shatters on the floor. "I'm dying you fucking idiot!" she wails, everything about her angry and desperate, "I'm going to leave my children without a mother and try you to placate me by threatening to turn into a fucking stalker?! Well, no thanks! I've already got one of them in case you forgot!"

Ignoring my now soaked shirt, I pull her to me and she begins to sob loudly. "I can't leave my babies Edward, I'm not ready to die," she mutters repeatedly as I gently rock her and stroke her mahogany blanket of hair.

"Let us change you then," I offer after her mournful cries trail off into broken sniffles, "Please Bella. I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"What about Sam and the treaty?" her voice is hoarse and yet still the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"Treaty be damned," I spit in aggravation at the wolves being brought into this, "This is your choice. Not mine, as sure as hell not Sam's. Yours. Don't worry about what anyone thinks but Seth and Leah."

"Damn the man," she says with a wry smirk against my neck.

"Save the Empire," I answer with a smile of my own.

"Can I get out of bed now?" she juts her bottom lip into an irresistible pout, "I feel like I've been sleeping for a week. I need to get up and do something before I lose what little mind I have left!"

I roll my eyes and capture that taunting lip with my own. The kiss was meant to be loving, but becomes almost panicked at Bella's silent insistence. She's trying to distract herself and I don't have the strength to stop her because I need the distraction just as much right now.

The burning warmth of her hand grazes my abdomen before she starts tugging at my belt. She breaks her mouth from mine and bites my earlobe, making me hiss with pleasure. "I need you Edward," my beloved softly growls, "Unhook me from these fucking machines _now_."

I am a slave to her will and immediately obey her wishes. It takes mere seconds to deftly remove the wires and needles from her skin before shredding the pale blue silk nightgown Alice had put on her. I waste no time discarding my own clothing and running my hands over her feverishly. She pulls me over her prone form and utters a throaty moan as I sink into her heat.

I do my best to be careful with her, but she lifts her head and bites me on the chest, "Take me dammit! Make me forget for a little while," she pleads as I lift one leg over my shoulder and increase the tempo and strength of my thrusts.

She feels so amazing wrapped around me, the scorching flame of her body a fire I wish I could burn in forever. "God Bella, if you know how you feel to me," I moan as she rolls her hips to meet mine, "The beautiful agony of your searing skin engulfing me, it's heaven and hell all at once."

"Oh yes," she breathlessly whimpers, "So damn good....." her head falls back and her glorious body flushes as she begins to tighten around me. The moisture of both her arousal and the fine sheen of perspiration making her porcelain skin glisten creates the most erotic sounds as our bodies come together. I have to clench my teeth not to lick the salty secretion off her her divine mounds. "Edward, when you...when you turn me.....oh fuck....I want it to happen like-like this," she finishes with a scream as she writhes in ecstasy, her orgasm carrying her away.

Images flash through my mind. Bella whimpering and crying out with unbridled passion, her body clamping down on mine. Finding my release as my teeth sink into the tender flesh of her flushed breast. A growl ripples through me as I realize that I want it as well. I want to begin her painful transformation as she rides high on the waves of passion. Let her say farewell to her human life in the throes of absolute bliss. I feel my peak approaching as I toy with the thought.

Bella's hand bury themselves in my hair and she attacks my mouth like a madwoman. It becomes utterly impossible to draw out our lovemaking out any longer, she just feels too damn good and refuses to let us slow down to a less frantic pace. I can't even pull out of the kiss to warn her as I succumb to the raging storm of pleasure. She must have been able to feel it because her legs lock around my waist, forcing me completely inside of her as I fill her with my seed.

After a few minutes to reassemble my thoughts, I try to move to lay beside her, but her legs refuse to budge. "Just a bit longer," my angel softly requests.

I eagerly acquiesce by laying my head against her chest and delighting in the sound of her quickened heartbeat as she lazily scratches her nails along my scalp. I'm not even ashamed when I purr contentedly in reaction to her touch. Although the rhythm of her heart is the cadence that I live by, my own breaks a little more when I remember that the song thrumming from that tiny organ is almost over. Soon all I will have is my memories of when the aria of her heart beckoned me like a moth to the flame.

"I love you," I proclaim impulsively, my lips hovering over the flesh that hides that most precious of organs, "I will miss the sound of your heartbeat nearly as much as your blush Isabella, but I'm comforted by the knowledge that we really will have an eternity once it ceases to sing to me."

Bella tenses a little under me and I raise my head to look at her, "What love?"

She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. "I'm afraid Edward."

This time I unwind her legs and roll onto my side while pulling her to my chest, "I am too angel, but we'll work it out just like everything else that's been thrown at us."

"What if Seth and Leah hate me after I change?" she whispers against my skin, "Vampires are the natural enemies of werewolves. I don't think I could survive my own kids hating me."

I cover us with the sheet and gently caress her back, "They won't hate you Bella, you're their mother. Just because you will be different species doesn't mean anything to the bond between a mother and her children."

"What if it's too late to turn me though? What if I'm too sick? Can my body even handle the change now?" she responds morosely, "I can't leave them with no one but Jake to look after them. Who knows what craziness he'd drive into their heads."

I cup her cheek and raise her head until she looks up at me, "Even if something like that would happen, and I know it won't, we would never let Jake take Seth and Leah. I would take them and run to the ends of the earth if that's what it would take to protect them and our family would do the same thing without a second thought."

"I have to change my will Edward," Bella states and pushes herself into a sitting position, the sheet covering her succulent breasts, "If I change my will and have it put in that I want the kids to live with you and your family if anything ever happened to me, it would go a long way in court when the kids told them the same thing. I've been meaning to amend it since the divorce but never got around to it. Think Emmett would be willing to give me a hand with it?"

I sit up and plant a kiss on her pale jaw, "He would be delighted to, you're his little sister now whether you want to be or not love, and Emmett takes family very seriously. It's about the only thing he takes seriously, but you get my drift."

She nods an affirmative and scoots to the edge of the bed before looking at me sheepishly, "Can I get something to wear besides the sheet Edward? You killed my nightgown and I don't think you want to see a naked whale waddling through your house."

I tap her on the nose, "You are not a whale, and for your information, I would love to have such a beautiful, sensuous creature dancing through our home in naught but a smile."

"Our home? Hmm. I like the sound of that. Just remember, flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Cullen," she teases but drops her head to hide her blush behind a curtain of auburn locks.

I quickly pull my jeans back on before giving her a kiss and striding over to the closet, "Alice had already anticipated a lengthy stay, remember? You've had clothes waiting here for you since we agreed that we wanted to get to know each other again. Never underestimate that evil, demented pixie my love."

She shuffles into the space that is easily the size of her bedroom at the house she rents off of her father. As soon as she expressed her like of _our_ _home_, any other place ceased being her home in my eyes. "Damn that girl can shop! I keep forgetting that her OCD was only amplified when she became a vampire." Her hand grazes a row of white garment bags. "A little help please?"

I sniff the air and swiftly pick out something Bella would feel comfortable in, opting to stay away from the apparel that my sister felt was more appropriate. I hold up a few choices for Bella to inspect and she decides on a pair of faded blue jeans and a midnight blue tunic style top that is hanging near her. I point to the lingerie cabinet so she can choose her own undergarments and back into the bedroom so she has privacy to dress.

The black satin cosmetic bag sitting on the wrought iron vanity catches my attention and while she gets dressed, I set out her hairbrush, toothbrush, and other items that I know she uses on a regular basis. I leave the rest in the bag and tuck it under the table so she can unpack it at her leisure.

I hear her bare feet glide along the carpet and can't help but glimpse at the flowers etched into the tops of her feet. Then her arms find their way around my torso. "Thank you love," she murmurs against my back, "I was going to ask where Alice hid this stuff."

"You know Alice too well sometimes," I snicker and pull the stool out for her to sit on, "I think she's being nice because she feels bad for not seeing all of this coming. She's beating herself up because we had no warning about your tumor."

Bella slips around me and eases herself onto the seat, "I don't blame Alice. It's not her fault that she can't see passed those of a lupine persuasion. She shouldn't be upset with herself at all. If this thing is as aggressive as you say then there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it from the beginning. Tell her scrawny ass to get over it and move on. Maybe she can tell me if I'll still be fat as a vampire."

I take the hairbrush from her and begin gently untangling her silken tresses, "I can answer that one. The venom that will course through your system will burn out impurities, like your tattoos or things like alcohol or narcotics. It will also eat up the fat reserves in your body until there is zero body fat. I think it helps fuel the change. Anyways, it will also repair things like your tumor, any wear and tear on your tendons or muscles, and erase the scars on your skin. I've also heard that it dissolves things like breast implants, but I've never seen it firsthand."

"I'm going to lose my tats?" she groans unhappily, "What if you mixed venom with the tattoo ink and used diamond head needles or ones made of something like a werewolf bone, think I could have them redone?"

I shrug as I deftly plait her hair into an intricate french braid. I guess growing up with two sisters comes in handy every now and then. "It's possible. We've never really tried. You might want to ask Ben, he has a thing for tattoos and other body modifications."

"I've wanted to talk to him about it anyways," she admits while admiring my handiwork in the mirror, "Rose told me that he's worked in a tattoo shop before and I was hoping he'd be able to do one for me."

I kiss the top of her head and help her to her feet while ignoring the urge to ask what this elusive tattoo is, "You can ask about that later baby girl. Right now we need to get some food in you before the kids go apeshit and maul you when they come over."

"What time are they being brought over?" Bella asks as we walk down to the kitchen hand in hand.

"They've been coming over relatively early to check on you then have tolerated being dragged away by various relatives until noon," I explain, watching her shamelessly rifle through the fridge and pull out various meats and cheeses to make a sandwich. "Even with as under the weather as they've felt, I don't think anyone, including Emmett, could have kept them from spending hours sitting at your bedside."

Bella stops, leans forward and clutches the edge of the counter top until her knuckles turn a ghastly white, "They've been through so much in such a short time Edward. I don't know if they're going to be able to handle finding out that I have to be turned or die from an inoperable brain tumor. What if it's too much for them to deal with? It's not like I can just laugh and tell them it was a joke if they take it badly. Once it's done, it can't be undone."

I unclamp her hand from the granite counter and give it a reassuring squeeze, "We be there for them. Of course it's going to be unbelievably hard for them to find out how sick you are, but the only alternative is to lie to them until it's time to change you and I don't believe that either of us will be able to hide it like that. We simply love them too much to hide the truth from them. If you decide that is the best route to take though, I will do my best to adhere to it, but I tell you now that the thought of lying to two children that I love like they are my own is excruciatingly painful."

She bobs her head and makes the rest of her meal in silence. I carry her plate over to the breakfast nook then get her a glass of juice to take with her meal. I sit across from her, mesmerized by the subtle nuances in her expression as she thinks while eating. In fact I'm so caught up in my beloved that I don't realize that the sun has made an appearance and I'm sitting directly in a bright beam of warmth. I'm brought out of my adoration with a simple sentence.

"Holy shit, my boyfriend sparkles."

I open my mouth to speak once, twice, but nothing comes out. Her eyes are alight with awe and fascination as I turn to face her fully. I start to worry about what she's going to say next and try to hide my discomfort at her discovery when she stands, moves around the table, and drops into my lap. She absently chews on her bottom lip as her fingers trace the contours of my arms and face, her visage now intent on her exploration.

I finally muster the courage to speak when her lips crash against mine, a low moan from her making her form vibrate against me in a very distracting manner. I lose myself in our loving dance, my hands threading themselves into her reddish mane and hers still perusing my physique. My mind empties itself of anything but my desire for her, which makes me growl when she pulls away and peers at me again from under hooded lids. She gently strokes my cheek and the involuntary rumbling begins once again in my chest as my eyes fall closed at the sensation.

Then she begins to laugh.

**Okay, I hope that was a bit lighter after the devastating news at the end of the last chapter. I'm tired now, but I'd love to see your thoughts on things when I haul my butt out of bed in a few hours. Love you guys!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I tried to buy the copyright for Twilight but found out that only my fellow frazzled mothers deal in stain stick and band aids.**

**Oh, and mad props must go to my girl Leelan, she's finally figuring out how my twisted brain works lol. Scary, isn't it?**

**On another note, my best partner in crime, dementedevilpixie, still doesn't have internet, but I don't want her to be forgotten. If you're interested in reading other stuff as twisted as mine, look her up in my author fav's and go show her some love.**

**As always, I love you all and thank you for reading from the bottom of my little black heart.**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 20 **

**Bella Swan-Black**

Edward watches me with a hilariously perplexed expression on his face until I regain control of my giggling fit. I hadn't meant to say it aloud but the commune of cancer cells camping out in my melon must have started affecting my brain filter.

"I'm sorry Edward," I snort through another ridiculous chuckle, "I didn't mean to laugh at your impersonation of a disco ball. At least you don't explode into a giant fireball?"

He nods thoughtfully, but a frown darkens his expression. "What?" I ask him, trying to hide the hurt at him brushing off my little joke.

He slides his hands down my frame until the come to rest on my hips. "It's nothing we need to worry about right now love. I was just remembering that Carlisle had warned me that there may be personality changes and sudden mood swings when you finally woke up. You've been under so much stress that something finally snapped inside. I wouldn't be surprised if your symptoms rapidly become more pronounced."

"The tumor made me mega-bipolar? Oh joy," I roll my eyes and let my forehead fall against his. He smirks and kisses my nose but says nothing.

We end up sitting quietly like this for a while, just enjoying being close. That is until I come up with a brilliant idea.

"I think I should name it," I declare in all seriousness, not lifting my head from his, "The damn thing is eating away at my brain, kind of like a lamprey on a shark or something. My tumor needs a name Edward."

He snickers quietly, making our bodies shake slightly, "Alright sweet girl, have any ideas about what you want to name it then?"

I close my eyes and bounce around possibilities until I feel Edward's finger force the delicate flesh of my lip from between my teeth. "I shall call my tumor Ollie. Ollie it's name shall be and it shall be my Ollie."

"Did you just brutalize Finding Nemo?" Edward inquires, snickering once again.

I bob my head enthusiastically, "Bet your sparkly ass I did." My mutated brain realizes what just came out of my mouth. "Oh shit. Sorry. I think my brain filter broke on that last round of fainting lover."

He kisses my forehead and pulls us to our feet, "I think it did too. Time to put on your best mom face though, kids are on their way."

Oh crap.

I still haven't figured out how in the hell I'm going to tell Seth and Leah that I'm dying and have to be changed into a vampire if they expect me to stick around for any amount of time.

"It's okay Bella, we'll work it out as we go," Edward states as he takes my hand and directs me towards his enormous living room.

What? I didn't say that out loud!

He turns to me and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Of course you did love, I heard you plain as day."

I focus everything on the golden eyes peering down at me, willing him to hear my thoughts. _No Edward, I didn't._

"Holy shit!" Edward exclaims before picking me up and swinging me in a circle, "I heard you! How did you do that?"

"Put me down this instant Edward Anthony Cullen before I tell Emmett where you hide the fireworks!" I try to threaten him in a serious tone but it comes out as more of a shrill yelp than anything.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that," he pouts and returns me to terra firma. "That was a low blow angel and you know it."

I raise up on my tip toes until my lips are level with his ear, "No it wasn't dear, not by a long shot. If I would have given a low blow, I would have threatened to let your lovely sisters take me shopping for lingerie and sex toys while you boys were out on one of your hunting trips. Then I could have added insult to injury by not letting you see or help me exploit any of those purchases."

A knock on the door helps me with my grand exit. "I'll get it." I give him a light peck on the cheek then pat the dampened are before padding towards the door, leaving my vampire frozen except for the slight movement of his shoulders that betrays his labored breathing.

I pull open the door to reveal a bouncing sprite standing between my babies. She envelops me in a crushing hug, "That was so perfectly, delectably, beautifully evil Bella! I'm so proud of you right now, I could burst!"

"Please don't explode in our living room Alice, it would take forever to clean the mess up," Edward deadpans as he hugs Seth and Leah to him.

Damn! Leah's actually letting Edward near her! Maybe this whole mind fuck of a tumor has a plus side to it.

Alice finally releases me and my children fly into my arms, their words blurring together as they explain how worried and scared that they were while I was unconscious.

"I'm awake now guys," I attempt to placate them while my stomach turns itself into a pretzel, "But Edward and I have something important to discuss with you."

"He didn't propose, did he mom?" Leah asks and rolls her eyes when she notices Edward's smirk.

"Not today he didn't," I reply and push them toward the large dark brown suede couch after skirting the glass topped coffee table. I stand in front of them, trying to find the right words, when I notice Edward leaving the room. "You'd better be fetching me an iced tea mister," I growl in his direction. There's no way in hell he's disappearing on me now after promising that we'd do this together.

A few second later he reappears, carrying a tray with two mugs and a glass of iced tea. "I just thought everyone would like something to drink love so I thought I'd get it before we sat down to have our talk."

He sits down in an overstuffed armchair next to me after passing out our drinks and takes my free hand. "Whenever you are ready Bella." He murmurs after a few minutes spent silently sipping my tea and observing my reasons for living. All three of them.

I sit the tumbler on the glass table and nervously rub the back of my neck, a habit picked up from Edward and Carlisle. "Okay kiddos, here's the deal," I take a deep breath and hope I'm making the right decision by telling them so soon, "I'm sick. Bad. And there isn't a damn thing the doctor's can do about it. Edward and the rest of the family want to change me as soon as possible since I have less than six months to live if they don't and I don't know what to do because I'm afraid that you will hate me for being a vampire once you finally become wolves."

Leah's tanned face has visibly paled as I spoke and Seth isn't doing much better. Before I can continue, Seth jumps up from his seat and races towards the bathroom. Edward rushes after him because just as my son leaves my sight, Leah grabs the small wastebasket under the end table and vomits loudly. I dash over to her and pull her long raven locks out of the way.

"I'm so sorry," I mutter in a low voice, knowing that both of my children can hear me over the sounds of their retching, "I let you down after I promised that I would always be here for you. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it."

A shrieking sob rips out of my daughter and she buries her head into my chest. A moment later, Seth's lanky form also crushes against me and I hold them with all the strength my frail human body has as they mourn for me, for them, for this cruel twist of fate. My only acknowledgment to Edward's gentle touch when he silently wraps his arms around the three of us is that the floodgates open for me as well and the four of us grieve together as a family for everything that could have been.

About an hour passes before any of us are ready to begin the Q & A. I'm immediately concerned when my son and daughter begin shifting in their seats and thick beads of perspiration start rolling off of them. The hair on the back of my neck keeps standing on end and I can't help but feel that something is going to happen very soon.

Then it happens.

First, the front door bursts open, revealing an upset Jasper and a petrified Alice.

Second, Edward's hand collides with my chest and I feel myself being thrown back from Seth and Leah.

Third, I crash into the glass table and a sharp pain races up my arm as I feel the glass shatter beneath me. Then I hear the all too familiar sounds of fabric tearing followed by the snarling of some great beast filling the room.

My mind can only come to one answer.

Jacob Black has finally come to kill me.

"No, not like this," I hear myself say as I clamp a hand over the gushing wound in my forearm. The world slowly spins back into focus and I lurch up to a standing position.

That's when I notice two unfamiliar wolves poised in a protective stance between me and the Cullens. Both of their coats range from a soft silver to iron gray to charcoal. One of them turns a great head in my direction and I could never miss the soulful eyes peering down at me. That's my daughter, my Lee-Lee, so the other must be my baby boy.

"Seth? Leah?" I mumble, reaching a hand out to touch each of their flanks, "Kids, I need their help and that can't happen if you kill them. I know you are scared to death right now but please remember that they are our family and mean us no harm, no matter how bad they smell to you."

I risk a glance up at the three vampires, "Edward, Jazz, Alice, I know it goes against your nature when it comes to werewolves, but I need you to get out of a defensive position and slowly exit the house so I can get my kids outside to the pack."

"We can't leave you unprotected with two newborn werewolves," Jasper argues, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Jasper, these are my children and they need me. I don't have to be Edward to understand what they are thinking and I don't have to be you to know what they're feeling right now," I fire back with a growl only a protective mother could muster. "They must get out to the pack, away from all of us, so they can get a better grip on themselves and the voices that are no doubt running through their minds at the moment."

His eyes become uncertain, "Bella, I don-"

"It doesn't matter whether you think this is a good idea or not," I interrupt him again, "It's not like you can tell me that you wouldn't be doing the same thing if they were your children Jazz. Please, just do as I ask before they can't control their instinct to attack anymore. And don't even start with the whole 'Bella, you could be hurt' thing because all it's going to do is prove you can state the obvious and piss me off simultaneously."

"I think Bella's right," Edward finally speaks, his tawny orbs flickering between the two terrified wolves in front of him, "Seth and Leah are frightened and being stuck in this room with no way out is exacerbating the situation. Jasper, they see your scars and view you as the biggest threat so you back out of the door first. They are more comfortable with my voice now than just a few minutes ago so Ali, you go next. Sam, Paul, and Brady are coming in from the Northwest so you two need to go southeast to stay out of the way. I will get out of their way so they can leave, but I have to check Bella's arm as soon as it's clear."

Ignoring the pain in my shredded arm, I pat both my kids, "I know you understood every word guys even though you can't answer me. I can't imagine how hard this is, but me and Edward are here for you. We love you." In the span of a few heartbeats, both Jasper and Alice flee the space, followed by Edward. I count to ten to give them enough time to get far out of the way before patting the wolves rumps, "Don't forget that I love you. Now go, and no biting the vampire relatives or I'm grounding your furry asses!"

I'm briefly assaulted by rough tongues sliding up either side of my face before Seth and Leah hurl themselves out of the open door and sprint towards the treeline. I wait until my children are out of sight before letting myself slump to the floor and burst into tears.

I know I had to do it, I had to let them go, but my heart is breaking into a million pieces because of it.

A new set of cold hands touch me and I stiffen involuntarily until I see the warm honey eyes of Esme peering down at me from under mile long lashes. Without a second thought, I throw myself into her motherly embrace. "What am I going to do Mama? I can't do anything for my babies, I feel like I let them down," I blubber through my broken sobs, "They need me and I blew it. I'm dying and it made them phase Mama."

It hardly registers that she has picked me up and walked us over to the couch, keeping me secure in her arms as she settles into the leather. "Shh little one," she lovingly murmurs into my hair, "You didn't do anything wrong and you did not let them down. This is who Seth and Leah are now and they had to go with the others so they could learn about themselves. Neither your illness nor your confession of it triggered the change Bella, that was simply bad timing. You knew their first transformation was imminent sweetheart, we all did. Stop beating yourself up over it already because I'm pretty sure that your arm is going to need stitches."

Oh no. Blood. I quickly cover the gory wound with my hand and get to my feet, "I'm sorry Esme, it has to be torture smelling all of this."

She shakes her caramel head slowly, a tiny smile on her heart shaped face, "No it isn't dear. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. Aside from the fact that I could never hurt my own daughter, you forget that although Ben and Tia look as impervious to damage as the rest of us, they have been known to injure themselves to the point of blood on occasion. So you can stop with this nonsense and Edward let patch you up after he finds his medical kit."

As if he had been waiting for his cue, Edward walks into the room just as Esme finishes speaking, holding a medical bag that reminds me of Carlisle's. "Does it hurt badly?" he asks as he sets the black bag down and kneels in front of me.

"Not at the moment," I truthfully confess while he cuts away the torn fabric of my shirt and begins inspecting the numerous wounds scoring my flesh, "I think my back hurts worse than anything from being bashed off of the metal frame of the coffee table. Can you still hear Seth and Leah?"

He shakes his head, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant and some gauze squares, "No, I'm sorry love. They left my range about ten minutes ago. They'll be safe, a full third of the pack is running a moving perimeter around them to keep an eye out for Jacob. Another third is taking turns running the route between here and Forks and the last third are right with the kids. Sam is one of them, I'm certain of it."

I feel a pinch when Edward injects me with an anesthetic and the icy hot feeling spreads through my arm rapidly. "More stitches huh?"

He breathes out a low sigh but nods, "After I get the shards that are still lodged in your arm out. I also want to give you a thorough once over when I'm done with it to see if you have any more stuck in other places."

"Yep," I quip and fall silent while Esme holds me and my boyfriend turns me into a patchwork quilt.

The medicine that he makes me take for the pain that is sure to come makes me drowsy and I end up dozing while he reassembles his tattered and broken girlfriend. By the time he is done, I have enough stitches in me to put the Bride of Chucky to shame.

A low murmuring made up of more than one voice rouses me back to the world of the living. Well, the walking dead. Semi-dead? Not quite dead yet? Ironic much? Yeah, move along Black before Ollie has a conniption fit and skull fucks you into the next life.

The arms around me loosen their grip and I open my eyes to see not Esme, but Carlisle cradling me in his lap. His warm smile pushes back the dismal events of the day. "Hey pumpkin, sleep well I hope?" he asks as I cover my mouth and partake in a wince slash yawn.

I nod absently and look over his shoulder to see darkness on the other side of the large windows. "How long was I out Papa?"

He shrugs nonchalantly, "About six hours. I was expecting you to sleep much longer, everything considered. Edward carried you up to the main house so I could run a few tests, but made me bring you back because he thought it would be better for you to wake up in familiar surroundings."

"He does have his moments, surprisingly enough," I snicker and I hear the current occupants join in as well.

"Hey! Don't be dissing the guy who's making you dinner!" Edward calls from the kitchen, inciting more laughter.

"Edward, has anyone ever told you that hearing you use urban slang is like hearing what it would be like to have Mike Tyson to sing Ave Maria?" Jasper snarks from my right. I internally kick myself for not noticing the tall Texan stretched out in a recliner with his tiny wife curled up in his lap, watching the sixty inch plasma television hanging over the fireplace.

"Or like Emmett becoming the next Martha Stewart," Rosalie chuckles from the double archway that leads to the rest of the house. She's leaning against the wall, inspecting her nails, but her golden eyes keep flitting back to the kitchen. Emmett must be in there with Edward. Suddenly I'm not so eager about food anymore.

With that thought firmly in mind, I carefully get to my feet and test my stability before beginning my trek to the bathroom.

"Where you going sis?" Alice's voice rises over the show she's watching.

"Um, I need a human moment, if that's not asking too much," I jokingly grumble.

Rose grabs my hand as I move passed her. "Let me walk with you babe. None of us want to take the chance of you fainting again and hurting your head."

I shrug a shoulder and let my amazonian sister guide me to my destination. I mouth a silent thank you when she releases my hand and makes no move to follow me in. She gives me a wink and pulls the door closed once I'm inside.

After finishing and washing my hands, I remember that few members of our family were missing. "Where are Tia and Ben?" I ask my sister as I swing the door open and accept her arm around my shoulders, "Are they still up at the main house?"

"Ben is," she qualifies as we shuffle through the house, "He's repairing one of the bikes he jumped into a lake with. Our niece should be back shortly. She offered to go grocery shopping in lieu of helping her mother order clothes for Seth and Leah online. I think she's got a thing for Seth and this is her way of helping him without exposing herself."

I tug on her and she allows me to pull her to a stop, "She does realize that Seth has no way of controlling who he imprints on? I would hate to see her get hurt after getting her hopes up. I don't want anyone to have to go through what I did with Jake even if it did give me my kids."

Rosalie bobs her honeyed locks, "She knows Bells. It might be another reason that she hasn't talked to anyone about it. The only reason I know anything is Alice told me that Jasper was getting some strange mojo emanating from her back in Forks when she saw your boy."

Our conversation is cut short when Emmett bellows that it's time to feed the human. I don't get a chance to ask Jasper about what he felt coming from his daughter because after dinner, everyone insists on piling into Edward's living room and watching a movie.

Emmett thinks it's funny when he voices his desire to watch a zombie flick in my honor, since I have a monster eating my brain. He falls over, clenching his sides from laughter when I tell him that the monsters name is Ollie. He spends half the movie whispering into my hair, trying to communicate with my tumor until Edward threatens to rip off Rosalie's favorite toy and hide it for a year.

When it's over, Edward helps me up to my room. Alice and Rosalie push him out so they can assist me with bathing without having him molest me. I grumble until my sore limbs encounter the deliciously hot water. The last thing I vaguely remember is Edward's cold lips upon mine and feeling the duvet being tucked under my chin.

**Yeah, look at that shit! Yet another chapter in such a short span of time! Come on, you can say it. Everyone say it with me: Raven is awesome! Now if I could only work my magic and make my bills disappear. That would be a fuckawesome hat trick, don't you think?**

**Okay, obligatory begging time. Review please! They make me as happy as Rosalie at a Barrett-Jackson car auction!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own anything copyrighted and just found out that I won't be able to own the Zombieland DVD until February either....ggrrr.**

**I bought my hubby the mega boxed set of Red vs Blue for X-Mas and couldn't help but give it to him early! I am such a noob when it comes to presents because I hate making people wait for them rofl.**

**Remember that I love all of my crazy readers!!! You guys rock my world!!!!!!!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 21**

**Edward Cullen**

One week can change so many things in a person's life. A puny seven days could be the difference between being a freedom loving bachelor and an expectant father. Seven days could be the difference between a warm bed and a headstone or a corporate bigwig and a desolate pauper.

It's been seven days since Bella found out she had a brain tumor that was quickly siphoning her life away. One hundred and sixty-eight hours since she named the damn thing Ollie, and ten thousand eighty minutes since Bella confessed her imminent transformation and the subsequent phasing of the two souls both she and I hold more dear than anything else in this world.

Stupid, calculating vampire brain. Can't I have some semblance of peace for five minutes?!

Bella mumbles uneasily in her slumber and I immediately try to soothe away her troubles by pressing a kiss onto her temple and stroking her back. The nightmares began the night Seth and Leah went through their first change and then had to join Sam and the other wolves. The added stress to an already volatile situation has taken its toll on my mate.

During the day, she puts on a brave face for everyone and has shed few tears in anyone's presence, including my own. Every morning Bella comes up with a new list of things that must be done before her change and does her best to speed through it like a woman possessed. The problem is that ever since she fainted in the clearing, her energy levels are not what they were. She tires easier with every day that passes and no one is immune from her temper, with its fuse being cut shorter every time she awakens and finds that her precious children haven't returned home yet.

But at night, the Bella I know and love makes herself known while she clings to me in her sleep. Mumbles, curses, shouts, and full out wails spill out of her unconscious mind during those hours. The hardest part, besides being unable to give her even a tid bit of information on the kids, is that in those hours that I hold her, I can physically measure the toll all of this is taking on her.

The tumor has invaded a new part of her brain and now every piece of food, each sip of a drink, tastes like ash to her and she has started to forgo anything but bottled water as sustenance. We learned almost instantly not to force her via instant and explosive vomiting.

Bella has less time than we originally thought.

I made a mistake yesterday morning and begged the love of my existence to let us change her before things progressed any farther, but she exploded and defiantly told us that there was no way in hell that she was going to do a damn thing until Seth and Leah were home safe and she had a chance to talk to them about it. Carlisle and I had tried to argue the benefits of haste, but she just withdrew into herself and stared out of the window until we shut up and left the room.

I hear the distinctive click clack of Rosalie's stiletto heels as she steps into the foyer. _Emmett and Ben think they might be close to finding the pack Edward _her thoughts float up to me_ No news from Tia yet though, Alice still only sees her running and searching. How's Bella? I brought her some vitamin water._

"Sleeping, for the moment," I mutter quietly as to not disturb the angel resting on my chest, "She's been out for about three hours now. I'm sure she will appreciate the water when she wakes up sis."

_Can I be honest about something without you freaking out on me?_ My normally blunt sister timidly inquires. I'm surprised that even her thoughts are nervous. I try to decipher what she wants to talk about, but she is blocking me with memories of her, Alice, and Bella gossiping.

"Since when did you bother asking anyone about voicing your opinion?" I murmur with a soft chuckle. The seemingly insignificant movement jostles Bella enough that she shifts so that her head is tucked under my chin.

_Because it's about my little sister that you're currently holding you fucking twit_ Ah, there's the snarky sister I know and occasionally fantasize about murdering.

"Ugh. Fine," I grumble, pushing back the aforementioned musings off to one side.

_Has anyone noticed how fast Bella is deteriorating but me? _Her thoughts immediately compare the differences between the Bella I was reunited with a few short months ago and the Bella I see now. _To make shit worse, she was already showing symptoms when we first came back Edward. What if she has less time than we thought?_

"I was thinking about that just before you came in," I confess with a grimace, "But she refuses to make any kind of decision without the twins Rose. What can anyone say against that? I won't let anyone take that decision away from her, not even me."

I hear one of the water bottles that Rosalie is putting in the fridge pop under the pressure of her squeeze and water explode all over my kitchen _But she is dying Edward! She won't do the chemo or the radiation and it's killing her faster!_

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose before gently extracting myself from Bella's tight grip and silently ghosting to where my sister is now mopping the water up. "Rosalie, let me ask you this," I take the mop and clasp her hands, "If you had been in a position to make the choice on whether to become a vampire or not, would you have wanted someone to come steal that choice away without being able to talk to Ben or Emmett about it first?"

Rosalie stares over my shoulder for a long moment before she sighs and her shoulders slump, "No, I wouldn't. I would have killed anyone who tried to take the choice away from me. That's why the fucker who raped me and Ali is dead to begin with. He took away our choices on everything."

I see the venom glittering in her eyes so I pull her into a comforting hug, "Exactly. We know that whatever damage that occurs in the next few days or weeks until the kids return can be reversed during her change or I would have bit her myself already sis, I swear it. I want Bella to make this choice with as little regret as possible. Hell, if she would wish it, I would leave her human simply because it is her choice to make."

"You're a stronger person than I am," she sniffles into my shoulder, "If it had been Emmett, I wouldn't think twice about having him turned. I can't see my life without him, ever."

I kiss the top of her head, "I'm glad that you never had to make that choice. Your mate was waiting for you the moment you woke up to this existence. Don't ever say a word to Bella but I'm a bit envious of that."

Rose shifts her head to look up at me, "Is the thirst too much?"

I shake my head no, "It's not that. I'm-I'm so afraid that I'm going to break her all the time, but she doesn't believe that I will ever make a mistake and hurt her. She's so goddamn trusting all the time. I don't know how things would have turned out if her blood had drawn me in."

"Speaking of that," she pushes away from my chest to lean against the counter while I finish mopping the water up at vampire speed, "Do you think that maybe some of the reason Bella's blood wasn't as appealing to any of us because she was already sick? Could it have been something unconscious in our psyche that recognized her not only as family and not food but that she was ill as well?"

"It's possible, but you would be better off asking Em or Jazz since they're so much older," I tell her honestly after putting the mop away, "I think that she was less appealing to me because I've known for almost twenty years that she is my soul mate. There wasn't room in my heart for anyone else but her."

A tiny smile flirts with her crimson stained lips, "Aw, and Sapward finally makes an appearance in the daylight. Aren't you the cutest thing?"

I roll my eyes and give her the finger as I start back up the stairs, "I'm going back up to Bella blondie. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out. You replace it if it does."

"Go fuck yourself Assward," my sister snickers as I ascend, "And no molesting your girlfriend while she's asleep or I'm siccing mom on you!"

I resist another eye roll and just slip back into bed next to Bella when I'm assaulted by a cacophany of thoughts coming this direction.

_Edward, I know you can hear me! We're home!_ Seth's excited and surprisingly well focused thoughts hit me.

_Is mom okay Edward? _Leah's more subdued but no less forced mind finds its way through the din.

_I know it's very early in the morning, but I couldn't hold them back any longer Edward _Sam's mind is soothing despite the echoing of the pack in it _All these two have been able to focus on for days is getting back to Bella._

They are still miles away from being able to hear me answer so I don't even try. Instead, I hover over my love and gently plant light kisses across the alabaster plane of her forehead until she begins to stir under my frigid touch.

"No...Emmett...no puppy...not help....kids...missing....dad," Bella incoherently mumbles and covers her face with the blanket.

I can't help but chuckle at the love of my life scolding Emmett in her sleep. I gingerly extract the edges of the cover from her hand and nuzzle my nose against hers, "Bella love, it's time to wake up. The kids are on their way home. They'll be here in a few minutes."

Her chocolate orbs pop open and my heart aches when I notice that her left eyelid comes up significantly slower than her right. Her complexion is also grayer today, her blood is growing thin from being unable to hold down any solid foods. Seth and Leah are gong to be angry with me for not taking better care of their mother.

"They're home? My babies are really home?" she slurs groggily, a smile already making its way onto her features.

She looks like a kid on Christmas and I give in to the urge to kiss her rose hued lips, "Yes my sweet girl, they're home. Another minute or so and they'll be crashing through the front door, I suspect. Come on, I'll help you downstairs."

I help her to her feet, keeping a careful eye on her until she is steady enough to walk on her own. I keep a hand around her waist and hold firmly so she doesn't try to run down the stairs and injure herself. This is my Bella after all, Ollie just makes things worse. Oh crap, even I'm calling her tumor by that stupid name now.

Luckily Alice saw things going blank and is ready to attack Bella with a hairbrush as soon as she concludes her human moment. My tiny sister also has a pair of comfortable black yoga pants and a loose fitting dark rose colored peasant top for her to change into. I quickly retrieve Bella's slippers from the upper level while Alice is dressing her because I know that her feet are bound to get cold once a draft gets kicked up from the front door being opened and closed.

I sit the slippers beside the bathroom door and make my way towards the main entrance. After I unlock it, my hyper hearing catches the steady thumps of four sets of paws speeding across the mossy forest floor.

Less than a half mile to go now and I'll have my family back under one roof. If my heart still beat, it would be on the verge of exploding with anticipation right now. I just hope that they can forgive me for wanting to have their mother changed so we can have her forever.

_I made sure to leave clothes for them just inside the treeline_ Alice thinks to me as she rolls a lock of Bella's hair out of the curling iron _I didn't think they would want their mother to see them naked or vice versa._

"Shit, I hadn't even thought about that Ali," I confess, shame-faced, in a voice only she can hear, "Thank you so much. I've really got to work on this parental omnipotence thing."

_You'll get the hang of it eventually _she chortles inside and out _It just takes practice and a shit load of trial and error. Trust me on this._

"Um Alice, could I ask a favor, if it's not too much?" Bella interrupts our quiet conversation. I can hear the uncertainty making her voice tremble.

"Anything for you babe," Alice answers without missing a beat, "What do you need?"

"Could you help me put on some make-up before Seth and Leah get here? I don't want them to see how crappy I look. They might freak out and phase again and I don't think that I could handle it if they left for another week Ali," her voice cracks at the end. Oh, my poor sweet angel. It takes everything that I am not to drop everything and run to her side and console her.

_Calm down Edward or I'm going to have Jasper launch your ass into the next county_ Alice warns, sensing my need to comfort Bella _I know that you'd think she was beautiful if she was covered in pus filled boils but she has a valid point. Even to human eyes she looks ill brother, how are the heightened eyesight of her own children going to take it though?_

"Of course I'll help, you silly girl," Alice says aloud and I hear Bella's immediate sigh of relief, "Just know that you're beautiful no matter what."

"Cheater," I grumble as she thanks my sister for the compliment.

_Um, I'm psychic, remember? _She scoffs _I always cheat!_

"Whatever sis," I snort and step out onto the porch because I can hear snuffling close to where Alice left the clothing for everyone.

I do my best not to look anxious as Sam, Jared, then Seth and Leah, materialize out of the brambles when all I want to do is run to them and hug them tight. It's hard to see both of them with hair less than four inches long now, but it has to be easier to deal with than being a wolf that has hair as long as a collie's. "They're here," I warn Alice as calmly as I can, "And the kids just started running this way."

I'm not surprised that as soon as Alice relays the message, the bathroom door is thrown open and a brunette colored streak comes racing through the house and out into the lawn where she is tackled by her now over six foot tall children.

I do my best to give them room until Seth waves me over with a bright smile. My feet carry me over in a flash and before the boy has a chance to blink, I'm hugging him as hard as I dare. No half-assed man hug will do right now and the normally acrid scent of werewolf doesn't even register on my vampire radar as I hold the young man I view as a son.

"I've missed you boy," I admit, my emotions causing my voice to quiver, "It's been so wrong without you and Leah home."

"Missed you too Edward," he mumbles and he's nearly knocked aside when Leah puts her arms around me as well.

"Thanks for taking care of mom," she whispers as she hugs me. I feel the warmth of her tears on my shoulder when I wrap an arm around her and hug her as well.

"It was never a problem," I qualify and kiss her now short hair, "I love you all too much to just walk away. I promised your mom that I'd be here until she didn't want me anymore and I'm not about to break it Lee-Lee."

"You stink," she answers with a low chuckle and touches her head to mine.

"You don't smell like roses to me either kiddo," I snort, earning another laugh accompanied by an eye roll.

"Oh my god, where is your hair?!" Bella cries out suddenly, capturing each of her children's faces with a hand, "Who cut it off? It couldn't have been one of the boys, they always look like they've gotten into a fight with a weed eater and lost."

Seth rubs his head and offers a sad grin, "Emily did it mom. When we first found our way back to our human forms, Sam went and got her because Leah refused to let anyone chop on her hair. Emily also promised to donate all of it to one of those charities that makes wigs for kids with cancer."

"Thank goodness for small favors," Bella smirks and pulls both of the kids down to her for another crushing hug. I make to step back, but she grabs my shirt and pulls me over so that the twins are being hugged between us. We stand like this for a few minutes until Bella begins to shiver.

"Let's get your mom inside guys," I announce, stepping out of the gaggle of warm limbs, "We might not notice it, but it's still fairly cool out here and she could get sick."

"Annoying overprotective boyfriend," Bella growls in her angry kitten voice but squeaks and concedes when Seth shrugs and moves to pick her up. She clings to me and glares at her son, "Pick on someone your own size!"

He lets out an exaggerated sigh, "But mom, you said that I'm not allowed to fight with my sister!"

She shakes her head and allows Leah to snake an arm over her shoulder and they start walking towards the house.

"We'll be right in," Seth calls up to them before laying a hand on my arm. I stop and turn back to him, inwardly laughing that I have to look up to gaze at his russet face.

His normally cheerful demeanor evaporates as soon as the girls cross the threshold. "Edward, I know things have been pretty messed up," he begins, his tone on the verge of anger, "but why haven't you turned my mom yet? I thought you said that the only way to save her was to make her like you?"

**Sorry, I know you wanted all of this at once, but I had to end it there because I don't want to change character POV's in the middle of the explanations and shit. Please don't kill me!!!**

**Quick note, my birthday is next Friday, I'm turning the big 3-0, and for the first time in twenty years, I actually want to go out and celebrate. Too bad I also still have to put up our damn tree then decorate it, buy more X-Mas presents for the monsters I mean children, then sit down and wrap all of them!!!! AGH! Brain overload!!!!! Oh shit, where was I? Oh yeah, with everything going on next week don't expect more than maybe one update next week. I'll do my best, but please don't be upset if I don't make it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Now ownage on my behalf.**

**Damn, I think we all got lucky when this chapter came to me and refused to leave me alone until I started typing. I didn't want to switch POV's either, but the tale left me no choice. Consider yourself warned. **

**P.S. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 22**

**Bella Swan-Black**

"How are you feeling mom?" Leah inquires with genuine concern as she pulls me onto the couch.

I shrug a shoulder and briefly debate playing everything down before my conscience gets the better of me, "Do you want me to lie to you or tell you the truth?"

She glares at me and takes my hand, "The truth mom, duh."

I turn my gaze to our hands, unable to face my daughters pained expression. "I'm not doing so well baby. This damn thing is eating my brain faster than a California wildfire. Everyone has started acting like I'm going to die tomorrow so I'm guessing that it's worse than they're willing to admit to me."

"I thought Edward or one of the others was going to turn you?" my daughter sniffles, "Seth and I figured that it would already be done by the time we came back with the way everyone is so protective of you and us kids."

"I wouldn't let them," I qualify, still not looking at her, "I refused to be turned until I got a chance to talk to you and your brother about it. I don't want you to hate me and was scared to death that you would if you came back and I was vamp. I'm still scared about it."

Leah puts two fingers under my chin and lifts my head to look at my face, "Mom, you could be turned into a troll for all I care, I'd still love you because you're my mom. Being a vampire won't change that."

My vision starts to blur and I try to blink it away, "Do you think you would really handle me smelling like Edward and the others? I know vampires smell downright awful to wolves hun. I'm worried about your instincts kicking in because you and your brother are still so new at the wolfy way of life."

Leah holds up a long finger, "First thing mother mine, you underestimate our self control. Not everyone is like Paul and Dad meaning there are a few of us that are actually pretty level-headed when it comes to this stuff. Even if our first instinct were to kill the vampire in you, it would immediately be countered with the instinct that you are _mom_."

"I agree with Leah mom," Seth interjects as he and Edward trudge through the entryway and into the living room, "And to further prove that theory, I can honestly tell you that I had no desire to attack Edward at all when I hugged him earlier. Did you Lee-Lee?"

She shakes her head emphatically, "Not at all and I don't like Edward nearly as much as Seth does." She offers and apologetic smile to Edward who returns the gesture with his own crooked version.

"Could it be because you are so used to his scent?" I can't help but ask despite the pounding that has begun in my temples, "What if you smell Jasper and furplode because you haven't spent as much time around him? I know my scent will change even on the most basic level once the transformation begins, will enough of my human essence linger long enough to give you both time to adjust to my shiny new vampire self?"

"You make it sound like you're going to have that new car smell mom," Seth snickers after dropping onto the sofa on my free side and plopping his bare feet into my lap.

"Same basic concept kiddo," I swat his calf, "I'm trading in my broken down self for the new and improved version except that I don't get a refund if this goes badly."

Edward sits down on the new oak coffee table, "Bella, have faith in Seth and Leah's abilities. They are not their father, they have seen the damage that a lack of self control can cause and have worked so hard to get themselves ready for this. Love," he reaches out and takes my hand, "They came home under the impression that you would already be one of my kind. Do they look stressed about it? No. They were purely worried about you and how you were handling things."

"I can't help it," I look to my children, then my other half, "I think Ollie is messing with my mind again and I'm paranoid of what might happen. My vision keeps getting blurry and I feel like I have a college band drum-line doing a half time show in my head."

In a flash, the lights are turned down low to minimize the glare and the twins put their arms around me. My fear rises when my world begins to tremble and shake against my will. "Edward, something's wrong. Are we having an earthquake?"

Oh shit, this has happened before. I try to stand and reach for him, I don't want my children to see what is coming. " Edward, gets the kids away from me, I think I'm going to have another seizure. I don't want them to see me like this," I manage to slur out before I feel the sharp pain scream through my head and down through my body.

**Edward Cullen**

Bella stumbles once, then her body contorts into itself viciously just before she opens her mouth and a thick stream of crimson fluid spews out of it. The tangy sweet smell of her blood hits me and it briefly makes the burning flare in my throat as I dive to catch my angel when her legs give out.

"Leah, run to the main house and get your grandad!" I command while turning Bella on her side to prevent aspiration, "Seth, get my med kit out of the linen closet in the hallway!" Her eyes are open but unfocused as her body flops wildly against me, she's unconscious.

I pull my shirt off and wipe the blood from her face, careful to cradle her head against injury from the floor or my own stone form. The scarlet stain left behind on her flawless ivory skin only serves as a reminder of the inevitable. "Everything's going to be alright Bella," I murmur as calmly as I can. As if to mock me, her heart stutters in its rhythm and I feel the panic inside of me rage against its tethers.

Seth wordlessly hands me my bag and I tear it open in my haste to find what I need. As my hands find a sterile hypodermic needle, my father appears at my side with a vial of Lorazepam. He mentally conjures the appropriate dosage and after drawing it into the needle, I bypass her arm and inject it straight into her jugular. I know it's a risky move, but I'm rapidly running out of options.

"Her heart doesn't sound right," Carlisle murmurs, now kneeling at my side, his stethoscope gliding over her chest, "Edward, I think it would be best to move her up to the main house where I have better access to anything she might need."

I absently nod and glance up to the two frightened children who are anxiously trembling. "Seth, take your sister outside, neither of you would be doing your mom a favor if you phased in here while we're working on her."

"What's happening to her?" Leah asks, trying to shake off her brother's arm.

"She's dying," Carlisle calmly qualifies over my gut wrenching sob, "If we can't stabilize her soon, we're going to have to change her if we want her to survive this. Do either of you object to your mother's wishes?"

Both of them shake their heads no and they start making their way out. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Leah's tear streaked face. "Save my mom Edward, I don't care what it takes. Fuck the treaty."

I squeeze her hand gently and nod. "I swear."

It seems to be enough because she pats my shoulder and then allows her twin to drag her outside into the fading night. I'm so focused on Bella right now that I cease hearing anything outside of her ragged breathing. That fact is not lost on my father.

"Let's get her to the house," dad whispers aloud and I effortlessly get to my feet while holding her to me.

"Hold on just a little longer love," I fervently beg of my beloved as I sprint across the grassy plain to my parents home. I scantly register the two wolves flanking me whilst I race to save my everything.

"We have things ready," Esme announces from the basement medical room as I burst through the door, "Bring her downstairs Edward!"

Seth and Leah, still in their wolf forms, follow me through the grandiose abode and down the stairs to the area that has been prepped for Bella.

"Put her on the table Edward and go calm your kids down," Alice orders, motioning to the massive lupines pacing at the bottom of the stairwell.

"I can't leave her," I try to argue as Carlisle swoops down with another hypodermic of medicine. Ignoring him as he works, I lean down to my angel's ear, "I love you Isabella. Come back to me. Please. Seth and Leah need you. I need you."

My sister grabs my arm and yanks me away from my unconscious mate, "Remember what I said about parenting Edward? It would be a very big error if you ignored them at a time like this. They are scared to death and need someone to reassure them that everything is going to be fine. Just because they can look all big and scary doesn't mean they are immune to fear."

"Thank you Alice, I don't know what I'd do without you," I tell her honestly before giving her a brief hug and rushing to them.

"Come on you two, we have to get you calmed down," I motion towards the stairs. They exchange a look, then level their soulful orbs at me before shaking their heads and mentally telling me no.

Alice gives me a pointed look and nods. Shit, time to play the tough guy card. "I'm serious kids. Running around like this doesn't help anyone, especially your mother. If something should happen and we need to move swiftly, it's easier to move around your human forms than to try and squeeze passed your wolf ones," I jab a finger in the direction of the steps once again, "Up the stairs. Now. Don't make me say it again or I'll make sure your mother grounds you for a year when she comes around."

They fold their ears against their heads momentarily and contemplate mutiny until a strangled wail bursts out of the next room. Leah whines with fright, images of her mother spewing blood flooding her brain. Seth's mind is equally as morbid but manages to keep silent outwardly.

"She's in a lot of pain sweetheart, my dad is trying to help your mother, but your scent is keeping him from being able to fully concentrate on her," I hurry to explain to them before they misconstrue things, "Please stop arguing with me and go upstairs."

Seth nudges his sister's shoulder with his nose and pushes her towards the stairwell. She gives one last mournful look in her mother's direction before huffing and loping to the upper level, Seth in tow. I follow them at a comfortable distance and emerge to a startling flurry of images and emotions.

Tia, eyes fraught with worry, is standing before the gray horse sized wolves. In her hands are bags of clothing that are extended towards Seth and Leah. "Dad said you might need these," she mumbles, her brilliant azure eyes never wandering from Seth.

A whirlwind of activity is coming from Leah, but Seth's mind only reveals a soft golden light that surrounds my niece. In his eye's, she is the center of his universe.

My son, yes I said my son, has just found his imprint. And luckily my niece has found her mate.

"Tia, why don't you take Seth and Leah upstairs and show each of them one of the spare bedrooms so that they have someplace quiet to calm down and shift back?" I regretfully break through their bubble.

She shakes her head as if to clear it. "Okay uncle. Follow me please," she offers a tiny smile while waving her hand towards the main staircase.

They silently pad after my raven haired niece, Leah glad for the small reprieve, Seth ecstatic to comply with his imprints every whim. As I watch them ascend, I hear Ben come up and make his way to the kitchen.

"Grandma said that they might be hungry so I'm going to make some sandwiches for everyone," he explains when I slip into after him. I can't argue with my mother's logic so I nod and eagerly assist in the preparations. Anything to keep my mind off of the events unfolding beneath my feet.

I can't help but be a little proud of myself as I explain to Ben that Leah hates mustard, pickles, and onions on her sandwiches while Seth prefers wheat bread, mayonnaise, and provolone cheese over American on his as we work. These are decisively things a parent would know about their child. Score for the wannabe parental unit!

Maybe I can do this whole parent thing after all.

No, not maybe.

I _can_ do this. I _will_ do this.

Eagerly.

It's not like I am going to have much of a choice once Bella begins her change. Even if I did have the choice, I'd still jump at it. Someone has to be able to take care of Seth and Leah and I want it to be me more than anything right now. It would kill me to let any of them down.

As my nephew and I finish making the food, my once again humanized children shuffle into the room behind Tia.

Seth follows her over, retrieving a plate for each of them before seating themselves at the kitchen island. But it's not them I'm currently drawn to.

Ben and Leah are gazing at one another from across the room, their stance perfectly mirrored by the other and seemingly frozen. The same light that had filled Seth's thoughts earlier now pulse within my daughter as her eyes engage in the silent dance of accepting her soul mate.

While my entire being screams in torturous agony for my own mate laying down below, I do the only thing that I can in this bittersweet situation. I can't risk ruining their precious moments with my tumultuous emotions right now. I bury my own debilitating sorrow and quietly back out of the room, leaving the two newly mated pairs to get to know one another.

My mind distracted as I plod along, I eventually lift my head to find that my feet have brought me to what my heart aches for. My Bella. She lays pale and pliant as Ophelia, only the barest rise and fall of her chest betrays her ties to this world. Her mass of tangled locks and burgundy tinted curls form a dark halo around her head, the colors only made more vivid by the stark white fabric under it. Lavender kissed eyelids trimmed in with umber lashes cloak her hypnotizing mocha orbs from my sight and I want to fall to my knees and beg whatever higher powers there may be to grant me the gift of seeing them once more.

A subtle movement catches my eye and I turn to find that my mother is sitting in a chair opposite me, her tiny hands clasping one of her daughter's. Her delicate shoulders heave and the soft dirge of my mother's sobbing finally registers in my ears. One word keeps rising above the maelstrom of sorrow in her mind.

Coma.

My angel is in a coma. I feel my chest collapse into itself. "No. Anyone but her. Not my Bella, I've only just got her back," I hear myself argue futily.

"I'm sorry Edward," my father says from behind me, "There is nothing medically possible left I can do now."

The world seems to rapidly grow taller and I hear incoherent screams interrupted by someone defiantly screaming No! Over and over again. Arms wrap around me and hold me in an iron grip and the screams devolve into hoarse keening as the pain takes over.

"We can save her!" someone, maybe Emmett, shouts from off to my right, "Goddammit Edward, calm down before you hurt yourself! Fuck! Jasper!"

"Why aren't you doing something?! Save her!" I hear myself howl as I thrash against the arms that are locked around me, "I don't care what happens to me, just save her!" An overwhelming wave of lethargy swarms my senses and my legs give out, unable to hold me up an longer.

"Stop fighting me Edward, you're not helping her, the twins, or yourself by losing control," Jasper urges from my left and I realize that both of my brothers are holding me tight in their grip. I force myself to go limp against them, wordlessly trying to convey that I've given up the struggle.

"We have to change her now Edward or it's going to be too late," Alice informs me from the other side of the bed.

Her ivory face consumes my vision and I muster all of my strength to reach out for the hand poking out from under the sheet. Surprisingly, the vice around my torso loosens just enough so that I can grasp her hand. I press my lips to her skin then hold it to my face. "I'll do it," I finally declare, "But I need help."

"We already have the venom you've been extracting and a few vials of everyone else's, just to make sure that we have enough," Carlisle carefully elaborates, "I would suggest injecting her simultaneously in as many places as possible for the fastest rate of absorption."

I bob my head once in agreement and am instantly freed emotionally and physically so I can get to my feet. "Since I have the largest amount of venom stored, I think I should be the one who injects her heart."

Everyone in the room silently acquiesces and the stainless steel hypodermics are passed out, the biggest being handed to me, of course. I touch my forehead to hers, "We're going to make it all go away Bella. We're going to save you. I love you," I lay one last kiss one lips lips and steel myself for what comes next as I raise the instrument of both her destruction and resurrection. "This is going to hurt love, I'm sorry. I promise to be here when you wake up." I punch the needle through her breastbone and depress the plunger.

Ladies and gentlemen, start your screaming.

**This chapter was really fucking emotional for me to write for some reason, so show me some love by leaving a review. Remember, that's the only form of payment us writers get for our hard work.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dammit, I still don't own anything copyrighted, but I am now in possession of an inflated ego from all of the wonderful reviews and alerts that this story has gotten!**

**I'm going to be trying something a little different this time around guys. Since Bella is otherwise occupied with impersonating a napalm strike, I thought now would be a good time to see what some of the others are thinking.**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 23**

**Alice Cullen-Whitlock**

I don't need my husband's talent or my own to gauge the torment Edward has been wrestling with since Bella's change began. My brother is now a man of two faces. While Seth and Leah are awake and about, he is the calm and collected father that they need so desperately. As soon as his children are safely out of range, he instantly falls apart at the seams. For hours he sits still as only our kind can, holding his mate's hand and humming songs that have been inspired by her over the years.

This morning I had to prompt him to shower and change his clothes before the twins saw his neglected appearance and feared the worst. Esme managed to distract him for a time by asking for his help with breakfast for everyone. And by everyone, I mean not only Seth, Leah, Tia, and Ben, but also the different werewolves that have begun running a protective ring around the property.

Things would have been different if news of Bella's brain tumor hadn't made it into Jacob's filthy paws. The abusive cur now has it in his head that no one would dare deny him a visit with her. Emmett called him a lobotomized ass-hat when he heard that and I couldn't bring myself to disagree.

Fleeting images swirl through the corridors of my mind as I watch my mother brush Bella's sienna tresses. I stand by with a new razor while Rosalie carefully scans our sisters inert form for any wanton hairs left on her. Let's face it, there isn't a girl out there who would want to spend eternity with two days worth of stubble on her legs and a full on jungle thriving on her lady parts if it can be helped.

Suddenly an image storms its way to the forefront. Lithe and leonine as she runs, crimson eyes glinting with mirth and billowing waves of silken chestnut glimmering in the sunshine. Ruby lips curved sensually into a knowing smirk, she drifts left then leaps to the right. Edward springing from his hiding place to capture the wild nymph, their lips capturing and surrendering to the other.

"She's going to be breathtaking," I whisper out loud as I allow myself the first smile since Bella went into convulsions yesterday morning.

**Esme Cullen**

Alice's quiet declaration draws me out of my less than stellar musings about my third daughter and the pain she must be going through. How I wish I could take it away and replace it with all the love I have for her and the amazing grandchildren she has gifted me with. As much as I had hoped that Bella would never have a need to join the rest of our family in this eternal half life, part of my long silent heart soars over the prospect of being able to keep all of my children with me forever.

"She's always been beautiful," I needlessly defend the darling girl laying on the bed. I set down the brush and take Bella's hand after giving myself permission to peruse her still form and take note of the subtle changes that have already begun. Her face is slimmer and an even less noticeable elongation of her body are coupled with a slightly firmer toning all over and a lifetime of scars have started to fade from her skin.

"I wasn't trying to be mean mother," Alice snarkily replies as Rosalie gathers everything they were using on their sister and takes it back upstairs, "I was making a simple observation." I ignore the aggravation in her tone because it would be futile. We are all stressed out over the events of the past twenty four hours and fearful for the girl who once again has made our family complete when we didn't even realize what had been missing, only that something was.

I hold Bella's hand a little tighter, "She's so quiet Alice and it scares me. Did we do something wrong?"

My raven haired daughter slowly shakes her head from side to side, "I don't know mom, maybe she's silent because of the tumor or everything else she already knew about what happens during the change. Jasper and Emmett made Edward go hunting with them earlier while Ben and Tia watched over the pups, but they should be home in about..." her eyes glaze over for a few seconds as she pinpoints the time of their arrival, "...Eight and a half minutes. We can ask Jasper if he feels anything coming from her. It's the best we can do since Edward is unable to read her thoughts. I don't think we did anything wrong though, I think it's just Bella being Bella. You know how she is. "

"You don't think Emmett froze her, do you?" I ask before thinking better of it, "I think this may go beyond Bella's need to protect everyone from her pain." Emmett's ability is not spoken of often because of those who would attempt to curry his favor or worse, try to capture him for their own ends. Being able to freeze someone indefinitely without the worries of time affecting them would be a useful tool to any of our kind with malicious intent.

Alice shrugs then shakes her head no, "I don't think so. Em knows that freezing Bella while she turned would most likely make the process longer and more painful than necessary. He's loved Bella like a sister since the day he met her and would never purposely do anything that could hurt her."

I lift Bella's clammy hand up and press it to my cheek, "I just wish there was something I could do to help her, ease her pain."

Alice pats my arm, "Don't worry, just being here for her does help. You can ask Jasper in forty seven seconds and I'll bet that he tells you the same thing."

I don't even try to prevent the smile overtaking my lips, "No dear, I don't need to. I learned when you were little that it doesn't pay to bet against my darling Alice."

"Damn straight," she giggles, aiming a wink in my direction.

**Jasper Whitlock**

"You shouldn't curse at your Mama like that shuga," I gently chide my wife as I stroll into the room, "It could be considered disrespectful."

"Jasper Whitlock, you've cussed in front of me enough times that it would turn my hair white if I were human still and you're worried about me saying damn to my mother?" Alice chortles in disbelief as I lean down and kiss her snowy cheek, "I'm just going to have to assume that Edward and Emmett did something to damage that brain of yours. Careful, Texas still might have that express lane for executing the mentally challenged. Keep that crap up and I'll make sure you end up at the front of the line."

Despite her words, feelings of love, excitement, and a touch of lust emanate from her. "Aw, I think that might be one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me. I'm honestly touched here," I touch my chest with a finger, "In my long dead heart. It reminds me of why I love you so much."

"And put up with her insane habits," Esme deadpans from her seat near Bella's left shoulder.

Alice rolls her eyes,"I have had to keep nine people stocked with clothes and whatnot for over a decade because all of them have a nasty habit of ruining their clothes while catching dinner and then having the nerve to complain to me that they don't have anything nice to wear. And before you say anything to me," her amber eyes bore into my own, "Yes I did enjoy shopping as a human and I still enjoy it now, but that doesn't mean that it rules my entire existence! The reason I'm always running to the store is because I can see what you all are going to need before you do!"

"We stand corrected my feisty pixie," the last word slips out before I catch myself. I'm in trouble now.

My wife stands to her full five foot height, "I am not a stupid faerie out of a children's story about little boys who refuse to grow up!" she whispers yells over my newest sister's immobilized form, "If you wanted a goddamn sprite as a wife Jasper, you should have married a midget!" With an angry huff, she storms passed me and leaps over the stairs to the upper landing.

"You've done it now," Esme states with a wry smile, "You know how she hates nicknames about her size, when will you learn to stop using them?"

I shrug and take Alice's empty seat before resting my bare feet on the edge of the bed, "She needed something to be upset about so I gave her a target Esme. She might be madder than a priest at a porno shoot now, but she'll thank me later after getting all her aggression out on dinner."

"I hope so, for your sake," my mother-in-law muses then turns to me, "Is Bella in a lot of pain?"

"No more than is normal," I confess in all truthfulness. Folding my hands together across my very full stomach, I let my focus drift to Bella, "She's afraid as well, which is again normal. One emotion surprises me though. She's determined. I think she is making sure to stay quiet as to not scare the kids any more than they already are. I'm fairly sure that even if someone told her that it was okay to scream, her lips would stay sealed. I swear, that little girl is stronger than most vampires I've met that are a hundred times her age. Edward needs a girl like that to deal with---" Suddenly all emotions rolling off of my unconscious sister disappear. "Holy shit," I gasp at the sudden emptiness, "How did she do that?"

"Do what?" I hear my youngest brother call from upstairs, "Is something wrong with Bella?"

I shake my head even though he can't see it, "We were talking about how Bella was feeling and it's like she flipped a switch and it all blinked out. Edward, I swear that she heard us talking about her pain and locked it away so I couldn't feel it anymore."

**Edward Cullen**

Bella is hiding her pain from Jasper? How is that possible? Is it connected to me being unable to hear her thoughts? Does she even know that she's doing it? Wait, she has to know on some level if he could feel her emotions until her pain was mentioned.

"Bella darlin', you're scaring your beau something fierce," Jasper is explaining as I rush down to where she is laying, "Give me something so he doesn't go all melodramatic and do something stupid like you know he's capable of doing when it comes to you. You don't want us to know your pain, that's fine, but give me something that I can pass on to him."

Jasper lays a hand on my arm, "She loves us and she doesn't want us to worry. She thinks you're an idiot for being down here, fretting over her, instead of helping Leah and Seth. Her conscious mind drifts in and out, but she can sense who is here with her now. Her vampiric abilities are beginning to manifest, that's a good sign."

"I can't help it, I love you," I murmur into her ear, "Seth and Leah are being kept busy by Ben and Tia which gives me more time to worry, that's all. Hurry back to us my love, I miss the sound of your voice and the way your nose scrunches up when Emmett and Seth are exchanging really bad jokes. I can't wait for the kids and I to be able to take you out for a run through the forest, you're going to love it, I promise."

"Wait till we get to take her hunting!" Emmett guffaws from the living room, "As feisty as she is, I might end up having to share my bears with her! Better be prepared to take extra clothes with you when you two go Eddie!"

If I could blush, it would reach my toes. Coming into vampire life with your mother and two siblings that only had two years under their belts made me very aware of how volatile newborns are. They are ruled by their urges and Bella will be no different. I just hope that she has enough willpower to keep some of the more adult yearnings in check when the kids are around, I'd hate for them to see their mother trying to satisfy them.

On the other hand, I wouldn't have to be so careful with her anymore. I would never call our lovemaking dull, but I always had to ensure Bella's safety when we were intimate. After she wakes up, she'll be virtually indestructible. I'll finally get to show her how much I love her without fear of breaking my beautiful angel.

_Whoa, what's with the lust Edward? _Jasper quirks and eyebrow at me _Thinking about respecting the hell out of her the first chance you get alone aren't you? You don't have to be shy about it, my mate was a newborn once upon a time too and bet your ass I took advantage of her frequent urges._

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose before nodding once_. _It is answered with a slight chuckle from him. As much as it bothers me to know that Jasper felt my bout of lust, I'm also grateful that he and Emmett will be able to give me tips on taking care of Bella during her newborn phase.

I spend the next few hours holding Bella's hand and talking about random things with the hope that I am helping to distract her from the fire burning her from the inside out. Seth and Leah demand that they stand vigil over their mother tonight and I refuse to let anyone dissuade them. I trust my son and daughter to know when they need to go outside and take a break. No one bothers them, not even Carlisle when he comes down to check her vitals and update everyone on her progress.

The next morning, Rosalie and Emmett take their turn at Bella's side. Alice has already warned us that it's going to be a sunny day so we're stuck on the estate for the next nine hours. I feel like a caged animal, stalking back and forth from the cabin, where Seth and Leah are currently sleeping, to my parents house where my mate still burns.

My sister and brother-in-law's minds show me how much Bella has changed overnight. The venom as burned nearly all of her fat reserves up, leaving her body svelte and much closer to the runner's build she had when we were younger, with the exception of a pair of hips that would make Shakira jealous. Her breasts, which had grown lush and full during her pregnancy, no longer sag under their weight and the virile, feral male in me that is hiding just below the surface growls approvingly at what he sees. Oh crap, I'm turning into Emmett!

I shake my head and resume my pacing while chastising myself for thinking of my Bella so inappropriately while she is in pain.

_Edward, if you can hear me, trouble is on it's way_ Sam's worried thought breaks me from my self castigation _Jacob followed Seth and Leah's scent. It's time to circle the wagons because he's bringing some friends from out of town. _Images of a russet wolf leading a group of men through the trees flashes through my brain. Shit. Jake went and found real werewolves.

"Emmett, Jasper!" I shout, turning back towards my cabin and the sleeping children, "Jake caught the twins' scent! He's heading this way with some friends he's made! Real fucking werewolves! Sam and the pack are gathering to try and head them off!"

Luckily I don't tear the door off its hinges in my haste to reach Seth and Leah. My mind is only minimally assuaged when I check on them and find that they are still sound asleep. I keep a careful distance as I wake them, knowing that their instinct would have them react defensively to my scent.

"Kids, I need you to get up and run up to your grandma and grandpa's house," I explain once I have to sets of dark eyes looking at me, "Jacob is on his way and he is really pissed off. I don't want you two getting pulled into anything if a fight starts, your mom would kill all of us."

I get a dual nod and lead them up to the house where the rest of the family has gathered.

"We can't sit by and let the Quileutes defend us from them!" Rosalie is arguing with Jasper, her eyes black with fury, "Those wolves are our family too, in case you forgot! We have to fight!"

"I'm not saying that we just sit back and do nothing," Jasper retaliates with a snort, "I'm simply saying that maybe we should wait for more information before we do anything that could put any of us in danger Rose. If we go out there blind, that is exactly what's going to happen! How would you feel if it was Ben who ended up getting injured or killed because we didn't take the time and organize this clusterfuck?!"

"That isn't what I was meaning Jasper," my sister flips her blonde curls over her shoulder, "Stop twisting my words. I--"

"Stop it," I demand as I march into the living room, "Arguing like a bunch of kindergartners isn't going to get us anywhere. Rose, Jasper is a soldier and therefore thinks like one, so don't go jumping his ass every time he says something you don't like. Jasper, Rosalie worries more about protecting this family as much as you do so stop being a bitch and soothe her fears instead of compounding on them."

Ben and Tia slink in behind Leah and Seth, apprehension etched onto their faces. "We're staying here to protect Ben, Tia, and our mom," Seth declares with a look that dares someone to argue with him, "Mom can't be moved, it's too risky because we all know that she is going to be the primary target. I suggest everyone else get the hell out of here. Pretend you're abandoning the place. We'll block access to the basement and when they try to get in, you guys can jump their asses from behind."

"How would you suggest we do that?" Emmett asks, obviously liking the plan.

Leah shrugs, "Jasper can mess with their emotions, Edward can read their minds and you can freeze them Emmett. If Ben gets a clear enough shot, he can bury them and Tia can mummify them with any plant life that's handy. If we do it this way, we can get them from two different directions."

I glance at Jasper who nods, "With the exception of a few minor details, it is a sound idea."

Emmett claps his hands together, "Shiny, let's be bad guys!"

**Bella Swan-Black**

The ocean of fire that I'm drifting on shifts slightly. My family is going to fight and possibly die because of me. I can't let them down. I have to protect my children. I have to protect Edward.

The flames flare in my chest and I curl my hands into fists.

**I know it's not the best chapter, but you know how life gets in the way sometimes.**

**My birthday is tomorrow and reviews would make great presents!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow...just wow...I am shocked, humbled, and completely blown away by the amazing readers that I have! I love every single one of you! * gives hugs, kisses, and the occasional grope ***

**Yeah, it's my birthday, but I was so moved by all of the wonderful reviews that I received that I just had to give you what you've been waiting for. I hope you like it!**

**Happy early Birthday to Scarletappy and ****nluvwithemmettcullen!!!!!!**

**I own nothing except the plot!**

**Black Swan **

**Chapter 24**

**Edward Cullen**

I glance at Jasper who nods, "With the exception of a few minor details, it is a sound idea."

Emmett claps his hands together, "Shiny, let's be bad guys!"

"Dammit Emmett, quit with the Firefly references already," Alice growls while pinning her hair back, "They are not going to bring it back, get over it."

The hulking man aims a pout in our sister's direction, "Come on Al, Mal was the bomb!"

"Who?" Leah quips with a smirk on her face.

He's—well was--um, nevermind," Emmett grumbles and turns to me, "What are you teaching these kids Eddie? You are depriving them of some really cool stuff!"

"Rose, you're our tracker so you are going to have to show us the best places to lay in wait for the mongrels," Jasper qualifies as the statuesque woman enters the room, now dressed in hiking boots, brown cargo pants, and a camouflage turtleneck.

She nods and gives the mottled brown beanie in her hands a disgusted look, "Yeah yeah, just make sure you drown yourselves in that de-scenting crap before you head out or all of this is going to be for nothing."

"It does help a little," Seth confesses after sniffing Alice's arm, "It dilutes the vampy smell. Pretty ingenious."

It doesn't take long for everyone to get changed into clothes very similar to Rosalie's. Esme hands each of us a bundle of more clothing for the wolves to change into if the need arises. While Jasper and Rosalie figure out the direction each of us will go, I slip down to spend a few minutes with Bella.

The changes in just the past few hours have been extraordinary. If I didn't hear the rapid thrumming of her heart, even I would have been convinced that she was already a vampire. Her skin, always beautiful, is now as smooth as glazed porcelain. Her halo of curls now glimmers with an array of red hues threaded among the browns. I can't resist the urge to lean down and kiss her ruby lips.

"It will be over soon my love," I promise before smoothing back her curls and pressing another kiss on to her forehead, "I love you Bella."

"We'll take care of her Edward," Tia's melodic voice draws me out of my reverie and back into the urgent situation at hand, "I swear that none of those mutts will get near her or the twins."

Impulsively I pull my niece into a hug, "I know kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too Uncle E," she gives me a squeeze before stepping back, "Now go kick some ass, it'll help pass the time till your girl wakes up!"

Ben, Seth, and Leah have made their way down and I give each of them a hug. "Take care of each other and make sure to seal this door," I point at the six inch thick steel plated blast door, "Jasper was right on the money when he wanted to make the basement a bomb shelter. Let's hope it stands up to angry werewolves."

Leah and Seth wrap their arms around me. "Thank you Edward," Leah mumbles, "Thanks for taking care of us and being there for mom. Thank you for saving her. Make sure you come back in one piece or she is going to be pissed when she wakes up and I don't really feel like listening to her bitch about it."

"Things will work themselves out in the end Lee-Lee," I assure her the best that I can, "At least I hope so because I don't want her to bitch at me either. I love you guys."

"Love you too," they both respond, filling me with both pride and the determination not to fail my children and mate.

"It's time," Alice announces from upstairs so I give each one of the kids a quick hug before dashing to the upper level.

Within minutes, we are out of the house and running as Tia's plants begin weaving a protective shell around the mansion. As our homes fade into the forest behind us, my trepidation of those left behind begins to eat at me and I have to fight myself on turning back and staying behind to protect those who are most precious to me.

_Use it Edward_ Jasper's thoughts hit me as we run _The fear, the anger, the confusion, use it to fuel you instead of trying to bottle it up. It will cripple you if you don't give it an outlet, so focus it on the enemy. Bend it to your will, not the other way around._

I give a curt nod and press every ounce of fear and worry into my steps, pushing myself to run faster than ever before. In the distance, I can hear the Quileutes running as well, laying false trails to disorient and confuse Jacob. The other werewolves are nearly useless until the full moon rises tonight, but hopefully we can neutralize them before moonrise.

I find my waiting spot and settle in to listen for the minds of the approaching men. Twenty minutes go by relatively peacefully until one of the most disturbing images sears itself into my mind.

_Quil and Embry are in human form after being knocked unconscious. They had challenged Jacob and did their best to thwart Jacob's insane plan to include the European werewolves in his vendetta. Little did they know that he had already put the word out about a large coven of vampires who supposedly brainwashed his ex-wife and kidnapped his children. True werewolves are naturally solitary creatures, but Jacob offered them free run of the territory if they helped him dispose of the family. Quil and Embry didn't stand a chance when the moon rose and the eight men revealed their true natures. The two men had been moments from receiving a death blow when an unknown wolf burst out of the forest and knocked them over the cliff and into the water with it._

Another wolf saved Quil and Embry? Where the hell do they all keep coming from? Another string of thoughts distracts me from it for the time being.

_Hey Sparkles McSucky!_ Jared thinks to me. I spot him about one hundred yards away, his trademark grin plastered onto his furry muzzle _Just came across Quil and Embry. They're pretty banged up and they've got another wolf with them who wants in on the massive ass-whooping we're preparing to hand out. Any objections?_

I shrug a shoulder and shake my head no. Who am I to tell them that they can't extract their own retribution on those who tried to kill them?

A few seconds later, a black, white, and silver, wolf pads up over the rock, her thoughts directed at stopping Jacob and his insane plan. She comes to a stop in front of me sits on her haunches while leveling her piercing blue eyes in my direction. Wait. Her?

_Jared said that you can hear our thoughts?_ She inquires, a tone of disbelief weaving its way through the question.

"Jared did not lie," I reply in a bare whisper knowing she can hear it, "The Quileutes are mostly an honorable people and would not sully that reputation by spreading lies."

_You must be Edward then. Quil said that you spoke like a poet. _She lets out wolfish chuckle _I can see her attraction to you despite the whole undead thing. I'm Claire, by the way._

"It's an honor to meet you Claire," I can't help but smile, "My daughter Leah will be thrilled to learn that she is not the only she-wolf traversing Washington. Are you Quileute as well?"

Claire bobs her head once _My mother was the outcome of an affair with one of the Quileute elders. She never knew which one nor the secret they carried. I didn't even know there were others of my kind until two years ago when I saw the pack on a patrol. I kept my distance because I didn't know if they were the good kind or the bad kind I'd encountered in Canada._

"Is that why you came? Did you follow the werewolves out of Canada?" I ask as she lays down in front of the crevice I'm crouching in, effectively shielding me from sight.

_I knew something was going on when I saw the one called Jacob seeking them out and convincing them to work together to take out a vampire coven. I was upset when I heard him say that this coven had taken his children because they were hoping to use them as guard dogs or something. I realized that couldn't be the whole truth when I blundered into the argument Quil and Embry were having with him and the others attacked. I couldn't let them die for trying to stop senseless destruction._ She swivels her head back towards the forest _I couldn't stand by and watch my own kind destroy each other._

Quil's thoughts reach out to Claire _Tell Edward that the others have reached the estate, time to kill us some bad guys!_ Hmm, she must have joined their pack at some point. I'll have to ask later.

"I heard him," I say to save time and get to my feet, "Can you keep up?"

She rises to her full height in a single fluid movement _I can sure as hell try. Go!_ She hurls her massive form off of the rocks and hits the ground running. A smirk finds its way onto my face and I leap down after her, reveling in the challenge despite what we are barreling towards.

Rain has begun to fall as we make our way to my home and it's difficult to decipher which thunderclaps originate from the clouds from the ones created on the ground. The air is wild with snarls, growls, and malicious hissing between combatants.

Off to my left, I hear a whip crack and a man howl in pain. Ah, Rosalie has pulled out her toy, a leather bullwhip affixed with sharpened bits and pieces of Joham bones, Joham being the vampire who raped her and Alice.

Claire dodges right and I launch myself at one of the men in front of me who is aiming a crossbow with a bone tipped bolt at Emmett. As my teeth sink into the back of his neck, effectively severing his spine from his brain, my mouth is filled with his rancid blood and I have to let him go to spit it out. His twitching form bounces onto my foot and I quickly squash his head into the dirt, grinning when I'm rewarded with the kind of sounds that only come from the grinding of bone on bone. For added measure, I take a small can of lighter fluid out of my side pocket and squeeze some of the fuel onto his upper half before lighting it.

I don't have much time to gloat though because a second man dives at me, a bone knife in his hand. He's easily as large as Emmett, though immediately proves that he's not half as smart when he overbalances himself in his rush to stab me and I grab his arm and wrench him forwards, successfully dislocating his arm in the process.

"They're trying to set the house on fire!" Esme shrieks over the the cacophony of growls and shouts.

Bella. The kids.

I snap the asshole's neck and drop him without another thought. I'm almost there when the house lights up in a halo of red as the fire engulfs it.

"Bella! No!" I bellow and start towards the house when Jasper grabs me.

"It won't do any good now little brother," he sobs and I remember that his daughter is in there as well.

"There has to be--" Rosalie yells but is cut off when the front of the house explodes outward.

Through the flames I can see figures moving this way but it takes a few moments for it to register that they are encapsulated in some kind of bubble. The wind shifts and clears the smoke enough to reveal a woman with wild hair blowing in every direction, her hands out to her sides like she's holding something, and two enormous wolves padding along on either side of her. Walking behind her are two more figures and I finally make the connection as the woman throws back her head and laughs with unrestrained mirth.

"Bella!" I wrestle against Jasper until he drops me and my feet fly over the earth to reach my love and my children.

"Edward don't!" Ben shouts from behind her, but it's too late. I smack face first into an invisible barrier about ten feet from the group. I fall back, slightly dazed, then feel something pass over me and the heat of the fire dissipates.

"Get out of her way," Ben warns, rushing to help me back to my feet, "She woke up in a really bad mood uncle."

Bella saunters passed me without a glance and for the first time in my existence, I'm afraid of the woman I love. She looks like a dark angel of vengeance as she walks with measured steps and all I can do is try and keep pace. Ben and Tia carefully direct everyone into Bella's line of sight and we gather them as she envelops them in her shield. In just a few minutes our entire family and the wolves, along with Embry, Quil, and Claire, are safely enshrouded. That is when Bella finally ceases her march across the clearing.

"Where is Jacob?" she growls in a voice that reminds me of melted chocolate and an aged brandy. My body reacts to her voice as well and I will myself to keep rooted to the spot instead of giving in and taking my mate right then and there.

"Fuck you, you stupid leech!" one of the men calls back.

Bella's head snaps in his direction and he immediately starts screaming as an unseen force begins crushing him. We watched in mortified silence as his skin bursts, his eyes are forced out of their sockets, and his bones are powdered under the pressure in a matter of seconds.

"I'll ask one more time. Where is Jacob?" she asks again, her tone almost bored as the echoes of the first man's cries fade away into the storm surrounding us.

"I bet the coward ran as soon as he saw Bella," Emmett muses aloud next to me as he tightens his grip around his wife and son.

"There are only two of you left," My mate surmises, "You have one minute to decide which one of you will carry a message to him for me."

They begin arguing amongst themselves and Bella looks to Seth and Leah, then points in my direction, "Go stand by your dad, this is going to be messy."

The twins nod and silently pad over to where I'm standing. I open my arms to them and they rest their heads on my shoulders as I hug them to me. Strangely their minds are silent and I conclude that they must still be in shock after all that has transpired so I begin to hum a soothing melody to soothe them and instantly feel their great forms relax into me.

"Have you decided?" Bella asks after the minute is up. The men bob their heads and the dark skinned man raises his hand. "Good. Tell Jacob Black that from this day forward, he is banished from any lands me or my family chooses to call home. And by family I mean wolf or vampire. If we move to an area that he is in, he must vacate immediately or he forfeits his life. Let him know that this is not because of any emotional attachment that he and I once had, it is purely because it was his sperm that gave me MY children. He continues breathing only because of that fact but from this day forward Jacob Black himself is childless. Edward Cullen is Seth and Leah's father to anyone who asks. Understood?"

The men nod and turn to leave. "Wait," Bella commands and they freeze. Suddenly the one who did not choose to carry the message is crushed like the previous man, then the messenger screams as an unseen blade severs his arms. Before he can move, two burning logs levitate over and jam their burning tips to the stumps of his mangled limbs. "This way you won't forget to give him the message verbatim. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and kill you for the fun of it."

He stumbles off into the downpour, whimpering in pain. All is silent in the bubble, aside from thudding heartbeats and ragged breaths. All eyes are on Bella, who is watching the retreating figure with a mildly interested expression. When he is finally out of sight, a satisfied smirk spreads across her face. That's when all hell breaks loose.

"That was fucking awesome aunt B!" Ben shouts as he grabs Bella and swings her over his head victoriously, "You are a bad-ass big B! I want to be like you when I grow up!"

She smiles down at him and gives him a peck on the cheek, "Thanks little B, now put me down so I can kiss my boyfriend senseless!"

Ben grins evilly and I just manage to hear what he is planning before he tosses my mate into the air. I barely have time to step clear of Seth and Leah and get my arms under her as she comes down, her eyes alight and bubbling with laughter.

"You are still the most dangerous creature I've ever met my love," I confess to her as she winds her arms around my neck.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she declares and attacks my lips with all the energy of a newborn vampire and all of this overwhelming feeling that I know is her love for me.

Something in the back of my minds registers that it is now raining on us, but I can't bring myself to care, the love of my life is infinitely more important right now. Bella raises one hand and aims a finger towards our cabin and I comply without removing my lips from hers. It's easy to ignore that cat-calls and whistles as I carry her into the house and kick the door shut. It helps that I can't wait to test the infamous hunger of my newborn mate.

**Hit? Miss? Loved vampire Bella's grand entrance? Hit the button and tell me what you think my darlings!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own anything copyrighted but I was assaulted by my X-Mas tree the other day.**

**I think FF might be having another tantrum because I've uploaded this chapter three times and neither me nor my hubby got an alert for it. Is anyone else getting the author alerts?**

**I sincerely hope that everyone had a good holiday. I know not everyone got everything they wanted, I sure didn't *glares at the empty spot where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were supposed to go *, but now we have New Year's to look forward to and that means the demon-spawn, I mean kids going back to school!!! *does happy dance ***

**I love you all and am so glad that you're still around to read my crazy story, thank you!! **

**Black Swan **

**Chapter 25**

**Bella Swan-Black**

All I can think about are his lips on mine and the current flowing between us where our bodies touch. This is beyond lust. I _need_ to feel him on me, against me, inside of me. "Edward...please," I plead against his lips. I'm not even sure what I'm asking for, all I know is that he is the only one who can alleviate the ache.

"Tell me Bella," he murmurs as he dips a single long finger into the neckline of my dress. I hear the tearing of fabric and it falls away, leaving my golden-eyed lover frozen momentarily. "You are truly a goddess my love."

Before I can answer, his lips and hands are all over me, playing their carnally euphoric song upon my skin. I instinctively twist my hands into his shirt and can't help but smirk when the awful camouflage pattern shreds and I pull it back to reveal his glorious torso. Without a second thought, I drop to my knees, my fingernails ruining his pants as I drag them down his frame. I lean back slightly to bask in my Adonis before my focus zeroes in on his prominent member that is standing straight and proud directly in front of me. A lustful growl rumbles out of my chest, the sound hedged with a new found possessiveness of what is mine.

"Mine," I hear my own voice as I tear my eyes away and look up at him, it's husky and thick with a hunger that has nothing to do with blood.

"Yours, always," Edward agrees as he tries to do the gentlemanly thing and step back, but I clamp down on his thighs, inciting a slight wince out of him.

I ignore the grimace and run the flat of my tongue along his length, this time receiving a moan out of him, so I continue until I've tasted him entirely. When I get another idea and lean back, Edward emits a half-growl, half-whine and attempts to push his body at me. I stop his movements, tickled at being able to make him stop with my new strength, and am surprised when my name tumbles from his lips in the form of a plea. The sound alone makes my insides churn gleefully and I feel my own wetness beginning seeping down my thighs.

Unable to contain myself, I lay a kiss on the tip of his bulbous head then begin taking him into my mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. Edward twitches, wanting to sheath himself in my mouth, but his gentlemanly ways trip him up once again and, quite frankly, it's beginning to piss me off. I swallow the annoyance and continue my little journey until my nose touches the close-cropped copper tinted curls that surround his manhood. By this point, my lover is breathing like he has just completed a decathlon and his physique is visibly trembling as he wrestles with his control.

After a few second of adjusting to not breathing, I swirl my tongue around him the best I can and that causes a fracture in his facade. His hands, which had been curling and uncurling at his sides, are suddenly fisting my hair and pulling the loose curls away from my face. He leans back slightly and I glance up to see what he is doing.

"Oh god Bella," he gasps, then his eyes literally roll back in their sockets, "You're driving me mad, I don't know how much longer---"

In a flash, I sit back, dislodging his quivering member, "Dammit Edward, I want you to lose control," I growl up at him, causing his eyes to snap open again, "I'm tired of you having to be gentle with me. I'm not breakable anymore so stop being so fucking nice and take me....unless you can't, then I'm sure I can find someone who is willing."

I move to stand when Edward roars and grabs me. "Mine," he snarls, his orbs now darker than ink. Without another word, he throws me onto the bed with such force that I hear a few of the supports crack when I land.

I don't get a chance to adjust myself as his hands clamp down on my hips and he pulls my down the bed until I can feel his hardness glide along my throbbing center. When I moan at the contact, a cocky smirk spreads across his features. "You like that? Good. You're so beautiful when you're like this. Now tell me what I want to hear or I'm going to stop Isabella. Tell me who you belong to." To punctuate his words, he rolls his hips enough to increase the friction between us to a maddening level.

"I don't belong to you until you claim me, mark me as yours," I challenge despite my ever increasing wetness that is now flowing freely over him and making him slide back and forth with ease.

I watch with a defiant look on my face as he lowers his body over mine, "You want me to mark you as mine when I claim you then? Fine, you little vixen, I shall mark you so that no other creature in this world will have any doubt about who you belong to ever again."

He lowers his head to my left breast and I feel the sharp sting of his teeth on my skin as he forces himself into my all too willing body. I scream out in both pleasure and pain as he takes me with the fury of a madman, claiming me body and soul.

"That's it, scream for me," Edward mumbles smugly before tilting his head and taking my diamond hard peak between his lips and sucking so hard that it reaches the edges of pain.

His arousal feels like silk covered steel as he plunges into me over and over. Out of nowhere the tightness in me snaps and I feel my fingers shred the the bedding and mattress on either side of my head. It doesn't faze Edward in the least and his animalistic plundering of my body continues, much to my relief.

"More," I hear myself crying out to him, needing him to claim me as his own thoroughly.

In the blink of an eye, he turns me on to my stomach and pulls me to him with a grunt. The sensations are so different in this position, I can feel so much _more _of him. I barely have time to shift my knees a little wider and lift myself onto my forearms when he slams back into me, immediately sheathing himself to the hilt. I involuntarily yelp at the feeling of being so full, inciting a dark chuckle from my mate before he nearly pulls out completely and does it again. The second time I'm able to brace myself for the impact therefore can enjoy it so much more.

Edward begins to taunt me, moving with slow rolls of his hips and my annoyance at him flares again. I shriek with impatience and claw at the innocent mattress. Suddenly his hand shoots up my spine and grabs a fistful of hair before his weight bears down on my back. "Is this how you want it Isabella?" his voice is dark and dangerous and makes me shiver with want, "Wantonly rutting like the monsters we are, not caring who can hear how I make you scream as I take what is mine? You want me to give over to my instincts and take you how I've always dreamed since we were seventeen?"

"Yyeess," I whimper breathlessly, trying to move under him and find the friction I need right now.

Another flash of pain as he bites the back of my neck where it meets my shoulder, "Like you had a choice," his lips tremble against my skin then his weight disappears. I manage a single shaking breath before his fingers find their now familiar place and dig into my hips. "I love you," he whispers so tenderly that my eyes prickle with venom.....and then the first barrage of thrusts obliterate my mind.

Somewhere amidst the never-ending waves of ecstasy, Edward pulls me from my position on all fours until my back is flush with his torso. His violent assault on my body slows into a more sensual cadence and I raise my hands to bury them in his wild copper locks, giving his roaming hands full access to my breasts as they swing in tandem with our movements. One of his hands eventually dances its way down my body and his fingers slide along where our bodies our joined, gathering the combined nectars of our lovemaking, then begins playing against my rosebud.

It takes a minute to realize that there is a peculiar rhythm to his touch and I fall apart in his arms when I realize he is using our bodies to create a melody. Even my orgasmic keening has its place in the music we are creating. My name flows from his lips in an unending stream and it creates the tempo. Once fully engrossed in our song, his name rolls off my tongue, a reverent chant in time with the music.

Once, twice, thrice more we follow the song beginning to end before collapsing onto the mangled bed, completely spent for the moment. Immediately we wiggle into our usual post-coital embrace, my body curled into his side and my head resting over his quiet heart, one of his arms holding me tight and the other clasping my hand to his chest. I let my eyelids fall closed, drowning in Edward's scent and soft caresses as the sounds of our slowing breaths fill the room.

As we lay there, part of my mind churns through the euphoria and reminds me that Edward was able to hear my thoughts towards the end of my human life so I decide to try it again. _I love you Edward._

He presses his lips to my forehead _I love her so much _I hear _She is everything._ "I love you too." I turn my head to gaze at his beautiful smiling face and he chuckles lightly, "What? I love being able to hear your thoughts angel. Is that so wrong?"

_I heard your thoughts too Edward _I smirk as his expression transitions from delighted to shocked _You said 'I love her so much. She is everything'. I didn't figure you'd want me to say anything out loud about it yet._

He pulls me over him until my chest is resting on his _You can hear me? _He asks as he cradles my face in his hands.

I nod and kiss the tip of his nose _Yes I can. Neat, isn't it?_

He bobs his head enthusiastically _Now you will always know how much I love you and the __twins._

The smile that crosses my face threatens to wrap itself around my head when I am struck with how much he truly loves me, but it's my heart that is effected the most when I finally realize that he loves Seth and Leah truly as if he had fathered them himself and he is still on an ego trip that I had proclaimed that for the rest of our existence, the world would know him as their father.

_They're waiting for you_ he qualifies with a soft laugh _Although Jasper is having a hell of a time restraining Alice so that the kids get a chance to talk to you before she attacks._

My mind reels briefly as all of my thoughts throw everything out that isn't directed at my children. "I want to see them," I break the silence with a whisper, but it sounds like a roar on my sensitive ears after the span of silence that had surrounded us.

"If it was anyone but you, I would be worried about your ability to control yourself around them," he qualifies while slipping off of the bed and striding across the room to the walk-in closet, "But you, aside from being a mother to two werewolves, are showing signs of having multiple abilities in a world where having one is a very big deal," he saunters back out, clad in a pair of faded low slung jeans, a white tee- shirt, and pulling on a navy blue button up, "You are truly one of a kind my love."

"That's just because evolution killed off the rest," I snicker while tugging one of his long sleeved tee shirts over a pair of tightly tied jersey cotton shorts, "I really need new clothes Edward, everything of mine is too big now."

"All of your new stuff is at my house!" I hear Alice trill from downstairs, "I brought some with me if you want it!"

"Why didn't you say something before I got dressed then?" I call back, exasperated with my sister.

"Two reasons," she chortles, "One is that I knew you would love being able to fit into Edward's shirts again and two, you didn't ask so sit and spin on that!"

I roll my eyes at Edward's crooked grin and allow him to draw me into his arms, "You look unbelievably sexy in my shirt angel. It makes want to strip it off of you and pick up where we left---"

"Goddamit Edward, get your hands off of my sister before I while have Emmett freeze you then rip your arms off and hide them for a month!" Alice screeches from below, "Bella wants to see your kids and they want to see her! Get your asses in gear already!"

"Wow, when did Alice get such a potty mouth?" I ask then yelp in surprise when Edward lifts me onto his back and starts towards the door.

"Right around the time Ben and Tia learned the differences between boys and girls," Edward admits with a shrug, "Emmett had accidentally left an adult movie in the DVD player in him and Rose's room. Mom, Ali, and Rose were wrapping presents while us guys were out hunting. The kids were bored and making a fuss so Rose told them to go to her room and watch a movie. If I hadn't come home when I did, my niece and nephew would have seen more than just five minutes of it."

"Sometimes I wonder how I didn't kill that man," Alice grumbles as we reach the bottom of the stairs, "He had a big ass grin on his face and said that he wished that he'd learned about sex that way instead of from the village priest telling everyone that sex was only for procreation and you were going to hell if you enjoyed even that bit."

I scratch my chin thoughtfully, "Brother Bear does have a point Al. Can you imagine what the big sex talk was like while pyramids were being built in the distance?"

"I'm not _that_ old Bella!" the subject of our conversation bellows from the yard, "But Jazz probably is, ask him about it!"

The conversation is abandoned when my six foot seven son and six foot five daughter rush in from the back deck and smoosh me between their super heated frames. Even with my new vampire hearing, it's nearly impossible to distinguish everything that is being fired at me from both sides.

"Whoa, slow down to warp five guys," I chuckle while wrapping my arms around my brats. Coincidentally in that moment I also realize that they smell no different to me as when they were human.

Leah starts babbling about another female werewolf named Claire that saved Quil and Embry's life while Seth crows about the advantages of being a werewolf period. Both of them agree that I had made the right decision when I announced to the "messenger" that Edward is adopting them. I admit my surprise to Leah that she accepted it with no qualms, but she reveals that part of her acceptance came from being privy to the atrocities that Jacob has committed over the past few weeks, courtesy of Quil, Embry, and the rest of the pack.

It takes two full hours for my children to slow down enough for anyone else to get a word in edgewise and the lucky speaker ends up being Jasper, who is sensing my growing thirst. "No rest for the wicked Bells, time to go hunt," he snickers as Edward takes my hand and starts dragging me towards the forest edge.

Leah and Seth move to follow us and Edward puts a hand up before I can dissuade them myself, "You two stay home, when your mother's instincts take over to feed, she most likely will forget who is friend or foe and I'd hate for one of you to get hurt because her control slips."

"But she's done so good Edward," Seth argues, "Mom hasn't made one move to eat either of us or rip our heads off for being werewolves. I'm beginning to seriously doubt that she's going to be a typical newborn."

"Nevertheless, would you rather see your mother wracked with guilt because she hurt one of you or would you rather cool your furry heels for a while and take the excess pressure off of her?"

"What Edward is trying to avoid telling you is that all vampires get extremely horny when they hunt and it will be worse for your mom because she's a newborn and her mate is taking her out for her first feeding," Emmett explains with a light guffaw, "You're going to be lucky if they're home before the sun goes down tonight."

"But what if she gets away and attacks a human?" Leah inquires, her espresso eyes flitting between me and Edward nervously.

"Don't worry Lee-Lee," Alice chirps, winding and arm around her husband's waist, "Me and Jazz are going hunting too. We'll be far enough away not to bother them but close enough to catch Bella if she happens to come across a hiker out there. We won't let her feed off of a human, I promise."

"Fine, but if my mother turns into a people-eater, I'm blaming you three," Leah points to Edward, Jasper, and Alice, "I love you all, but I love my mother more. Don't let her become a murderer."

"I would rather die a thousand deaths, she will be safe with me guys," Edward proclaims and tugs my hand again, "We should be back around dark, I know you will want to test some of your innate abilities once we're safely away from everyone love."

After and exchange of 'I love you's' with the kids, I give in to my desire to run, leaving Edward, Alice, and Jasper to catch up.

**Little bit of lemon, little bit of filler, what can I say? The holiday lunacy finally got to me and I haven't had much of a chance to sit down and focus on writing. Updates will probably be spotty until the kids go back to school the first week of January, please don't be pissed, I will do my best not to fall behind.**

**Okay, this is where I normally beg for reviews, but my ass is already dragging from chasing a nine year old with ADHD and no medicine in him today. I'm so glad my daughter doesn't have it too or I'd be on a permanent vacation to the nuthouse :-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**No ownage but the plot.**

**You ever have one of those days when you feel like you're falling apart at the seams and there's no one to help stitch you back together? Yeah, that's why I hate the holidays, they're so fucking depressing.**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 26 **

**Bella Swan-Black**

"Everyone wanted to come see you hunt the first time, but had to stay back to clean the mess up," Edward explains as we sprint across the mountain range, "Thanks to you, there wasn't too much fire damage to mom and dad's house, but the front door and the framework for it has to be replaced."

Remembering how I pushed out the front door with my shield, I begin to apologize until Edward raises a hand to stop me, "Bella love, no one is mad at you. You woke up in the middle of a battle and unlike any newborn I'd every heard of, you got up and joined the battle when your first instinct should have been to run away and feed. From the moment of your awakening, you've shown more control and maturity than vampires ten times your age."

"Oh," Is my brilliant answer, "What do you mean more control? You're only like ten years older than me in vampire years."

"You remember those men last night and how they were bleeding?" I flinch, remembering the burn in my throat and how I had to keep pushing it back, then nod, "If I hadn't been under your shield, I'm not positive I could have kept myself from attacking them. There was so much--"

"Bullshit," I growl and inwardly snicker at the shocked expression that he quickly tries to cover, "Edward, you've helped patch me up without batting an eye and you spent more than one night in my bed, nothing ever happened to me or the kids. I don't think you give yourself enough credit, I mean it's not like you're Jasper who has to live with not only his own hunger, but everyone else's being projected onto him as well."

"Wow, you figured that one out quick," Edward murmurs approvingly as we slow to a stop halfway up one of the mountains, "It took me three years to figure out why Jasper had trouble."

"Jasper and I had a talk about it before, while I was still human," I qualify, then drop into a crouch when a tantalizing scent floats across my senses, "What is that smell?"

Instantly Edward's hands clamp down on my arms, ignoring the instinctive growl that rumbles out of me, "Don't breathe again until put your shield up, it's a human."

I nod and push the invisible bubble out until both of us are under it. "I'm okay now Edward, I promise," I assure him as I straighten up, him mirroring my action.

Edward's eyes are black with a few swirls of gold shining through, "Are you sure Bella? With your shield up, I won't be able to stop you if you decide you want the human."

"Don't be daft Edward. The shield's around you too, now I have to get out of here," I snap at him, frantically searching for an escape route.

"Can you leave?" he inquires, doubt rightfully coloring his tone.

"I'm sure as hell going to try," I answer and take off full speed in the opposite direction of the mouthwatering scent.

We run northwest for a few minutes before Edward signals to stop. "I think we're far enough away now love. I need out of your shield so I can see if it's safe."

Reluctantly I pull back the protective bubble until it fits like a second skin around me but keep a wary eye on Edward's movements as he takes in our surroundings. I resist the urge to pounce on him when his eyes close and he sniffs the air appreciatively. Damn he looks good when he's in hunting mode!

"Drop your shield angel," he instructs in a husky tone, "It's time to hunt."

I dispel the bubble and take an experimental breath. Venom floods my mouth as the deliciously thick scent of something hits me. "What is it?" I ask as I turn my nose in the direction the aroma is coming from.

"Mountain lion," he murmurs, his lips now against my neck, "What do you feel like doing?"

Images of stalking the beast, then leaping at it, capturing it in my arms as my teeth sink into it. My throat flares painfully and I whimper-growl in response. The low _thump-thump_ of its heart envelops my senses and I'm running before I consciously make the decision to do it.

It doesn't take long for me to find the big cat which is currently stalking its own prey, an elk. For a moment I'm mesmerized by the intent swishing of the puma's tail as it watches the herbivore drink from a shallow stream, but Edward's scent rouses me from the distraction and I pounce instinctively at the cat. I land on its back and my moth is filling with the delicious nectar before the creature has a chance to react.

The euphoric feeling that fills me is not unlike the ones I had experienced earlier when Edward and I had made love. Now I understand what Emmett meant. I open my eyes to see Edward draining the elk a few yards away, his black orbs trained on me. I don't break our connection as I drop the drained cat and approach him.

As I draw near, I can smell his arousal and for the first time, I hear the rumbling purr that I am used to hear coming from my mate roll out of me. His lips curl upwards around his meal just before he tosses it aside and lunges at me, lust now driving his actions.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever fucking seen," he mumbles through the kisses he is lavishing my lips and neck with, "I need you to tell me if you are still thirsty before I can't stop myself Bella."

My mind and body battles with itself briefly before my newborn hunger wins out by a hair, "I'm still thirsty Edward---oh, goddamn!" I gasp as he captures one taut peak through my shirt. My hands automatically wind their way into his windswept hair and pull myself closer to him.

In the span of a heartbeat, I feel my shorts being pulled off and then moan at the delicious invasion of his manhood as we come together. Edward's satisfied growl resounds through both of our bodies before we begin moving together at a frantic pace. This isn't loving nor is it making love. It's pure, unadulterated need for each other. The sounds of the forest die away as the echoes of our marble bodies colliding bounce through the small clearing. I don't even try to maintain a semblance of composure, instead I allow myself to scream and cry out my pleasure knowing that it's egging my mate to move harder and faster inside of me. My release comes crashing through me, heralded by a banshee scream that mingles with the roar of my mates own roar as he follows.

After a few minutes of orgasmic bliss, my nostrils flare at another tasty smell. "Alice and Jasper thought it would be good to bring you something else since I had you a bit distracted and we have to get home soon," Edward explains as he lays a kiss on the inside of each thigh and pulls my shorts back on.

I follow the smell to three immobilized deer and dive in, not waiting for Edward to join me. They don't taste nearly as good as the mountain lion, but beggars can't be choosers when time is of the essence. I drink two dry and offer the third to my mate, which he accepts with a kiss. Afterwords, he shows me how to bury them safely so that the corpses don't draw too many scavengers and to prevent humans from accidentally coming across them.

"Where's Ali and Jazz?" I finally ask as Edward takes my hand and we begin running back down the mountain.

"They went ahead to make sure that human we smelled is long gone," he explains as if we were walking causally and not running full speed across the rocky terrain, "You did so well the first time but no one wants to take any chances."

I nod in agreement and sigh wistfully, "I don't want to disappoint anyone, especially Seth and Leah."

"Bella wait," he tugs my hand until I stop and turn to look at him. "You are not going to disappoint me if you slip a few times. It happens to us all. I can almost guarantee that dad or mom or Emmett has explained that to Seth and Leah while we've been out. It's nothing to be ashamed of because control takes time," he tugs a stray lock of hair behind my ear and smiles down at me, "Besides, you have an entire family looking out for you to try and help you not make that mistake. We love you and don't want that kind of guilt for you."

I shrug, "It's going to happen eventually Edward, it's my nature to eat people. I can't go around anyone until I am sure that I won't kill them," my eyes begin to prickle with tears that will never fall, "I can't go home and pack the stuff me and the kids are going to need while I adjust. I can't even see my dad!" I grab his shirt and sob," Shit! He's going to freak Edward! What am I going to tell him? I had a brain tumor but the emergency vampirism saved me?"

"Shh, we've already been working on that angel," Edward confesses soothingly, "Dad thinks it would be best to let Charlie know about the brain tumor and that you have ended up under the care of a colleague of his who specializes in the treatment and removal of them. Explaining that Seth and Leah are accompanying you is not a big issue because you, me, and Charlie all know that the kids would never let you go through this alone."

"Not a big issue?!" I cry out in exasperation, my temper flaring dangerously, "If the courts get ahold of that excuse, they'll give Jacob custody by default because the brain tumor is supposed to be terminal Edward. How can I get around that little piece of info?"

"It's easier to forge medical documents than you think," he explains, seemingly unruffled by my outburst, "We can change it so that it seems survivable. If all else fails, we get married, you can change your will, and your death can be faked. After the funeral the kids will legally be in my custody. Bella love, you knew this was a possibility after you decided that you wanted to be changed."

"I know but I also thought that it would be happening after the kids turned eighteen so they couldn't be dragged through a nerve-wracking legal process," I counter, not bothering to hide my fear or anger over the situation.

Edward takes both of my hands in his, "I'm sorry Bella, I really am. I wanted you to be able to have the choice that none of us did, I didn't want it thrust upon you like it was. Blame me, if you need to, I couldn't live without you. I warned you that I was selfish, that I wanted you forever. I would understand if you hated me for doing this to you."

I yank a hand away and repeatedly smack myself in the forehead until Edward grabs it again, "Stop. Please," he begs in a broken voice, "Please don't hit yourself, you could get hurt because of your newborn strength. You want to hit something, hit me instead. I can handle it. I deserve it."

I feel a wave of calming emotions roll over me and I throw my shield up, "Dammit Jasper, don't fucking try to calm me down!" I angrily shout in the direction the feelings came from, "I think I have a little bit of a right to freak out over what's going to happen to my children!"

"Please love, don't push me away, he's just trying to help because he loves you," Edward hastens to explain, his eyes flashing with hurt from us being separated by my shield, "We all love you and would never let anything bad happen to you, Seth or Leah," a dry sob escapes him as he reaches out to me, "Bella, please let me touch you. You don't have to let me in your head or anything, just please....."

I extend my hand and pull him into the safety of the bubble. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him, "I'm sorry Edward," I mumble into his shirt, "I'm just so scared of losing my babies."

"Ah, newborn mood swings, don't miss them even a little," Alice snickers as her and Jasper saunter over to us, "Worse than PMS and pregnancy moodiness put together."

"She's doing exceptionally well actually," Jasper defends in his slow drawl, "Her focus and concentration are amazing."

"Stop talking about her like she's a lab rat," Edward chides our brother over my head, "She has legitimate reasons to be upset. How would you feel if you discovered that there was a miniscule possibility that you could lose Tia?"

I hear Jasper shrug, "I'd simply kill the idiots trying to take my child then we'd move somewhere and assume yet another alias. Easy as pie."

"Says the guy who can't remember how old he is," Edward retorts and hugs me tighter.

"I never said that I didn't know how old I was, only that I preferred not to disclose it," our blonde sibling chortles.

A random thought occurs to me. "Were you like a Viking or a Roman centurion or something?" I ask Jasper without removing my face from Edward's muscular chest.

"Maybe," he admits and I hear Alice's tinkling laugh as he continues, "And maybe we should head home and see if Emmett and Ben have finished burning the place down in our absence. We'll make a race of it, give little sister a chance to experiment with her new speed. I bet she's faster than you right now Eddie."

Edward leans back and waits until I look up into his caramel eyes, "Are you up for it angel?"

I don't answer aloud, I just push away from the comfort of his arms and take off running down the mountainside, laughing like a maniac.

"Not fair!" Edward guffaws from behind me and I can hear three sets of feet flying over the dirt and brush.

"After the past few weeks I've had, I think I have every right to fight dirty!" I yell back, mirth saturating my words.

I know we have to be more than halfway back when two heartbeats and the steady thrumming of paws on moss gets my attention. I lift my nose into the air and catch the distinctive scents of my son and daughter. In seconds they burst out of the undergrowth and are running beside me, wolfy grins affixed to their faces. I can't help but smile in return and push my legs to carry me faster through the forest.

The rhythmic pounding of other wolves joining in the race do nothing to stop me. I can hear Jasper and Edward's unfettered laughter from behind us and only briefly wonder where Alice has went to when I see her diminutive form perched on top of Claire as she presses herself ahead of the boys.

We reach a small stream and Seth, Leah, Claire, and I lap at the same time, easily crossing the expanse. I can't stop a chuckle when I hear Edward and Jasper both crash into the water. Probably trying to elbow each other out of the way. I look to Alice, who grins and nods in response to my unspoken question. Stupid boys.

After another minute or two, the wall that protects the Cullen estate comes into view and I impulsively grab a tree that's about four inches in diameter, pulling it up from the roots as I go. Alice sees what I'm about to do and grabs a tree of her own. The wolves look at us like we're insane until, just a few feet from the wall, we jam the trees into the ground and pole-vault over the stone barrier.

I let gravity pull me into a somersault while Alice bends forward, touches her toes, the bends backwards and repeats the motion before we touch down on the lush green grass of the extensive lawn. We're immediately met with a round of applause as the wolves land around us. Alice grasps my hand and we take a bow.

Suddenly her hand is pulled away as we're simultaneously lifted into the arms of our mates. "That was beautiful!" Edward exclaims while swinging me in a circle, "Scared the shit out of the wolves at first, but still!"

"Damn girl, you're adjusting well!" Rosalie giggles while Edward closes the distance to our family, "Decided to have your own vampire Olympics now?"

"Hey, I told you a long time ago Rosie, as soon as sex becomes an Olympic sport, we will join the team," Emmett replies and winds his hands around her trim waist, "How you feeling Bellie? Eddie-boy make sure you get enough to eat before letting you have your way with him?"

"I'm fine Em," I mutter and stick my tongue out at him, "I had a freak out a little while ago, but I'm good now. The run back helped clear my head."

"Crap, I missed the first tantrum," Emmett pouts and drops his chin onto his wife's shoulder, "By the way sis, Esme called the movers to have everything at your house packed up and moved here for a while. She even had Carlisle call Charlie and explain that your sick and you're being treated by a friend of his at Northwest right now, so that part is covered."

"What about the kids and school?" I interject before he can continue.

"Easy, the kids will be going to school online until either you guys can go home or the school year ends because they want to be with you and be at your appointments," Rosalie chimes in with a smug smirk, "It was my idea."

"Charlie's already been warned that you have like no immune system so if he does come to visit, you'll be in a weird plastic tent and stuff," Emmett takes over, "Carlisle explained that phone calls would be best for the moment, but the kids could come visit him whenever he wanted."

I spin around in Edward's arms, "You knew all of this and didn't tell me? You let me get upset over nothing? What the hell?"

"Sorry love, but I knew nothing about it until I could hear their thoughts on the way back," he replies and kisses my forehead, "I would never have kept something like this from you."

"Yeah yeah, likely excuse," I grumble as our brats, once again in human from, lope up with their imprints at their sides.

"We're having a barbecue!" Seth loudly announces after giving me a hug, "Grandpa is getting ready to fire up the grill as we speak! That's so awesome because I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," Leah deadpans and lightly punches her brother in the arm.

"I can't help it that deer don't fill me up, at least I don't get all squeamish about eating raw meat," he fires back with an evil grin.

"I don't get squeamish asshole," she growls, "I just prefer my food clean and cooked over squirming and bloody," her eyes flash up to me, "Sorry mom."

I pat her cheek, "No big deal sweetheart. We all have our preferences."

Once all the wolves have changed and dressed, we all make our way to the newly repaired back patio of the main house to finally spend some down time together. No one mentions that we all know that the quiet won't last long. We're just happy with what we have now.

**Yay!!! I finally managed to grind out another chapter!!!! I'm so damn thrilled that the holidays are almost over so my life can get back to its abnormal state!**

**And before I forget, I want to thank all my wonderful readers again for sticking with me. You *points at readers * complete me :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Still own nothing but the plot....and a big helping of love and gratitude for my amazing readers!**

**Happy New Year! I hope this year is better than the last!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 27**

**Edward Cullen**

A month has passed since Bella's transformation and she has continuously astounded everyone with her control over herself. Other than the red eyes, occasional mood swings, and the need to hunt more frequently than the rest of us, she could easy pass for a vampire my age or possibly older. Honestly, it's both relieving and a bit disturbing.

To make things worse, Emmett, Jasper, and Ben have taken advantage of Bella's playful side, often drawing her into their little schemes. That's how I find myself on a mountainside, lining a quarter-mile long ditch with plastic in the rain. Jasper made mention of how fun it could be to have our own slip-and-slide and Bella was in a mood to go along with it. I wanted to rip my nephew and brothers arms off for exploiting her like that, and me as well because I still cannot find the strength to deny her anything.

"Come on Edward!" Seth guffaws from a few feet away, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can find out who can go the fastest down it!"

I can't help but smile at my adopted son's enthusiasm. Seth loves life and emphatically embraces his werewolf nature. It's difficult not to have his perpetual happiness and zest for life infect you when he is anywhere near.

"You say that now kiddo, but how are you going to react when Claire and Leah gang up on you and launch you down this thing?" I tease him while smoothing out the thick plastic and driving the spikes into the ground that will help hold it in place.

"Meh," he shrugs casually, "I'll just grab them and take them with me. I think I'm more worried about Tia getting mad and throwing me down it too hard. Knowing my luck, I'll end up buried in the rock at the bottom of the creek down there."

"That sounds like Tia," I mutter in agreement before helping him secure his sheet of plastic, then utilizing the duct tape to secure the overlap.

"What are you two conspiring over?" Bella jokingly inquires when she appears with a gallon jug of sweet tea for our son a little while later.

"Just trying to figure out when Tia is going to try and skin our boy again," I snicker while exchanging a conspiratorial look with Seth.

"Yeah, that might be a little sooner than later," Bella confesses with a sigh after handing over the jug, "Jasper and Ben were chasing her around with water guns earlier and she was doing a pretty accurate depiction of Pele when I got the hell out of Dodge."

"She's not hurt is she?" our son asks, the mirth in his eyes instantly fading into concern over his imprint, "Do you think I should go to her?"

Bella waves a pale hand at him, "Go, protect your girlfriend from the evil water gun toting relatives. While you're at it, try to convince her not to be such a bitch when the other wolves show up for the party."

"You are asking for miracles that I can't guarantee mom," he mutters sadly. I sympathize with my son because I know from experience that Tia is a very temperamental young woman. "I guess I'll be back in a bit." He makes a point to hug his mother and bump fists with me before loping off. He never wants Bella or I to think that he has any aversion to what we are and always makes a conscious effort to show us that he still cares. I might not have fathered him, but the pride in my chest would rival any father's in respect to how mature Leah and Seth are.

"I'm proud of them too," Bella whispers while taking Seth's place at my side as my assistant, "We have the best kids in the world, how could we not be proud?"

"You ask questions that I have no answers for my love," I tell her honestly and carry over another roll of thick clear film to cover the dirt with.

It doesn't take long before we meet up with Emmett, Rose, and Alice, who had been working their way up the rut from the bottom.

Emmett scoops up my girlfriend in one of his trademark hugs. "How is my baby sis doing this fine day?" he booms after kissing her cheek and letting her get reacquainted with the ground, "Eddie's not working you too hard is he?" his eyebrows waggle suggestively and Bella gives him a playful swat.

"It's not like that's any of your business Em," she chuckles and steps back into my arms, "But if you need to know, he's worked me over wonderfully and now we're just waiting until tonight when you and Rose go hunting with Ben so he can work me some more in your Jeep."

"You wouldn't!" Emmett nearly squeaks, his golden eyes bulging in their sockets, "Wow, I'm impressed, Kinkybells is making an appearance somewhere other than the bedroom!"

"Yeah, well it helps that I taught your wife that thing you love so much," Bella fires back and I can't help but wonder how much truth is in her words. What can I say? I'm a guy and of course the thought of my breathtaking girlfriend sinfully indulging her desire for female flesh arouses me.

"Woo-hoo!" Emmett whoops and winks at me, "I think we might have to work out a wet tee shirt contest later bro." The images of us guys judging the ladies impressive, um, tracks of land has me smacking him before any of the three women have a chance to. As much as I love my brother, I never want him to see my mate or daughter in _that _capacity.

"Keep Leah and Bella out of that demented brain of yours Emmett or I'm going to give you a lobotomy," I threaten and inwardly smirk as his thoughts immediately shift to PG rated.

"Did I hear someone say that Emmett's getting a lobotomy? Can I watch if I'm not allowed to help?" Jasper drawls just before Alice squeals then literally leaps into his arms and covers his face with loud kisses.

"Sure," Bella retorts with a snort, "Then maybe we'll be able to answer one of the biggest questions in the universe: Is Emmett's brain-pan really a black hole or does he use the empty space to hide his porn from Rosalie?"

"Har-har Bells, I thought you were on my side," Emmett mutters dejectedly.

"I am on your side brother mine, but I still have to call things how I see it," my girl answers with a broad grin and a wink.

"Geesh, enough already, I want to play on the slide!" Alice chirps from her new perch on Jasper's back. A cackle bubbles out of her and she swats his rear, "Giddy-up!"

We watch them run up the hill, Rose and Emmett racing them, until the quartet are out of sight. Bella turns to me and leans up to my ear, "Am I the only one that was bombarded with less than innocent images when she did that?"

I bite my lips to hold back a groan at the thought of my mate wearing a cowboy hat, chaps, and a seductive smirk playing on her scarlet mouth. She raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, and I respond with a furious shake of my head. Oh god, there's that smile. "Bell-llaaa," I moan, rapidly losing my self control. I grab her hips and pull her to me so she can discover first hand what she is doing.

"Is that a banana in your pocket Mr. Cullen, or are you just happy to see me?" she teases while running her finger up and down my chest.

"Fucking ecstatic baby girl, always am," I purr into her ear before nipping that sweet spot just under it.

"Okay, that enough!" Rosalie trills from further up the hill, "Get your hands off of each other before I come down and beat you with a goddamn tree!"

"How diplomatic Rose!" Bella yells back then gives me a tender kiss, "She's right, we have all night Edward."

I push my bottom lip into a pout and give her my best sad puppy eyes, "I get you all night? Promise?"

She rolls her eyes and nods, "I promise Edward, now are you going to carry me up that damn hill or am I going to have to hoof it?"

"Silly girl," I chuckle and throw her up onto my back, "You'd never have to walk another day in your entire existence if that's what you wished."

"Shut up and get us up the hill Edward," Bella quips with a slight smack on my arm.

"As you wish my love," I laugh out loud and comply. What my girl wants, my girl gets. I believe I've said this before.

The rest of our family, including some of the wolves, have begun to gather at the top of the hill. The bittersweet smell of exhaust wafts gently from the east where a few of the four-wheelers and mules had been utilized to move the rolls of sheeting from the estate. Claire is standing by Leah, a bright grin on her tanned features.

We had discovered an interesting twist to the werewolf hierarchy in the days after the battle. It seems that Claire is an alpha in her own right and because of the underlying issues with the rest of the pack, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil chose to follow Claire instead of Sam. With Leah and Seth, it was a matter of Leah wanting to be with the only other female of the bunch and for Seth...well Seth would never leave his sister to go off on her own. Quil and Embry's reasons are much more basic. Claire saved their lives and this is their chance to make it up to Bella and the children for not being able to stop Jake.

"The only things we need to do now are break the little dam Jasper set up for the water and fire up some tunes!" Ben happily exclaims while rubbing his hands together like an evil mastermind.

With boisterous laughter and some eager whooping, the wolves demolish the barrier. Within seconds water is streaming down the improvised water slide. Emmett saunters over to the stereo system that has been hooked up to the solar generator and Rammstein's 'Vampire' starts blaring out of the strategically placed speakers set up along the run. I roll my eyes at Emmett's choice of song but Bella's laughter overrides any annoyance on my part.

Since the slide was Jasper's idea and Bella talked the rest of the girls into it, they opt to go first and test the thing out. Everyone clears a path for the duo, who backs up to get a running start before diving onto their stomachs and flying down the hill. Water and laughter flow freely as we all scramble to follow them. I'm the fastest, by far, and within seconds am sliding over the plastic after them.

I can admit with almost zero embarrassment that I am cackling like a fiend as I splash headfirst after my mate and brother. My body easily moves through the twists and turns that had been dug into the earth and I can hear the glorious laughter of my love freely mixing with Jasper's as they reach the bottom and crash into the stream. Soon after, I shoot out of the end of the chute and dive into the icy water, my marble physique skipping once across the creek before my inertia finally slows enough to allow me to safely stop.

As I stand up and flip my hair from my face, I notice Jasper and Bella, still howling with mirth, sitting on the far bank and watching the others come down the hill. Bella winks at me and pats the rocky ground at her side, "How was that for a ride babe?" she snickers, her crimson eyes flashing joyously.

I run my hands through my hair in an attempt to slick it back, "I haven't had that much fun in years angel," I confess with what Bella calls my trademark crooked grin, "Would you like to go again?"

She bobs her head enthusiastically, "Of course I want to go again Edward! I'm just waiting to see Seth and Leah come down, then we can go up together. Holy shit! Look at that!"

I turn in time to see Jared on his back, in wolf form no less, slipping and sliding his way down and looking remarkably like a wet cat trying to scramble out of a swimming pool.

"I think we've got a pup who is afraid of water," Jasper surmises, not even trying to suppress another rounds of guffaws, "Fucking priceless. Good thing Kim stayed home with the baby and Sam's brood or she'd never let him live this down."

Our collective attention is diverted by a chorus of shouts and curses echoing down ahead of Emmett, Tia, and hilariously enough, my father. Emmett has somehow ended up on his back heading face first while Tia is on her bottom just behind him, giggling like she used to as a child. Carlisle, dressed in an old Pink Floyd shirt and a pair of jean shorts, looks like he's having the time of his life as he shoots down behind the other two.

Just as I take a seat beside my beloved, Emmett launches out of the tube and sinks like a rock into the water. My niece and father skip twice before also sinking. In under a second, my brother breaks the surface with a sputtering Tia safely in his massive arms. Dad appears right after, his impish smirk reaching halfway around his head.

"I have to do that again!" the normally composed man spouts and darts back up the mountain, passing a sliding Seth, Brady, and Alice on the way.

After the trio emerges from the water, Seth and Alice make their way over while snickering about Brady's mad dash to take another turn on the water slide.

"How did you like it?" I ask my son as he shakes some stubborn water from his ears.

"That was, sorry about this, fucking awesome!" he gleefully confesses, "Mom said if she ever had a chance to make a redneck water slide, she'd be all over it. I will never doubt again mother," he adds with a wink to Bella.

"You'd better not boy," she mock growls and accepts a peck on the cheek from him, "We're just waiting on your sister to come down before we go again, you going to wait or head back up with Tia?"

Tia takes our son's hand and tugs him towards an unoccupied piece of shoreline, "We can wait for Leah and Ben if you want Seth," she answers before he can ask her, " I honestly don't mind. I want to see how my brother does anyway."

Seth sits beside me and draws her down into his lap, "I don't mind waiting either. I want to see how sis handles the ride."

We observe Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Quil, Claire, and Sam, with Emily in his arms, come down before Ben and Leah get their chance to be laughed at by the growing audience at the end. Bella holds her breath until any of the humans are back up the hill. By the time it's Leah and Ben's turn, Alice and Jasper grow bored and sprint up for another ride, so they miss the horrifically funny expression plastered on Ben's face when he hits the water at the bottom. Leah, on the other hand, has a maniacal grin plastered to her face when she hits the water, immediately surfacing and begging Ben to go again before realizing that the rest of us are laughing our asses off.

"See, everyone else thought it was great!" she argues with her imprint who seems to still be getting reacquainted with his balance, "Don't be such a girl Ben!"

"I'm not being a girl babe," he defends as they slosh their way over, "I'm just a little dizzy from spinning all the way down here. Give me a minute and then we can go again."

"Vampires don't get dizzy Ben," my daughter argues, giving him a familiar pout that I've seen upon her mother's lips often as of late, "So quit your bitching and ready yourself for another run!"

"Hey aunt B, how do you keep up with her?" he asks with a groan as he puts his hands on his lower back and stretches, "She's killing me here."

"Not yet I'm not, it all depends on how much you're going to fight me on this Blondie," Leah grumbles then spins on her heel to watch Colin suddenly come wailing out of the canopy and go crashing into the creek.

"At least he know how to make an entrance," Bella deadpans and starts clapping in appreciation. Colin rises from the water and gives her a bow, complete with a bashful grin, before bounding up the now clear path.

Fours hours, thirteen turns on the slide, and two patch jobs later, we finally call it quits in correlation with the setting sun and dismantle our slide before heading to our perspective homes. Seth and Leah are staying with their imprints tonight, giving my Bella and I a night to ourselves. Weirdly enough, after a quick hunting trip and then getting distracted in our jacuzzi tub for an hour, we settle down for some serious snuggling on the sofa while we watch Bella's beloved zombie movies for the rest of the night. I love my life.

**I had to do something fun for both the pack and the family after having to deal with so much. Don't worry, the drama should be back soon lol.**

**How would you like to have a massive water slide like that?! I'd never get my hubby or my kids off of it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own. 'Nuff said.**

**Okay my wonderful readers, I have a favor to ask. My husband has been badgering to try to get my stories into some of these contests running around the fan fiction world and he's not really buying the whole 'I have no idea how to find them let alone be vain enough to nominate myself' thing. I really hate the idea of nominating myself, but he's insistent, so if anyone knows of any contests for me to embarrass myself in, could you send me the link so I can enter? I know I'm not good enough to win any of them, but at least the hubby will stop badgering me. Thank you!**

**Alrighty, back to the previously scheduled lunacy!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 28**

**Bella Swan-Black**

"Do you really think you should open it?" Alice inquires, her ocher eyes fraught with worry as she glares at the large box sitting on the counter top in front of me, "I can't see what's in it because of the twins. Maybe you should wait for Edward to get home from hunting."

I roll my eyes and reread the address on the label, written in Jacob's hasty scrawl, "It's not like he'd be dumb enough to send a bomb or anything Ali, he knows that would just piss me off."

"It is your former wedding anniversary," Rosalie chimes in from the living room where she and Emmett are watching one of their favorite car shows, "Sounds right up that mongrel's alley to send something today just to be able to get one over on you sis."

"Just get it over with," Jasper grumbles, his focus never leaving the chess game that he and his daughter are currently embroiled in. He doesn't dare look away because she's already tried three times to get the ivy growing in the window to switch her pieces around while he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, hell with it," I groan and rip the top off.

Inside is a sealed foil liner. I quickly slice it along the top and pull it open. The scent of ice, rotting meat, coagulated blood, and the sharp odor of pure werewolf makes my nose twitch unhappily.

"Well, what is it?" Tia asks with a cringe, "It smells awful."

"I don't know yet," I confess and slide the box over to the sink where I can dispose of the ice. After a few handfuls, my stomach tightens as a hairy rounded shaped reveals itself. Another couple of scoops and I gasp aloud. "Holy shit."

"What's in the damn box Bella?!" Rosalie yowls in anticipation from the other room.

"Jake—um, he finally gave me an answer to the message I sent to him," I mutter, completely mortified at the severed head before me, "He mailed me the guy's head." I can feel my self control waning and I begin to shake, unable to look away from the milky dead eyes and swollen black tongue of the dead man.

"Oh shit!" I hear Emmett spit and suddenly I'm being carried away from the kitchen as I'm overcome with uncontrollable sobs.

I know I'm being taken outside and I don't have to open my eyes to know that Jasper is the one carrying me. The scent of cinnamon, leather, and a hint of sun baked earth drift off of him as he runs with me. I don't fight mainly because Jasper and I have grown close in the months since my transformation. It started out with his fascination with my ability, for the most part, to control my newborn urges, and grew into a solid friendship.

Jasper was more than a brother, as he had rapidly taken his place as my confidant in things I couldn't bring myself to talk with Edward or anyone else about. He has always answered my questions honestly, even if the answers scared the hell out of me. It's how I learned of the Volturi, who are the peacekeepers of our kind, the immortal children that ravaged western Europe, the Southern Wars in which the Volturi had finally stepped in and nearly decimated the vampire population in the Americas to keep our secret safe, and a plethora of other subjects.

It was during one of those little talks that he divulged the secret that made him decide to forge the path of vegetarianism.

_**~*~flashback~*~**_

_"I had seen so much death and destruction, quite a bit of it invoked by my own hand, "Jasper qualifies, his amber eyes reflecting the dancing lights of the campfire, "It got to the point that I physically felt sick every time I killed a human to quench the never-ending thirst._

_ To make matters worse, a plague had ravaged the countryside and everywhere you went, there were corpses of the victims. Thick black smoke hung on in the air day and night, where whole families had died and villagers would set their homes on fire in their attempts to purge the sickness."_

_ Jasper sets the guitar he'd absently been strumming against the log and he sits forward, "The last straw came when I hadn't fed in months and was half out of my mind when I'd come across a home that had been sealed off but hadn't been burned yet. I'd went inside with the intent of allowing myself to be destroyed just so I could escape the guilt. That's when I'd found her._

_ Her hair was the color of pitch, long and tangled around her tiny dirty face. She couldn't have been any more than seven or eight summers old and she had these big almond shaped hazel green eyes that were so trusting. It was the middle of winter but she was clad in little more than a wool shift. I remember wondering why she didn't have any stockings on her little feet. The poor girl had been locked away with her plague-ridden family and left to die. It brought me to my knees._

_ She didn't seem affected by my status as a vampire, like most humans. No, this diminutive little creature actually ran across the dirt floor and wrapped her arms around me. As she hugged me, she was begging me in Welsh to help her escape the place where her family lay rotting all around us. I had planned on doing just that. I couldn't let this little angel die alongside a monster._

_Then her scent hit me._

_ It was like nothing I had ever smelled. I swear Bella, she was a thousand times more tempting than any human I'd ever smelled before. In an instant I was literally quivering with the need to taste her blood, drain her dry. She was my la tua cantante, I learned much later. I never stood a chance."_

_ "La tua cantante?" I ask, unfamiliar with the phrase or even what language it is._

_ "She was my singer," he let out a dark, humorless chuckle, "Her blood sang for me, to me. I couldn't resist it's call. Before I consciously realized what I had done, I was holding her limp body in my arms and I was running my tongue back and forth over the roof of my mouth, trying to prolong the last taste of her intoxicating essence._

_ I was so repulsed by what I'd done to this innocent little creature that I flung her broken body away from me and vomited every drop of her life blood onto the floor. Then I ran. I ran like the simple __action could repair what I'd broken. Day and night I ran, swam, anything to get away from her face, her blood. During this time, I'd lost my sword, my armor, everything I had been carrying. I wanted to die, but I knew that I couldn't do it alone......" his eyes veer off, blankly staring at the forest._

_ "What stopped you?" I ask, curious as to what force of nature could stop Jasper Whitlock from ending himself._

_ "I was sitting in the middle of the forest, contemplating throwing myself into the bonfire I had built, when I heard the sounds of vampires battling," he smirks, "Ever the warrior, I had to go see what was going on. By the time I got there, the fight was over and I was left staring at one of the biggest son of a bitches I'd ever come across...and he was wearing a skirt."_

_ "It was a kilt you blonde haired bastard!" Emmett bellows from the log he and Rosalie are sharing, "I'm Scottish you fuctard, we wear kilts, not skirts!"_

_ "Skirt, kilt, either way that is one disturbing image uncle Em," my son chuckles as he inhales what I believe is his fifteenth hot dog, "You don't have the legs to make them work."_

_ "It was Emmett who convinced me that drinking from animals was a valid path to follow," Jasper explains after the laughter dies down, "Once he drilled it into my head that drinking from a deer was no different than a human eating one for dinner, I realized that I didn't have to live consumed with guilt. We agreed to try it out together and, personally, I've never been happier."_

_ "See, I told you I am perfectly capable of coming up with good ideas that don't involve sex!" Emmett snickers and throws a pine cone at his blonde brother._

_**~*~flashback end~*~**_

"Where did you go sweetpea?" Jasper's soothing voice dispels my daydream.

I look around and see that we've stopped and he's sitting on the spongy earth while holding me in his lap, my back to his chest. I shake my head to clear it, "I was remembering the night you told me and the kids how you and Emmett became vegetarians."

"What part were you remembering?" he chortles lightly, "The actual story or did you only think about the part when us guys had a mass brainfart and took turns jumping over the fire?"

"The story part actually," I qualify with a slight smirk, "But the fire leaping was hilarious though I doubt it would have been so if I hadn't gotten that shield under Ben in time."

He acquiesces with a nod and another quiet chuckle before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his chin on my head.

A comfortable silence falls between us for a while as we watch the clouds drift along the sky. I know that he's waiting for me to talk to him about what happened at the main house, but I can't bring myself to initiate the conversation.

The sun is making its way down the western horizon when Jasper speaks again. "So, a severed head sent by the deranged ex on your wedding anniversary huh? What do you say to that? A_t least he was thinking of you_? If I were you baby girl, I'd be waiting for dead kittens to start showing up on my doorstep next."

I swat his thigh, "That's real helpful Jazz. Maybe the first time I'm allowed out to go shopping with Ali, I'll let it slip that you have a soft spot for banana hammocks."

"You wouldn't dare," he scoffs, "Because I'll just get Em and Rose to buy you and Eddie a Sex for Dummies book. The illustrated version, drawn by none other than our brother, the sex craved pervert."

"Nah, Emmett already did one of those for you and Alice and he hates repeating himself," I retort then sigh, "I think there's more to Jake's psycho routine than we've been led to believe Jasper. In all the years I've known him, he was never capable of doing any of this, no matter how angry he got."

"You think he's getting help or being played?" my brother inquires with a genuine interest.

"I think it's a little of both," I turn to the side so we can see each others faces, "I think his imprint, Liz, is trying to get Jake to kill me and the kids."

"Have you told Edward about this?" his voice is so low that I wouldn't have heard a thing if I'd still been human.

I shake my head no, "I haven't had a real chance to, mostly because Edward is still out hunting with Carlisle and Esme, remember? I mean, this is something I've been bouncing around in my head for a while, but the boxed head just cemented everything. I plan on talking to him about it when he gets home tonight Jazz, I promise."

He presses a chaste kiss into my hair and pulls me to my feet along with him as he rises, "Alright Belly-bean. You feel like grabbing a bite to eat before we head back?"

The slow burn in my throat flares and I give him a nod, "It would probably be for the best. I don't want to end up getting too thirsty and lunging at anyone who comes home with blood on them...unless it's Emmett of course."

Jasper's butterscotch eyes twinkle with mirth as he lets out a hearty laugh, "Yeah, because attacking Emmett for any reason is always acceptable comic relief in my book," he points a few degrees shy of north, "There's a herd of deer that way, you go first little sister."

I nod again and take off at a full sprint, letting my instincts lead me. A half minute later, two wolf forms come out of the undergrowth and run alongside me at a safe distance. After hearing their happy barks as way of saying hello, I shake my head and can't hide the smirk on my face. Even if my children can't stand to watch me eat, they still love running with me while I'm hunting and I refuse to be ashamed of having something I can share with my kids.

My son and daughter veer off the moment the musky scent of the herd hits me, my predatory crouch explaining everything. It wouldn't surprise me if Seth caught a deer or two while he was close though Leah would never eat anything raw if she can help it.

I am working on my third doe when I hear Seth growl about fifty yards to my left. I look up just in time to see another vampire lunge at him. Vampire I may be, but my motherly instincts take over as soon as I hear my son's injured howl. I dive at the new vampire, my shield knocking them over thirty feet away from my boy.

"Get Jasper!" I shout to Seth while I begin dismembering the interloper by flattening my shield and using it sever his arms and legs. "You shouldn't have touched him," I growl, ignoring his agonized keening.

"Why?" he whimpers as he furtively tries to escape my shield, "Why would you protect a dog over your own kind?"

I kneel down near his head, simultaneously putting more pressure on him with the shield as I do so, "Because that _dog_, as you so idiotically just said, is my son you bastard, and now you'll pay with your miserable life for hurting him."

Before he can annoy me further, I easily wrest his head from his body and toss it to the side so I can start gathering enough dry bracken to start a fire. Leah's angry snarls barely capture my attention as I work. "Make sure his limbs don't start crawling back to him honey," I advise her, "Remember, we can reattach our limbs."

Her gray head bobs her acknowledgment and I start searching my pockets for the silver lighter Edward had given me for situations like this. "Shit," I grumble after methodically going through all of my pockets, "I forgot it at home. You have a lighter on you Lee-Lee?"

My daughter shakes her head no and sticks her big pink tongue out at me. "What do you expect Leah?" I retort and return the gesture, "I'm not perfect hun. I could probably make a fire, but it's easier to just wait for Jazz and Seth. Maybe he knows this loser."

"Which loser?" Jasper's voice alerts me to his presence. I'm instantly a little peeved because my focus was so scattered that I didn't hear him, or his new blonde friend, coming up.

"This asshole," I shrug and kick the torso, "He bit Seth Jasper, I'm going to kill him. I was wondering if you might know him."

"What the hell are you doing with werewolves?!" the vampire who came with Jasper shrieks, then she notices the man I have dismembered, "Laurent!" Her topaz eyes bore into mine, "I'm going to rip you to pieces you fucking bitch!"

She moves to leap at me and Jasper barely manages to catch her by the waist, "Irina no! That's Edward's mate! She was defending her child from him!"

"That thing is her child?!" her banshee scream rips through the forest as she struggles in his grasp, "Edward's mate bred with a werewolf?! He turned Tanya down for a dog fucker?! All the more reason to get rid of her! Let me go!"

"Yeah Jazz, let her go," I growl with a vicious smile etched onto my face, "I'm in the mood to fuck someone's day up, it might as well be her."

"Bella, no-" Jasper start but Irina cuts him off, "Wait till my sisters find out what kind of disgusting creatures you and the rest of those Cullen's take in Jasper. You'll be lucky if any of you survive."

"Bring it bitch," I snarl and launch myself at her. I rip her out of Jasper's arms and I punch my shield out at her as we hit the ground. The earth beneath her caves and she easily sinks down two feet into it. "Jasper, go home, tell the others that me and the kids will be leaving after I finish with these two. I don't want the family losing their allies because of me and my children."

Jasper takes a step towards me and I give him a warning growl. "Bella, we're not going to abandon you and the twins, you know better than that. Just please stop for a moment," he begs, his hands up in surrender, "At least tell me what happened before you kill them."

I quickly rehash how the one called Laurent came out of nowhere and attacked my son while we were eating. He and Irina each give a strangled cry of pain as my shield squeezes them a little harder. He seems torn despite that fact that he knows that neither of us have a problem killing anyone who tries to hurt our family whether they be vampire, werewolf, or human.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he was trying to protect a fellow vampire?" Jasper asks quietly once I fall silent, "You are the only vampire I've ever encountered that has no natural animosity for werewolves Bella, it's a learned behavior for the rest of our family. Except for maybe Edward, and I think the only ones he would never have trouble with is Seth and Leah..and their offspring when that happens."

Seth and Leah snort and roll their umber eyes at his words, but do not cease their pacing between the immobilized pair. He glances at them then turns his eyes back to me, "Bella please, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme are due back in a few hours, can you wait until they've been informed of the situation before you take any action? I know I'm asking a lot, but this could mean the difference between staying here and having to move far away sweetheart and we kind of like it here."

I look at Seth and Leah, silently asking their opinion. Seth shrugs half-heartedly but Leah refuses to look at me. "Impasse," I spit in annoyance then blow out a loud breath, "Fine. They live until Edward and the others get back. Might as well put them back together for the run back then, but they don't get their arms," I glare at the duo, "You put a toe out of place and I light you up like it's the fourth of July, got it?"

They answer with low growls and I quickly detach Irina's arms before letting her up. Jasper deftly reassembles Laurent and helps him to his feet. The twins flank me, each holding an arm in their muzzles to solidify their compliance. I carry an arm from each vampire and don't bother turning back to see if they are following as I begin the trek back to the estate. I really hope Edward is home by the time we get there.

**Hhmm, severed heads and vampire dismemberment's, maybe I really do watch too many horror ****movies! **

**Just so you know, I don't get paid anything for writing this, not that it bothers me, but it would be wonderful to be paid with love and maybe some reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Nothing copyrighted belongs to me, I just use it for my own amusement.**

**Oh look, I love my readers so much that I've managed to scrape together a second chapter this week! Now someone send me a snow-blower so I can dig myself a path to my mailbox. :-P**

**Black Swan **

**Chapter 29**

**Bella Swan-Black**

Jasper doesn't speak a word to me as we run home. In fact, he positions himself behind the maimed Irina and Laurent all the way back. I can't tell if he's mad at me, them, or the situation. Probably a bit of all three, I surmise as the wall of the Cullen property comes into view. I quietly warn the other wolves to steer clear for the moment so things don't get out of hand before everyone gets home. Claire ignores me, opting to flank the new vampires and snarl at them menacingly as we make it to the main house.

"What the in fuck is this?" Emmett calls from the window, "Why are Irina and Laurent missing their arms and why does Bella look like she's going to murder......oh crap, you didn't warn them about the pups, did you Jasper?"

"I didn't have time to," Jasper replies, his tone remorseful, "Laurent attacked Seth so Bella attacked him and Irina went after Bella for ripping him apart." I stoically watch the two in question while Jasper catches our brother up on the clusterfuck our afternoon has become.

"Are Edward, Carlisle, and Esme home yet?" I interrupt their banter, "I want this done as soon as possible so I can get the kids packed and we can head out."

"What do you mean head out?" Rosalie asks as she exits the house, "Are we going somewhere?"

"Bella thinks that if her and the kids leave it will help smooth things over with the Denali's," Jasper elaborates with a dismissive hand wave, "She still hasn't realized that none of us are about to let her and the pups run off unprotected with Jacob still on the loose."

"Evidently she hasn't figured out that this family sticking together means more than placating the Denali's either," I'm shocked to hear Tia interject as she peers over at me, "Do you truly believe that Ben and I would let our imprints or their mother go off alone with everything that is going on?"

"I hadn't thought about it, in all honesty," I admit with a sigh as I watch Claire run off to explain everything to the packs, "I just want my kids and my family to be safe. If that means leaving so it doesn't cause a fight between you guys and the Denali's, then I gladly accept being ostracized. I refuse to let anyone else get hurt because of me or my children."

"Aren't we the perfect little martyr," Irina mumbles, still being held in place by Jasper, "Someone please kill me or her, preferably her, so I don't have to be subjected to anymore of this drivel."

Tia moves so fast that the sound of stone colliding against stone hits my ears at the same time my brain registers that Tia has driven her fist into Irina's face and knocked her to the ground. I hold my breath as Tia towers over the prone woman. "Shut the fuck up already Irina!" the girl screams, her azure orbs flashing with fury, "I'm so sick and tired of you and your sisters attitude towards my family! Just because our family treats you like normal people instead of acting like you walk on water doesn't give you the right to disrespect us!"

Irina attempts to lunge at my son's imprint, but is once again thrown to the ground, this time by Alice, who came out of nowhere. "You leave my daughter alone you filthy tramp! Only the gods know how many people you and your sisters have mutilated and killed in your twisted little sex games so you have no fucking say in what's right and what's wrong with our family!"

Laurent growls and tries to protect his mate, but Leah kicks him to the grass as he tries to stand, "Don't move unless you're itching to get to that fire a little sooner than my mother plans."

"Mom, dad, and my brother should be here in a few minutes," Alice declares to the group, "I wouldn't be surprised if Edward has already heard our thoughts and picked up the pace."

I open my mind to my mate _Get here fast, I have vampire kabobs to roast._ Great. Even in my mind I am snarling.

_What happened that has you so upset Bella?_ He asks in response. I immediately think over the entire debacle and mentally hear him growl in response to our son being harmed. _I'll be there in less than a minute love, wait for me to get there before you start with the carnage._

I don't bother hiding the impish grin on my face in reaction to his words. He is every bit as protective as I am when it comes to Seth and Leah's well-being. It's surprising that it has taken such a short time for him to become the father that the twins always deserved.

In a flash of copper, ivory, and blue, Edward comes out of nowhere and throws himself at Laurent, only to be caught and pulled back by Carlisle. "You attacked my son," Edward snarls with such venom that it makes me shiver, "I will fucking end you."

"Someone please explain why Edward is trying to kill our friends and why they are currently without arms," Carlisle calmly pleads, clamping down on his son as Edward clamors to escape and follow through with his vow.

Jasper and I quickly fill everyone in on what happened and Carlisle's expression slowly shifts from confused to morose, to thinly veiled rage at the words that had been used in an effort to degrade is his daughter and grandchildren. Playful grandpa has effectively been replaced by really pissed off protective grandpa.

But it's not Carlisle I'm worried about so much. It's Esme. The expression on her face could wither a forest. Her dainty hands are trembling as she repeatedly curls and uncurls them at her sides.

This could be very bad.

Esme shifts her weight from her right foot to her left, eyes still intent on the armless vampires. In one fluid movement, Carlisle shoves Edward into Emmett's arms and hurls himself at his wife before she can reach Laurent and Irina. Oddly enough, Esme doesn't snarl or spout curses as she tries and fails to extract herself from Carlisle's careful grip. No, what she does is much, much worse. She lets out a wordless, baleful wail so perfectly morphed with a sob that it makes everyone freeze and turn to her.

Rosalie and Tia have her in their arms in an instant, helping to hold her back.

I lift and eyebrow and look to Edward. _What the hell?_

His dark eyes shift to his mother sadly, then drift back to mine _Mom and dad, and I had something really bad happen in Africa. They were trying to adopt two orphan boys dad had treated. A band of the local warlords came through, they were looking for new boys to turn into soldiers. They ransacked the buildings and eventually found where we were hiding. _

_ They took the boys and were going to kill the three of us until they were told by one of the villagers that dad was a doctor and mom and I helped him. They gave us the choice to come with them or die. Dad only agreed on the condition that Saul and Levi were to stay with us. The man agreed. Too quickly, in my book, but we weren't given any time to process why. We found out the hard way. _

_ As soon as we were loaded into the back of a pick up, he waved to get our attention, we thought it was to get Saul and Levi. As soon as we looked, he had two of his soldiers shoot them. Esme turned into a raging monster, trying to save those boys. As well as she's learned to hide it, she has never gotten over being unable to protect them._

"Oh shit," I murmur and cross the distance to lay a hand on Esme's arm. I hope this works. "Mama E, calm down," I gently beg her, silently willing her to look at me, "Look at me Mama, please."

My breathing catches in my chest as her head seems to move in slow motion. Before today, I would never have believed someone if they'd told me that this feral and grief-stricken vampire was the same woman who raised the love of my existence. The difference is blatant as our gazes lock. "Mama, Seth and Leah are safe now, it's okay. Let them take you into the house while we deal with this, okay?"

An uncertain whimper escapes her mouth but her thrashing begins to weaken. Two agonizing minutes pass before she concedes and ceases her struggle. "Don't let them hurt my grandchildren, I can't lose anymore," Esme pleads to her husband as the four grandchildren surround her.

"Not while I walk upon this earth," Carlisle vows and briefly presses his lips to hers before handing her over to Seth and Ben, "Take her inside and stay close until we give the all clear." The quartet gives a collective nod and ushers their sobbing grandmother into the main house.

Edward and I trade a look before he reaches out and grasps my hand, "Time to get this sorted out love," he presses a kiss onto the hand he's holding and gives it a gentle tug as we start back towards the jerks who begin this.

"How do you want to deal with this?" Carlisle quietly asks, looking uncharacteristically like Edward with his honey hair mussed and his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his slacks.

"It was a fucking misunderstanding, I vote we let them go home! Taking a page from the gospel of Carlisle, everyone deserves a second chance!" our son suddenly shouts from the porch, "And taking into account that I was the one who got bit, I think I have a say in this!"

"I agree with Seth," Carlisle admits with a tiny smile and no small bit of pride at his grandson.

"But if they ever even think about hurting my mom or anyone else in my family ever again I'm using them as kindling!!!" Seth adds and we hear the door close once more.

The rest of us stare at each other for a few moments before I blow out a loud sigh and nod, "You heard the boy. Let's get their arms back on so they can leave before I change my mind and kill them anyway."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Edward pouts without an ounce of shame while handing over one of Laurent's twitching limbs.

"Incorrigible child," I kiss the tip of his nose and relieve him of the arm, "Maybe next time you'll get a vote my love."

"But what about now?" he argues as he kneels down and holds Laurent in place while I hold his arm and Alice duct tapes it to his torso.

"Duct tape Ali?" I ignore Edward's question and focus on the dark skinned vampire before us.

"What are staring at me for? Duct tape fixes everything, Jasper said so," she answers like she is repeating some holy commandment to me.

Edward and I respond with matching eye rolls and proceed with attaching the other limb before helping the vampire to his feet. Laurent doesn't say a word to us, instead he runs to his mate and begins babbling to her in what Edward tells me is French.

Once the pair has been reassembled, the boys walk with them to the wall, out of our earshot, and quietly converses with them while Rose, Alice, and I worriedly look on. I try to connect with Edward, but he gently pushes me out, his thoughts contrite and a little sad as he begs me to be patient and wait until Irina and Laurent are long gone before anyone interrogates them.

"Come on girls, let's go check on mom and the brats," Alice suggests and tugs on our arms until we give in to her demands and follow her into the mansion.

Esme is sitting on one of the pale beige sofas, flanked by her granddaughters, when we enter. Her soulful orbs have lightened to a muted gold, but they are framed with the venom of her unshed tears. "Where are Carlisle and my sons?" she demands after realizing that we've come alone.

"Talking to Irina and Laurent before sending their pathetic asses packing back to Alaska mom, don't worry," Rosalie confesses as she lowers herself to the floor in front of Tia, "They'll be in soon, I promise."

"You need me to do anything Mama?" I ask, needing something to do before my curiosity gets the better of me and I start looking for ways to go eavesdrop on our boys.

"Bella, the kids are going to be needing dinner soon, give me a hand?" Alice requests from the kitchen. I wait for Esme's wave of dismissal before giving her a quick hug and padding into the restaurant caliber kitchen.

As soon as I enter, my tiny sister hands me a half dozen bags of vegetables and a knife then points towards a large cutting board, "We're making stir-fry so don't make them too big Bells, the kids gripe like it's the end of the world or some shit when you do."

"Thanks," I tell her honestly without elaborating why. I don't doubt that she already knows and called me in because of it.

"Don't mention it babe," she chirps and pauses her beef slicing long enough to turn on the radio.

We settle into a seamless rhythm of chopping, dancing, and preparing much like we were able to do so easily when we were teenagers. It truly feels like we go back in time when Rosalie joins us, shaking her hips to a techno remix of 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon. She gives me a sly wink when I inform her that Emmett is going to be pissed that he missed this.

"Oh, I don't think Em is the only one who is going to be complaining," she chortles, her eyes flitting to our mother, who has a tentative smile on her face as she, Leah, and Tia join our impromptu party.

"All we need now are those margaritas you used to sneak us mom!" Alice squeals as she grabs Esme and twirls her around the room. I'm shocked when Tia grabs me and pulls me into the reel, laughing so much like her mother that the room is filled with the sound of tinkling bells. Leah and Rose have joined in and soon we are all laughing freely and singing along.

We take turns keeping an eye on dinner, but it doesn't ruin our moment of glee whatsoever. Three song later, the last being 'Voodoo Child' by the Rogue Traders, we find ourselves facing a round of applause by the guys, who had managed to sneak in under our radar. Unabashed, we links hands and give a graceful bow before announcing that dinner is served.

While the kids eagerly dig into their meal, Edward pulls me outside and down the path to our home. He comes to a halt on the small wooden bridge that spans a small stream running through the trail. Ever so gently, he cups my face with his hands and lowers his head to give me a tender kiss. My need for him explodes and I try my damnedest to deepen it, but he retreats with a sigh, then rests his forehead against mine.

"Em and Jazz told me about the box you received," he admits in a sorrowful tone, "You should have called me angel, I told you that we were staying in range of the cell towers."

"I'm sorry, I sorta freaked out when I saw it," I mumble as he pulls me closer, "I started to lose it in front of everyone and Jasper got me outside before the kids seen me. By the time I got calmed down enough to get in a quick hunt and come home, that asshole jumped on Seth and I couldn't think about anything else but getting him away and destroying Laurent. Please don't be angry Edward, I'm so sorry that I didn't call or anything.....I sincerely don't think I could handle you being upset with me right now."

"I'm not upset with you Isabella," he qualifies in an even more despondent voice, "I feel like I've failed you and Seth. You bestowed me with the greatest gift anyone could ask for, you gave me the opportunity to be Seth and Leah's father, and I failed. I wasn't there to protect either of you. It should be me asking your forgiveness though I know I don't deserve it, I—"

I cover his mouth with my hand, "There's nothing to forgive you for Edward. You can't protect us twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. If nothing ever happened to us, how could anything happen to us?"

My mate snorts, trying to cover his laugh and kisses me again, "You have seen way too many movies, my sweet girl. One of these days you are going to have to come up with a pearl of wisdom all on your own."

I snuggle into his side as we turn to meander our way back to the main house, "No I don't, that's what husbands, brothers, and smart-ass nephews are for. I'll just steal them from you guys."

I inwardly cringe at what his reaction may be at the usage of the word husband, but thankfully he takes it in stride. "I love you," he declares genuinely and I can't help my smug grin as I repeat the words back.

"Are you really okay Bella?" he asks a minute later, after pressing his lips into my windblown hair.

I give him the most honest answer I am capable of as we reach the front stairs, "I will be, in time."

**Time for Raven to whine! **

**My reviews have been dropping off, am I doing something wrong or have you all realized that I'm not that good of a writer and wandered off to find infinitely better stories?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Redundant Disclaimer Time! I own nothing but the plot..and the occasional Red Bull lol**

**Well, I guess I'll let you get to it then.....try not to be too put out with me :-)**

**A/N at the bottom!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 30**

**Bella Swan-Black**

"You are seriously still thinking about leaving?!" Emmett booms from across the antique dining table, "What the hell is going through that head of yours Bella? Is Ollie still ordering you around or something? It isn't safe for you and the pups to go off on your own like that!"

"As screwed up as it is to admit this aunt B, dad is right," Ben stretches his arms out over the table, splaying his fingers out over the wood, "It would be a really bad idea to let a newborn vampire run off with a couple of newborn werewolves, especially with a gaggle of maniacs hunting them."

"That's all the more reason for us to leave," I counter, tired of the discussion we'd been having all night now, "It's our fault that Jake came here, that your relationship with the Denali coven is currently skating on thin ice, and why you have the wolves constantly circling your home. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of us."

"Shouldn't that be our choice Isabella, considering you and the twins are part of this family?" Carlisle finally asks after remaining silent since the argument began. He sits forward and takes my hand, "Do you truly believe that if you, Leah, and Seth were to leave our home that we would not follow?" I try to argue but he shakes his head, "I have more simple questions than even that pumpkin. Do you think Ben or Tia would tolerate being left behind? Would Edward just let his mate and his children disappear because things are a little tough?"

I leap to my feet and tersely run my hands through my hair, "No—Yes—ugh! Dammit, I don't know, okay?! All I know is that all of you were leading a pretty damn happy and quiet life until I threw myself at Edward because I was a selfish bitch and ruined everything!"

Edward, who had steadfastly refused to acknowledge my argument to leave all night, suddenly has his arms around me, "Bella, you didn't ruin anything. And for your information, you aren't the only one who is guilty of being selfish. I wanted and still want you for the rest of my existence. I should have stayed away, but I couldn't, I needed you too badly to walk away again. Remember what I told you? You, Leah, and Seth are my life, without you there is no reason to exist."

Rosalie lets out an angry huff and smacks the table with the flat of her hand, "For fuck's sake Bella, I'm not going to sit here and keep listening to you whine about how you have to leave to save us because you're so full of shit that I want to smack you until you come to your senses. You think you were being selfish by reconnecting with us, I look at it as being able to get back a little part of the lives we thought had been taken away forever. Get your head out of your ass and look around you, if you leave now, it will be the most selfish thing I've ever seen anyone do in my life because you would be destroying this family if you took those kids and left....so take that, for what it's worth, and shove it." She stomps out in her high heels before I have a chance to answer. Emmett gives me a sad look and a small nod to indicate that he agrees with his wife, and hurries to follow her.

Alice, who had been sitting on the far right corner of the table whilst Jasper sat in the chair at the foot of it, gracefully gets to her feet and pads, barefoot, across said table to stand in front of me, hands on her hips, "Sorry Bellaboo, but I agree with Rose. There's something else you were wrong about too. Yes, our life might have been quieter before you and the pups came along, but we were living a half-life. Too afraid to look back at what we had lost and too cowardly to look ahead at what could be if we would just reach out and catch it. You, Seth, and Leah gave us back that part of ourselves that we all sincerely believed we'd forfeit. Our humanity. When Edward told us that he had found you, our gray world exploded with colors we'd forgotten existed. I have no shame in telling you that I don't want to go back to living in a world that is nothing but shades of gray, I'm really liking the color palette I have now." She reaches out and pats the side of my face, "If you leave sis, be prepared for me to hunt you down and drag your happy ass back over that hill to where you and the twins belong. Home, with us, your family." With that, she gives a curtsy and resumes her spot by her husband.

"Mom, I don't want to go," Leah whispers, her head resting on Esme's left shoulder and the hand that isn't clasping her grandmother's is holding tightly to Ben's, "I feel safe here."

"Me too," Seth adds, tightening his arm around Tia, "I don't think we should leave them. Besides, where else could we go and be ourselves? Even if we went back to Forks, we'd still have to hide what we were, including in our own home, for fear of what could happen to anyone who might accidentally see something they shouldn't. Anywhere populated that we would go we risk exposing ourselves and I can't do that. Being what I am, I have to do everything in my power to protect humanity, not throw a party and announce ourselves to the local populace, and no offense mom, but you are a newborn vampire and that almost guarantees that we'll get exposed fairly quickly."

"Not to mention with Jake, Liz, and who knows what else, after us, we would be putting ourselves at unnecessary risk," my daughter chimes in, "Safety in numbers mom. The more of us that we have to look out for each other, the less likely it is that Jake can single anyone out. If we separate, it wouldn't be long before someone got hurt."

"But if we left, then Jake would stop trying to hurt them and only come after me," I argue despite knowing that I'd already lost this battle, "Please try to see it from my side guys."

"I think Bella's right," Jasper announces out of nowhere, "Maybe getting out of the area would help things. Jake knows the area too well, we do not, and that leaves us at a painfully obvious disadvantage. Bella, did you have anywhere in particular that you were contemplating on heading to?"

I bite my lip for a moment while collecting my thoughts before bobbing my head in affirmation, "Yes, um, I was thinking about maybe Yosemite, Yellowstone, or that big collection of national forests in Idaho. I'd considered going as far as Colorado. I wanted someplace that doesn't have a lot of people, but has a town close enough that the kids could have access to groceries and such. I'd been perusing the internet and got the idea of maybe building a cabin far enough into the woods that we wouldn't have to worry about hikers or park rangers."

"Why not Montana or the Dakotas?" he urges, his curiosity evident on his pale features.

"Mostly because we already know that Jacob is trekking back and forth across Canada and I wanted to have a buffer in case we needed to leave on short notice," I state with a shrug, "Choosing a place farther south gives us more time to run and the areas I've checked have a lot of forests to hide in if we need to."

"Did you plan on keeping in touch with us or were you just going to disappear?" Esme asks in a quivering voice. I knew she would take this the hardest.

"No, we weren't going to just disappear Mama," I hasten to reassure her, "I was going to snag one of the satellite phones you guys keep for emergencies. I was going to take my car, but swap it at a dealership for a vehicle better suited for driving off-road when we got far enough away from here."

Alice hops to her feet and does a messed up happy dance on the table, "It's going to be beautiful! Oh, thank you Bella, I've been wanting to go there for years, now we have a reason to!"

She dives off the table and pulls me into a crushing hug. I look at the others and see that everyone looks confused but Jasper. "Would you care to explain why I suddenly have an evil fairy attached to me?"

Jasper runs his long fingers through his shaggy blonde locks, "Around the turn of the century Em and I got bored and decided we wanted someplace that we could go skiing and shit without being caught by humans. We bought up a bunch of land in the middle of nowhere and built our own ski resort. I'd been meaning to take Ali and the rest of the family there for ages but never had a chance to until now."

I shake my head, "No. Out of the question. I will not condone putting all of you in Jake's path anymore. I couldn't bear it if anything else happened to any of you."

"Meh, you've already been outvoted sis," Jasper snickers and I resist the urge to smack the grin off of his face, "We're going whether you like it or not so stfu and deal with it."

"What about the wolves?" I challenge after Alice slips off of my lap, "We can't leave them exposed, not after all they've sacrificed to protect us."

"The wolves can take care of themselves Bella," Claire's voice rings out as she saunters into the room, "Sam and the others will probably have an easier time when we go, and with me, Quil, and Embry tagging along with you guys, your two troublemakers will still be able to get sufficient wolfy time in."

"You're just beating a dead horse Bells and everyone is fixin' to tape your pretty little mouth shut," Jasper absently scratches his cheek, "Stop with the whining and get with the moving little sister. I think even Edward's tired of it by now and he could sit and listen to you read the phone book without getting bored."

Edward gives him the middle finger, "At least I don't have to pretend to be interested in every little thing my mate does, unlike my brothers."

"Dude, you just broke the man code!" Emmett yowls from upstairs, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Same damn thing that's wrong with you, except I learn from my mistakes!" my mate answers and takes my hand before brushing his lips along my knuckles.

"Bored now!" Leah suddenly sings out, "I'm sick and tired of being cooped up all the time mom, I'm starting to lose what little mind I have left. I want to go shopping with the girls tomorrow, there's some stuff I need to get and I don't trust aunt Rose not to make fun of me for them."

"Oh?" I quirk an eyebrow at her, "How do you know they'll be going shopping?"

My daughter rolls her dark chocolate orbs in exasperation, "If we're moving to wherever this resort is, do you really think my aunts would let this family set foot out of the place without the appropriate attire? If so, I think Ollie did more damage than we originally thought mother mine."

"Do I get a say in any of this?" I ask no one in particular.

"Nope!" answers a chorus of cheerful voices.

"It won't be that bad love," Edward tries to comfort me. I feel his free hand slip around my waist, then he pulls me onto his lap, "I know for a fact that once we get there, we'll have our own soundproof apartment all to ourselves, if that's any consolation."

I gaze into his dark amber eyes for a moment before shaking my head, "Not really because that means Seth and Leah will have their own soundproof rooms too and I don't think I'm quite ready to face that yet.....are you?"

His amorous expression immediately blackens as his head swivels to face our brother, "Jasper, will the kids get their own rooms?"

Jasper shrugs nonchalantly, "Of course not! Leah will share with Ben and Seth will share with Tia. What's the problem?"

"Jasper, Seth and Leah are fifteen for cripes sake!" I groan, "And unlike Ben and Tia, they are functioning mentally and physically around their actual age instead of a decade older!"

His already pale cheeks blanch slightly and he runs a hand through his hair nervously, "Erm...well, shit Bells, Em and I never had to accommodate a whole family like that so we didn't bother making the suites more than one bedroom. Maybe we could room Tia and Leah together and then Seth and Ben can have the other apartment. How does that sound?"

Edward shifts me so he can lean forward, "I don't know Jazz, now that your daughter has a mate, how do you like the idea of her having the time, space, an opportunity to indulge in some of the activities you and Alice enjoy when you're alone? Are you ready to accept the fact that your little girl is all grown up?"

A low growl erupts from Jasper's chest and Edward chuckles at him, "That's what I thought. I think the girl-girl and boy-boy pairings are acceptable as long as Bella is okay with it. After all, we can't expect them to be perfect angels all the time, can we?"

I absently chew on my bottom lip for a few moments before finally blowing out a defeated sigh and nodding my consent, "If it's the best we can do, under the circumstances, then I'll do my best to be okay with it....but I want them housed as far away from each other as possible. It's only right that they learn to control themselves like the rest of us. And in return I promise to pretend that nothing is going on behind my back."

"Hey Bellie!" Emmett guffaws, walking back into the room, "Make sure to give me a call when you can prove this almighty self control that you were just spouting off about, would you?"

I lightly punch him in the arm, "Yeah, whatever Em, we're not all like you and Rosalie remember? Some of us are actually keeping our hands to ourselves for more than five minutes."

"Really? Are you serious?" his tone is incredulous as the four kids wander off, "Then why are you sitting on Eddie boy's lap, if you can keep you hands to yourself?"

"Just because we like to be near one another, does not mean all we think about is getting alone and breeding like rabbits Emmett," Edward answers for the both of us. "Bella and I realize that there is more to our relationship than sexual gratification."

"Like what?" Rosalie interjects from the living room, "Discussing the national debt? You two are so fucking tame sometimes that I wonder if you're really vampires at all."

"Not everyone has to prove their sexual prowess by doing their best to collapse every home they've lived in Rosalie," Alice counters with a mischievous grin, "There are so many more subtle ways. Of course associating you and your lug of a husband with the word subtle is an oxymoron by default."

"You're so mean to me sometimes Ali," Emmett pouts, dropping his head with a dramatic sigh, "I'm hurt. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Emmy-bear," my dark haired sister admits, "But I still have to call things as I see them."

Before the conversation can deteriorate any further, Edward pulls us to our feet and excuses us before all but carrying me back to our house at vampire speed.

"What the hell Edward? Aren't I allowed to talk to our family now?" I ask, pretty pissed off at his sudden caveman like behavior.

"It's not like that love, I swear," he confesses and tries to put his arms around me, but I take a step back. His hurt at my action immediately appears on his chiseled features, but I force myself to remain steadfast.

"Then what was so damn important that you had to interrupt our conversation with our siblings and get me out of the house like it was burning down?" I challenge, trying to keep my anger in check.

"It wasn't just you that I had to get out of there," the bronze haired angel before me qualifies with a pained expression, "Seth and Tia were about to have a moment and I felt it was best that you and I got far enough away that we didn't ruin it when it finally happened. Seth deserves to take this step in peace, don't you think?"

"Let me get this straight, you get all protective of Leah if Ben is anything less than a perfect gentleman, but you're encouraging Seth to do the exact opposite?!" I screech before I can stop myself, "How fucking hypocritical is that Edward?!"

He grabs my upper arms and stops me from storming away, "No Bella, wait. It wasn't like that. All he wanted to do was kiss her and he was actually terrified that we were just downstairs and would be able to hear his reaction to kissing a girl romantically the first time. I'm a little hurt that you believe that I would accept something less from Seth than him to be respectful with Tia."

"Well, Emmett is your brother after all," I fire back, now more upset with myself than anything, "You have to admit, it did sound like something you, Jazz, and Emmett would have done for each other if you guys had been buds back in school together."

"Okay, you have a point," he qualifies, the right corner of his mouth tugging upwards, "But I would never condone our son acting like such a scoundrel. The idea is appalling."

I can't help but laugh, allowing the last vestiges of my anger do melt away as I do."I bet Carlisle said the same damn thing about you. He didn't do that bad of a job, I have to admit. Is the moment over yet?"

He shrugs and gives me a chaste kiss, "I have no idea. You threw your shield up around us as soon as I picked you up and took off."

I give my bubble a little nudge, "Oops, my bad. Must have done it out of habit." I withdraw both the mental and physical barriers surrounding us, "Better?"

"Not really, but I appreciate how protective you are of me," he winks and gives me another kiss, "Yes, the moment is over and our son is quite proud of himself right now. He managed to make her breathless."

It's impossible to miss his puffed up stature, "Proud much dad?"

Edward snakes his arm around my waist and directs us towards the front door, "Always."

I roll my eyes as we step out onto the porch, "Men. Can't live with them, can't kill them and bury them in your backyard."

"That's only because you need us to perform all of the manual labor and then have someone to blame when things go wrong which will, coincidentally, come in handy over the next few days while we're packing," he deadpans as we start back towards the main house.

"I hate moving," I grumble just in time to hear Rosalie shrieking at her husband over another broken remote hidden in the couch cushions.

Yeah, who says vampires live fairy tale lives?

**I personally don't feel that this was a fluffy chapter even though there was some fluff in it. Quite frankly I was getting tired of Bella's belly aching. And Seth finally got his first kiss! With everything that's happened, I thought the boy needed a break lol.**

** Okay, I know that some of my chapters have been a disappointment lately and although I am sorry you feel that way, please realize that I am not the kind of writer who spends months creating outlines for my stories before putting them down. I go where the stories tell me to and sometimes they lead me to a bunch of mundane stuff in between the more openly accepted (and reviewed) drama, angst, fighting or lemon filled events. **

**I feel like a pile of shit that some you aren't happy with my work, but I have to write what feels right to me or writing quickly becomes a chore instead of a joy. I can't be that person. I can't write if I don't feel it, not to mention that writing is also very much like therapy for me. I hope you understand. I love you all the more for being so honest though, it's refreshing in a world where people normally blow smoke up your ass and then crucify you behind your back. Just one more thing proving that I have the best readers in the world!**

**BTW, I have a story that I recently became addicted to that I think you guys would enjoy, it's crazy! It's called Personality by angelanharvey3. Give it a read! **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5555818/1/Personality

**Oh! And I'm going to be (hopefully) entering my first contest!!!!! It's the FML contest at **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2187120/ **I'm just waiting on my piece to finish being beta'd (gasp! Yes crazy ass Raven is using a beta!) by the amazing Princess Briar Rose. As soon as she fixes all of my fuck ups and it gets approved (again, hopefully) for submission, the real scary shit begins! Lol**

**As always, I'm a review hound, so feel free to feed my addiction!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Still don't own any copyrighted material, but happen to be in possession of a bottle of black nail polish that has silver sparkles roflmao.**

**I want to take a minute to thank all of the wonderful reviews that I received last chapter. You guys and gals continuously give me the extra boost needed to keep writing instead of giving up and running like a little bitch.**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long to update, I ran into a little thing called writer's block...well that and I had an idea for another story that involves the usual suspects and zombies *big grin * It's called Love in the Time of Zombies. I've already posted two chapters and will be working on the third here soon. I don't expect everyone to like it, but I'd be real appreciative if you at least read the first chapter before deciding it's not for you *gives big sad puppy eyes ***

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 31**

**Bella Swan-Black**

"Goddamn you Edward, put me down this instant!" Alice squeals from her awkward position over her brother's shoulder, "She's my sister and I have every right to speak with her when I damn well please!"

It's only been twenty two hours since the family made its decision to get out of Washington with me and the kids, but what an interesting time it's been. Instead of the well-oiled I'd heard about, I've been experiencing a three ring circus mashed with Monty Python's Flying Circus.

"Hold your ponies Ali," Edward chuckles, his golden eyes swimming with mirth, "We'll come over and help with the rest of the packing as soon as we're done here."

Our raven haired sister glares at him for a minute before her ruby hued bottom lip slides into a pout, "But I need Bella's help with something _now_ Edward, it will only take five minutes, max, I promise."

I exchange quizzical looks with my bronze haired boyfriend before turning back to the tiny woman he's holding hostage, "Okay Alice, I'll bite. What is so important that you need my help with that it can't wait until me and Edward are finished packing?"

Her expression transforms into one that reminds me of the looks Seth and Leah got when they were in trouble, "Um, I can't tell you in front of Edward, it's a secret," she shrugs despite being hung upside down, "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'll take care of it myself. Edward, if you would cease and desist being a jackass and put me down please, I will be on my way."

I can't contain a giggle as he bends down and rests Alice on her feet. Then something occurs to me. Alice never gives up this easily, not for anything. "Wait," I put a hand up to stop her, "You're giving up? Just like that?"

Her head bounces up and down once, "Yep. See you two later!" she prances out the front door before I can ask another question.

I feel Edward move up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist _She's up to something_ he declares as his head comes to rest on my shoulder.

_I know_ I qualify, resisting an involuntary shudder that threatens to run through my body _Should we start getting scared now or can it wait till later?_

_Now is probably best_ his lips flit over my collar bone _but I can't bring myself to care at the moment._

"And why is that Mister Cullen?" I playfully murmur as I revel in his loving ministrations.

"I have the most intelligent, beautiful, witty, and compassionate woman in my arms right now," he utters against the flesh of my neck, "What else, at this moment in time, could be more important than that?"

"That this would all be more fun if we were naked?" I tease, spinning around in his arms so that we're facing.

"Have I ever told you that I love how fucking smart you are?" he moans while his fingers find their way to the buttons on my shirt.

Edward has all of the buttons undone and is laying fervent kisses in the valley between my breasts when we hear Rosalie's voice from outside, "No time to play 'Hide Edward's Meatstick'! Get back to packing or it's being left here!"

My lover's head drops against my clavicle and he lets out a throaty groan, "I love my sisters, but one day I'm going to kill them for interrupting."

As much as I want to agree with him, my common sense finally makes an appearance, "You can't kill your sisters Edward, you'd regret it before you ever finished the job."

I can feel him smirk against my skin, "And how are you so sure of that, my beautiful Bella?"

I kiss his hair and slide my fingers through the silky tresses, "Because if you killed them, we'd have two less babysitters making sure Seth and Leah stay out of trouble while we have our 'alone time'."

"Ah, good point," he admits, straightening to give me one more kiss before sighing and relaxing his hold on me, "We should get back to work I guess."

"You are so adorable when you pout," I chortle at him while picking up an empty box and moving towards the door, "Makes me want to pinch your cheeks."

"Don't even think about it Isabella," he glares at me, "I had that shit done enough when I was a kid."

"Then stop looking like you're going to stomp your foot and tell me that you are going to take your ball and go home Edward," I respond in the tone I use for the kids when they decide to act like toddlers.

Edward gives me a crooked half smirk and lifts a stack of boxes that have already been filled and taped closed. "Maybe I'll do just that," he threatens before jumping out of the window.

"Annoying vampires!" Leah growls as her adoptive father streaks passed her and Claire, who are taking things up to the moving trucks as well.

"Well, it took him long enough to leave," Alice chirps from the doorway, "What part of 'I need to talk to Bella alone' does your husband not understand?"

"Oh, he understood just fine, he simply chose to ignore you," I tape another box shut and toss to her, "And he's not my husband Alice."

"Only in the legal sense of the word Isabella, so don't mince words with me," she retaliates while wrinkling her nose at a pair of my knee high rainbow socks, "We're going to be racing to the resort, by the way. Emmett did something stupid and got into an argument with Rose. She proposed settling it with a race. Boys versus girls."

"What do we get if we win?" I try to make my voice sound bored, but I can't help but feel excited to try out my vampire reflexes at high speeds.

"Well, technically there are two challenges, the first being the first person to make it to the truck stop that will be the official halfway point," she qualifies as she walks over to the window and lobs another box out to her daughter, who is waiting down below, "If a girl gets there first, then all the guys have to strip down and run around the parking lot naked, with their underwear on their head, while the girls blare the Benny Hill theme song. If a guy gets there first, well, we have to run around instead. The winners also get a ten minute head start on the next leg of the journey."

"You've got to be kidding me," I mutter in disbelief.

"Shut up and let me finish explaining things," my sister chides me like I'm a five year old, "Obviously the second part of the challenge is reaching the lodge first. If one of the guys reach the place ahead of us, then not only does Rosalie have to apologize to Emmett in front of the whole family for being wrong, all of the girls have to dress in whatever outfits the boys want for a week. And, for the record, it's not just our mates who can pick our clothes. The same goes if we win."

Horrendous images of Emmett convincing the boys to clothe all us girls in porn star caliber milk maid costumes or naughty nurse uniforms flood my brain and a growl rumbles out of me, "We have to win this Alice, there is no way that I'm letting Emmett dress me or Leah."

"No shit Sherlock. There is no way in hell I want Jasper dressing us up as the girls from Sailor Moon," she replies with a shudder, "I'm not going to be able to see who wins because of the pups, but I'll do my best to see around them. You're going to have to shield me though so Edward doesn't see anything."

"We should ride together then. It will make it easier to keep you covered if you were with me instead of in your car twenty miles away," I hand her another package to pitch out the window, "The boys will have the advantage of an extra car, with Embry and Quil coming with us, so we're going to utilize every advantage we can muster."

A tiny snort comes out of Alice, "You make it sound like we're going to war Bella."

I stop packing and glare at her, "This is our family we're talking about Ali, when it comes to challenges, it's always a war."

We hear Edward making his way back, so I quickly shield my sister and we change topics before he can get suspicious. Alice makes an excuse to go down to the kitchen and Edward, in whispered tones, tells me about the bet Emmett and Rosalie made for all of us. I keep quiet until he starts making jokes about taking pictures of us naked at the truck stop, then brings up the different outfits him and Jasper have been contemplating for us when they win.

I haphazardly drop a stack of his books into the plastic tote in front of me, "Well, Edward, if you're so confident that you are going to win, then you guys wouldn't mind giving us a five minute head start since the only people who have been to the lodge before are on your team."

He nods his head yes without hesitation, "Fine, but _when _we win, not a single one of you girls are allowed to change out of your costumes when you go out in public."

I reach out and shake his hand, "Done. You're going down Cullen."

His lips crash into mine and he refuses to free me until my head is clouded with lust. He pulls away and is over by the door by the time I open my eyes. "Bring it Black, I'll be waiting for you at the finish line," he smirks and saunters out, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

By the time the sun sets, the houses have been cleaned, the dust covers put in place, and the moving trucks sent ahead so we have the liberty of driving our own vehicles. We line up in front of Carlisle and Esme's house, our bumpers at a white line Jasper spray painted on the driveway.

Alice leans over and hits a button on her iPod and The Fratelli's 'Chelsea Dagger' starts coming out of the speakers. "Let's win this thing," she smirks and Carlisle blows the air horn. I stomp down on the gas, sending gravel flying, and my Audi lunges forward.

Leah and Claire, in Alice's Porsche, are on our tail immediately, followed by Tia and Esme in Esme's pet Ferrari. Rosalie and her BMW come in last, not worried about getting out of the driveway first.

Within minutes of hitting the main rode, Alice spots Emmett's Jeep as passes the other boys and swerves back into the line, effectively cutting off Edward, Seth, and Carlisle in the Mercedes. Quil and Embry have Jasper's '69 Cuda, and they are just ahead of Ben and Jasper, who are in Jasper's baby, a hunter green 1969 supercharged SS.

"I memorized every possible route to the lodge that the GPS could give me," the dark haired girl beside me confesses with an impish grin, "I also made sure to go over the road maps and check on the internet for any construction or anything that could slow us down."

"You are an evil genius Alice Whitlock, and I love you for it," I laugh as I turn the headlights off, it's not like any of us need them anyways.

Conversation flows easily as the Audi eats up the miles. It seems like we're leaving Washington behind minutes after watching the sign welcoming us to the state disappear in the rear view. The halfway point is right outside of a little town in Idaho called Mullan, almost a six hour drive from where we began. I've fought damn hard to win the first leg of the journey, so when Alice grabs my arm and begins bouncing in her seat like a demented jumping bean, I know this part is going to the girls.

"We're going to be the first ones there!" she cackles with unsuppressed glee, "I can't wait to see those jerks running around in the buff like madmen! This is going to be priceless!"

"Yeah, because seeing your dad, your brothers, your nephew, your son, and pair of teenage werewolves naked are exactly what I wanted burned into my brain for all eternity," I deadpan without a hint of humor.

Her bright smile fades slightly, "Oh, I didn't think about that. I was so focused on the thought of taking pictures to blackmail them with later that I never considered the trauma I was going to have to endure to get them."

"You know, for a fortuneteller, you have a lot of things that sneak up on you sis," I can't help but taunt, "Do they have a book I need to get you, maybe 'Fortunetelling for Dummies' or something?"

"Go fuck yourself Hells Bells," Alice fires back, aiming a middle finger at me, "If I went around showing off my perfect self all the time, people would start to get jealous."

"You mean besides Emmett?" I ask just as we overtake a group of tractor trailers and catch sight of the sign indicating our exit is coming up in two miles.

"I think one of those was one of our moving trucks," she giggles manically while sticking her head out of the window to double check, "Yep, it is. We must be making good time because they left two hours before we did!"

"Let's just hope that we can keep this pace up sis," I muse aloud as I cut across three lanes of traffic to make the turn off of the highway, "Otherwise we'll probably spend the next week being dressed up as chicks from their video games."

"You'd look hot as Lara Croft," she draws her legs up onto the seat and lets out a sad sigh, "Knowing our brothers like I do, I have a feeling that all of my costumes would just scream anime."

Just as we reach the bottom of the ramp, a familiar red car races by and continues on to the truck stop. I get the car in gear in time to cut off Emmett, Edward, and Quil. I see the M3 skid to a stop at the far end of the lot and can hear Chris Isaak's 'Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing' blaring from it as I pull in next to it.

Rosalie is standing on the back of the car when the others pull in. "Get to stripping boys!" she proudly announces, "I'd wager that you might want to get this done so people can go eat, unless you want to wait until afterwords, but I don't think any passers-by would be pleased to see a group of naked men getting gas, do you?"

Disgruntled mumbling erupts from the men as they begin stripping off their clothing and handing them over. I do my best not to accidentally catch a glimpse of my son as he hands his shirt, shoes, and jeans over. My efforts are rewarded with seeing a grinning Emmett, hands on his hips, smugly inviting everyone to gawk at his goods.

Luck for me that he catches Claire peeking, but feel bad for her when he bucks his hips in her direction. His confident smirk wavers when she threatens to rip it off and shove it where the sun don't shine if it waves at her one more time. During that interlude, Edward tries to silently plead with me to get him out of this, his golden orbs glimmering with mortification. I don't get a chance to answer though because Rosalie shouts 'Now!" while the Benny Hill music starts paying and the boys pull their underthings over their heads before running off across the pavement.

All of us girls, cameras or phones in hand, immediately start clicking away to capture the moment. As I watch Emmett chasing Jasper and trying to grab his ass, a giggle rises over the sounds of picture taking. I look left and right until I find Esme, one arm wrapped around her middle and the other leading upward to a hand covering her mouth. She looks like she is going to collapse from laughter any second now.

A minute later our little party is broken up by the wiling of police sirens moving in our direction. "Shit, it's the cops! Scramble! Go! Go! Go!" Emmett bellows, making a beeline for his vehicle.

We hasten to follow, our head start forgotten as our family rushes to get the hell out of Dodge before the cops arrive. Alice slides into the driver's seat this time, backing the car out to the ranting of Seth, in the Mercedes beside us, telling Edward to drive it like he stole it.

As we reach the main rods, we split up, taking side streets, so our caravan doesn't draw any unnecessary attention. We get lucky and manage to get back onto the interstate in under two minutes. Unfortunately we have no idea if any of the guys were also able to make such good time and with everyone needing to fill their tanks, things could get pretty damn dicey quick, and that's without factoring those who have to stop to eat. This is definitely anyone's game to win now.

**Yeah, I'm not going to even pretend that I wasn't being mean when I didn't keep going and write who wins...what's the fun in that? Lol**

**Reviews are nearly as good as stealing all the pics of our boys running around with underwear on their heads!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I still don't own anything copyrighted. **

**I want to thank BellaFlan for nominating my story 'Love in the Time of Zombies' for The Indie Twific Awards! There's still time to submit your nominations too! **http://www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com/default(dot)aspx

**Also, sorry about any confusion with the chapter alerts, I got distracted while trying to post and forgot to delete the old post and replace it with the actual chapter. My only excuse is that I'm brain dead today!**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 32**

**Edward Cullen**

"There is no way we're going to let the girls dress us for a week," Seth grumbles from the backseat, "Leah will put me in a tutu or something, I just know it!"

"I don't think your sister would go that far," Carlisle chuckles as he watches the darkened scenery flash by.

"You do remember what Alice and Rosalie did to me when I was nine, don't you?" I ask him pointedly, resisting a grimace at the memory of being dressed in our mother's pink cocktail gown and shoved into the front yard full of Rosalie's friends during her birthday party.

My father debates this for a moment before sighing in resignation, "You might want to drive faster Edward."

"Step on it before Grandpa comes to his senses!" my son urges and I happily oblige, propelling the Mercedes to ever higher speeds.

What was meant to be a jovial seven hour race turns into a five hour gear grinding, all out competition because there isn't a one of us that wants to endure seven full days and nights of being dressed up like who knows what. The three of us have to play catch-up a few times because of Seth's 'human moments' but we had been fortunate enough to claim second place and have clung to it since our third hour in.

Carlisle's phone rings as we are forced to a much less maniacal speed because of the uneven gravel road. "Calling to congratulate us?" Fifteen minutes ago dad had successfully snagged first place from Alice and Bella, who had dominated things until then.

"No dad, there's something wrong!" my sibling screeches in a panicked voice, "I keep getting flashes of a woman with red hair in a car and she's holding some kind of remote trigger! Bella thinks it might be Liz!"

"Oh shit," he responds and hits the brakes, causing the car to slide sideways across the road as it squeals to a full stop, "Call the others Alice, the race is aborted. We can't have anyone showing up at the lodge if Liz and Jacob have set a trap for us."

"Duh," she replies and the line goes dead as dad eases the vehicle onto the shoulder, then closes the phone and throws open the car door, "We'll wait here for the others."

I reach into the backseat and awaken Seth, who had dozed off only minutes beforehand, with a gentle shake, "Time to get up son, something's happened."

"Did we win?" he asks while rubbing his eyes and stretching the kinks out of his lanky frame, "Did Emmett finally get pulled over for speeding?"

I shake my head and pat his arm, "No, the race was called off. Your aunt saw something, possibly Liz and Jacob laying a trap for us at the lodge, so we're going to cool our heels here until the others show."

We follow Carlisle out of the car and the three of us keep quiet as we scan the road for our family. Less than a minute later, a Ferrari, an Audi, and the SS lead in the rest of our absent relatives. Bella, out of her car in a flurry of movement, grabs Leah and pulls her towards us.

"What are we going to do now?" Rosalie inquires, completely annoyed at yet another bonehead obstacle thrown in front of us.

I wrap my arms around my mate, who responds by burying her head into my neck, "We're going to have to find and stop whatever nefarious plan they have for us Rose."

"Or we could just say fuck it and go kill them all, that way we can wash our hands of this bullshit forever," Emmett offers with an evil grin. Behind him, Jasper, Ben, Quil, and Embry nod eagerly at his suggestion.

"We have no idea what they could have done to the place," Esme interjects, her motherly instincts long since activated, "I don't think going and seeing what they've done is the best idea boys."

"We're less than twenty minutes away," Jasper argues while re-tying the bandanna covering his hair, "I'm not saying all of us have to go in, but if we go, we might be able to find out if they've recruited more people to help them."

"We've come too damn far to turn tail and run now," Bella spits, her eyes turning black with anger, "And for all we know, Jake and Liz are doing this to prove that they know where we went. It'll be a cold day in hell before I let either or them get the upper hand again."

"But how would he have known where we were going?" Tia asks from her spot on the hood of the 'Cuda.

"Jake used to be a cop, remember?" Bella states with a sigh, "All of those moving trucks leaving Forks, it wouldn't have taken him long to weasel the information out of the moving company that they were delivering our stuff to someplace in Wyoming."

"I knew this was a bad idea, we should have been more careful," Leah huffs and lays her head down on the top of her mother's Audi, "He could have gotten here hours ago, if he ran, and spent the extra time scouting out the most likely places we would go."

"Let's just get this over with," Claire surmises," When we arrive, the wolves will shift and scout around the area while you guys check around the outside of the place for anything out of sorts. Do not, I repeat, do not enter the lodge until everyone has been accounted for."

"Great, now we have a mini Jasper running around," Emmett complains, rolling his eyes as Claire and Jasper bump fists.

We return to our cars and pull back onto the road, this time keeping each other in clear sight as we drive. A few cars pass us going the opposite direction until we turn onto what seems to be a rarely used maintenance road. Okay, road might be overstating things, even with Ben and Tia's combined talents being invoked to make the trek easier. Although it is a relatively smooth ride in comparison of what it could have been, it's still basically just a grass path cut through the forest that soon blocks the main road from our view.

Ten minutes into our little excursion, our group spots a large black pillar of smoke fighting it's way through the drizzle. The caravan picks up speed, but judging by the billowing black clouds, we're already too late.

"Oh my gods," I hear Jasper mutter from the vehicle ahead of us as the canopy gives way to an expanse of tall grass, "The place is on fucking fire!"

"The moving trucks!" Esme yells, pointing at the vehicles that are also engulfed in flames, as we roll to a stop in a semi-circle to assess the ongoing damage.

Leah is out of the car in a blink and grabs the sobbing woman, "It's too late grandma! The only thing you will succeed in doing if you try to save anything is getting yourself roasted!"

Ben rushes to help get a grip on his grandmother, Carlisle not far behind him. "I'm going to kill him! Who is he to decide when we've suffered enough?!" my mother wails before letting her body fall limply into her husband's arms.

"By the looks of the burn pattern, if we'd gotten here just a few minutes sooner, we'd be barbecue," Emmett qualifies in a voice too low for anyone but Jasper and I to hear, "We're damn lucky we survived this one."

"Regardless, we have to get this fire put out before the fire department shows up," Jasper replies before I can think of an answer, "The rain that followed us from Washington is working to our advantage right now, but I'd rather not take any chances with the whole family being exposed like this."

Jobs are quickly assigned and we make haste to get the blaze extinguished before it can spread to the surrounding trees. It takes two hours, but eventually the last burning ember is squelched and we finally stand before the charred building.

"That part is still inhabitable, for the time being," Emmett points out the right wing that stands mostly untouched, "It will give us somewhere to camp out until we can devise a plan on where to go from here."

The wind shifts slightly and from out of the corner of my eye, I see Bella drop into a crouch. "Human," she hisses through clenched jaws, "on a four wheeler, I think."

"Put your shield up love," I command while racing to get to her side. The aromatic scent of a human female floats across my nose and I pull Bella firmly against my side.

"That's no ordinary human," Embry points out with a growl, "That's Liz."

"Bella, you have to unshield me," I whisper into her ear, realizing that she once again unconsciously sought to protect me, "I can't hear anything."

With a minuscule nod, I feel the bubble retract and immediately cringe at the onslaught of minds that I'm hit with. She gives me an apologetic look and I kiss the crown of her head. I'm more than a little unsettled as the ginger-haired woman comes out of the underbrush on a four wheeler, a look of blatant disappointment etched onto her angular features.

"Why the hell aren't you dead yet?" Liz asks, her eyes fixated on my mate, "I swear, you are worse than a fucking cockroach." The crazed woman is holding another bone knife, I have no doubts of the damage she would be able to inflict should she get close enough.

I shift us so that I'm blocking Bella from Liz, too bad Bella wasn't the one we had to worry about in the end. An inhuman shriek fills the air and less than a second later, we watch as Liz's head sails passed us and bounces off of Emmett's jeep before rolling to a stop at Claire's feet. Twisting back around to pinpoint the assailant, a collective gasp breaks the silence as we take in Esme, who is standing over the prone and convulsing body, looking every inch the vampire she is.

"Oh no Esme," my father's voice startles us back into reality, "What have you done?"

My mother's head snaps in his direction, "I made sure that psychotic bitch never has the opportunity to hurt this family ever again, that's what I did Carlisle."

A bone chilling howl resonates through the foothills and the wolves shudder where they stand. "We have to leave, _now_," Claire demands, "The loss of our mate will kill us in the end, but we can cause a hell of a lot of damage beforehand. He won't stop until we're all dead, or he is."

"Where are we going to go now?" Rosalie inquires while handing the keys of her BMW off to our father, "It's not like we can stay in the vicinity with a rabid werewolf on the loose."

"Yosemite?" Tia chimes in, "There are literally thousands of square miles of uncharted forest and plenty of wildlife to sustain us. We also have multiple avenues of escape should he find us."

"That's almost a twenty hour drive Tia!" Ben counters in exasperation, "And don't you figure that he'll be watching the national parks since he already found us in one?"

My niece shrugs, "At least we've been to Yosemite. We'll know the terrain better than him since he spent most of his time in Canada."

"And because we don't have any moving trucks to alert someone to our movements, it will take him more time to weed out where we could have gone," I add, quite proud of Tia's ingenuity.

"What are going to do with that?" Leah inquires, gesturing towards the now still corpse with a thumb over her shoulder.

"Burn it," Jasper quickly replies, walking back from the line of cars with a five gallon can of gasoline .

"Put it in the building first Jazz," Alice advises, her gaze distant, "That way the police will think she died in the fire. They will chalk it up to an arson gone wrong."

"I'll help," Emmett offers, "It's not like this is the first cover up one of us has had to fabricate."

Bella gives me a tender kiss before stepping out of my embrace and waving the girls over, "We'll go through what was packed into the cars and make a list of things that are needed so we can buy them on the way. No reason to deviate from the plan except for fuel, food, and the occasional human moment that way."

"Should I call Sam and tell him?" Claire asks as she sprays ammonia on the spilled blood left after Liz's decapitation.

I shake my head, "Not yet. I trust Sam with my life, but let's play this one close to the vest as long as we can so no one else gets inadvertently drawn into this mess."

"Good point," she concedes then hands the bottle to me, "That way the blood can't be identified."

"We need to leave now!" Alice suddenly yells, "Police and fire department are on their way, someone saw the smoke and called it in!"

We hurriedly repack our supplies and load the cars up as the wolves shift back to their human forms and dress. It looks like complete mayhem, with everyone scrambling to get packed and loaded into their cars.

"Emmett! Jasper! We are leaving!" Rosalie shouts before jumping into the driver's seat of her husband's jeep and firing the engine.

"Tia, Ben, we need a new road going that way," Carlisle announces, his finger pointing do west.

"On it," they answer in the same voice. Tia climbs into the Jeep behind her aunt and Ben hops into the Mustang that Alice and Jasper are taking.

I take the driver's seat of the Mercedes, hiding my scowl as Bella turns the ignition of her Audi. "Bella, put a bubble in the engine of any car you think is following us," I instruct, then maneuver my car in front of hers. Peering into the rear view, I see Seth get in with Embry and Leah opting to ride with Claire as my parents take up the rear of our reorganized parade.

I keep my feelings of malcontent to myself as we start moving because, as much as I hate it, placing the mind reader in the middle of the group gives us a buffer against our enemies in all directions. The same goes with Bella's ability as well, though I'd feel much better if she'd ridden with me instead of taking her own car.

The first five hours, we drive nonstop, Bella and I exchanging frequent texts with one another and the twins, until dad has mom send the rest of us a message claiming that they are running on fumes. Barreling down the freeway, we argue another fifteen minutes before agreeing to stop near Twin Falls Idaho. After finding a truck stop and filling our tanks, we park the cars as far away from the highway as possible.

While the wolves go into the diner to grab a bite to eat, we split into pairs and satiate our own need to feed on the abundance of deer that live in and around the areas wildlife reserves. Bella uses her phone to take pictures of the illustrious waterfalls that grace the region, silently vowing to bring our children back here one day when our lives are more peaceful. Although I am firmly entrenched in her mind, she is oddly quiet both inside and out for most of the short trip, aside from the occasional worrisome thought about the twins and our family as a whole.

For once, our thoughts do not turn even slightly sensual when we feed, the urgency of our situation too thick of a cloud to escape. I take down three does, allowing my beautiful mate to take down the large buck in hopes of easing her thirst faster. He helps immensely, but she still ends up consuming two more females before giving a satisfied grin and burying the remnants of her feast.

As we run back, hand in hand, her mind is blank until we're less than a mile from where the rest of our family awaits. "When it comes time to dispose of Jacob, I don't want Seth and Leah to see it or be a part of it," she murmurs, her voice scarcely audible over the wind.

I don't argue with her declaration because I feel the same way. They may not be my children by blood, but I would never be so cruel as to let them witness the destruction of the man who helped bring them into this world. I would never be able to forgive myself for something so monstrous. "Of course angel," I reply and give her hand a reassuring squeeze just as we catch sight of our cluster of vehicles.

"Next scheduled stop is Humboldt Nevada, which is about four and a half to five hours away at the speeds we go, so make sure you have everything you need now," Alice proclaims while stuffing almost a dozen bags of who knows what into the trunk of the 'Cuda.

"Who died and made you trip planner?" Emmett teases while reaching out and mussing her onyx waves.

"Well, I just figured in that if all the vamps drove this leg of the journey, all the pups could catch a nap," she quips after sticking her tongue out at him, "It's not my fault that I'm the only one who had sense enough to look at a map on the way. Oh, and we need to get a move on, the sun's going to be coming out in t-minus five minutes."

"Fuck me running," Jasper snarks and shoves his sunglasses on, "Looks like sightseeing is out."

"You are such an asshole sometimes," Bella smacks his arm, making him flinch at her superior newborn strength.

He rubs the spot where she made contact, "All men are assholes Darlin', the trick is finding the one you can deal with the most shit out of. Take Edward for example, he's as big of an asshole as I am, but for some reason you like him better than me or Emmett. You laugh at his jokes and abuse me for mine, where's the justice in that?"

My mate rolls her eyes and flips him the bird before giving me a kiss and stomping off. "What did I say?" he calls after her, his lips curled into an evil smirk.

"She's going to get you for that one," I warn him before strolling over to my own car.

Just as we pull back onto the road my phone beeps. I flip the phone open after seeing my love's name flash across the screen. "What do you need love?"

"Edward, Sam just called," my angel sobs into the phone, "My house burned to the ground yesterday morning. It was Jacob and Liz."

**Reviews inspire me to write faster!!!**


	33. Please Read!

**PLEASE READ!**

**This is important to everyone on Fan Fiction!**

**I received this message from a FELLOW writer and it has been eating at me since.**

**Dear fellow author,  
Below you will see an authors note from my beta and bff smmiskimen. Please read and I will continue after.**

So, just a warning and a note. I have been "reported" to fanfiction for my story and there is a possibility that it might be removed. A little 14 year old kid reported my story to some forum and some person named Lord Kelvin reported it. I have it posted on Twilight Tonight (the link is in my profile) (http://twilighttonight(dot)ning(dot)com/) and will be starting up a live journal account shortly to post it there. I will also try to submit it to Twilighted(dot)net for submission. Please look at the thread for it on Twilighted where I will post the link to the new location for it if it gets deleted off of here.

I also ask all of you to protest if this story gets deleted. Fanfiction is full of M rated stories that have sexual content and some little kid that should not even be reading these stories seems to have the say in what w  
I also ask all of you to protest if this story gets deleted. Fanfiction is full of M rated stories that have sexual content and some little kid that should not even be reading these stories seems to have the say in what we write.

**If my story gets pulled then preciousfairymom80 has also stated that she will be removing her stories voluntarily and will be walking away from fanfiction with me.  
That's right people. I will pull my stories if Shannon gets pulled. Where she goes, I follow. That's what friends do.  
What I ask of all of you is to please blow up fanfiction's inbox with request to up the ratings to include MA. I have looked and have not found an easy and decent site to post our stories other than fanfiction. I don't want to leave but I will if our writing is threatened. It's a mother thing. I feel that if all of us pull together than we can accomplish this goal.  
I only think that if the kids should be able to write about pokemon holding hands and battling each other than we should be able to write about our twilight characters having adult relations and not worry about being banned.  
Thanks for all of your support.  
Crystal  
8 **

**I feel this is something we can all get behind, please consider sending a message to FF. If you wish to show support for the author involved, http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1982842/smmiskimen**

**It's what friends do.**

**Raven**


	34. Chapter 33

**I don't own anything copyrighted, hell, I've lost mind somewhere too so I'm thinking about renting the space to a couple of gnomish hippies.**

**My story, Love in the Time of Zombies has been nominated for two awards in the Indie Twific Awards! How awesome it that?! Voting opens 2/20 if you would like to see other stories that are nominated and/or vote, the site is ****http://www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)**

**A/N: Another call for help from Smmiskiskmen! This is HER latest message to the FF world!**

**Want to get the Literate Union for abuse and harassment? http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/r/5368369/ Go to these reviews and look for the ones that are about how the chapter is in violation of terms and that it is being reported and the other mean reviews (one about my son) then click on the small triangle on the right and report it for abuse! or spam! or other! PLEASE FOR FANDOM AND FANFICTION! REPORT THEM! Make sure to mention that it is the Literate Union. This would help immensely. Oh, and preciousfairymom80 (Crystal) has stood beside me through this and her story Dusk has been reported as well. They are attacking her for standing by my side. We need to stop them! Help us Raven! **

**Think we can give her a hand ladies and gents?**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 33**

**Bella Swan-Black**

I couldn't keep talking after explaining to Edward that Jacob had burnt down the house that I'd grown up in, it wouldn't have done any good. I was furious, morose, confused, among other things. In that moment, I was actually glad to be alone in my car, it gave me space to think about what the next step of our plan would be. I hated running away, but without knowing who or what could be lined up to assist my insane ex-husband in his quest for revenge, we didn't have a choice.

A flash of black in my rear view mirror alerts me to Edward's presence. I knew my abrupt ending to the phone call upset him, but he had to understand where I was coming from on that. That house had meant so much more to me than simply another roof over my head. It had been my sanctuary as a child and a new beginning as an adult. It had also been a physical link to my human life, one that I would have been able to visit over the centuries, and now it's gone.

The crackling protest of the steering wheel under my grip reminds me to reign in my emotions before I found myself without a way to control my Audi. I clench and unclench my right hand experimentally before reaching over and turning on the radio and scanning the satellite radio stations before settling on 'The Fight Song' from Marilyn Manson. Nothing gets the blood, er venom, pumping like a song that pisses you off and empowers you at the same time.

Out of nowhere, I hear the cars behind me start honking their horns and my phone starts buzzing. I pick it up to see a message from Edward.

_He's figured it out. Coming up quick in a Celica, be ready. I love you._

"Fuck, that didn't take long," I mumble to the empty car.

All at once my anger seems to boil over and in a fraction of a second, I pull the emergency brake and spin the car around into the opposite lane before slamming down on the gas and start heading towards my psychotic ex. A black streak behind me shows that Edward has also turned around, most likely in an attempt to stop me before I do something stupid. I'm Bella fucking Swan, all I do is stupid shit, he should know that by now!

I barely acknowledge the speedometer passing 90...110....127...140....162....191....204....213....

A white car with the familiar shaping of a Toyota Celica appears on the horizon and I'm half shocked when a glance in the mirror show me grinning like a maniac. Well, I guess that's an accurate statement at the moment after all. I turn the volume up on the radio until the windows vibrate slightly to the driving rhythms of an 'I Like It' remix by Lacuna Coil.

"..Today I'm gonna fly, there's nothing that keep on the ground touch the sky, I'm free inside...you think you're the master, I'm the slave, you think I like it....you don't even know me, that's how I like it...." I sing along with the lyrics as the speedometer reaches 245 mph, the white car drawing nearer with every second that passes.

With my vampire eyesight, I can see his face now, it's twisted into a grotesque mask that leaves nothing of the man I once knew and loved. He must have noticed who is behind the wheel of my car, because he snarls and the car picks up even more speed. I deviate left of center so that my Audi straddles the middle line of the road and he is quick to follow. I tune out the horns blaring behind me incessantly. Edward, above all others, should know that there is no backing down for me now, I'm in too deep and way too fucking angry. My phone starts ringing and I roll down the window enough to throw it out.

Half mile.

Quarter mile.

One hundred yards.

Fifty yards.

Twenty yards.

Seven yards.

_I love you Edward_ I think to my mate.

I cut loose my seat belt just before impact. The wails of twisting metal and shattering glass accompany me as I am launched through the windshield, the severed shaft of the gear shift in my right hand. Bright flames lick at my body as I sail over the inferno that has taken the place of the two engines. I flick my gaze forward and am met with the face of a russet wolf being thrown at me. I raise the metal rod in my hand and try to align myself for the best angle of impact.

I smash into the too warm form of Jacob and plunge the gear shift deep upwards, between his ribs and into his pulsing heart. A raspy cry erupts from my mouth as I feel his dagger like fangs sink into my shoulder, but I refuse to lessen my grip on the beast. In less than a second, we clear the roof of the Toyota and I force my body over his so that it is his body slamming into the pavement instead of mine. My hand, still clinging to the improvised weapon, sinks into his chest as the gear shift shreds its way through him and jams itself into the blacktop.

Almost immediately, the dire wolf beneath me begins to shrink and grows less hairy. The yawning crevice in his chest collapses around my hand and I hastily pull my gore covered limb out, safe in the knowledge that the man is dead and not simply unconscious. He doesn't have a heart left, having been pierced, sliced, and finally pulverized when we hit the ground. Engines howl all around me as my family encircles the gruesome scene.

Sounds of "Bella!" and "Mom!" echo through my brain while I get to me feet and look around. Edward is the first one to reach me, followed by Seth, Leah, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Oh my god mom, are you okay?" Leah warbles, her face sodden with tears.

"Bella, what were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that?" Rosalie chides, trying to be angry but only coming across as extremely relieved.

"I'm fine," I try to reassure my children and my family, "We have to get out of here before the cops show up."

Edward scoops me up in his arms, "You're right, we do have to go, but that in no way means that you are off the hook with this one angel. You...I was so scared...."

I lay my clean hand on his cheek and gaze into his beautiful honey orbs, "I know and I'm sorry that I frightened you so badly, but I had to Edward. I had to make it all stop. None of us would have been able to live any kind of life while he existed."

He gives me a gentle kiss before depositing me into the car, I do my best to hide the grimace of pain that threatens when my body contorts to fit into the leather seat, "I love you Isabella, more than anything."

"I love you too Edward," I reply, hoping that he can see all of the love and devotion I have for him coming out of me.

Seth and Leah climb into the back seat and each one gives me a bone crushing hug as Edward settles himself in the driver's seat and does an illegal U-turn to follow the line of cars.

"Can I ask you a question mom?" she quietly inquires after about an hour and a half of comfortable silence.

"Sure Lee-Lee," I tell her, wondering if she's going to interrogate me about what happened.

Leah rests her head against the back of my seat and I don't even try to hide the smile that graces my face as she plays with the curls at the tips of my hair. "If you knew that the cars were going to crash, why didn't you use your shield?"

I lift my head and find everyone's eyes locked on me. "Honestly?" All three nod. "I forgot about it. I just wanted this nightmare to be over so we could finally move on with our lives and not be afraid of what could be lurking around the next corner."

"I thought vampires had perfect memory?" Seth challenges, his tanned face scrunched up in confusion.

"We have perfect recall," Edward corrects as he reaches over and takes my hand, "We are as susceptible to forgetting things in the midst of things just like anyone else, we just are able to remember how we screwed up for as long as we live afterward."

I start laughing, but it quickly turns into wincing when my body protests the involuntary vibrations caused. The pain causes a chain reaction, my throats starts burning and my mouth fills with venom. Not even the scent of my children seems to deter my ever increasing thirst, I have to do something before I hurt someone or something.

I swallow the viscous fluid back the best I am able and turn to my mate, "Edward, I need to hunt. Now."

_ Edward, I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt Seth and Leah if I don't do something soon _I confess to him silently.

His cell phone is out and at his ear in a flash. "We have to find someplace to stop as soon as possible. Bella needs to hunt, her injuries have amplified her thirst."

_"Can you hold on for ten minutes Bella?"_ Carlisle asks through the receiver, _"There is a place to stop where the others can fill their human needs while you get fed."_

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that I can last that long Papa C," I admit sincerely while putting the window down and flooding the interior of the Mercedes with fresh air, "If anything, I'll gnaw on Edward's arm until we get there."

His answering chuckle relaxes me more than I thought it would. _"Feel free to chomp on your mate anytime if it helps pumpkin. See you in a few minutes. Love you."_

"Love you too Papa," I smirk, my words echoed by the twins and their father before Edward shuts the phone and drops it into the middle console.

"Since when did I get relegated to chew toy?" he asks, one eyebrow raised at me.

I shrug my less injured shoulder, "Since you were graced with a newborn vampire for a girlfriend and hyperactive werewolves for kids I'm guessing."

"Smartass," he smirks as we turn into the parking lot where our family has begun to coalesce.

"Better than being a dumbass my love," I retort with a chuckle and throw myself out of the car as it comes to a stop under a group of low hanging tree baranches..

"Bella!" Alice sings, her arms clutching me tight against her stone form, "Charlie has called your phone like eight times and is getting scared because you haven't answered. You need to call him soon before he decides to come looking for you and discovers we're not in Seattle anymore."

"What am I going to tell him?" I look to Carlisle, "What if I said that there was some kind of breakthrough at a clinic in California but I had to be transferred immediately to start getting treated?"

He nods approvingly and hands me his phone, "That sounds perfect Bella. If he has any questions about it, give me the phone and I'm certain I can slow him down with an hour's worth of medical jargon. I suggest holding off talking to him until after you hunt though sweetheart."

At the mention of hunting, the pain in my throat actually makes me whimper in pain. "We have to get her out of here Edward," Jasper gasps in reaction to my emotions, "She won't be able to maintain her shield for much longer and there are too many humans around."

Edward tosses me onto his back and lunges into the safety of the forest, Jasper and Alice right behind us. In minutes the scent of a herd of deer captures my attention and I jump from his back, my instincts too strong to be contained any longer.

I have decimated my fourth deer by the time my mind becomes my own once more. I stare at the crushed animal corpse in my hands for a minute or two before taking in the bloody devastation all around me. It's not the scent of food that brought me out of my feeding frenzy. No. It's the scent of another goddamn werewolf.

I let out a warning growl as a crazed looking man emerges from the undergrowth. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You killed my sister and her mate, you fucking leech, now it's your turn," he threatens and raises a crossbow that has an odd looking bolt in it. He notices me looking at it. "Like that? It's werewolf bone. Did you think I was stupid enough to come at you with a regular weapon? I don't think so."

"Oh, I don't know, you all seem pretty idiotic to me," Jasper's voice rings out and I reach out my shield to cover my brother, sister, and mate. "What makes this whole situation so funny is that you aren't even a werewolf. You are just one stupid ass human with an inferiority complex. I am honestly waiting for you to tell us that your name is Inigo Montoya."

"Who the fuck is Inigo Montoya?" the man asks, making the four of us chortle in response.

Jasper waves his hand and shakes his head, "A character in a movie, no big deal. You--"

The idiot interrupts my brother by firing his weapon, then stands gaping when it bounces uselessly off of my barrier.

"Well, that was really fucking rude," Alice snorts while winding her arms around my waist and laying her head on my shoulder.

I mimic the action, except my head rests on the top of her head. With our mates standing protectively between us and the jerk, there is no real need to keep a defensive stance. "We need to dispose of him before he can take up where Jacob left off," I mumble too low for him to hear.

Edward nods his head and streaks across the ground to lift the man up by his throat. "You really should have stayed home instead of trying to kill my mate."

With a swift flick of his wrist, I hear the bones of my wannabe murderers neck crumble into powder. Edward gives the body a disgusted look before burying deep in the earth and rolling a boulder over the impromptu grave.

Alice gives me a peck on the cheek and relinquishes her hold on me as my lover approaches and extends a hand, "Let's go angel, Seth and Leah are waiting for us."

"Yay! Race time!" our sister whoops, inciting a round of snickering before she shrugs, "Go!"

Laughter fills the forest as we take off at a full out run in the direction that our families await our return. They aren't going to believe what just happened!

**Okay, I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, I'm an asshole. I think I'm having trouble because this story is coming to a close and I'm having trouble with that fact. Please forgive me?**


	35. Epilogue

**Yay! Redundant Disclaimer Time! *clears throat * I don't own anything copyrighted but I did pre-order New Moon!**

**I'd like to take some time and thank everyone who has honored me by reading Black Swan. I know it may have not been the ride you'd thought or hoped for, but I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it nonetheless. You're ever present words of encouragement throughout this journey have given me hope in humanity and the idea that we are more than just selfish jerks lol.**

**I may never meet a single one of you outside of our mutual friend, the computer, but know that I love you!**

**Okay, now that I've went and made an ass out of myself, here we are for one last time....**

**Black Swan**

**Epilogue**

**Bella Masen**

"So, Mrs. Masen, are you going to be doing a sequel in the near future?" the sleek blonde haired reporter inquires, her fake smile screaming to be caved in after spending the entire interview eye-fucking my mate.

"Actually, we are going to finally go on our long overdue honeymoon now that my wife's book tour is done," my husband replies, his polite smile firmly intact despite the ravenous way the woman has leered at him during the course of the interview.

"Want to give your legions of loyal fans time to begin a campaign for a follow up?" she cackles, making me wonder why upstanding television stations employ harpies that laugh like hyenas, "Can't say that I blame you though, it will definitely ensure the success of your next installment."

In the span of a heart beat, her presumptuous attitude shifts from annoying to downright insulting. I get to my feet, my husband matching my movement perfectly. "Unlike you, you lobotomized half-wit," I sneer, angling my body so that it is between her hungry eyes and my spouse, "I don't do this for the money, I do it because I am an avid reader who happened to get a chance to share my own imagination with others. That is why I refused to go with a cardboard cut out publisher and why my book signings were always off limits to the press. It's because of vultures like you," I take a step in the direction she is seated and fight back a smile when she barely contains a fearful cringe, "And if I ever see or hear of you approaching my husband ever again, I will rip that nasty ass weave from your scalp and take a needle to those fake tits and pop them. This interview is over."

I peel the tiny microphone from the collar of my shirt and throw it in her lap before grabbing my husband's hand and storming off of the set. He ghosts behind me, allowing me to lead us out into the chill evening.

I'm not in the mood to wait for the limo that the studio provided and start down the sidewalk, wishing like hell we could just teleport to our hotel room and shut out the world for a little while.

We walk for a few blocks before my mate bursts into laughter, "I thought she was going to faint when you threatened to tear her weave out and deflate her implants!"

I try to scowl, but my lips curl up into a smile instead, "You are such an ass sometimes. I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking about you. They all think alike. _Why is he with such an ugly nobody? It has to be for the money because she looks like a train wreck."_

He pulls me to a stop and gives me a tender kiss, "I don't care what she was thinking Bella, because she was just one more superficial bitch in a long line of superficial bitches. I have the only woman I have ever or will ever want right here, in my arms. Can I make a suggestion though?"

I sigh and drop my head onto his chest, "You're going to anyways Edward, so have at it."

His pale fingers caress the underside of my chin before lifting my head and searching my eyes out, "Love of my life, how do you ever expect to sell your book if you keep threatening the people trying to get it mainstream exposure? You are a vampire, my angel, no one on this earth would be able to pry me away from you, even if I ever wanted it, which I don't, so stop worrying."

"Edward, what would you do if we were in a room full of men, in front of a camera, and you discovered that they were all thinking very carnal thoughts about me?" The answering growl is immediate and fierce. "See? I'm not the only one who gets all overprotective when it comes to my mate."

He bows his head in defeat, "You're right, I'm sorry," he gives me another feathery kiss then tugs on my hand, "We'd better get home since we ditched our 'security team' again."

I listen to our laughter as it echoes along the buildings, "Yeah, Emmett and the boys are going to be pissed. Serves them right though, all the times they've dumped us to go do something stupid."

"Claire and Randall running off to Vegas to elope so they could avoid Alice wasn't stupid," he retaliates while lifting me over a large puddle as we cross the street, "I still can't believe she imprinted on our daughter's ex. I thought her and Quil were going to be a sure thing."

"Or that Embry would imprint on McKenna," I agree with a slight head shake, "Though the biggest shock is when Quil imprinted on that girl when we went to Universal Studios. I think it scared him as much as it did her."

"Good thing she was a fan of horror movies?" Edward lamely offers with that mind boggling crooked smirk.

I half heartedly throw an elbow at him, which he easily dances around, "Keep it up _Grandpa_ and I'll tell the monsters that you're being mean to grandma again."

A mask of mock horror takes over his features, "Oh shit, we've got them all weekend too, don't we?"

"It's is Seth and Leah's birthday tomorrow and all either of them asked for was a few days of peace and quiet with their spouses. It was the least we could do for them," I reply with a solemn nod, then chuckle, "Who would have thought that both of our twins would also have twins?"

"I blame you and your freaky Swan genes," he grumbles and winds an arm around my waist as we enter the grandiose lobby of the hotel.

I keep quiet as we enter the elevator and ride it to the top floor, which is currently filled to capacity with our entire extended family. Music blaring from one of the suites open doors assaults us as soon as the metal doors retreat.

"Deilynne Joy Call, turn that music down!" Embry shouts at his teenager daughter as he emerges from another room.

"Then tell the twerps to stop squealing like retarded pigs! I can hear them through the wall! I freakin' hate Spongebob!" a melodic voice shouts back just before a curvy woman with blue black hair appears in the doorway where the music is emanating from.

"DJ, don't talk to your dad like that," Edward chides her in his stern 'dad' voice, "It's bad manners to be disrespectful to your parents when all they have ever done is try to give you the best life possible."

"Sorry Uncle Edward, sorry dad," she answers in a much quieter voice, her green eyes studiously inspecting her bright purple toenails.

"How much longer are we going to be in Chicago?" Embry asks morosely. I understand his feelings, I can't wait to get to our new home in New Hampshire either.

"Gamma! Gampa!" a chorus of tinkling voices interrupt, followed by a small herd of children running into the hall and in our direction. I watch the minute shift in Edward's stance as he readies himself to be attacked by four four year olds, two dark haired burly boys and two more dainty, but equally as dangerous, auburn haired girls. I do the brave thing and hide behind my husband.

Hunter and Gavin hit their grandfather's legs first, but seconds later, Rainne and Jade are trying to climb up their cousins to reach Edward's arms. "Agh! Help Gamma! I'm being attacked by evil munchkins!" he shouts as the children clamor over him, but the look in his eyes tells the world that there is no place he'd rather be.

Suddenly I am scooped up by familiar arms and thrown over their shoulder, "Sorry, no can do pops, you're wife's presence has been requested of by her sister, "Jasper snickers and swats my upturned rear for good measure.

"Goddamn you, you senile old Viking, put me down!" I screech as he carries me none too gracefully away from my mate and grandkids.

"Sorry sis, you know I love you, but I'm not all that fond of having my balls kept in a jar for the next month, " he replies, sounding sincere in his regret, "You know it was only a matter of time before she had you cornered anyways baby girl, so it's best not to fight, it will only make things more painful."

I cross my arms over my chest petulantly as he sits me in a chair positioned between my sisters. "We just get home and you have your husband abduct me before I even get a chance to say hello to our grandchildren?!" I growl at Alice, who is smiling triumphantly.

"Oh, come on Bella, don't pull that shit," Rosalie smirks from my other side as the evil demented pixie disappears in search of the elusive dress, "You are getting married two days after we move in and this is the only chance we have to do your fitting."

"Erm, guys, it's not like it's going to fit any different now than it did two weeks ago," I groan while Alice re-appears with the garment bag.

"It's principle of it Bella," she scowls and opens the bag to reveal the royal blue handkerchief dress. I tentatively reach out and gloss my fingers over the white flower beading that covers the bust, "I can't believe you picked out a dress that hides your curves instead of showing off that rocking body!"

My hand falls away from the fabric and I let out a sigh, "Because Alice, once you are the fat chick, you are the fat chick for the rest of your life, it doesn't matter what size you are after that. I don't like people looking at me , so you're damn lucky I'm not going in a garbage bag."

"Leave her alone Ali," Rose chimes just as our sister is about to launch into a tirade, "It's Bella and Edward's wedding, not yours. Her and our brother have literally been through hell and back to get this far and if you keep pushing, it might be _another_ twenty years before Bella is confident enough to try being married again. Do you honestly think you could wait forty years to see them finally take the plunge?"

"Fine," tiny woman growls and seals the bag containing my dress, "But let the record show that I do this under protest. Getting married in a whatever dress, barefoot, on the beach, and with Jasper conducting the ceremony no less!"

"Get over it," our blonde sister snorts and waves her hand in dismissal, "Better run now Bella, before Alice has another bright idea that's likely to have you and Edward running for Vegas like she did with some of our other relatives."

I don't have to be told twice, exiting the room at full vampire speed in search of the man who has played my husband publicly since I became a well known author, but will finally become my real husband in less than a week's time.

"Alice and Rose torturing you again love?" my soul mate inquires with a raised eyebrow as he sets down two bowls of popcorn on the coffee table for our grandchildren.

I shake my head and give him a kiss, "Alice tried to, but Rose stopped her with the threat that we might run away to Vegas and get married if she kept her shit up."

He nods in understanding after sitting down in an overstuffed chair and pulling me into his lap, "What crisis was she having this time?"

"My dress, as usual," I grumble, then chuckle as our granddaughters climb into our laps with their snack.

"Gamma, what's wong wif your dwess?" Jade inquires as I plant a kiss into her auburn curls.

"Your Nana seems to think that blue isn't a nice color to marry your grandpa in," I explain to her and exchange a grin with my soon to be husband.

Rainne's face scrunches up with confusion and her bright blue eyes flash with annoyance, "Why does Nana care? She's not mawying Gampa, you are."

"Nana is just being super cautious, that's all sweetheart, "Edward answers her and musses her long locks, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Both of the girls give a shrug and let the subject drop, quickly being drawn back into the movie that is on the television.

As I snuggle into my mate's chest and observe our grandchildren laughing and chattering on about the film, I realize that although I had to lose everything to get here, my life is perfect.

***wipes tear * And there you have it. Not gone, not dead, just moving to New England to live their lives (hopefully) in peace.**

**Can you give this story one last hurrah guys and gals? Hit the little green button and fire away! Lol Just remember that I love you all, even if you're mean to me! :-P**


	36. Cyberbullying is a Crime

**As posted on my profile.**

**Oh, and I've heard that the LU (Literate Union) is back on the prowl, trolling and harassing authors everywhere. You've tried to take me down before and LOST, so don't bother. I'm neither amused nor intimidated by your antics. Just go back to your corner and play god amongst yourselves, the rest of us have better things to do.**

**On that note, I am encouraging authors/readers to report any reviews/PMs you receive from any member of the LU or other gang-banging flamers club then IMMEDIATELY block them from being able to contact you. Always remember,**

**CYBERBULLYING IS A CRIME.**


End file.
